Montana Calling
by Crispy75
Summary: AO Friendship only. Olivia decides to take a break and upon breaking down in small town Montana meets an intriguing OFC. Alex comes into it later. Abbie makes guest appearances. O/OFC A/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all, this one is AO friendship only with our two lovely ladies falling for others, give it a chance. Some of you liked Changes right?_

Olivia pulled back from underneath the hood as steam billowed out.

"Shit" she swore and if she didn't love her baby so much she would have kicked it. It was herself she should be kicking. What was she thinking? The most her car had travelled before now was an occasional trip to Elliott's or a weekend drive with Alex to her estate for a girl's get away. What had she been thinking trying to drive around the states?

She sighed, just when she had started to relax, started to enjoy herself. She should have known better. Her life had been hell in a hand basket all her life. Why would she get a break now? Recent events in her life had had her at breaking point. Alex leaving again had stunned her and although they kept in contact this time Olivia couldn't deny she was hurt.

Then there had been Calvin, she had started to love the boy in such a short time and he too was cruelly swept away, after being declined for adoption years before it was a real kick in the teeth. So when this last harrowing child abuse case was over and Olivia had been at her wits end she had come to a snap decision. She had waited until everyone but Cragen had left and then walked into his office and shut the door.

He had taken one look at her and nodded. He had been waiting for her to crack for a while, knowing she had been bottling everything up for too long. She had handed over her weapon but he refused her shield, told her to take extended leave and think about it. She told him she'd contact him when she made her decision.

She went home, packed a bag, called her super and organised for him to sublet her apartment for 6 months and had jumped in her car and left New York. Just like that, no indecision, no procrastinating. Right now she hated New York and everything in it.

She drove south to Washington, knocking on an apartment door in the early hours of the morning. A very groggy looking Abbie Carmichael answered the door took one look at her, her bags and hauled her inside.

Olivia was settled in to the spare room, told to take care of herself the following day and when Abbie got home from work they'd talk. It was the first time in years she had slept past 6am. In fact she slept until 10am then spent the day lounging and doing everything she could to prevent from thinking.

By lunch she had multiple calls from Elliott who sounded angry and hurt and disbelieving. She didn't blame him but had no intentions of talking to him other than to send a quick text saying she was fine, was not in New York and was staying with a friend.

When Abbie got home she had raided the fridge and cooked up a casserole. Abbie had smirked and told her she would make a good little wife and may keep her around. Olivia rolled her eyes and over a lovely dinner had spilled her guts to Abbie. Abbie listened but offered no comment, entrusting she knew what she was doing, then offered her spare room for a while.

Olivia had stayed for two weeks, eventually calling Elliott and being firm with him saying at this point she wasn't coming back anytime soon and she would keep in touch. He grumbled but in the end told her to do what she needed to do to get her mind right and return.

Alex had called her too, concerned that she was losing it. Olivia's comment about no more than Alex and at least she wasn't looking at getting herself killed in a foreign land hadn't helped things. They'd made up some by the end of the phone call but Alex knew how pissed she was with her at least now.

Eventually after two weeks were up she informed Abbie she was going on a driving holiday. Abbie's brows had shot up but she had told her to be safe, gave her a hug goodbye and watched her drive away.

So for the last two months she had driven West through the Northern states, starting with Virginia, West Virginia, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Iowa, Nebraska, South Dakota, Wyoming and finally into Montana.

She had stayed away from major cities and taken back roads, choosing whether she went left or right at random. She saw more of her country in the last two months of spring than she had in all her 43 years. It was quite nice country too. Why had she thought that everything began and ended in New York?

So far what she had seen of Montana had been delightful. That was until she found herself on a back road with a cooked engine and not a single car in sight. It wasn't a gravel road so she guessed it wouldn't totally be deserted, she just had to wait for someone to come by. Well at least she had nice scenery with pastures all around her and a Mountain range in the distance. Oh to wake up to that every morning.

She sighed, she should have stopped in the last town and had a mechanic check the car but instead she'd made it 15 miles and the needle hit the red and that was it. Fool. She should know better, she was an idiot but she hadn't wanted some backwater hack take a look at her baby. She'd wanted to take it to a dealership at least. Not that they would know too much about a 68 Mustang either. Now she was screwed.

She would just have to wait for the engine to cool down before seeing if she could get some water into the radiator and coax the car back to the small town. She'd call for assistance but she'd stupidly allowed her phone to go flat and doubted there would be reception in the backwater here.

She was glad the temperature was mild and she wasn't either roasting or freezing her ass off. Her old jeans and leather jacket were keeping her cosy. She would just stand here and enjoy the view of her surroundings.

It was about 5 minutes later that she heard the undeniable sound of a vehicle in the distance coming towards her. She looked back the way she had come and sighed in relief when she saw a large SUV heading towards her. As it got closer she saw the familiar indications of a law vehicle. Lights on top of the vehicle, large star on the side body as it slowed and came to a stop.

It was occupied by only one officer but with tinted windows and a Stetson pulled low on the driver's head it was hard to tell if it was male or female. She had to think male though by the size of the driver as the SUV came to a halt behind her and the engine was cut. Olivia pushed off her car and reached in her back pocket for her Police ID. She had to admit she was grateful for the fact the Captain had decided not to take her badge.

The driver slid out of the vehicle and slammed the door before walking towards her with a decided swagger that oozed confidence. The driver was tall, maybe 6 foot, lean and long limbed and decidedly female. That was a surprise. She wore wrangler jeans, cowboy boots, a long sleeved dark green cotton shirt with a star pinned to it, oh and her black Stetson.

The officer paused about three yards in front of her and used a couple of fingers to push her Stetson higher on her forehead so that Olivia could see a strong square face, high cheekbones, tanned skin, sky blue eyes and a slightly crooked nose. She could see a hint of black hair under the black Stetson.

"Hi, thanks for stopping. Was hoping you could help a fellow officer" she grinned and held up her badge "Even though I'm way outside my jurisdiction"

She looked at the straight faced officer in front of her and waited for a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sheriff Tyler Gates was running late in getting home to the family ranch for lunch. When things were quiet in town, which was pretty much always, and she had the paperwork done then she went home. She could be called there if needed.

So she was running late and then she came across a vehicle on the side of the road, it's driver standing leaning against the driver's door looking dejected. Tyler grinned slowly, this was the most interesting thing that happened all month. The car was a classic American car, the driver was one hot damsel in distress.

Pulling up behind the car she slid out while taking in the female. A few inches shorter than her 6'1", slender and curvy in all the right places, shoulder length dark hair, beautiful unblemished skin and caramel eyes.

Slamming the truck door shut she walked forward, stopping a few feet in front of the driver and pushed her Stetson further up her head to get a better look at the beauty. Wow, she was gorgeous, maybe a few years older than her own 36 years and Tyler felt a bolt of desire shoot through her.

She was vaguely aware of the woman smiling at her as the blood pounded in her ears and rushed to all the points it hadn't rushed to in a very long time. Hell. She grit her teeth and stared at the badge the woman was showing her and on some level comprehended the woman was a Detective from New York. Long way from home.

Blinking out of her stupor she realised the woman was asking for help and she mentally shook herself and decided introductions were in order

" Hello, I'm Sheriff Gates, you can call me Tyler" she offered a hand and gasped softly when the woman took it as electricity shot up her arm and raced through her body. Oh no, this she really did not need.

"Detective Benson but call me Olivia" Olivia blinked down at her hand engulfed in a much larger calloused one and figured it had to be static electricity that just shocked her. "I'd be grateful for a lift back to town so I can call a tow truck. I've cooked my baby unfortunately" she shot a rueful look at her car and sighed, this wasn't going to be cheap, she'd have to ship it back to New York then catch a bus to a city with an airport to fly back herself. So much for her holiday.

"How about I call Bob the town mechanic, he can tow your car and have a look at it"

"Um" Olivia looked at her baby and didn't know how to turn down the offer without looking like a snob. She didn't want just anyone tinkering with her car.

"Bob has a collection of classics which no one but himself is allowed to touch. He'll treat it like one of his own I promise" Tyler assured

"Ok" Olivia shrugged, out of ideas on how to object. It wasn't until then that she realised they'd had the whole conversation while still holding hands. She gave a slight tug and watched as Tyler shot their hands a look, frowned then quickly let go.

"You'll probably need somewhere to stay while Bob has a look, can't guarantee it will be today as he goes at his own pace. Since today is Friday you're probably looking at Monday at the earliest"

Olivia stared disbelieving at Tyler as she took the hat off her head revealing shaggy short black hair which she raked back off her head before slamming her hat back down and pulling it low.

"You're not in a rush to get anywhere are you?"

"No" Olivia replied automatically still disbelieving she may be stuck here until Monday. Oh boy. She watched as Tyler walked towards her car before hurrying after her "What are you doing?"

"Getting your stuff. You'll need it" Tyler shot her a look that said it should have been obvious. Guess it should have been.

Olivia helped get her bags and other items out of her car and transport them back to the Police Vehicle, not sure what was happening but figured it was better than standing on the side of the road and Tyler could be trusted right, she was the Sheriff. This was small town Montana not New York so doubted there would be anything untoward going on.

She shot Tyler a surprised look when she held the door open for her and offered a help up. What on earth? She didn't need help getting into a vehicle. Tyler infuriated her further when she chuckled

"No need to get yourself all pissy ma'am. Us cowboys and cowgirls just know how to treat pretty ladies is all. We got some manners unlike our city business type cousins" Tyler grinned and Olivia realised she was being teased and with a smile clamoured into the truck and allowed Tyler to close her door. Olivia shook her head, Tyler seemed to have a strange sense of humour. Maybe sticking around for a couple of days wouldn't be as bad as she thought, as long as she kept her temper in check.

Tyler slid into the driver's seat beside her and reached for the radio. She called up someone called Ruthanne on dispatch and told her to get Bob to come out get the car, keys were under the seat. She told Ruthanne the owner was a fellow cop so Bob was to be extra careful, then said she was having the afternoon off unless there was an emergency.

Olivia listened fascinated, radio protocol was a lot different in the country than the city. She watched as Tyler hung up one radio and reached for the two way.

"Tyler to Triple B" she stated and turned the ignition to start the truck while waiting for a reply

"Tyler you're late" her mother's voice came back over the airways and Tyler rolled her eyes

"Yeah ma, I'm about 5 miles out, bringing a guest until Monday at least. Fellow officer in need, can you see to it?"

"What?" Olivia turned and shot Tyler a disbelieving look

"Consider it done, see you in ten, I'll set another place at the table" Tyler's mother sounded off and Olivia continued to stare at Tyler in shock as she put the truck in gear and roared away from the verge. She had walked into the twilight zone. Maybe she would wake up soon and this would all be a dream.

"Tyler..."

"Hush woman. We have plenty of room and although the bar and grill is nice the back rooms are made for drunk cowboys. The only hotel is some flea ridden chain on the outskirts of town I wouldn't send my dog to, the Mayor needs to get off his ass and do something about it." Tyler swiftly and expertly changed gears as Olivia looked behind her watching her baby get smaller and smaller. Was she making the biggest mistake of her life entrusting Tyler and this Bob?

"Relax, your car will be fine. Bob will already be on his way salivating over the idea of tinkering with one" Tyler shot her an amused look and turned her attention back to the road. Olivia decided it would be best just to go with the flow for now and re assess later. Like any good cop would.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tyler pulled off onto a dirt road about 5 minutes later. Olivia took note of the large wood arch they drove under that signified the Triple B. The fences on either side of the road looked well tended and the grass lush in the late spring. Ahead was a beautiful view of the Mountain range and in the foreground she could see large buildings. She looked around, there were so many of them. She glanced at Tyler who grinned

"Over there is the barn and yards" she pointed to a large red wooden structure that was a couple of stories high "You have the machinery shed, the hay shed, the workshop" she pointed out several other large structures "We have sleeping quarters and living area for our ranch hands, then the big mess hall where they eat. That building back there is my brother Callum's house. We call him Cal" Tyler grinned and Olivia found it infectious and returned it "The massive structure in front is the family home" she pointed out the last building which was a large sprawling house made of stone and wood. Also two stories it appeared to have a main area facing the view of the mountains and two wings coming off at 45 degrees.

"Ma lives in the South wing, I live in the North. When my older sisters come home with their families all the adults are banished to the south wing while me and the kids take over the North. My nephews and nieces get me in a lot of trouble" Tyler chuckled and Olivia had a feeling Tyler got herself into trouble and dragged the kids along with her. She may be Sheriff but off duty Olivia had the sense she was one big kid.

As they pulled up in front of the house Olivia realised it was bigger than she thought, the family must have a sizable spread and be doing well with it.

She didn't wait for Tyler to get out and open the door, even though Tyler grumbled her mama was going to kill her if she was watching. She couldn't help but laugh, Tyler was playing this gentleman cowboy thing to the extreme but she was playing it well.

Olivia opened the door to the back of the truck, pulling out her large duffel but paused when a body brushed against her side and a strong hand plucked the bag from hers and she was gently but firmly moved to the side. When she looked up at Tyler her eyes had gone darker than normal and she was watching her with an expression that Olivia hadn't seen for a while and certainly not on a female. Oh!

Blushing she stepped further back, suddenly seeing all the gallantry shown towards her in a different light. Well who knew small town Montana was so forward? She didn't mind really, it wasn't the first time she had been seen as attractive to the opposite sex, she just hadn't been expecting it was all.

Tyler cleared her throat realising she had given the game away, damn, she had tried to fight it but the brush of Olivia's body against hers had set off fireworks to rival the fourth of July. It was just because it had been so long, no other reason. She'd just have to battle through the weekend and hope Bob could sort out something with the car.

"Well come on, I'll introduce you to the clan, we'll have some lunch, get you settled in and then I'll show you around" she nodded towards the house.

Olivia quickly reached in and grabbed her laptop bag and her backpack and followed Tyler up the stairs. They were greeted at the front door by a woman about her height, salt and pepper long hair, same eyes as Tyler and quite obviously Tyler's mother. Like Tyler she was dressed in wranglers and boots but had a plaid shirt on. Tyler currently wore her gun belt but Olivia figured when she wasn't working she probably wore a belt with a dinner plate as a buckle too. Must be a cowboy thing.

"Hello I'm Judy Bates, welcome to the Triple B. I hope my daughter has been looking after you?" she asked with a smile while shooting her daughter a look. Olivia grinned

"She's been a true gentleman" Olivia nodded and stepped forward when ushered in by Judy

"Ma this is Detective Olivia Benson from New York. She ran into a little car trouble. Bob's picking it up but you know him, probably won't get around to it until Monday" Tyler shrugged and Judy nodded

"Don't worry Olivia, Bob loves his cars, he'll take good care of it, he'll just take his time doing it" she frowned "You don't need to get back to New York do you?"

"Um no ma'am, I'm on extended leave" Olivia admitted but didn't elaborate when mother and daughter shot her curious looks "I appreciate this but don't wish to intrude, I can get a room at a hotel"

"Over my dead body." Judy growled "And call me Judy, ma'am makes me sound like a grandma"

"Ma you are a grandma" Tyler teased and took the backpack and laptop from a protesting Olivia who watched her swagger off down a corridor.

"Excuse my daughter, she loves to stir. Make sure if she tries it on you you give as good as you get, hopefully you can put her in her place a little" Judy grinned and Olivia could say nothing to that. If Elliot was here they'd probably share an amused look and press on. So she figured she would just press on without him and followed Judy into a large Kitchen slash dining area where an enormous table was set for 6 with plenty of room to spare.

"All, this is Olivia" Judy introduced her and all eyes turned her way, 3 males all similar in appearance to Tyler, one older and obviously her father and she'd bet the other two were her brothers. All appeared tall and lean and Olivia knew they would be deceptively strong. "She's a cop from New York. Her car broke down so Tyler brought her here while Bob is fixing her car"

"I bet Tyler's planning to fix Olivia while she's waiting" one brother smirked which earned a slap across the back of his head from his father.

"Watch your mouth in the presence of a lady" the man growled and Olivia again felt like she was caught in the twilight zone.

Tyler came swooping past then and walking up behind her brother put him in a headlock.

"At least I know how to treat women little bro, or so your wife said the last time I was with her" she knuckled the top of his head then dodged his swipe before strolling around the table and taking a seat.

"Oh my God" Judy covered her face in embarrassment "Hank this is all your fault"

"Me? What did I do?" Tyler's father looked surprised while the second brother stood and held out his hand

"Hi I'm Beau. Sorry about the wacky family." He offered a smile when she shook his hand and she pegged him as the quiet one in the family who sat back and watched the action from a distance. Maybe he refereed on occasion.

"Nice to meet you Beau" she smiled at him. He was young, maybe late twenties. The baby she guessed.

"The big mouth is Callum. He's a couple of years older than me, then there's Tyler and we have a couple of older sisters Rebecca and Katrina." His eyes sparkled as he grinned "When Tyler came along dad figured he was going to be lumbered with all girls so got to name her and raised her as a boy. Mum blames him for her '3' sons"

"Oh" Olivia looked at the family who were still arguing noisily. Well all except Tyler who was tucking into her sandwich.

"Come take a seat next to me, I'll try and keep the horde at bay" he ushered her to a seat, sat her while holding the chair like a true gentleman then sat down beside her. He offered her a plate with a selection of different sandwiches and rolls on it and she selected a chicken and salad and smiled her thanks. She watched bemused as he poured her a glass of ice tea from the pitcher and placed it on a coaster. For all their mothers grumbling they certainly had manners and knew how to look after guests.

The arguments lessened and Olivia realised they had been good natured all along, she just hadn't been too sure after her upbringing, it put her on edge even 30 years later.

The sandwich was wonderful and Olivia ate it quietly, listening to the banter. Beau asked a few times if everything was alright but Tyler was very quiet. Olivia caught her looking a few times but Tyler just nodded and turned back to her food.

After the last mouthful was eaten the Bates men did a brilliant disappearing act and even Tyler stood and started to make her way out of the room with a "Thanks ma" thrown over her shoulder followed by a "Come on Olivia. I'll show you your room"

Olivia looked at Trudy who was still eating and then to the leftover food and the plates and glasses strewn on the table. She could not ignore good manners and started to stack the plates

"Good Lord child what are you doing?" Trudy hurriedly stood and grabbed her wrist to stop her

"Doing what anyone with a hint of good manners should be doing" she shot a look at a stunned but slightly contrite Tyler.

"But you're a guest!"

"Yes but not a pig" Olivia was firm and Trudy let go of her wrist "I am also no child, unfortunately at 43 I am well past that and I won't break the dishes" she gave a crooked smile "Well I'll try not to"

"Ok" Trudy nodded and sat to finish her meal "Thank you, and 43 is young dear. I'm 65 and still consider myself a spring chicken"

"Dually noted" Olivia nodded and smirked at Tyler who had returned to the table to collect up the glasses before she walked over to the sink to deposit the plates. With her back turned she missed the look shared between mother and daughter. Tyler sighed, she couldn't hide anything from her mother. She shook her head in answer to the silent question but her mother only smiled her knowing smile and continued to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**I am sorry if I caused confusion in my last chapter. Even though I proofread Judy suddenly became Trudy (Thankyou Laurel Hardy and Reggieme for pointing that out) and there was a part where I wrote opposite sex instead of same sex (Once again thankyou Laurel Hardy). Hopefully this one is better, though I won't guarantee it. Shows I'm not perfect after all ha ha ha. Enjoy.**_

Olivia had been shown to a lovely room, done in tasteful light neutral tones, dominated by a queen bed with bedside tables and a dresser with mirror. 15 minutes ago Tyler had shown her to the room and told her she would come back in half an hour. She had been instructed to wear jeans, long sleeve shirt, boots if she had them and to bring a jacket. When she asked why Tyler had given her a grin and told her that some hospitality didn't come for free and she was going to be put to work. She had to admit she was a little worried about that. Although fit she looked nowhere near in shape as the Gate's family.

She spent the first few minutes exploring her room and found that a side door led into an en suite bathroom she shared with the bedroom on the other side. The bathroom was a deep rich blue and featured a double sink, large shower and an old style claw foot bath. She whistled, the family seemed to have serious money. She wondered if Alex knew them. She would send an email to her later letting her know of this little side adventure.

Going through her duffel bag she had decided to hang a few things up in the wardrobe as she may be here a few days and spent the next few minutes unpacking. She decided to keep her current jeans on, plus her polo shirt as she didn't have a long sleeve shirt with her. She exchanged her leather jacket for one of her older thinning jumpers which she had packed for lounging in her hotel rooms with.

She kicked off her sneakers and located her hiking boots at the bottom of the duffel. Quickly pulling them on and lacing them she found she still had a few minutes until Tyler would be returning. She strolled over to the bed and sat down before picking up her cell phone which she had on charge and turning it on.

She wasn't surprised when, once powered, it beeped to tell her she had a missed call. She checked the call log and saw it was from Abbie from a half hour ago. Abbie had promised not to stress about her if she called every other day and told her where she was and where she was thinking of heading. After the first week or so they had found Olivia didn't always go where she planned.

Sighing she dialled in the well known number and waited for the phone to ring. She hoped to catch Abbie before her friend had to return to work from her lunch hour, which she always took later to avoid the lunch hour rush.

"You're late" Abbie growled

"Hello to you too" Olivia chuckled and heard her friend mutter not very nice things on the other end of the line "I heard that"

"You were meant to, you're God knows where and I wouldn't know where to start looking for you if something had gone wrong"

"Oh My God would you chill, your turning into me, all stressed out" Olivia rolled her eyes "I'm fine, my cell went flat"

That was met with silence and Olivia honestly didn't like it, God only knew what her friend would say

"Excuse me, did I hear right? Always prepared Benson let her cell go flat?"

"So what?" Olivia was suddenly a bit defensive but should have known better, Abbie could read her like a book. Only Alex could read her better. Of course it only took seconds for Abbie to understand her phone had only been the half of it.

"That's not all is it?" Abbie asked seriously "What else Liv?"

"I uh, may or may not have broken down" Olivia finally admitted in a small voice which again was met with silence. "But I am OK"

"Where are you?" Abbie burst out "Please tell me you're not still by the side of the road in backwoods USA"

"This coming from a Texan?" Olivia teased trying to lighten the mood. Nothing against Texans, really, she just loved to tease her friend.

"Shut up and answer the question" came the little less serious reply.

"A small town called Calling, in Montana. Sherriff Gates picked me up and I'm staying on the Gates family Ranch while the town mechanic looks at the car"

"Is he cute?" Abbie breathed and Olivia could hear the schoolgirl excitement in her voice

"He is a she, and before you ask she's OK, very much a cowgirl and a flirt"

"Grrr, go get her tiger" Abbie laughed and Olivia once again rolled her eyes

"Abbie you know I am not gay, two I am only here for the weekend a few days at most and three I am not into those type of relationships, I'm getting too old" she growled and Abbie sighed

"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia. You're on holidays, live a little, do things you wouldn't do normally" Abbie encouraged.

"Abbie Carmichael get it through your head I am not having a fling with Tyler" she all but shouted.

Tyler, who was outside Olivia's door with a fist raised to knock, froze on the spot. What? Maybe she wouldn't knock just yet, this conversation sounded rather intriguing and moved closer to the door to listen.

Back in the room Olivia had her head in her hands as Carmichael called her a chicken and tried to goad her into admitting she was interested. Olivia didn't dare tell Abbie anything. Her mind was racing back to that startling shock of electricity she got from Tyler, how they had held hands without realising it, at the look Tyler gave her when their bodies had brushed earlier. She would admit to herself and only to herself that the memory brought that tightening to her gut and heat to her body she experienced when she met someone who could hold her interest.

The one biggest issue? Every other time she had reacted this way had been with men, so feeling it now with Tyler was slightly...off putting. Not that she hadn't really thought about it, she had never been against it, ever and since Babs Duffy it had been on her mind a lot more but she had never reacted before, never. Maybe Abbie was right, maybe she needed to just go with the flow, Tyler seemed interested. Oh God what was she thinking?

"Abbie, ABBIE" she shouted to break her out of her rant

"What?" Abbie asked wincing and rubbing her abused ear

"I gotta go, Tyler will be here any moment. I gotta go earn my keep apparently" she chuckled, intrigued at the idea. She'd barely been out of the city so just hoped she didn't embarrass herself.

"Olivia the farm girl huh" Abbie chuckled "Ranch life aint bad Liv, just enjoy each moment, with or without the OK Sherriff Gates"

"Goodbye Tex" Olivia groaned

"Bye Yankee" Abbie chuckled and hung up. She immediately brought up her email, she just had to tell Serena about this. Thinking of the blue eyed blonde made her think of another and she wondered how Alex was doing with her wild adventures in Africa. She sighed, she just hoped she came to her sense and got her ass home soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Last one was a little short so I have made this a little longer, hope you enjoy. Posting now because apparently I have a Basketball game tonight and also have to take my puppy to puppy pre school before. **_

Olivia left her phone on charge and got up to see what was keeping Tyler when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Hurrying over she threw the door open and saw Tyler had changed. She still wore jeans but her green polo had been replaced by a blue check long sleeve shirt with sleeves rolled up. The gun belt was gone and was replaced by a tan leather belt with a large gold buckle. What was with that, seriously?

"Hey" she smiled at Tyler, slightly concerned about her suddenly dry throat, weirdly large belt buckle or not Tyler looked...good. Not exactly what she was thinking but all she would dare admit. "I um don't have a long sleeve shirt so I went with a thin jumper...oh and I only have hiking boots" she pointed down and the well worn but comfortable shoes.

Tyler gave her a quick once over, her mind still full of the conversation she had overheard. There was no denying the gorgeous brunette had her body humming but did she dare contemplate anything knowing that as soon as the detective's car was fixed she would be on her way? She was seriously torn. It had been so long and you didn't often get a chance for a little relief in Calling, maybe an odd tourist or two or a trip into Helena or something. Then there was the slight chance that she could get hurt, her attraction to Olivia was strong, far stronger than anyone else. That didn't sit particularly well. She sighed quietly, she'd take it a step at a time, taking her cues from Olivia and would see how they went.

"It's fine, but if you end up staying a few days you'll need your own boots"

"Boots, as in cowboy boots?" Olivia couldn't prevent a chuckle "Tex would love that, can I get some anyway?"

"Tex?" Tyler cocked her head to the side intrigued as she finally got them moving towards downstairs.

"A friend, she used to be a part time ADA before we got a permanent one many years ago. She got a job working for the Feds in Washington but we still keep in contact. She's originally from Texas"

"She sounds like a good friend" Tyler nodded in understanding "So you call her Tex cause she is from Texas right?"

"Yes and she calls me Yankee" Olivia shook her head "We are as hot headed as each other at work and argued a lot but she could drink me under the table once the day was done"

Tyler stored that one away for later tonight, she had plans to take Olivia out to the local bar and grill, show her a bit of country hospitality. Sounded like it might be right up the detective's alley.

"Common, I spoke to Cal earlier, he wants some feed taken out to the Northwest pastures. Feed out there is a bit bare of late"

"Ok" Olivia shrugged easily and followed Tyler, trying to keep her eyes from straying to the south of Tyler's belt, wow she filled out those jeans nicely.

Tyler for her part, knew exactly where Olivia's eyes had travelled, it was like her gaze was a hot laser and she couldn't help but put a bit of extra swagger in her step. On passing the kitchen she grabbed the thermos and hamper her mother had packed for their afternoon snack before leading Olivia into the mud room. She located her sister Rebecca's denim jacket, they were about the same size, and handed it to Olivia who shot her a surprised look

"You'll need it later, it starts to cool about an hour before sunset here and the temp drops rapidly" she informed and Olivia nodded and offered a grateful smile. Tyler's gaze honed onto those soft lips and she unconsciously licked her lips. Oh God she was in sooooo much trouble. "We ah need to get going, we still gotta load the truck"

Olivia blinked and wondered what the hell was wrong with her. Jesus, one look from Tyler and she forgot where she was, forgot everything hell even forgot she was straight. Although maybe apparently not. She didn't like to label herself but she now knew for sure straight didn't fit.

"Ok" she croaked then cleared her throat "lead the way" and stood aside as Tyler pulled on some tan cowboy boots (she was rather glad they weren't snake or alligator skin) then opened the door that led outside.

They walked down the gravel road from the side of the house towards the large buildings. Olivia was captivated by horses that were rolling in the paddock nearby. Tyler chuckled and told her the black one was a gelding and called Midnight, the white one was a young mare and called snow, not because she was white but because she was born in the middle of a snowstorm. Besides the horses at the mounted section of NYPD she had never been this close to one before and told Tyler so.

"Tomorrow" Tyler told her "Today we have to feed cattle"

"Ok" Olivia sent the horses another wistful look before following Tyler. She didn't really get her reaction. Although an animal lover she had felt no great need to get herself a pet let alone try to ride a horse before.

Tyler led her into a large building which pretty much turned out to be a bloody large garage for all manner of vehicles. At this point in time she was being led to a enormous red F350 that had all the trimmings, ariels, spotlights, side steps, extra high suspension and serious wheels. She whistled softly. Fin would get a hard on.

She stood back and allowed Tyler to get her door then clambered up, glad for the side step, before Tyler shut the door again and hurried around to the driver's seat. The V8 engine growled and Olivia shivered as it sent vibrations through her.

In short order they were heading towards the feed shed and her eyes bugged at the size of it and how much hay was stacked up there in neat square bales. Tyler laughed and told her they'd just about get through most of it before it was time to cut this year's hay. Olivia was starting to get the idea that this spread was quite massive. Tyler reversed the truck right up against the stack and stopped.

They jumped out of the truck, Olivia not waiting for Tyler, which brought a scowl and earned a cheeky smile in return. Tyler was trying to be a gentleman and she was going to keep her on her toes.

Sighing Tyler climbed into the bed of the truck and with a false start Olivia followed her.

"Alright, you can either climb the stack and throw down the bales or you stay in the bed and stack them" Tyler informed her.

Throw them or stack them. She figured throwing them would probably be easier and was soon scrambling up the stack, ultra aware of Tyler's gaze on her ass. She paused and looked over her shoulder and before she could stop it a little imp in her had her shaking her ass.

Tyler's darkened gaze shot to hers and her teasing smile soon fled. Oh boy, she was playing way out of her league here.

"Quit staring at my ass" she tried for a jovial tone but it sounded rather husky to her ears. She watched as Tyler mentally shook herself

"Can't help it" she grinned "Always did appreciated fine pieces of art"

Olivia groaned, that had to be the worst line she'd heard, and she thought men were lame. Rolling her eyes she turned, grabbed the first bale she could find by the string and heaved. Hell that was heavy. She just about fell off the stack as she turned to throw it into the truck bed but caught herself in time.

"Hey careful" Tyler dodged the bale and flew up the stack to steady her, hands on her shoulders "You OK?"

"Sure" Olivia nodded "I wasn't expecting it to be quite that heavy" she admitted, highly aware of the hands on her shoulders. More particularly how good they felt on her shoulders. The knowledge that she wanted them on her bare shoulders left her dazed and confused.

"We need to keep stacking, I'll be more careful" she turned away and Tyler let her hands drop, shaken by her own emotions. She had better keep a bit of distance between them for now.

"Ok" she husked "Use your knees more, then balance yourself before you throw" she demonstrated on the closest bale and Olivia nodded, just wishing Tyler would move away before she did something really stupid.

"I'll head back down" Tyler stated pointlessly and Olivia nodded watching her take a step down before she paused. She never ran off like a chicken in her life. She was interested in Olivia, Olivia was interested in her. She had to grow some balls. "To hell with it" she muttered

"Tyler?" Olivia asked unsure

"Liv, I'm a little confused here OK." She pulled off her Stetson and smacked it against her leg showing her nerves "I mean we only just met" she muttered to herself but Olivia heard. She sighed, if Tyler was planning on being brave, open and honest then she figured she'd give it a go.

"I know" she gave a wry smile

"I'm attracted to you" Tyler let out a breath, relieved to have it out there

"Yes" Olivia assured her with one word that it was mutual however another thing nagged at the back of her mind, several things actually

"You leave on Monday, maybe midweek if the problem with the car is serious. Bob may be slow but he's seriously good" Tyler resumed slapping the hat against her thing and wouldn't quite meet Olivia's eyes. Olivia had to smile at that

"Maybe, maybe not." She shrugged and Tyler's head shot up "I'm on 6 months leave before I need to decide whether I go back. I've got no plans other than to drive. If I want to stop in one place for a while I can." She admitted which earned a small smile. "If I have the right incentive"

"Oh" Tyler blinked a bit shocked by the forthright comment "Have you ever...?"

"No" Olivia shook her head "Never, you're the first. Surprisingly, after 43 years you'd think you know yourself"

Tyler swallowed that bit of information, she'd suspected it but having Olivia confirm it didn't help. Then again she was 43, she should know her own mind.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" she asked, deciding to take the bull by the horns

"I'd love to" Olivia smiled which belied the panic in her stomach. Oh God, what was she doing, she just accepted a date. With another woman!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all, another early post but I have to meet the Mrs for lunch and then the cricket is on and you won't be able to drag me away from the TV. Aussie's won the one day series by the way, this is like a dead rubber they still have to play. Wish they could have played like this during the Ashes. Enjoy**_

Once the truck was loaded they climbed back in the cab, both very aware of each other. As they came to the first gate Tyler explained the importance of having the gate closed behind them. The track which led out to the back pastures went through many other paddocks. If you forgot to shut a gate and the herds got mixed up it could mean days of work trying to separate them. If the bulls got in it was worse.

"Bulls?" Olivia paused half way out of the cab, looking around frantically like she expected to be charged any second. Tyler laughed

"Relax" she choked down the chuckle when Olivia shot her a glare "There are no bulls where we are going"

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief and slid out of the truck. The gate was easy to operate, held shut with a chain which she slid off the latch then walked the gate open before closing it securely behind the truck and getting back in. It took them twenty minutes and several gates later to get to the pastures and to Olivia there looked like there was plenty of grass around to keep the cattle satisfied but Tyler informed her unless they got more rain soon the grass would soon be gone so they were supplementing it with the hay.

Pulling into the pasture she was quick to notice a line of cattle slowly trotting towards the truck and looked at Tyler intrigued.

"We only really come out here to give them feed in the truck. We check them and fences on horseback. They see the truck they know it means food"

"Oh" Olivia looked at the cattle again. Smart little buggers. Well maybe not so little.

"Ok, I'm gonna hop on the back and feed out some of the hay, we have a few herds to do. I need you to drive" Olivia's eyes went wide and she salivated at the thought. Tyler indicated the auto transmission which Olivia thought was cheating "Just put it in low and drive straight towards the herd, they'll get out of the way" she assured and Olivia nodded before they slid out of the cab together. Olivia quickly rounded the hood and slid into the driver's seat. She could barely reach the pedal and had to pull the seat forward a bit. Tyler gave the signal and putting the truck in gear slowly made her way.

2 months ago Olivia wouldn't have dreamed she would be doing this, she would have been bursting with energy and would have found this mundane and boring. That was the old Olivia, the new more relaxed Olivia found it quite, exhilarating. She was working on an honest to God ranch, not a dude ranch, a proper working ranch.

She had a slight nervous moment and touched the brakes as the cattle ran straight at the truck. Tyler lost her balance on the back and fell onto the stacked bales. Olivia bit her lip when she yelled at her not to brake and for God's sake don't accelerate or she'd fall out of the bed. She was very relieved when the large hulking animals ran either side of the truck and she looked up to see them running behind them, a few stopping here and there when Tyler threw out some hay. She was awestruck, one by the magnificence of the animal and two by Tyler and her fluid movement as she worked. Oh boy she was in so much trouble.

Finally Tyler called out and pointed to a gate at about two o'clock and told her to drive over to it and to go a bit faster so the cattle wouldn't follow. Olivia pushed the gear lever up into drive and accelerated slowly, driving through the paddock and looking in the rear view mirror realised the cattle had given up the chase and returned to the hay.

At the gate she put the truck in park and slid out of the cab. Tyler jumped down in front of her and she couldn't help but put her hand out and touch the corded muscles in her lower arm

"I'm sorry for braking, they just startled me a bit, I didn't think they were going to move"

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it, even a tiny touch of the brake or accelerator could throw me off the back which is bad enough, but with a herd of hungry cattle stomping over me" she pulled a face "I'd rather not"

"Oh God I'm sorry" Olivia shuddered to think she may have caused a nasty accident and was silently kicking herself when she felt two strong arms pull her into a hug and she sucked in a startled breath. Oh Lord that felt good, she felt surrounded, safe, secure and protected. On instinct she cuddled closer. It had been so long since she had been hugged, last time had been by Abbie, before that Alex. No offense to the ladies but it was nowhere near as good as this. Alex's especially were nice but she always felt like the protector in their friendship, enclosing her in a hug. The experience of being hugged was so new.

With all the electricity flying between her and Tyler it probably should have felt sexual but it wasn't it was just comforting and she let herself relax into it.

Tyler had only meant to give Olivia a small reassuring hug that all was well, she was warmed and surprised when Olivia leant into her and relaxed. The hug turned into a gentle embrace that after only a few hours acquaintance should have been awkward but instead felt so right.

Tyler stroked Olivia's back while Olivia pressed her face into where Tyler's shoulder met her neck and inhaled deeply, smelling a mixture of Tyler's own scent laced with sandalwood. It was a very heady smell. It was only when Tyler looked up and saw the cattle lumbering slowly towards them that she pulled back.

"We ah better get going, they're coming in for seconds" she nodded towards the cattle and Olivia hurriedly pulled back "You drive, it will be easier" Tyler told her.

Ok, now it was awkward, as Olivia got back into the truck and pulled through the gate as Tyler got it open and managed to close it in time. When Tyler climbed back into the truck there was a long moment of silence once Tyler had told her which way to go on the new track. Finally Tyler bit the bullet

"That was nice"

Olivia jumped a little, not expecting a conversation and shot Tyler a look. She was too smart to pretend she didn't know what Tyler was talking about

"Yes it was" she nodded and waited to see what Tyler's reply would be. She was a little wary when a slow grin spread over Tyler's face. Oh boy this was going to be good

"Shame we weren't naked though" came the smart comment and Olivia sighed. She could get mad at Tyler for ruining a nice moment with blatant sexual connotation or give as good as she got. She chose the latter.

"Hmm, maybe we can remedy that later tonight" she replied. Blue eyes shot to her startled and she tried her best not to laugh she really did but a little giggle escaped her lips and soon she had erupted into full blown laughter. Tyler shot her an amused look before reaching over and placing a warm hand on her thigh.

"Sounds good to me"

Olivia's head was spinning and she had to concentrate on the road not Tyler's hand far too high up on her leg. Those blasted sparks were back and shooting straight to her pulsating core which reminded her it had been for too dry for far too long. God if Tyler didn't remove her hand there wouldn't be any waiting until tonight, there wouldn't be waiting at all. The long back seat looked good right now.

"Tyler" she croaked

"What?" Tyler stroked her thigh and Olivia visibly shivered and knew that Tyler knew exactly what. She turned and shot Tyler a look only to find Tyler's eyes were now black with passion. Oh Hell.

"Please" she whimpered, having to brake in fear she was going to drive off the road

"Please what" Tyler growled as they came to a halt and she shoved the truck into park as she leant towards Olivia. Olivia threw caution to the wind, her need to feel Tyler's lips on hers far too strong and unshakable. She'd never felt this compelled before, she had no control. Raising a hand to cup the side of Tyler's face she closed her eyes and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but some are mine so don't touch

_**Ok, so Laurel Hardy pointed out to me on several occasions that I hadn't really described Tyler too well. So for everyone out there I want you to think of a short haired, leaner version of Lucy Lawless back in her young days playing Xena. Instead of leathers she is in cowboy getup. Now you have Tyler. On with the story (I promise to do a better job at describing Alex's significant other, or I'll try). This one goes out to my fellow Aussies in QLD who after surviving devastating floods now have to survive the worst Cyclone in living memory. **_

"_Base to Tyler"_

They startled apart, breathing ragged as they stared at each other, both slightly disbelieving on what they had been about to do. No question they wouldn't have stopped at a kiss, the backseat would have seen activity it wasn't designed for (but admittedly most often saw)

"_Base to Tyler"_

Tyler growled and reached for the two way, she wondered yet again if she could kill her brother

"Tyler receiving"

"_How's the feeding coming along"_

"It's coming" Tyler had to bite back a growl as Olivia put the truck in drive and they headed off again. Yes unfortunately it looked like the feeding was coming and she definitely wasn't. Fuck.

"_Alright, can you check the boundary fence with the Ballantyne's? Chase reckons some of our cattle have pushed it over a bit"_

"Chase is an idiot" Since she returned to Calling 6 years ago to be the Sherriff he had been asking her out on regular occasions. Apparently lesbians just hadn't met the right guy yet and he was the guy for her. Tyler just rolled her eyes, more like he wanted a piece of Triple B.

"_All the same check it out"_

"Yes boss" Tyler snapped "Out"

Tyler hung up the handset and turned to look out the window. Olivia knew that just like her she was mad at the interruption, also keenly aware of what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. They only just met, no way were they ready for that, well not emotionally, physically her body was telling her she was very ready.

For the next two herds they remained quiet except for Tyler instructing her where to drive. They both needed time in their own heads. Tonight at dinner would be soon enough to get some of the mojo back, hopefully without distraction.

After the third herd was fed Tyler directed Olivia towards an outcropping of trees. As she drove closer she could see that the trees surrounded a large waterhole or very small lake. Tyler told her the lake was fed by an underground spring that fed down from the mountains. There was a solar powered pump which kept it aerated and it was full of trout. All kinds. Tyler promised to take her fishing on Sunday if she remembered. Olivia wasn't too sure about it. She preferred fish already dead, cooked and with chips.

Once she had parked in the shade Tyler grabbed the thermos and basket she had grabbed from the kitchen earlier and they strolled down to the shoreline and sat in the soft grass. Tyler opened the basket and pulled out a couple of travel cups. Olivia grabbed the thermos and steam billowed and she sniffed the lovely aroma of coffee.

She poured equal amounts into the travel mugs while Tyler pulled out sugar, small thermos of milk, cookies and a couple of muffins. If she ate like this every day she was here she would be rolling back to NY.

Within minutes they were sitting back, sipping their coffees and nibbling on their muffins. Tyler had loosened up enough to tell tales about growing up on the ranch and the mischief she got her brothers and sometimes her sisters into. She had been a dare devil, at least one broken bone a year and if they didn't make a trip into the emergency room in a particular month the hospital would just ring to check up.

The stories were humorous and the way Tyler told them, sometimes standing up to act them out had Olivia in stiches of laughter. Broken bones, and emergency room dashes aside it sounded like an idyllic childhood. Her smile slipped and she contemplated her coffee. Much better than her own.

Tyler saw Olivia's face become serious and sat down after her last demonstration of Callum being chased by their Angus bull. She waited until Olivia looked up before asking

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"No, oh no" Olivia shook her head kicking herself for spoiling the mood. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking it sounded like a nice way to grow up"

"Nicer than how you did I presume" Tyler guessed easily

"Yeah" Olivia sighed "My mother brought me up, I never knew my fa...sorry sperm donor. My mother was a mean alcoholic with periods of sobriety which never lasted more than a week, no matter how much she promised. I got out when I was 18. She died about ten years ago now, fell down the subway stairs drunk"

"I'm sorry" Tyler told her sincerely and Olivia shrugged

"Come on, this topic is morbid" she jumped up "We better go look at that fence line"

Tyler wanted to talk more but for now she gave Olivia some space. On an afternoons acquaintance she already knew a lot about Olivia. Tyler got the feeling it was all she may know for a while. Olivia wasn't an open person but liked to listen, she figured if she was patient enough she may be told in time. For now she'd work on bringing that protective wall down piece by piece.

She resumed driving, it was easier, as they drove out to the boundary and drove along the fence line. Unfortunately it appeared Chase was right this time as she caught some of the herd pushing on the fence trying to get to his weed infested paddock.

She shooed them away before trying to straighten some of the fence the best she could with the tools in her truck. She sighed, she would need to come back tomorrow or send some of the ranch hands with the correct tools.

For now she settled on herding the cows away from that section of fence before returning to the sheds. Upon return she saw 4 of their hands mucking out the horse stalls for the night. Tyler introduced Olivia to Slick, a tall thin man in his early 40's with slicked back hair. Adam, a stocky built man in his early thirties with hands the size of bear paws, TJ an African American, early twenties and very polite. Last but not least Jimmy, a wiley old coot in his 50's-70, no one knew exactly where. He had been a cowboy a long time if his bowed legs were any indication.

Olivia greeted them all warmly and stood around while Tyler told them about the section of fence and what was required to fix it. They assured they'd get on it first thing in the morning after breakfast. Adam then moaned about the poor food the fill in cook was making and asked about Tate and when she would be returning. Tyler assured them she would be back by Sunday evening. They grumbled good naturedly and Tyler left them with a laugh and a wave.

"Who's Tate?" Olivia asked, not being able to hide her curiosity

"The cook. Early twenties. I gave her a second chance when she needed it and she has repaid that well. She has grown up a lot, the guys love her and her cooking." Tyler shrugged "She won some tickets to see some British Chef who swears a lot in New York, she was so excited"

"Gordon Ramsay?" Olivia asked and at Tyler's nod grinned "That would be an experience. Alex likes to watch him. Don't know why, she can't cook worth shit, set her kitchen on fire once"

"Really?" Asked Tyler with a laugh "Another friend?"

"Yeah and our permanent ADA after Abbie left. She came back recently for a year but took off again, some diplomatic shit out in the Congo" she sighed and closed her eyes "Don't get me wrong, I applaud her and that country is a mess but we have enough problems of our own, we should try and fix those before sticking our noses into other countries problems"

"I take it you're pissed at her" Tyler raised an eyebrow and Olivia paused turning to look up at Tyler

"Yeah for a number of reasons. She will always be my best friend, but I can still be mad at her" she turned and started walking again "Enough morbid comments for today" she shot Tyler a teasing grin "I have a date tonight I need to get ready for"

Oh boy, one mention of the date and Tyler's body started to sing when it thought about desert.

"Wear casual, I'll be in jeans. Make sure you have your dancing shoes on"

"Dancing?" Olivia squeaked staring at her in disbelief and Tyler laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the house

"Just stick with me beautiful, I know what I'm doing" she promised as they walked in the side door and kicked their shoes off in the mudroom "Be ready at 6. I gotta go make some phone calls" and she strode off leaving Olivia staring after her.

Olivia decided that due to it being only 4.30pm a relaxing soak in the bath with the muscle relaxants she found in the cupboard was in order. Stripping down she sunk into the steaming water with a sigh and thought of the quick email she had sent Alex.

_Hey Lex_

_Hope you are safe. Just wanted you to know I am in a town called Calling, Montana. Car broke down and Tyler (Sheriff Gates) picked me up and I am staying at the Gates family ranch the Triple B until the mechanic can fix the car, or maybe longer. I have a date tonight, with Tyler. I'm seriously attracted and have decided I am on holidays so am giving it a go. We're going to the local Bar and Grill. Anyway I have to go get ready. Speak to you soon_

_Liv x_

Olivia chuckled as she wondered how long it would take for Alex to either email her back or try and call her. She didn't care, not tonight, tonight was all about her and Tyler.

By six she was dressed in her best pair of jeans, some heeled boots, shirt and her leather jacket. She stepped outside her room to wait just as Tyler stepped out of her room down the hall. Olivia about swallowed her tongue. Dressed in black jeans, black shirt, boots and hat Tyler looked good enough to eat. She decided right then and there, as her body hummed and her panties became decidedly wet, if Tyler was on the menu tonight she wouldn't be saying no.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though some are mine so don't touch

_**To all Alex fans, she finally makes an appearance. Extra long chapter because I am so far ahead in my writing I can afford to.**_

Alex strolled into her living room feeling slightly refreshed from her shower and certain she could stay up a few hours before going to bed. Jet lag was a bitch. Moving to the computer she had turned on before taking a shower she decided to check to see if she had had any correspondence from Olivia in the last couple of days.

Dragging up her email she was happy to see that she did indeed have an email sent to her a couple of hours ago. She opened it and started to read, a brow creeping up in surprise. She read it again just to be sure she read it properly.

Her phone started buzzing beside her, she put it on vibrate when Jonathon hadn't got the hint she wasn't interested. It was him again. She wondered if she could get her server to block the calls. She waited for it to stop ringing before picking it up and dialling a number

"Carmichael" the phone was finally answered

"Who is Tyler Gates and why is Olivia dating him tonight" Alex asked without preamble.

"Hello to you to Alex" Abbie chuckled while taking in the information Alex had provided. Way to go Liv.

"Yeah yeah hi, now tell me what you know?" she instructed

"What does the email say?" Abbie asked and sighing Alex read it to her "Well that's pretty much all I know. The town mechanic is looking at her car Monday, she's staying at the ranch with Tyler but earlier she was adamant she wasn't going to give in to her attraction to Tyler"

"Why?" Alex asked confused. Olivia had been alone far too long, she should know, they had spent many late nights drinking and lamenting over the lack of decent guys in New York. All the good ones were married. She didn't like that she had to go to Montana to find a guy but hey it was only the first day, wasn't like wedding bells were on the horizon. She got up from the computer to get herself a drink while she waited for Abbie's explanation.

"Alex that email if fairly ambiguous but I'll let you in on some clues. Tyler is a 6 foot 1, lean, local Sheriff, with short dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a cowgirl"

Alex spit out her water she had just sipped in surprise. Cow_girl?_

"Excuse me I thought you just said Cowgirl"

"I did" Abbie confirmed

"Oh hell no, she does not make this decision without talking to me first" Alex growled and Abbie rolled her eyes

"I think she just did. Alex you're the one that left, you put that breach in your friendship _again_, you hurt her. Be glad she is still talking to you" Abbie told her straight up and Alex slumped against the kitchen sink. She deserved that she supposed.

"I want to make that right somehow" she informed Abbie "I need to tell her why"

"Yes, but she's in Montana"

"An airline ticket is a small price to pay" Alex told her "I need to speak to her, I never did explain myself well before"

"Don't interfere Cabot, you should have heard her earlier. I haven't heard her that excited in years, no matter what her words were, she sounded excited. "

"I won't, I just want to spend some time with her, get our friendship back on track" she groaned as her cell phone vibrated again "Oh for God's sake can't the man take a hint" she grumbled and Abbie's eyebrow rose in surprise

"Problems?"

"Jonathon Wentworth IV. Pompous pain in the ass and determined to become Mr Cabot no matter what I say. _Imagine Alexandra, the merging of our two great families into an empire. We'd own half of Manhattan._" She snorted

"Oh God" Abbie laughed "I know him and you impersonated him really well. Hope you told him to take a hike. He still living at home with mummy and daddy?"

"Last I knew" Alex laughed "Fool thinks I am just holding out on him. I'd rather turn lesbian"

"Thanks" Abbie drawled and Alex felt like banging her head on the kitchen table.

"I didn't mean that. You know I love you"

"Yeah I know" Abbie grinned "I think Ser might have something to say about that though"

"She can have you, of course if you hurt her..."

"I know I know Texas wouldn't be big enough to hide in" Abbie chuckled "Now go do what you need to do and leave me alone. I need to call Ser for a bit of phone sex"

"Abbie Carmichael how you still manage to shock me I don't know" Alex sighed as she felt her cheeks flush "Talk to you later, tell Serena I said hi"

"Sure thing. Later Cabot" Abbie chuckled

"Bye" Alex hung up the phone and walked back to her computer to Google the airlines. She had a trip to Montana to organise.

Within 5 minutes she had business class tickets to Montana early Sunday morning. She always purchased two to ensure no one sat beside her. Last thing she needed on a flight was to sit next to someone who tried to hit on her, smelt like a brewery or a sty, or fell asleep on her shoulder.

Standing she walked over to her bookshelf, scanning the titles, pulling out an old favourite as she headed to bed to read for an hour or so before going to sleep.

She received two further phone calls that evening from Jonathon and the last time got mad enough to send a text in reply.

_Further unwanted advances will lead to Legal action and a restraining order being requested. Please lose my number._

She made a point to put a reminder in her diary to contact a friend who handled issues such as these in the morning and when an hour went by without the phone ringing she sighed, switched off the bedside light and fell into a deep sleep.

Olivia preceded Tyler into the Bar and grill, highly aware that there were several people that stopped and turned to look. She wondered why it bothered her, she came from New York for god's sake. Maybe it was the fact she was accompanying their Sherriff into the establishment that had something to do with it.

Tyler didn't pause or divert from her goal to get to the restaurant for dinner. She waved as several people called out but with a firm hand on the small of Olivia's back she gently guided her through to the restaurant.

They were met at the entrance by a waitress who was wearing skin tight black jeans and a singlet about two sizes too small to keep her double D's from offering a tantalising peek show. She appeared barely legal to be working here and Tyler wondered where Buck had found her.

They were seated in a booth upon their request and Tyler had no hesitation in sliding in next to Olivia who was suddenly ultra aware of the woman beside her. She hoped they could control themselves though, she wasn't a fan of PDA. Holding hands or a cuddle was one thing, kissing was for in private.

Tyler reached past her and pulled out two menus which were propped up by the serviette holders and offered one to Olivia.

Olivia looked at the menu, first at the drinks and was relieved they sold a number of good beers so selecting one would be no problems.

The main menu was pretty much how she figured it would be. All beef, oh wait there was some lamb shanks, some spare ribs, pasta, chicken and different salads. She wondered if she ordered the Chicken Caesar salad whether the roof would fall down.

In the end she went for a 250g eye fillet, chips and salad. Tyler ordered a T bone. They requested garlic bread as entree and asked for a couple of pints of beer.

Once the waitress had departed Tyler gave Olivia a cheeky grin and doing a fake yawn to make a jock proud, stretched her arms up and out before letting her left arm fall around Olivia's shoulders. Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Smooth move Sheriff. You must have the ladies falling at your feet" she teased and Tyler gave a cocky grin

"I was never short on willing ladies when I worked in Great Falls" she gloated which earned her a poke in the gut even when Olivia relaxed into her, comfortable being with her "Since I returned to Calling 6 years ago things have been a little slow. I go into Helena when I need to" she admitted and Olivia gave a nod of understanding. She understood through Tyler's jest that she may have been a little wild in her younger days but these days lived a quieter life.

"Ok so in your early twenties you were a ladies' man so to speak but now you've settled" Olivia nodded "Our priorities change"

"Yeah well I figured once I hit 30 I had better come home and help out on the ranch, settle down. Hurtling towards 40 now and you're right priorities do change"

"Don't speak to me about hurtling towards 40, been there done that and moving well on"

"Aw shucks ma'am, you don't look a day over 21" Tyler drawled and Olivia shot her a glare but couldn't hold it at Tyler's earnest look.

"You are so full of shit" she laughed, shaking her head. Tyler grinned

"Age isn't important" she was adamant "You can still be 36 and not realise what's in front of you. Or you can be smart enough to see something special when it's presented to you and decide obstacles be dammed and take a punt"

"Is that what you're doing?" Olivia asked seriously, looking up into those startling blue eyes. She always thought Alex's eyes were extraordinary but they had nothing on Tyler's.

"I hope it's what we're both doing" Tyler admitted, her voice low and husky. Olivia felt her throat tighten with emotion, she was scared out of her mind, disbelieving but hopeful. Yes it had only been an afternoon but she hoped they could expand on whatever they started. As she had told Tyler earlier, just because her car got fixed didn't mean she had to leave.

The moment was broken by the waitress bringing their beers and all serious discussion were put aside for now. Tyler told her about the history of the Ranch, how her Great Great Great (or something like that) Grandfather had settled right on the spot where they were living now. How over the years successors expanded, buying other neighbouring ranchers out.

As they talked their garlic bread was brought out and Olivia nibbled on a piece as she listened. To be able to trace your family like that. Of course she had her brother, who lived out of state, her mother was deceased and at the time of her death still estranged from her parents. Why? Because her mother had decided to not abort her. Liv refused to dwell on that though and continued to listen to how a dynasty in ranching was born.

Finally their meal was brought out and Olivia's mouth watered at the heady aroma. They ordered fresh beers and tucked into their meals. She couldn't believe the size of Tyler's T bone, she had an extra large plate. She wondered if Tyler ate like this all the time and why she wasn't fat.

Her steak was big enough for her, and what part of the plate wasn't filled by steak was filled by chips, coleslaw and a small garden salad. As they ate in quiet harmony Olivia had to admit it was the best steak she'd had in a long time. She was surprised at the quality and freshness of the salad and the chips were perfect and crunchy.

Once she was done she sat back and pat her stomach letting out a huge groan

"Oh God you're going to have to carry me out of here" she sighed and Tyler paused with her fork half way to her mouth and offered a grin

"That can be arranged" she drawled which earned her another smack before she chuckled and resumed eating. Olivia sat back and took in her surroundings. The building was entirely wood, wood exterior, wooden panelled interior, wood floors, wooden furniture, wooden bar. Heck the lighting were even wooden wagon wheel chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. All except the exterior and the bar floor were polished to a shine.

Unlike Pubs in New York this bar didn't feel the need to have some giant screen TV showing some sport event. Instead it had two snooker tables, a couple of dart boards and wine barrels placed around as tables. A few had stools for some to take the load off their feet.

75% of the patrons were men and Olivia figured they were ranch hands from nearby ranches, out for a Friday night. As for the restaurant, well you had table and chairs with padded booths lining the walls. Various families were out having dinner, plus a few couples. Their waitress and a couple of others were kept busy between the dining room and keeping the patrons at the bar happy. An older Gentleman, stocky with greying hair and goatee also prowled the bar.

"Oh shit" she heard Tyler swear beside her and looked up to see a man possibly 6 foot 4, medium build, chestnut hair and moustache, late thirties wearing the usual jeans, large belt, hat and check shirt heading their way. She took in his shoes and growled upon seeing alligator skin.

"Well hello Tyler" the man drawled "Didn't know you'd be out and about tonight. My lucky day"

Oh please, she'd heard better lines from a 15 year old, Olivia tried not to roll her eyes. Tyler sat back and in a manoeuvre similar to the one earlier, this time without the fake yawn or stretch, she brought her arm around Olivia's shoulder. Olivia leant closer, offering her support, she had an inkling as to who this cowboy was.

"Olivia this is Chase Ballantyne. Chase this is Olivia" Tyler introduced them and Olivia took heed that although the man smiled his eyes were anything but friendly. Boy he must want Tyler bad.

"Ma'am" Chase nodded

"Chase" she nodded back

"I was speaking with Bob earlier, you're the New York Detective who tried to cook her car" he attempted to bait her but she refused to be baited

"That's me" she nodded

"Shame you got stuck here, guess a big city gal like you probably finds our little slice of heaven boring" he sneered and Tyler shot him a glare and was ready to give him a piece of her mind when she felt Olivia's hand slide across her thigh and squeeze. Her eyes bugged instead

"On the contrary, I find the town and some people in it" she deliberately shot Tyler a hot look "quite fascinating" Tyler gulped audibly as her heart rate went into overdrive. She had to get rid of Chase now

"Chase did you want something?" she croaked as Olivia's fingers started to swirl around her thigh while she calmly sipped on a beer

"I was wondering if you're free for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked and Tyler had to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. After years of being patient she finally had enough, he was intruding on her time with Olivia.

"Listen Chase, I've been patient with you for six years" she raised her voice enough so people nearby would be able to hear "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I am not dating you, I am gay and even if I wasn't I still wouldn't be interested" she heard several people snigger nearby and watched as his face went red "You need to leave now Chase, you're intruding on my date"

Olivia watched as a piercing angry gaze swung from Tyler to Olivia before Chase turned on his alligator skinned boots and stormed back into the bar.

"Good riddance" Olivia sighed and turned to Tyler who was gazing at her with stormy eyes, passionate stormy eyes. Oops. She realise she had been stroking her thigh and stopped, this was a family restaurant "Um I need the ladies"

"Good idea" Tyler growled still caught in the moment and Olivia offered her a shy apologetic smile

"As much as I would love to I hate PDA and if we go into the toilets together..." she didn't need to explain any further and Tyler groaned. Sliding out of the seat she let Olivia out but caught her as she went to pass

"I will get you later for that" she promised "I need to cool down, I'll be in the bar when you come out with another drink"

"I look forward to it" Olivia offered a sassy smile before strolling off, swaying her hips saucily as she went.

Tyler spun and hot footed it to the bar, she needed another drink badly.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Getting a little lax on the reviews all, remember they feed the muse**_

Several hours later Olivia lay frustrated in bed. For the rest of the night she had played pool with Tyler, sometimes pairing up to play some of the cowboys that offered them a game. She proved that a city slicker knew how to play, a lot better than some of them did.

She had used every opportunity to touch Tyler, handing over drinks, grabbing the pool cue, brushing past to take shots. Tyler had even taken her for a couple of spins on the dance floor, much to the delight of many. The sexual tension between them had built to a crescendo and they were about to call it a night when Tyler had received a phone call. Next thing she knew Tyler's deputy was picking her up to go to a serious crash involving a bus and a Semi trailer and she was driving back to the ranch on her own. Someone upstairs hated her, she was sure. Sighing she rolled over and prayed she got to sleep sometime soon.

Alex was sitting in the departure lounge of gate 3 reading a newspaper. She had arrived several minutes ago, early for her flight, and found most of the lounge vacant. She'd located a table at the back so she could people watch and be alert if anyone came close. It would give her time to raise her head and give the well feared Cabot stare. She found it amazing the places where men tried to pick her up.

The paper was slightly boring and wasn't holding her attention well hence why she became aware of music blaring from someone's headphones. Looking up she was surprised to see a cowboy sitting at a table nearby, she hadn't seen him approach. He had his back to her and she let her gaze run over him.

Dressed in the prerequisite jeans which she had to admit he filled out nicely, tan leather cowboy boots, tan belt, blue denim shirt and white Stetson. A Denim jacket lay over a backpack on a chair nearby. She could tell even sitting he had to be several inches over six feet, was very lean with broad shoulders which told her he was young, early to mid twenties. The skin she could see at the back of his neck was a rich dark brown which told her he saw plenty of sun and the short hairs peeking out from under his hat were brown with a few lighter streaks. Sun streaks she guessed, not anything from a salon. Her interest was piqued. Of course some attention was welcome and it had been a long dry spell recently. The fact he appeared younger than her didn't faze her in the slightest. She'd had several younger lovers, they were like the energizer bunny.

He appeared to be nervous, his right leg was tapping out a stucco, his elbows were propped on the table and his hands which appeared large, long and lean were twisting together in front of his face. A nervous traveller?

The pounding music that could be heard was coming from the earpieces of the IPod shuffle that were lodged in his ears. She figured he was trying to distract himself and it wasn't working. He may be cute from the rear view but now he was just annoying her with his music. He looked too pathetic to go tell off though. Maybe if she caught his attention?

At that moment he scratched at the back of his neck as if sensing her stare and raised his head and looked around. Their gazes met and two jaws dropped simultaneously. Alex shouldn't be shocked, this was New York, but the cowboy she'd been ogling for the past couple of minutes was a cowgirl!

Tatum (Tate) Chandler was dumbstruck. Talk about a blast from the past. It was one of her old teachers Ms Carsen. She'd been her Senior year English teacher, well for the first semester anyway and then word had come that her elderly grandmother living in New York had fallen and broken her hip and she had quit to go take care of her.

She would never forget her though, she'd been going through a very difficult time in her life, it had spiralled further out of control when Ms Carsen had left. She remembered her teacher as kind, stunningly beautiful, could freeze you at 20 paces with her stare but there had always been a vulnerability about her that had intrigued Tate. She'd fallen hard for her and hadn't known what the hell to do about it.

As she looked into surprised eyes now she expected it was at her appearance not in recognition. She's always gone for the shock jock look, just for kicks. 5 years ago it had been gothic, with black makeup, clothes and enough metal in her to set off a metal detector.

These days she went for the cowboy look, not to shock but because for the first time in her life she felt comfortable in her own skin. She had a lot to thank Tyler for and so far hadn't let her down.

As she continued to stare at Ms Carsen she felt her palms start to sweat and her heart beat race. Her mouth went unbearably dry and she licked her lips in a vain attempt to produce some saliva as heat curled in the pit of her stomach. 5 years and she could still produce this reaction. Suddenly she felt a great need to speak to the blonde who now had one delicate brow arched in query.

She stood up, swearing when she forgot about her IPod as it swung off the table and the force ripped the earplugs out of her ears making them sting. Wincing slightly she hurriedly stooped and picked it up off the ground, relieved to see it wasn't broken. Why did she have to become a klutz around this woman? She was no longer an awkward teenager for God's sake.

She took a step towards her old teacher, slightly shamed by the humour in her eyes before she remembered her jacket and backpack and groaning turned back to pick them up before walking over to speak to the blonde.

"Ms Carsen, long time no see. How's your gran doing?" she asked and then cursed herself. What if her gran had died?

Alex felt the blood drain from her face and all her humour evaporated from watching the tall lanky cowgirl fumble as a past she only wished she could forget jumped up and bit her on the face. Geez Cabot, pull your shit together.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else" she told the young woman, not recognising her but figuring she had to be a student from the school she'd taught at for 6 months before returning to New York.

"I don't think so" the cowgirl grinned "I'd remember you anywhere, you shot me enough death glares. Oh" the young woman put her backpack and jacket on a chair at her table "I'm Tatum Chandler, Tate, last time you saw me I was sitting up the back of your English class dressed as a Goth and stoned out of my mind" she flashed a grin

Alex remembered the girl in question and although the woman in front of her was the right height she was about 80 pounds lighter, did not have the rings rimming her ears, well she had a stud in each and a sleeper in the top of her left. Nor did she have the silver spike sticking out of her bottom lip or the nose chain. She did however have a spiked bar pushed through her right eyebrow.

Looking at her closely she could see some resemblance but what she suddenly remembered most about the girl was her eyes, bright green eyes. Not dark like emeralds but very light, unusual eyes. That, her square jaw and high cheekbones gave her quite an exotic look. She nodded

"Yes I remember" she offered a smile, determined to get past this little hurdle. She would make small talk for a few minutes then catch her plane and could put this behind her. Deciding to be polite she offered a seat to the woman who grinned and hastily fell into it with a mumbled thank you.

"So you're a cowgirl these days?" she asked the woman. What was her name again. Tate?

"Yes ma'am" Tate nodded "Have been for the past 4 years. I live in Montana now" and Alex felt her stomach plummet again. Obviously this woman was catching the same flight as she was, which should have been obvious long ago since they were sitting in the same departure lounge. "I came to New York to see Gordon Ramsay, you heard of him?"

Alex nodded, still slightly dumbfounded "Yes I watch him occasionally"

"I'm a cook on a ranch back home, I was very lucky to get the job. I should have been doing time instead" Tate looked down, ashamed of her past as curiosity lit in Ms Carsen's eyes "I got into some heavier drugs, started doing things I'm not proud of to get a fix. My lucky night when I met the right person at the right time. It saved me" she shrugged

Alex had to fight with her curiosity, she wanted to know more but she was pleased at least that Tate had turned her life around.

"I'm glad things are going well for you" she nodded "You do sound as if you were lucky"

"Yeah" Tate suddenly seemed edgy again as she looked around, noticing more people had arrived in the departure lounge and air hostesses were doing last minute checks at the gate. They would be boarding soon and then she would have to face her fear of flying all over again.

"Are you Ok? You appear nervous" Alex asked Tate and was a bit surprised to see Tate was grey in colour and sweating

"I'm fine" Tate squeaked then cleared her throat "Just don't like flying. If we were meant to fly we would have been born with wings, you know"

"It'll be fine" Alex assured

"Sure" Tate groaned then asked "So you're heading for Montana too? You have a job there?"

"No" Alex answered shortly then seeing the confusion on Tate's face sighed "No, I have a friend there. She's on a driving holiday and has broken down. I'm flying out to join her while she waits for her car to get fixed" which would be news to Olivia as she had no idea she was coming and wouldn't until Alex got to Calling and needed directions.

"Oh, well there is plenty to do and see in Montana, it's a lovely state. Where in Montana is she?" Tate asked and Alex saw no reason not to tell her, Montana was a big state, Tate was unlikely to have even heard of Calling.

"A small town called Calling. Have you heard of it?"

Tate could only stare at the blonde in shocked disbelief. What were the chances? Surely this had to be a sign somehow

"Of course I know it, it's where I live" she grinned and with those few words Alex's heart fell to her toes. Why couldn't this be easy?

Several minutes later Alex sat in comfort in her the spacious business class chair and organised things around her. She would relax on the flight and once they landed she would do her best to avoid Tate. She had to find herself incredibly lucky that just at the awkward moment earlier the gates had opened and they had requested passenger's board.

Alex had to admit she was a little concerned by how grey Tate had gone but she had put on a brave face and standing had picked up her stuff. Alex had assured her again it would be fine and the disbelieving look that had been sent her way had her biting her lip at her ill timed mirth had threatened.

She had watched Tate stride away after an awkward goodbye and Tate's hopeful "See you on the other end"

Alex had waited for the second calling before moving forward and checking in. She was well known around the airport and was given the VIP treatment and seated in her seat. She clicked her seatbelt into place, adjusted the tightness and sat back to read the paper during takeoff.

Fifteen minutes later she wondered what the delay was and seeing a harassed air hostess she knew waved her down.

"Yes Miss Cabot?" the woman asked

"Is there a problem?" Alex asked and the woman sighed

"It's nothing, just a nervous flyer we are trying to coax into her seat and calm down". The hostess smiled and Alex's eyebrow raised. Tate?

"She wouldn't happen to be dressed like a cowgirl would she?" Alex asked and saw the surprise in the hostess's eyes before she nodded "Ok, I know it's irregular but bring her up here, I have a spare seat and I might be able to relax her. She's an old acquaintance"

She was? She could? What was she thinking? Well not a lot obviously as it seemed she was suffering from verbal diarrhoea.

"That's highly irregular Miss Cabot"

"Please, do you want to get the plane off the ground or not?" Alex shot her the famous stare "Go tell her Ms Carsen requests she sits next to her during the flight"

"Carsen?" the hostess was confused

"Just do it" Alex instructed and the hostess hurried off. Alex shook her head thinking she had to be mental but at least the next few hours would give her the chance to suss out if Tate knew Tyler and to maybe explain her own situation. She took the time to free up the spare seat beside her and waited.

A few short minutes later the hostess led a very pale Tate to her seat. Alex was quite taken back by how scared she truly was and quickly unsnapped her own belt and stood to gently guide the woman into the seat and take her backpack and jacket from the hostess before dismissing her, she had it from here.

Opening the hatch above Tate's head she pushed the bag and jacket in before shutting it securely. Sliding into her seat she turned to look at Tate who was watching her sheepishly.

"I suppose you think I'm a big baby" Tate groaned as her shaking hands couldn't do up the belt and Alex took over from her

"No. Everyone has their fears" Alex assured, making sure the belt was tight

"What's yours?" Tate asked and Alex sighed

"I have several but meeting you, or what you represent is the biggest" she told the confused woman beside her and when green eyes locked onto hers questioningly she sighed "Let me introduce myself properly. Hello Tate Chandler my name is Alexandra Cabot, I'm a lawyer. When you knew me 5 years ago I was in the Witness protection program after being shot by a hit man for a Cartel"

Tate's jaw dropped open and she stared at the blonde in front of her speechless. In fact she was so dumbfounded she didn't realise they had taxied out onto the runway until the engines screamed and they lurched forward

"Oh shit" she swore and grabbed tight onto the armrest. A warm gentle hand settled over hers and her eyes rose to meet the kind ones of Alexandra. She didn't dare let go of the armrest though in fear she would break the delicate fingers if she was to take the offered hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing as she tried not to hyperventilate. Finally Alexandra's calm voice penetrated.

"Tate, Tate look at me" she requested and Tate slowly opened her eyes "We're going to be fine OK"

"K" she croaked, not believing a word of it and Alexandra could tell by the look she was given "Do you get called Alexandra or can I shorten it? It's a bit of a mouthful"

"Well you know what they say, anything more than a mouthful is a waste" Alex quipped then cleared her throat when Tate stared at her in surprise "You ah, can call me Alex"

"Ok Alex" Tate nodded "Talk to me, tell me more about yourself or I swear I'm going to be very girly and scream soon"

Alex laughed, she couldn't help it. The image of Tate being girly and screaming just didn't fit. Tate forgot all about the plane taking off and could only stare at the beauty in front of her. Her heart just about beat out of her chest and she started to tremble from a whole new other reaction other than fear.

Alex had seen the look Tate was sending her a thousand different times on men, and a few women and couldn't believe she was getting it from Tate now. She was so young and so so... heck she didn't know. She decided to do what she did best with things she didn't want to face. She ignored it and hoped it went away. With her past record she should have known it wouldn't work.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except Calling and its characters

_**Ok all, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, I love to hear from you all. Jbcjazz asked if Tyler looked like Lucy Lawless then who does Tate look like. I really don't know. I thought I did an alright job of describing her but if someone can take my description and fit it to another person who I agree with I'll let you all know. SlyWolf17 asked how old Tate and Alex are. I figure seniors in High School in the US are 18/19 so Tate would be 23/24. Alex would be around the 35 mark which, as Jbcjazz states, makes her a cougar he he.**_

Olivia woke with a stretch and rolled over to see sunlight streaming through the curtains. A quick glance at the clock showed it was 7.00am which wasn't too bad but considering she was clock watching until well after 2 she was a little tired. Yawning she shoved back the covers and slid out of bed to make her way to the bathroom.

5 minutes later, refreshed and dressed to meet the day she headed out to the kitchen wondering if she would see Tyler today and what she would think of her new clothes. Yesterday she hadn't seen Tyler at all. She had come home at some ungodly hour and slept all the morning away.

Olivia had been persuaded by Judy to head into town with her and buy some stuff more practical to ranching life. Judy was very interested in how the date had been before it was interrupted and also wanted to know if she planned to hang around for a bit or was planning to take off as soon as her car was fixed.

Appreciating her concern for her daughter Olivia told the woman she was leaning towards hanging around, if that was OK. Judy had given her a bone breaking hug and told her that was fine and was doubly determined to get some new gear for her.

They had returned to the ranch after a nice lunch at the diner with Olivia sporting two new pairs of wranglers, four long sleeved shirts in various colours, her own wool lined denim jacket, a brown pair of boots and a dark brown Stetson. Upon return they found Tyler had left them a note saying she had returned to the scene, things were a mess and not to wait up. Olivia had been disappointed but understanding, she knew what it was like.

Judy had shooed her out of the house when she offered to help with chores or dinner prep and told her to go explore. She had wandered down towards the sheds and barn and located Beau working on a piece of machinery. She spent the next 2 hours passing him tools, watching what he was doing and telling him about life in New York.

After that she'd helped him shovel some hay into horse stalls and some of the restlessness at not having Tyler around left her by 6 as they headed back to the house to wash up and have dinner. A bit sore from the unaccustomed physical exertion she had excused herself after helping Judy load the dishwasher and retired for a long bath.

She'd checked her emails before going to bed but still hadn't heard from Alex. Once again restless she had slid between the sheets for another restless night.

Now as she walked into the kitchen she found Judy and Hank in attendance. Hank was sitting at the breakfast bench sipping coffee while Judy was cooking something that had her mouth watering.

"Good morning" she called as she walked in and they spun around to greet her. Hank gave her a once over, a nod of approval and went back to his coffee. Judy however turned the heat low on her pan and came over to study her. Olivia grinned and holding her hands out did a spin so Judy could see her from all directions in her new wranglers, boots, dark blue shirt, and yes cowboy belt.

Olivia thought she looked slightly ridiculous but her heart warmed when Judy told her she looked gorgeous and pulled her into a warm hug. She couldn't believe she had only known these people for just over a day. She felt so comfortable with them and had no problems returning the hug, which was really surprising as she wasn't much of a hugger.

After pouring her own coffee from the carafe she moved to sit down next to Hank at the breakfast bar.

"Pancakes for breakfast, hope you don't mind" Judy told her and Olivia shook her head. Why would she mind? "Tyler left a note, she got in at 4am, won't be up before 11, she mentioned something about fishing?"

"Yes, we had a picnic out near the trout lake Friday" Olivia nodded "she promised she'd take me. I've never been fishing before" she admitted and Judy offered a kind smile

"Tyler's an expert dear. Hopefully you'll catch enough for Tate to cook for dinner tonight. That girl is a wonderful cook, I was very apprehensive when Tyler brought her home 4 years ago but Tyler was adamant she was a good kid and to give her a chance. I'm glad we did, she's paid us back in spades"

Olivia nodded, knowing there was a story there but it wasn't theirs to tell. She relaxed back in her chair and sipped her coffee. She swapped small talk with Judy while she waited for her pancakes, which wasn't long. She poured syrup on it and took a mouthful, it melted in her mouth and she couldn't help the groan of delight.

"These are good" she told the grinning faces of Hank and Judy before cutting off another mouthful. She had wiped her plate clean in five minutes flat and declined seconds. She would definitely have to work out a running regime while she was here if she was going to keep eating like that.

Hopping off the stool she took her plate and mug to the sink where she rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher. Judy had given up scolding her for doing so.

"What are your plans for this morning?" Judy asked

"I think I need to walk off those pancakes to start with" Olivia grinned and pat her stomach "After that I'll just wander down to the barn and see if my help is needed anywhere"

"Sounds like a plan, I may see you there" Hank nodded and Olivia smiled at him as she walked into the mudroom where she grabbed her hat from the hat peg it hung on and slapped it on her head. She had to admit although the fit was snug it was very comfortable as she stepped out onto the back porch, shut the door and quickly stepped down the steps and decided to walk to the road and back along the drive before heading for the barn.

_**Remember reviews feed the muse**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alex watched Tate sleep, exhausted after her fear of the take off and then admittedly some extra strong turbulence an hour into their flight. She would never forget quite literally watching the blood drain from Tate's face as the Captains voice came on warning them of strong turbulence and asking the hostesses to prepare seconds before they jolted.

Alex had automatically reached for Tate's hand, wincing slightly as it was squeezed in a tight grip. She had started speaking without making a conscience decision to do so and seemed to have Tate captivated from the first moment. She explained from the moment she started at the Unit, the people she worked with, especially Elliot and Olivia, her friendship with Liv and how her failure to listen to Liv had wound up with her being shot and her stint in Witsec.

Tate hadn't said a word, just watched her with those piercing eyes and she found herself telling her things she hadn't told her therapist. She had talked long past the Captain announcing they had made it through the turbulence. They had continued to hold hands and she even ended up explaining her decision to go to Africa. Once she finished she was truly stunned by how much she had revealed.

Tate had simply smiled and told her she obviously needed to get that off her chest. Then Tate had started in on her story...

"After you left the school I got into a really bad crowd, my home life was nonexistent and I was pretty much living on the street. I was living day to day hit to hit" Tate explained "I was in and out of Jail for the night, all the judges wanting to give me that one last chance before putting me inside" she sighed and looked away, offering a rueful grin when Alex squeezed her hand in encouragement

"I stole from family, friends anyone just to score. Then I started stealing from shops but I was pretty bad at it, one night I got it in my head I just had to rob someone" Alex had been stunned by the admission and Tate laughed "Best decision of my life. I picked a Sheriff who was off duty. Turned out Lucky for me Sheriff Tyler Gates came from Montana and had no jurisdiction in Wyoming." Alex had been a little stunned at hearing the name she had wanted to hear. The name of the woman Olivia was seeing in Montana but had kept quiet as Tate continued

"Tyler overpowered me and instead of reporting me dragged me to a cheap hotel that paid by the hour. I was a skinny little runt by then who was also a mess, only got to shower when the cops picked me up or I could sneak into public toilets late at night to wash" Tate shrugged "She got me a room and ordered me to shower, told me not to go anywhere and she would be back. Of course I was going to show her, I had a quick shower using the complimentary soap and shampoo then hurried to dry off" she laughed

"I planned to get dressed and take off which of course she had planned against, she had taken all my belongings and hid them, I only had the towel I was wrapped in. When she came back I was plenty pissed so imagine my surprise when she threw a sports bag at me packed with clothes from the local Wal-Mart. I asked her what the catch was and she told me she would tell me all in good time and to go to sleep. She sat up and watched me all night, maybe dozed, I don't know as I slept about ten hours straight"

Alex had to admit right then that she was really starting to like the sound of this Tyler person and if Olivia was serious then she could only give her approval based on what she knew so far. Tate had continued with her story, nowhere near finished

"When I woke up she sent me for another shower and had my clothes all ready for me when I came out. I liked the new look and let her take me to a nearby diner where she brought me a big breakfast and a coffee. Next thing I know I am on a bus to Montana, $50 in hand for the trip and a promise of a job on her ranch if I was still on the bus when she met me in Helena. I was, she was waiting and despite a rough start I have been clean for four years, never considered doing it again, don't even smoke and rarely drink"

Alex really liked the sound of Tyler and for the first time since learning of her existence really started to relax.

"You know it's funny you mentioned Sheriff Gates and her ranch" she had told Tate and Tate had asked

"Why's that?"

"Because my friend appears enamoured with your Sheriff and is currently staying on her ranch" she informed and wasn't at all surprised when Tate's face had lit into a broad grin.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the Captain announcing their approach into Helena and turned to wake Tate only to find her awake and watching her. She offered up an encouraging smile and squeezed with the hand Tate had refused to give up even in her sleep

"I'm right here OK, just you know, try not to break my whole hand" she teased and Tate grinned

"Yes ma'am"

As they slowly started to descend she watched Tate become more and more nervous. Although Tate wasn't squeezing her hand the armrest on the other side of her was being put through its paces

"So, how are you getting from Helena to Calling?" she asked in order to distract Tate. The younger woman shot her a look before sighing

"I plan on taking the bus most of the way and then get one of the guys to come pick me up. Why?"

"Well I was planning to rent a car and drive, I don't really know the way and was hoping for a navigator"

Tate grinned and Alex couldn't help but smile herself as she confirmed she would navigate. She shot her a glare though when Tate told her there was no way they were renting a fancy sports car. They continued to banter until a light thump indicated they had landed and Tate shot her a surprised look.

"Not so bad after all huh?" Alex asked and Tate grinned

'No ma'am, I don't believe it is" she paused before adding "not with you around at any rate"

An hour later Alex was sitting in the passenger seat of a SUV as music blared on the radio while Tate whistled along as she drove. She wondered how Tate had been able to talk her into hiring this instead of the BMW, let alone why she wasn't annoyed with her whistling, rather poorly, to the tunes playing.

She shot Tate a look who returned it with a smile. Alex looked into her green eyes and felt a sense of ease and peace wash over her just by being in Tate's presence. She was serious flummoxed by it, this morning she had been typical stoic Ice Queen Alexandra Cabot. Now? She didn't know who she was but she couldn't say she didn't like her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Thanks for all the reviews, I knew you could do it. I don't care if it's one word or an essay, I read them all and I reply when I can. Love hearing from new people. So many phantom readers out there. No one came up with ideas for what Tate looks like so for now it's use your imagination.**_

Midday saw Olivia and Tyler back out at the trout lake. Olivia's skin practically crawled with the need to touch Tyler as so far she had to be satisfied with a quick hug when Tyler eventually woke. Tyler had taken one look at her in her new getup and hauled her in growling she wanted to sneak off to her room. Olivia had laughed and told her to behave while shooting Judy an embarrassed look.

Tyler had sighed and sat sipping her coffee watching Olivia make up a small picnic basket to take out with them. Callum and his wife Sarah had shown up whilst doing so, their own picnic basket in hand and Callum declared they were coming too.

Sarah had smiled apologetically when she was introduced to Olivia and whispered 'Sorry I tried everything but he was adamant' while Callum was occupied with his head in his parents freezer. Olivia had nodded in understanding and shared a frustrated look with Tyler.

Tyler politely declined her brother's offer to travel with him and they took the F350 instead, the back loaded with fishing gear. Upon arriving at the lake Olivia had been a very good sport and tried the art of fly fishing. When she had gotten snagged in the tree behind her for the 10th time she told Tyler thanks but no thanks and went to sit on the picnic rug. Sarah joined her soon after leaving the siblings to fish.

Olivia liked Sarah, she was smart and witty and worked at the local bank as a teller. She listened to her tale of how she grew up on a ranch nearby and as soon as she was old enough she set her sights on Callum. Callum was 5 years older and had commitment phobia for many years, breaking her heart on several occasions. It had taken Sarah threatening to leave town and go work in Helena for him to finally come round. They'd only been married a little over a year.

She was the perfect attentive partner, clapping and cheering when Callum pulled in a trout. When Tyler pulled in her own trout she looked at Olivia expectantly and Liv played innocent

"What?" she asked "It's a fish". She had to bite her cheeks to prevent herself from laughing as Tyler's jaw dropped open. She hastily backtracked though when Tyler's eyes narrowed and she came towards her.

"Ok it's a really big fish, I really love fish and you are a fantastic fisherman" she appeased holding her hands up placating as Tyler still stalked her. She was saved by Callum calling for her to get the net as he had another one. Next time she was very rewarding in her praise.

They took a break for lunch at one, sitting in the shade on the blanket as they ate the sandwiches Olivia and Sarah had made up. Tyler leant in close and whispered in her ear that she was such a good little woman she would have to keep her around. Olivia grabbed her thumb and threatened to break it if she ever said anything like that again. Tyler begged for mercy much to the amusement of Callum and Sarah and when Olivia let her go Tyler whistled and muttered something about her being a wild one.

They continued to banter as they ate, finishing off their meal with left over apple crumble from the night before and a steaming coffee.

Soon after Sarah managed to convince Callum to leave when he had caught a third fish and they took their catch home so Tate could cook it when she got back. Tyler said she wanted to stay and catch a couple of more to make sure they had plenty but Olivia was pretty sure the couple knew exactly why they were staying.

With knowing grins they got into their pick up and drove off. Tyler attempted to give a casual wave as she pretended to fish but her mind was on Olivia and the kiss she was going to initiate the second her brother was out of sight.

She watched, ignoring the tugging on her line until the dust cloud behind the pickup got smaller then threw her rod aside and practically ran up the bank towards where Olivia lay on the rug, a come hither smile on her face as she waited.

Tyler fell to her knees at the bottom of the rug and crawled up it and Olivia's body slowly until she was braced above the woman that had come to mean so much to her in such a little amount of time.

"There's only two things that are going to stop me from kissing you right here right now."

"Hmmmmm?" Olivia asked then gasped as Tyler used her knee to prise her legs apart and settled her body into the cradle of her hips. All conscious thought evaporated from her mind as electricity raced through her body and she became decidedly wet at the contact. That had never happened before.

"Say no now Liv cause unless the world suddenly blows up I can't and won't be stopping" Tyler groaned, feeling Olivia's heat through her shirt just above her belt buckle. With a knowing grin she shifted just a fraction higher so the belt buckle pressed firm against Olivia's core.

"Fuck" Olivia cried and Tyler grinned

"Ok" and tossing her hat aside dove into a deep kiss.

Alex felt her nerves start to kick in as Tate drove through the archway of the Triple B ranch. She should have told Olivia she was coming. Where did she get off thinking she could decide whether Olivia could be with a woman or not? It wasn't like she wanted to be with Olivia herself was it? She paused and thought about it. Although not an unpleasant idea Olivia, although a best friend, was more like a sister than a prospective lover.

She looked at the tall woman beside her and felt an unexpected warmth spread through her that had her blinking in surprise and glad for her dark glasses. She must be suffering from sleep deprivation, she liked men. Young men, old men, fat, skinny, black, white or polka dotted as long as they were good in bed. Which, when she thought about it, weren't many in her experience. Not that she had a lot. Admittedly probably more than her share but most of those came in her crazy Witsec time.

Turning to look back over the view and determined to lose her current line of thought she had to admit it was a beautiful ranch made even more spectacular by the Mountains in the distance. The fences looked well maintained as did the barn and sheds that Tate pointed out.

The house they pulled up in front of was massive and could rival the Cabot estate in size at least. Where the Cabot's had gone for opulence to outdo every other Tom, Dick and Harry the Gates family had gone for practicality.

Tate switched off the engine and slid out of the cab to hurry around the hood and get Alex's door for her. The blonde was taking in the scenery and Tate had to grin

"It's beautiful isn't it" she asked as she offered a hand which was met with a single raised eyebrow before Alex put a hand in hers and she guided the blonde down to the ground, not surprised when she teetered a bit on her heels "I hope you brought some boots with you Alex"

"I don't own any, well none without a heel" Alex admitted and Tate had to swallow her tongue as she thought of Alex in a pair of knee high FMB's.

"Sneakers?" she asked and Alex shrugged. Tate shook her head, what had Alex been thinking, that there were footpaths running through the ranch? "We'll need to take you shopping tomorrow then" she chuckled just as the front door to the main house opened and Judy and Hank stepped out onto the Porch.

"Tate, you're back" Judy hurried down the steps and towards her arms wide. Tate grinned and moving away from Alex swept the woman she saw as her mother up into her arms. Judy laughed and scolded her, telling her to put her down. Tate did so with a grin before hugging Hank who had come down to greet her also.

Anyone watching would presume Tate had been away at least 6 months and not the 6 days she had been. Tate stepped back over to Alex and with a gentle hand on Alex's back guided her forward.

"Judy, Hank this is Alex. Alex this is Judy and Hank Gates"

"Hello" Alex offered her hand and her friendliest smile. She doubted there was any other way to impress these people other than to be friendly. She was grateful for that, only money talked with a lot of her friends back home.

"Pleasure to meet you Alex, how do you know our Tate?" Judy asked, unsure of this obviously rich woman in front of her. She had better not be taking Tate for a ride.

"Oh Alex is here for Olivia" Tate stepped in "She's Olivia's best friend"

Alex could feel the older Gates couple looking her up and down as they took in that bit of information. She didn't begrudge them their surprise, they probably were wondering how she met Olivia.

"Let me introduce myself properly. Alex Cabot, former ADA of the SVU unit where Liv works" she told them and watched the understanding dawn and the smiles reach their eyes

"I'm sorry forgive our rudeness, Olivia never mentioned you were coming"

This time it was Alex who flushed as she hastily looked down like a scolded child

"She doesn't know I'm coming" she looked at Tate whose jaw had dropped open in shock "It was supposed to be a surprise. I haven't seen her in a while, I've been overseas"

Judy was the first to recover

"Then you need to come inside. Tate can grab your bags. Olivia is in the Lilly room Tate, put Alex in the co joining Rose room"

"Yes ma'am" Tate nodded heading back to the SUV to get the bags, Hank going to assist

"Really I can manage my own bags" Alex insisted as Judy guided her towards the porch tsk tsking at her impractical shoes. Alex did wonder herself what she had been thinking when wearing them.

"We wouldn't think of it. Now come inside, I'll make you a cup of coffee or tea and I'll see if I can get Olivia and Tyler on the radio. They're out at the lake fishing. Otherwise I will have to send Callum and Sarah back"

That's when Alex realised she must have stepped into the rabbit hole and be in Wonderland. Olivia fishing? Would wonders never cease?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. A good friend suggested that you take Terri Clark (country singer) and take a few years off her, give her short hair and you have Tate. Someone else suggested Cathy Debuono. I don't know either of them. Terri has the real cowboy look, Cathy has the tough look and wide shoulders. You decide who you think or give an alternative.**_

**Further to that I just want to ask you to send your thoughts and prayers to the people of Australia who have been hit by disasters recently. I have spoken before about the floods in QLD and that they were hit by a category 5 cyclone. NSW also received heavy flooding, so did VIC after a freak storm on Friday. WA had floods near Carnarvan which has wiped out our fresh fruit supply. Predicting bananas to cost upwards of $12 a kilo. On the weekend large bushfires popped up around Perth, one started by an idiot with an angle grinder but the others are unknown possibly arson. Approx 60 houses lost so far and it's still not contained. For all you Aussies out there make sure you give generously to your fellow countryman, so many desperate people need it. Thankyou**

Olivia was in heaven, Tyler's body was above hers, pressing her down into the rug and grass with just the right amount of weight. Tyler's mouth was tenderly making love to hers. Tyler's right hand was under her shirt caressing sensitised skin while her left hand was cupping her right thigh and keeping her perfectly positioned on that damn belt buckle that was driving her crazy.

All Olivia could do was hold on tight to Tyler's shirt and hope she didn't embarrass herself by coming before she had a chance to get naked and feel Tyler's skin on hers, her fingers and mouth on her. She had a feeling she would pass out from the pleasure.

Tyler broke the kiss and nibbled her way down to Olivia's ear, she hit on a particularly sensitive spot which made Olivia buck and cry out beneath her. Tyler grinned and lavished more attention to it, loving the sound of Olivia's breathing getting choppier and the way she arched her long neck for better access.

"You're so beautiful" Tyler murmured "So responsive"

"Ugh" Olivia should have been embarrassed by her reply but Tyler bit on the spot she had been suckling on and she was sure her brain short circuited. It would undoubtedly leave a mark but she didn't care right at this moment.

"I want to make love to you, all day, all night" Tyler returned to kiss her lips softly, pulling back a little.

"Yes" Olivia would agree to anything if she would just kiss her properly. She raked her hands into thick short black hair and pulled her close to kiss her passionately, sending her tongue deep inside, showing Tyler she could be aggressive too.

Tyler forgot why she was going to pull back, it had been a good reason she was sure, but when Olivia's tongue plunged into her mouth she stopped thinking with her head. Their kiss became forceful, their tongues duelled and she was pleasantly surprised when Olivia wouldn't give her an inch. She was also pretty sure if they kept kissing like that one of them was going to end up with a bloody lip. The thought surprisingly turned her on.

She got lost in that idea for a second and Olivia took advantage rolling them over with surprising strength for someone her stature until Tyler found herself on the bottom and looking up at a very passionate turned on Olivia. Wow.

Olivia didn't know where this insatiable need came from, yes it had been a long time but she had been through a drought before. No man had built her to this level of excitement so quickly, had her wanting so badly, needing so desperately. Looking down into Tyler's eyes now she could see they had gone a very dark blue with primal desire and it just turned her on more. She dove straight back in for more.

Tyler welcomed her, opened to her and let her inside. Her heart raced with lust and passion and something very scary for only three days acquaintance. It wasn't until she heard Callum's laughing voice that she remembered why she tried to pull back earlier. She had heard his pick up coming back.

"Hey sis, never took you as the submissive one" he called and Olivia shot off her like a rocket and turned her back, fumbling with her shirt buttons which had somehow slipped loose. Tyler wished she'd known that, she would have paid what they revealed particular attention. She loved that Olivia had larger breast, she was a breast woman. Sitting up and resting back on her hands, unmindful her own shirt was hanging loose as she wore an undershirt, she shot her brother a glare.

"What do you want Cal?" she growled and he laughed despite Sarah yelling at him to behave

"Ma was trying to get you on the radio. She sent me back when she couldn't raise you" he hooted "She's gonna love the reason why"

"Fuck you" Tyler called back "What's so important?"

"Seems Olivia has a visitor from New York" Callum grinned as Olivia's head shot up and around

"What?"

"Yeah, someone called Alex"

"Alex is here?" Olivia's eyes went wide and Tyler didn't know if that bode well for them

"Yep, several bags of luggage, designer clothes and impractical shoes" Cal snorted "I'll see ya when you make it back. I'll tell them not to expect you any time soon" he chuckled as he put the pickup in gear and churned the dirt as he took off.

"Juvenile" Tyler yelled after him then turned her gaze to Olivia "You OK?" she asked noticing she was sitting there staring off into space. Olivia raised her head and offered up a weak smile

"I'm fine, just wondering what she is up to. Besides a few quick emails I haven't seen her since she left for Africa. Things were tense between us when she left"

"Oh" Tyler sat back to think about that, suddenly worried. She swallowed hard "Do you want me to take a step back?" she asked and watched Olivia's eyes become stricken and before she could move Olivia was in her lap and holding her tight.

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully. Alex is a friend" Olivia pulled back and cupped her face "Only a friend, I have never thought of Alex that way, or any other woman. Just you"

"Really?" Tyler asked, a rather pleased and proud smile spreading across her face

"Yes really" Olivia leant in "let me show you" she murmured and captured Tyler's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Several minutes later when they came up for much needed air Tyler found herself once again on the ground, her work shirt and Liv's on the grass beside them as she stared up into beautiful large breasts barely kept in her undershirt

"What about Alex?"

"Fuck Alex, she can wait, I need to reassure my cowgirl" Olivia husked and Tyler froze beneath her

"Your cowgirl?" she croaked

"Mine" Olivia assured and started the assault all over again. Tyler felt her heart melt and went with the flow.

A half hour later they were driving back towards the house. When it came to the crunch they decided they didn't want their first time to be in haste, with the threat of someone else walking in on them. Nor did they want it to be on a picnic blanket in the middle of the day.

Tyler had lain beside her on her side, propped up with her head on a palm and gently running her fingers over the skin on Olivia's upper torso as she looked into caramel eyes and had told her

"I want to wine and dine you the first time, I want to take you to Helena or Great Falls, take you to dinner, take you to a show or dancing. I want it to be perfect"

Olivia had smiled gently and caught the wandering hand in her own, bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently before assuring

"That all sounds perfectly wonderful, but if you think I am waiting for you to organise time off before we can make love you are crazy" Tyler had chuckled "I will be in your bed tonight unless you kick me out"

"Now who's crazy?" Tyler had asked and they had chuckled together

"I still want that date though, as soon as you can arrange it" Olivia had warned

"I'll look into it tomorrow" Tyler had promised before bending and giving her a tender kiss "Now sort yourself out woman, you're far too tempting"

They'd quickly dressed, Olivia couldn't help but feel disappointed as Tyler covered her long lean muscled body, then she'd packed up their picnic and rug while Tyler grabbed the fishing equipment.

They held hands all the way back, taking joy in the simple things as the house and sheds came into view. Olivia could see a forest green SUV parked in front of the house and was definitely surprised Alex hadn't rented some sleek black BMW, she loved her BMWs.

She slid out of the cab and opened the last gate, waiting for Tyler to pull through before closing it expertly and climbing back into the cab and they headed for the house.

"So what are you going to say to Alex?" Tyler asked

"No idea, but I am sure she will have plenty to say to me, she's going to give me hell for wearing cowboy gear and will make sure everyone back home, especially Abbie, knows about it too"

Tyler chuckled, imaging it. The look was a lot different to the one she'd first seen Olivia in but by damn she liked it.

Alex was sitting with Judy, Hank and Tate, keeping them entertained with stories of her times in SVU, keeping the horrific detail to a minimum and ramping up the antics of the detectives when they heard a vehicle pull up.

Earlier Callum, Tyler's brother, had strolled in with a large cooler in hand and dumped it on the breakfast bar

"6 large trout. I'm looking forward to dinner tonight Tate. You gonna cook a grill?" he asked and Alex turned to Tate who had gotten up to look in the cool box and seemed to be contemplating it before nodding "Good" He then turned to her and introduced himself.

Alex had shook his hand and offered a smile before there was a car horn toot from outside

"Gotta get going, the Mrs is impatient, we kinda interrupted Tyler and Olivia and it's given her ideas" he chuckled then ducked his father's blow aimed at the back of his head "I wouldn't be expecting the other two anytime soon" he waved as he hurried out the door.

Judy yelled after him he better find his manners by tonight or not to bother coming down. Judy had continued to grumble that she'd raised a pack of hooligans despite her best efforts and shot poor Hank a dirty look. Alex had remembered the byplay between Munch and Fin and had started in on a story to break the ice.

Now on hearing the vehicle Judy stood and walked to the kitchen window to glance out

"It's Olivia and Tyler" she confirmed what they all suspected and then hurried over to turn on the kettle to make more coffee. If Alex was staying any amount of time she was buying them a decent coffee machine as a thank you.

She heard car doors slam and then some laughter. She had no idea why she did it but she reached for Tate's hand, needing the support if Olivia decided she didn't want her here. Tate rose a surprised brow but was quite happy to offer any support she needed.

They heard the side door slam, the clunk of boots being removed and then footsteps until Olivia was standing in the doorway with a taller woman who reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on who yet. She noticed three things about Liv straight off,

1. She was holding Tyler's hand proudly

2. She was sporting a hickee the size of a golf ball below her left ear and

3. She was dressed head to toe in western gear

She broke out in a broad smile

"Well howdy cowgal" she drawled and heard Liv groan and mutter something like 'I told you so' at Tyler and laughed "I can't wait to tell Abbie"

"Shut it Cabot" Olivia grinned

"Make me Benson" Alex laughed and letting go of Tate's hand stood and opened her arms "Hi"

Olivia broke free of Tyler and walked over to enfold her friend in a large bear hug. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders. A weight she had felt since Alex had flown to Africa.

"You better be back from Africa for good Lex, my heart can't take worrying about you all the time" she murmured and Alex confirmed it with a nod. She hadn't resigned from the organisation but had taken on more of a researcher's role which meant she could work from home, or anywhere really as long as she had access to the internet.

"Research, and occasionally attending fundraisers" Alex confirmed

"Thank God" they pulled back and grinned at each other before Olivia glared at Alex "Don't think you're out of the woods, you have some serious explaining to do"

"I know, now's not the time though" Alex smiled and then turned to Tate who was watching and offered her hand. Tate rose from her chair and took the hand as she came forward "Olivia this is Tate Chandler, she's the cook here. I met her at the airport today and we remembered each other from my WITSEC years" Alex offered Tate a smile "I was her teacher and she was a not particularly good student"

"Hello" Tate nodded then looked at Tyler who approached "Hey Tyler"

"Tate, Good to see you back, the hands have been complaining about your fill in" Tyler told her and Tate grinned

"Guess tonight's meal better be extra special" she looked at her watch, "I better go check and see what's left in the cool room" she gave Alex a look "See you later?"

"I'll be there" Alex squeezed her hand and let it go as she watched Tate retrieve the large ice box and make her way out of the house, Hank hurrying with her to open the doors. She turned back to Olivia to see an eyebrow raised "What?"

"Tate?" Olivia asked

"What?" Alex was startled

"Lex I've see that look, it means you're the predator and they're the prey" Olivia chuckled "Never expected to see it directed at Tate though"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Alex quipped and turned to Tyler. Straight away she remembered who she reminded her of "My God it's Xena"

"Excuse me?" Tyler blinked and swapped confused looks with Olivia

"You look like Xena" Alex said and Olivia took a moment to study her ...girlfriend? She had to admit Alex was right, Tyler did look like a lean version of the cult hero

"Hmm I was always partial to Xena" she admitted and Tyler glared at her before waggling her brows and grinning "Maybe I'll break out the whip tonight"

"Tyler!" Judy and Olivia cried together

"Alex and I don't need to know about your bedroom antics" Judy continued and Alex laughed as Olivia flushed

"Oh she won't be getting any bedroom antics if she doesn't keep her mouth shut" Olivia grumbled which wiped the smile off Tyler's face and she shot her a slightly panicked look. Olivia grinned and patted her cheek "You have the rest of the day to earn brownie points. Right now I'm going to speak with Lex"

"Fine" Tyler grumbled "I'll go see if Tate needs a hand" and turned to mope off. Olivia grinned and taking her hand spun her around before going up on tip toe to kiss her cheek

"See you later hot stuff" she whispered in her ear which earned a wink before Tyler swaggered off. Olivia turned to look at Alex who was watching her with sparkling eyes

"Who are you and what have you done to Olivia Benson?" Alex asked, which was a really good question.

**If you have not done so, please take time to read authors notes at top of the page**

**R&R please**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Calling and my OFC's

Alex sat on the bed of her room and looked around her. The room was beautifully done in a minimalistic kind of way. There was just the queen bed, bedside table, tall boy with mirror and an armchair by the window. All furniture was redwood she thought. The carpet was cream so as not to be overbearing with dark red curtains and bedspread.

Olivia appearing through their joined en suite brought her head up and around. She was carrying a pair of hiking boots that would probably be a size too large for her and a couple of pairs of thick socks.

"I can't believe you came to Montana and brought heels. Seriously Lex" Olivia shook her head. Alex rolled her eyes

"Quit it, I've already had Tate have a laugh at me, apparently I'm going boot shopping tomorrow"

"With Tate?" Olivia's eyebrow arched high

"Apparently" Alex saw the look Olivia was sending her and growled "Don't start Liv. Can't I have other friends besides you? We're not all suddenly turning lesbian"

"Why not? I recommend it" Olivia grinned "Tate looks hot in a baby dyke kind of way. I don't think she has that much experience so you could be the aggressor" she teased and Alex was surprised to feel her cheeks flame

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she mumbled and turned her attention to pulling on the socks Olivia had offered "She is a much younger former pupil who I happened to meet by accident and by sheer coincidence was coming to the same place I was"

"Right, How long has it been Lex?" Olivia grinned and Alex wasn't going to go anywhere near that one. There was a large elephant in the room, each lost in their own thoughts, until she finished doing the borrowed boots up.

"So, you going to show me around this property you seem to love so much already?" Alex asked to try and break the tension as she stood up from the bed. Olivia didn't budge though and Alex sighed.

"Why?" Olivia asked seriously and Alex didn't pretend not to understand, she could only shrug

"Because like everything else in my life, when things seem to be going good I hit the self destruct button and Fuck it up" she sat back down again and Olivia sat down next to her "Because sometimes I get so caught up with people reminding me what my mother's expectations were of me I forget I am not my mother. Because I get scared and before you ask I don't know why."

She grabbed the hand Olivia offered and held on tight.

"I haven't been happy in so long Liv. My career was shot when I was, coming back from the dead..." she sighed and shook her head "I can't explain it. Everyone had moved on and I felt like I was on the outside looking in. Alone. I tried the offered EADA but I hated it, then there was the thing with Robert but I'm leaving that in the past where it belongs. Then coming back to SVU. I felt settled again, once you started talking to me again that is." She looked up shyly into warm brown eyes and flushed

"I had missed you, our relationship, despite the arguments. When we fell into the same routine I got scared. What would happen to fuck it up this time? Something surely would happen. I actually thought if I got out of SVU we'd be safe. We could separate us from work. I don't know what I was thinking about going to the Congo, like that wouldn't put a strain on our friendship" she laughed humourlessly.

"We worked it out" Olivia told her

"Have we?" Alex asked "I know I screwed up bad by not telling you first, that you found out like you did. I couldn't handle the look you gave me which is why I walked away. You made me grovel later"

"As I should" Olivia chuckled

"I give you that. I've fucked up so much in our friendship Liv. When I heard you had broken down in some small town and it could be a while I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time, get to know the real us without work issues, build on our friendship"

"Meddle" Olivia teased with a smile

"That too, initially" Alex laughed "How dare you make the decision to date a woman without talking to me first" Alex rolled her eyes at her hypocrisy "Abbie set me straight very fast, but I was still determined to come, for our friendships sake"

"Well it sure was a surprise" Olivia chuckled

"Hmmm and not great timing I believe" Alex teased her friend and laughed when Olivia blushed "Callum took great delight in informing us. He seems a handful"

"He is, I had to talk Tyler out of killing him"

"Justifiable I am sure" Alex smiled and they sat quietly as they sat in their own thoughts for a while before Alex said "You're my best friend Liv, more than that.." she paused as Olivia looked rather uncomfortable by the admission "Not that way" she assured then scowled when Olivia sighed in relief

"I not quite sure how to take that" she admitted slightly hurt and Olivia chuckled

"Alex you're my best friend ever and besides being stunningly gorgeous I can safely say I have never imagined you as a lover ever. Not because I find you repulsive but because until Tyler came along 3 days ago I never even contemplated being with a woman"

"Why her?" Alex asked, curious for the answer

"Because right from the start she made me laugh, she made me feel comfortable, protected, feminine but at the same time equal" she smiled "I can be myself without worrying what the boy's will think, without competing. Because when she held my hand when we greeted it felt comfortable, right and at the same time electric. When I talk she listens, when she talks I am captivated" Olivia groaned "I sound like a lovesick sap" she smiled over at Alex and then frowned at her slightly dazed look "Alex?"

"Huh, oh um sounds interesting" Alex tried to recover while her mind was screaming NO NO NO. As she looked at Olivia she saw understanding dawn and groaned as a huge shit eating grin split her friends face "Don't say it" she warned and Olivia chuckled

"Tate?"

"I told you not to say it" Alex growled

"Alex it's fine, why are you so concerned?"

"Sometimes I am really glad you're not actually my sister" Alex grumbled and Olivia shot her a confused look "Earlier, when I said you were more than just a friend I meant you're like my family, no you are my family you're um like a sister to me" she admitted and Olivia was a little stunned, really? That was kinda nice. She thought about it a while, considering, before giving Alex a heartfelt smile

"I like that, I don't have much family" she sighed and Alex beamed and held out her arms. Olivia hugged her tight for long seconds before pulling back "Now tell your sister all about Tate"

"Oh no" Alex stood "I am not going there" she paused and amended "Not yet, let me just try and work through this myself. I promise I'll come to you if I need"

"Fair enough, just promise me not to use her Lex, she's close to Tyler's family"

"I won't" Alex assured and Olivia stood also and grabbed her friends hand

"Come on, let's go find our women" she teased and Alex groaned, she was going to be teased mercilessly. "How long you planning to stick around?"

"How long are you?" Alex counted back shocking Olivia and making her pause. Alex just grinned and pulled her out of the room.

After running into Beau on the way out and advising him of the latest visitor and where to find Callum, Tyler located Tate in the outside kitchen that Tate had requested a couple of years ago. If she was cooking something smelly like fish/prawns/lobster (on special occasions) or if it was a nice day then she preferred to cook outside.

So they had built her an undercover kitchen, complete with workbenches, functioning sink, fridge, and built in hotplate and oven. There was a 12 seater outdoor table off to the side. It shared a wall into the mess's kitchen and two brick walls about 3 feet high ran out at 90 degrees to make two sides to the area. Seating was added to the walls in forms of benches.

The whole area could be enclosed with the use of clear cafe blinds. That way it could be used all year round. Just outside the area they had a fire pit with circular cement seats surrounding it. They fired it up occasionally and sat around it to roast marshmallows. The whole area came in handy when they held their annual community cookout.

Tate had been stunned, she just wanted a bench and grill under cover so she could cook outside on occasion. The Gates family thought they owed it to her, as did the ranch hands who loved her food.

The chooks scavenging nearby indicated that Tate had already gutted the fish at least. She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

She was very happy that taking a chance on Tate 4 years ago had turned out well. Her family had reservations to start with as Tyler had put the then cook in charge of looking out for her. Old Magda had been firm but encouraging and Tate blossomed. When Magda left after 6 months Tate stepped in and they never looked back.

Stepping through the open flap she grinned as she stood back and watched Tate expertly roll a fish in silver foil and place it gently inside the fridge with the other 5.

"If you've come to help, come in. If you've come to stir, do 180 and head back out the door" Tate's voice startled her and moving forward she leant up against one of the benches as Tate thoroughly washed the cutting board and knives she had been using in the steaming water in the sink.

Tyler thought it funny that this 6 foot 4 inch baby faced dyke was now a good enough cook that she could have gone off to some fancy school in Paris and be earning mega bucks in Europe's top hotels or restaurants but decided to stay here and cook fare for 6 fussy ranch hands and her family. Not to mention anyone else who dropped by.

"What do you need done?" Tyler asked as she looked at the fridge "Seems to me you've done everything"

Tate shot her a look of disbelief

"You think 6 trout alone is going to feed what, 15 people?" Tate guessed the number

When Tyler thought about it she presumed not. That's why Tate was the cook and she was merely here to help

"Suppose not" she grumbled

"You suppose correctly" Tate told her "Go see what meat we have in the freezer. Either steak or mince"

"Yes ma'am" Tyler saluted "When I get back maybe you can tell me about your crush on the blonde"

"Her name is Alex" Tate shouted after her then grumbled when Tyler merely chuckled. Wiping down her bench she grabbed two large French bread sticks and started slicing them ¾'s of the way through. Next she ground up some garlic and mixed it in with some butter to make the garlic butter for the bread. She learnt from experience that the boys hated it when she added that 'green leafy shit' to it.

Within minutes the home made garlic bread was being wrapped and placed to one side. Once again she took time to tidy her bench and frowned, what was taking Tyler so long to find the meat? She needed it out of the freezer now, it needed to thaw. Dinner was going to be late as it was.

She heard the door open as she washed her latest lot of dishes after peeling and chopping potatoes and putting them on to boil, along with some eggs. She had chopped up some onion too and needed Tyler to race and get a packet of bacon pieces she left in the fridge inside.

"Jesus Tyler what took you so long? You have to kill the bloody cow?" she washed a knife "And don't even start on me about Alex" she growled as she washed the cutting board next "She's an ex teacher of mine who happens to be a lawyer, she's your girlfriends friend. End of story"

"If you say so" came a voice that was decidedly not Tyler's and Tate closed her eyes and prayed for the ground to swallow her up. Taking a deep breath she turned and looked into the amused blue eyes of the blonde in question "Er Hi"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Thanks for the reviews, please more. I love to hear from new people**_

"Hi" Alex smiled while walking forward, packets of meat in her hands "Tyler said to give you this. She decided to drag Olivia off somewhere"

"Thanks" Tate croaked then cleared her throat "Sorry, Tyler was just.."

"I know, I was fair game for Olivia" Alex rolled her eyes

"Really?" Tate asked intrigued and leant back against the sink to look nonchalant even while her heart was pounding in her chest at the mere presence of Alex.

"Yep, all cause we knew each other from 5 years ago and I let you drive me here" Alex grinned placing the two trays of steak down on the bench. She looked up into green eyes that were darker than their normal and swallowed convulsively as a shiver ran down her spine. No, this could not be happening, Tate was just a kid, an ex student.

"Tyler found these in the cool room. There was a note on the freezer from your fill in saying she took them out this morning" she husked and then groaned internally hoping Tate wouldn't pick up on it. Tate blinked, she hadn't seen it in the cool room, then again she hadn't exactly been looking.

Searching Alex's face for any sign that what she was feeling was mutual she was bitterly disappointed when met by a steady gaze. Who was she trying to kid? Why would an obviously rich, beautiful, successful woman even look at her twice? She was by her own admissions a recovering drug addict who was a ranch cook. Sighing she swept her hat off her head and scratched the itch at the base of her neck

"I um left something in the fridge inside. Can you stay here and make sure nothing burns dry?" she asked and before Alex could reply she hot footed it inside to get the bacon, cursing her stupidity all the way.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief when Tate was out of sight, dragging her eyes away from where that delectable ass in those sexy jeans had disappeared out of view. Ok maybe she kinda liked that sight, not to mention those long legs of Tate's, and that enormous belt buckle sitting right _there_. Those shoulders too were pretty impressive, she could imagine holding onto them while Tate ... whoa cowgirl, back up. What?

She fanned herself with her hand and walked over to the stove to peak at what was cooking. Potatoes and eggs? She shrugged, they looked fine to her, no chance she was going to burn the place down at least. She groaned, Olivia better not find out Tate left her in charge of the stove or the teasing would be unbearable.

Tate froze upon seeing Tyler and Olivia in a passionate embrace up against the very fridge she needed bacon from. She wracked her brain and wondered if she had any in the cool room but doubted it and she'd have to walk past them to get to the chest freezer. Hell.

Heat suffused her cheeks as Olivia uttered a groan and Tyler a growl as Tyler picked her girl up by her buttocks and Olivia circled her legs around Tyler's waist as she carried her over to the nearby bench and deposited her on it. Heat curled low in Tate's stomach and she shuddered, that was kinda sexy. Then she realised what was going on and growled. Oh hell no they weren't, not on her kitchen bench. If anyone got to do that it was her, preferably with Alex.

"I suggest you two find a room and stop defiling my kitchen" she called as she walked forward and they sprung apart like guilty teenagers. Tate returned Tyler's force ten glare "You don't like interruptions Miss Stud go somewhere private" she offered some advice as she opened the fridge and grabbed the packet. Slamming the door to the fridge shut she gave them and her kitchen counter a pointed look and marched out.

She stepped back outside to see Alex watching the pots almost religiously. She paused in surprise and raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" she asked and Alex spun with a sheepish look on her face

"You said to make sure nothing burns" Alex stated and pointed at the pots "So I was watching to make sure"

Olivia having followed Tate out after telling Tyler 'I told you so' heard this last comment and saw Alex standing by the pots on the burner

"You left Alex in charge of the stove?" she asked incredulously and Alex glared warningly

"Olivia Serena Benson don't you dare" she growled

"Am I missing something?" Tate asked as she made her way to the bench where her chopped onions were already waiting

"Alex can't cook worth a damn" Olivia chuckled "The one time she tried for me she set the oven on fire. I turned up the same time as the Fire Department"

"I am so going to kill you" Alex growled stalking towards Olivia who hurriedly hid behind Tyler.

"Hey leave me out of this" Tyler scurried off to leave the two ladies to it, walking over to Tate who had paused in her efforts to light another burner to cook the bacon and onion for the Potato salad. They stared amazed as Alex chased Olivia around the room like a couple of little girls playing chasey. Alex was yelling at Olivia that she had sworn secrecy, Olivia just laughed and hot footed it, Alex was faster than normal without her heels.

Soon the two ladies were in a bundle on the ground having tripped and were laughing their heads off. Tyler and Tate were standing watching, smiling at their antics. As Tyler watched Olivia laugh she felt the confirmation and finally acknowledged to herself that on 3 days acquaintance Olivia had gone and captured her heart. Now she had to do everything she could to make sure Olivia felt the same.

Tate was captivated by a radiant Alex. This was a side she had never seen before, the smile that reached her eyes, the playfulness. Her heart just about beat out of her chest and she raised her hand to rub at it with her fist. Tyler turned and caught her action, her gaze turned serious as she looked between her and Alex and back again.

Tate sighed, she knew she couldn't hide anything from her friend and mentor and nodded before turning away and continuing with her dinner prep. A short time later she became aware of a presence beside her and a large hand squeezing her shoulder in understanding. She was stunned by the emergence of sudden tears and hastily blinked them away.

"You OK?" Tyler asked

"Sure" she sniffed "The onions you know" she indicated the pan as she stirred the contents. Tyler studied her a long time before nodding

"You know where to find me if you need to talk"

"Sure, no worries" Tate was quick to blow it off as she became aware of the ladies coming up behind them.

The evening progressed. They all adjourned into the outdoor kitchen/dining area. More chairs were brought in from inside so everyone could fit around. Tyler pulled Olivia close, loving the excuse to cuddle and Olivia had no qualms in leaning into her in front of the family. Judy and Hank smiled knowingly and approvingly at them.

Tate served the fish as entree, lightly seasoned in a homemade lemon sauce. Unfortunately she never got to sit next to Alex, who ended up squeezed next to Olivia with Beau on the other side. Tate tried not to glare at Beau as he was acting very attentive towards Alex. Poor Alex didn't know what to do, she was charmed by his country manners but she felt zip, zero, zilch when he smiled at her. Unlike Tate.

She looked up and over at Tate in time to see her glaring at Beau, or more pointedly at Beau's hand on her arm and she realised Beau was asking her a question.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked politely sliding her arm away and he smiled undettered

"I said I'm heading into town tomorrow and I heard it mentioned you need some better footwear. Would you like a lift?" he asked and Alex groaned internally. She was very much aware that the majority of the table had heard the question, including a tense Olivia, a curious Judy and a very jealous Tate by the looks. For some reason that idea made her feel slightly dizzy.

"Thank you for the offer Beau, but Tate is taking me in and helping me out" Alex told him.

Tate was initially surprised by Alex's comment and then she beamed. Alex had chosen her over Beau? Maybe this wasn't one sided after all. She was aware that Beau shot her a look across the table but her gaze had been captured and held by Alex's. She didn't realise she was staring dopily until Callum nudged her

"Hey lover gal, you're drooling" he chuckled and she turned and growled at him which made him laugh all the more harder. Sighing she turned back to look at Alex and her whole body froze in stunned disbelief when she caught Alex giving her a hungry once over. Every cell in her body became sensitised, oh hell yeah it was mutual. She grinned at the thought, then frowned. What the hell did she know about courting anyone, let alone a lady?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Decided to post a second small chapter as a teaser for what is to come tomorrow because tomorrow's love scene will be a long one. I need to see some reviews though so keep them coming, you know I enjoy them.**_

Olivia fought the heat that was travelling up her cheeks as Tyler led her away from the others and back towards the house. Tyler didn't seem to care that they all knew they were going off for a night of loving so why should she? They were Tyler's family. Even as they reached the house she could still hear the occasional wolf whistle from Callum. She seriously needed to talk to Sarah about taking that boy in hand.

Once inside the quiet house Tyler paused and pulled her into a warm embrace, she sighed. She loved Tyler's hugs.

"You sure about this?" Tyler asked and Olivia's heart swelled. She didn't understand why or how she knew she just knew. After 43 years of being straight she was more than ready to accept this woman into her bed. Or be accepted into this woman's bed, as the case may be.

"Yes" she slid her right hand up Tyler's back and swept Tyler's hat off her head before slipping out of her arms "Come get me cowgal" she chuckled backing away then shrieked as Tyler raced after her. She didn't even make it to the stairs before Tyler caught her and picking her up threw her over her right shoulder.

Olivia blinked and several small oofs were emitted due to her bouncing on the shoulder as Tyler jogged up the stairs. Once the going was even again Olivia had to say she appreciated the view of Tyler's slim ass in those jeans. Grinning she used her free hand to slap the ass hard

"Ow"

"Serves you right. Fireman style? Really? That's how you carry me to bed?" she teased and Tyler chuckled

"Be glad it wasn't by the ankles" but she took heed of what Olivia said and lowered her gently to the ground before picking her up again bridal style. "Better?"

"Going to carry me over the threshold?" Olivia laughed and Tyler nodded

"Yes ma'am, every night if you wish, for as long as you'll have me" she said seriously and Olivia looked up startled, her smile slipping slowly as she saw something in Tyler's eyes that scared the bejesus out of her and at the same time thrilled her. Desire curled low in her stomach and it was suddenly very hard to breathe as their shared gaze became intense.

Finally Tyler offered a ragged groan and kicked her bedroom door open and hurried inside to kick it shut again. Olivia did a quick look around and wasn't all that surprised to see another minimalistic room done in earth colours of browns and rich deep reds. It was very country. Her main agenda was to get Tyler into that enormous bed.

Tyler let her legs go and she slid down her body, catching her breath at the friction. Olivia threw Tyler's hat towards the chair in the corner of the room then swept hers off and sent it sailing in the same direction. She looked up at Tyler and froze at her look of horror as she stared at her hat on the floor

"What?"

"That's my hat" Tyler cried and Olivia rolled her eyes. _Really?_

"It's just a hat, get over it"

"Get over it? I'll show you get over it." Tyler picked Olivia up by the hips forcing her to hang onto her shoulders and wrap her legs around her waist to stay up. "One thing you gotta learn about cowboys little lady" Tyler drawled "Never mess with their horse, their hat, their boots or their mama"

Olivia laughed delighted, then gasped as she was dropped onto the bed while Tyler stood over her hands on hips. A little shiver ran down her spine but it sure wasn't fear as the end result soaked her panties and had her heart pounding.

"Tyler" she breathed her caramel eyes darkening to the colour of rich chocolate. Tyler groaned and quickly shucked her jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Olivia sat up and vested herself of her own jacket, throwing it aside. "Come here" she laid back on the bed and held out her arms in invitation.

Tyler didn't need to be asked twice, quickly crawling onto the bed and hovering over Olivia. Olivia opened her legs and once again had to marvel at the rightness of having Tyler lower herself onto her.

"You feel so good" she breathed "So right" she ran her hands up Tyler's sides, grabbing handfuls of her shirt and tugging them out of her jeans so she could run her palms over the skin of her lover's lower back.

Tyler groaned arching into the touch, she felt electrified and bent to take Olivia's lips in a deep sensual kiss

"I want to see you naked" she groaned "I want to look at you, touch you and kiss you all over. I want to feel my skin against yours" she whispered as she punctured kisses across Olivia's jaw line and down her neck. Olivia raked her nails lightly across her back making her hiss in pleasure.

She was off the bed in a flash but slowed at the dazed look in her lover's eyes. Offering a hand that Olivia took she gently guided her off the bed then started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Olivia caught on quickly and reached for Tyler's shirt buttons, slowly undoing them, keeping pace with Tyler. Soon the shirts were on the floor beside the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Calling and the OFC.

_**Yes it is here, the chapter you have all been waiting for. Warning, this is not hard core smut, this is a love scene, fluffiness for those who like that word. If you want smut go read my one shots or wait for a later chapter. Again, you have been warned. Chapter is long.**_

_**One more request, imagine your lover, or if you like Tyler, doing this to you. I dare you not to like it. Chapter is dedicated to my inspiring partner.**_

Tyler reached for her belt, quickly undoing it and with a teasing smile Olivia copied, belt and boots soon joined the shirts. Undershirts were next but this time Tyler reached for the hem of Olivia's who didn't hesitate in raising her arms so it could be pulled off. As Tyler took a second to throw it on the growing pile of clothes on the floor Olivia stepped forward. She gave her a smile as she pulled up the ends then slid her hands flat against Tyler's side, gently caressing her while raising the shirt.

Tyler groaned and shuddered from the mixture of sensations. Olivia's hands were soft yet calloused, telling her she worked hard and did field work, not just sat at her desk. Her gaze was captured by beautiful large breasts encased in red lace and her mouth simply watered. Later she warned herself as she raised her arms and allowed Olivia to sweep her shirt off leaving her in a practical white sports bra. She wished she'd taken time to put something nicer on. Then when she thought about it she realised she really didn't have nice underwear, not her style.

She sucked in a harsh breath as small yet strong fingers slid inside the waist band of her jeans and with concerted effort Olivia managed to pop the button. Tyler thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest when it took her an audacious amount of time to get the zip down. Before the denim went south she thought pay back was only fair and repaid in kind, loving the sounds emitted from Olivia's throat. She smiled widely, seems someone may be a vocal lover. She liked that idea.

Two pairs of denim jeans slid to ankles simultaneously and all either of them could do was stare in adoration. God she's gorgeous, Tyler thought, so slender and toned, flared at the hips and bust, beautiful tanned skin and she bet so soft. She shook with the need to touch Olivia and as they kicked their jeans aside she slid her right arm around Olivia's waist to pull her closer while her left cupped a perfect jaw line as she bent to capture soft lips in a tender, loving kiss. Right then and there she made the decision to take it slow. She wanted tonight to be about Olivia, she wanted her to come so many times, in so many ways that she never wanted anyone else ever again.

Olivia reciprocated the kiss and after several minutes of trying to deepen it realised Tyler wanted to take it slow and groaned. She was going to kill her, but what a way to go. She pressed her body gently against Tyler's, shuddering at the contact of skin against skin. Her arms were slid under Tyler's and around to her back so she could caress soft skin and the firm muscle underneath.

Tyler's body was beautiful, maybe a little harder than a normal female but there was the mixture there of the soft skin and hard lean muscles underneath. She doubted she got the body in the gym, more like from growing up on the farm, wrestling with her brothers, not to mention animals, and hard physical labour. Although Tyler's skin wasn't as dark as hers, except maybe her face and neck and the small v at the bottom of her throat exposed by open shirts, it was nowhere near as pale as some. She was obviously sensible in the sun. What did cause her some amusement was the fine spattering of freckles she had seen covering her body. She wondered about the parts of Tyler's body still covered and decided it was time for underwear to go.

Tyler sucked in deep breaths when Olivia broke the kiss and realised her head was quite literally spinning. Olivia's kisses were phenomenal. Her legs were feeling the effect too and she realised she had to get them horizontal and naked. She felt Olivia attempting to undo her bra and smiled, reaching back with one hand and undoing it casually. Olivia appeared relieved and frustrated at once and while she was sidetracked Tyler used her spare hand to flick open her bra.

Olivia stared as her bra hit the floor, how'd Tyler do that so easy? She looked at Tyler who gave her a knowing smile

"Stick with me kid, you've got a lot to learn" Tyler husked which sent shivers down her spine and Olivia had no doubt that she did. She felt a tug at her waist while she was lost in her thoughts and in a blink of an eye they were both naked. Wow, Tyler sure put the girls in the locker room at the academy to shame. They were the last naked females she'd seen and they had all been super fit.

God she was built well, all lean sinew, high firm breast, small neat triangle at the juncture of her thighs, super long muscled legs, wide shoulders and long arms. What had she done to deserve this? She sent a little prayer to her car, thanking it for breaking down as she was swept up into those strong arms and gently placed on the bed, God she loved it that Tyler could do that. All thought process was cut off and she cried out in pleasure as Tyler lowered herself on top of her once again. If the mere contact of skin had her this electrified, this hot, this wet then what would happen when Tyler finally touched her? Olivia had a feeling she did indeed have a lot to learn and she only ever wanted Tyler to teach her.

Tyler braced herself on her elbows above her new lover and looked down their bodies, loving the contrast of their different coloured skin. It wasn't often she found someone who was darker than her and she loved it. She also loved those breasts, large with dark swollen nipples that seemed to ache for her touch. Later.

Olivia was a little surprised when she attempted to capture Tyler's lips with her own and she pulled back. The surprise turned to a hiss of pleasure when Tyler latched onto her throat and suckled. She raised shaky hands to thread through short dark hair but Tyler captured them and held them out to her sides. She growled and Tyler chuckled

"Remember what I told you Olivia? I'm going to kiss you all over, touch you, and make love to you?" Tyler asked and Olivia barely managed a nod "This is for you, I want you to lay back and enjoy"

"Oh Fuck, you're gonna kill me" Olivia groaned as Tyler lowered her arms to the bed and she fisted the sheets in her hands

"What a way to go" Tyler murmured as she braced herself on her left arm and used her right hand to trail gentle fingers lightly along the sensitive skin on the inside of Olivia's left arm. Olivia bucked under her, scattering her thoughts for a second as she felt the copious amounts of wet heat Olivia was coating her stomach with, yet she remained determined. This time was for Olivia.

She continued to run her fingers from shoulder to elbow several times, watching as Goosebumps broke out before she continued on down to the wrist, swirling over sensitive nerves there. Olivia's fingers twitched in response and her arm jerked once or twice. Tyler listened to her breath catch and gentle sighs and knew she was bringing her lover a mixture of comfort and pleasure.

She moved on once the skin became used to her touch and Olivia's reactions became less pronounced. The palm of the hand was also sensitive to a gentle touch and Olivia threw her head back and groaned. Who knew? Her whole left arm tingled and ached for more at the same time. Just when she thought she could take no more Tyler captured her hand and raised it to her lips, kissing the palm then capturing each finger in turn, giving it one long slow delicious suck, from base to tip. Shit now even her fingernails were sensitised.

Then Tyler did it all over again, with her right arm and hand. Olivia's brain had turned to mush a long time ago. All she could do was close her eyes, concentrate on her breathing so she didn't hyperventilate and let Tyler know through her surprisingly vocal sounds how much she was loving this. She had never made love like this before. Very rarely had a lover taken time to explore her in this much depth, half were lucky to wait to see if she was aroused. They usually found themselves in the corridor outside her apartment quick smart.

Tyler, Oh my God, Tyler was phenomenal. She wished she'd found her years ago. She seemed to know every little secret to her body so far as if it was her own. She wasn't sure she could handle the rest but she sure was going to try.

When Tyler decided she had tortured her arms enough she moved up to torture her neck and shoulders, biting her clavicle, sucking on her pulse points, nibbling on her throat, running her tongue from her chin to the point where the two clavicles met in the centre of her chest then teasing the small hollow.

Olivia gave a cry of relief as Tyler finally started to head south, it turned into a growl of frustration when Tyler's mouth circumnavigated her right breast and she started nibbling and licking her ribs. Oh fuck that felt good. Needing something to hold onto she raised her hands to the headboard above her, thrusting her breasts out further. Tyler groaned, her whole body shaking as she fought temptation but managed to control herself and slowly made her way down the sensitive skin of Olivia's side, across her lower abdomen just above the inviting dark curls, pausing momentarily to inhale Olivia's sent before moving on.

She completed her circuit up Olivia's left side, pausing here and there at spots that made Olivia cry out, buck or arch until she was swirling her tongue in that small hollow again, letting Olivia come back down before setting off, straight down the middle of Olivia's chest, pausing between her breast, feeling the swelling mounds cup her cheeks, feeling the erratic heart beating under her lips before making a beeline for the belly button. Olivia shivered and arched up high, catching Tyler slightly off guard and she had to brace herself with her arms.

"It's Ok" she murmured, "I'm here, don't hold back, don't ever hold back with me, your safe I promise"

Olivia knew without a doubt that she was. She hoped Tyler was almost done with her torture, she had nearly come so many times, just from this and she knew Tyler sensed it, she'd paused every time, letting her drift back down before building her up again. Something told her she would barely be able to walk tomorrow and she didn't care.

Tyler in the mean time was loving every second, there was nothing better in her experience than going slow and learning your lover completely. Shuffling her way down the bed she once again caught the scent of Olivia's arousal and she closed her eyes and groaned. She just wanted to dive in and taste but she wouldn't, not yet anyway. By the end of tonight she planned to have had a 5 course meal.

Grinning she kissed each hipbone in turn before exploring her way down Olivia's left leg. She gave it the same loving attention as she gave the arms, careful not to stray too far on the inside of the thighs. She knelt at the end of the bed and placed a delicate little foot in her lap and started to massage the ankle, the heel, the instep, ball of the foot and each toe in turn. She found it increasingly hard to focus on the foot in question and not the spectacular view further up north.

Tyler swallowed hard, unable to keep her gaze away, she was so wet, her arousal glistening in her curls, running down her thighs. She could see that her clitoris was swollen and hard.

"Oh God" she groaned and Olivia upon seeing where she was staring brazenly let her thighs fall further apart. She smiled when Tyler began to shake and looked up at her, naked desire, need and something else, something a little dark/powerful in her gaze. Oh yeah. "Minx" Tyler croaked and Olivia smiled. She should be embarrassed splayed open as she was but it made her feel free instead, not to mention empowered at Tyler's reaction.

Tyler closed her eyes and took several huge gulps of air until she had herself semi under control. She put down the left foot and picked up the right. Olivia wanted to howl in disbelief but it turned into a hiss as Tyler bit her toe sharply. Pleasured pain shot straight to her groin making it pulse

"Tyler" she called as Tyler set about discovering her other leg in a reverse fashion. Olivia loved it she really did but she was never happier when Tyler eventually stretched out above her again and kissed her deeply. Surely now Tyler would lavish attention on her breasts and her clit and vagina...she paused, too technical for the bedroom, not in SVU now. Ok she wanted that hand on her pussy, oh god that sounded stupid she just wanted her hands on her, her mouth too. NOW.

She was so busy with her thoughts she didn't feel Tyler position herself or her hands and the next thing she knew she was face down on her bed. You gotta be kidding, she groaned, I can't take much more.

But she did, she took everything, the massage, the touches, the kisses and licks. She shrieked when Tyler bit one buttock hard and squealed when she slapped the other before groaning when Tyler clamped down on the offended cheek and suckled hard. It just made her wetter and hotter and before she knew it her hips were grinding into the bed looking for relief.

Tyler was very much aware of what Olivia was doing and positioned herself, kneeling between Olivia's thighs and sliding her hands up and under until they cupped her shoulders. With a gentle heave she pulled Olivia up so she was kneeling in front of her, Olivia's back pressed into her front.

Olivia was almost sobbing at this stage, desperate for her orgasm and Tyler was now ready for her to have her first. With a bit more manoeuvring she had them facing the mirror on the dresser. Looking into the mirror you could see everything, Olivia was so open to her and Tyler wanted her to see it too.

"Open your eyes" she rasped and watched as Olivia slowly blinked them open, they widened upon seeing herself in the mirror, how wild she looked, how wanton. Tyler offered her a smile and together they watched as her hands came up and around from Olivia's waist to cup her bountiful breasts. The instant her thumbs touched Olivia's nipples she jerked and let out a scream Tyler was sure they could here way down in the barn as Olivia finally succumbed to her first powerful climax of the night.

Alex paused with her hand outstretched to turn off her bedside light when she heard the scream. Her eyes went round as saucers and then she groaned. Didn't look like she would be getting much sleep tonight. With all the noises she'd heard coming from down the corridor she knew Tyler must be one hell of a stallion. Sighing she turned out the light and closed her eyes, hoping she could block out the noise and get some sleep.

Judy and Hank paused half way up the stairs leading to their wing and looked at each other. Was that really what they thought it was?

"I think it may be prudent to move Alex to our wing tomorrow" Judy told her husband

Hank nodded

"I do believe you're right. Let's hope it's a little quieter in our room" he grumbled

"Getting old old man, used to be a time I could yodel like that" Judy teased chuckling and leaving him gaping behind her. He caught himself after several seconds and hurried after her

"I'll give you old man" he called while trying to remember where his special pills were the doc gave him.

Olivia slumped against Tyler her whole body quivering from her second climax in as many minutes as Tyler had stroked and caressed her breasts, calming her after her first massive climax then revving her engines again, and all with a touch to her sensitised breasts! It had been too long.

"You are so beautiful, so responsive" Tyler breathed harshly behind her "let me touch you love, let me make you come again. Let me make you mine" and as she spoke she slid her hand down over taught stomach muscles

"Tyler" Olivia groaned, raising her hands to grip onto bulging biceps as strong fingers made their way to her soaking core. She was so sensitive that when two strong fingers stroked over her outer lips she was immediately on edge again. She bit her lip and held on hard as sensations pounded her from every angle.

She managed to keep her eyes open, just, and the combined senses of touch as well as sight were driving her crazy. Feeling Tyler caress her, seeing the hand moving between her legs in the mirror was...words failed her. Olivia couldn't help it she arched up from her slumped position back against Tyler, trying to get closer to the hand.

Tyler came with her, adjusting them slightly before pulling her back firmly against her front while sending two fingers deep in a quick smooth motion. She opened her mouth to cry out but could only offer up a squeak. Reaching around behind her she cupped Tyler's ass in her hands and started to ride the fingers pumping inside her, Tyler keeping pace behind her so they never broke contact.

Their gazes met and held in the mirror and Olivia saw something in Tyler's that had her heart swelling, the walls around it cracking and crumbling. She should be concerned but knew there was no need to be as Tyler would treat hers gently. She had always fought showing any form of emotion but right now she let go, let it show.

Tyler was so overcome with what Olivia was showing her she buried her face in Olivia's neck and had to fight back the tears. She felt a hand come up and spear through her hair, pulling her closer. She bit down hard on the shoulder causing Olivia to cry out

"Come with me" Olivia panted and Tyler could only nod, already feeling the oncoming of her climax as she ground her hips into Olivia's buttocks. When she felt the point of no return for her she curled fingers inside of Olivia and used her thumb to flick over that nubbin of pleasure.

Olivia's scream echoed through the room a split second before Tyler's own cry. Shaking Tyler could no longer hold them up and they collapsed sideways onto the bed panting. Arms and legs remained tangled as Tyler held Olivia tight, overcome with emotion. She could safely say she had never had a climax like that before, where her whole body, mind and soul were invested.

Olivia recovered enough to turn around in Tyler's arms, curling up beside her with her head tucked on Tyler's chest. Tyler placed her chin on top of Olivia's head and sighed. Olivia couldn't help but smile and cuddle closer. Within moments they were sound asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Have decided to post this as well today so you get a little bit of Alex and Tate. Computer is playing up a bit and I go back to work on Monday so updating will become a little more sporadic but never fear it will be completed. I know where I want this to end up, I have a few little hurdles for along the way, just bear with me and we will get there. Hope you enjoyed the daily updates while they lasted.**_

Tate sat on the porch of her cabin, a labour of love for her. It was nestled in the trees at the rear of the main house, far enough away that it was obscured from the view but from her porch she could see some of the lights at the house.

Buster, her border collie sat at her feet. She felt really guilty that she hadn't remembered him until after saying goodnight to Alex for the night, the woman had her in knots. She'd spent the last hour outside with him, the first half hour playing ball, the last half sitting resting. She'd have to remember to make something for Jimmy for looking after him while she was away.

She had to admit he was acting a little strange at the moment, every now and then sitting bolt upright and cocking his head to the side while staring towards the main house. Must be able to hear something.

With a sigh she pushed up out of the porch swing and made her way to the door, Buster behind her as she let them in. Her cabin was only small, one main room for the kitchen dining and lounge, a bathroom/laundry at the far end near steps that led up to her bedroom loft which had views out the floor to ceiling window of trees, open pastures and mountains.

She told Buster to go lay down and he trotted off to his bed near the sliding door that led out to the rear of the cabin. She walked over to her large rock fireplace, adding another log to ward off the chill and replacing the safety grate. Making use of the bathroom she stripped out of her clothes and changed into her silky men boxers with cowboy hats on it and made her way up to the bedroom. She turned off the lights as she went before crawling into bed in just her boxers. She hated wearing a shirt to bed, it was so restrictive, no matter how cold it got.

Looking at the clock she groaned upon seeing it was 11pm. She had to be up at 5 to get to the kitchen by 5.30 to get breakfast. Sighing she rolled onto her stomach, curled her arm around her pillow and tried to get some sleep.

Alex was woken out of a deep sleep the next morning by more screams coming from Tyler's room. Oh for Pete's sake. She was kept awake most of the night by their bedroom antics, Tyler must be bloody good. She was going to give Liv hell today and if she could find any, either buy a gag for Liv or earplugs for herself.

Turning to the bedside clock and seeing it was just after five she decided to give up on sleep and head downstairs. It wasn't like she begrudged Olivia some happiness it's just she wished she was getting some that good. Thinking about sex made her think about Tate and she groaned as she stepped into the bathroom to use the facility. What was it about the younger woman that had her captivated?

Amenities use over she stripped and took a five minute power shower before rubbing herself down and tying a towel around herself. Going to her bag she looked through them and shook her head. She really must have packed in a daze because this was ridiculous. What had she been thinking?

After much searching she located some jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a cardigan and hurriedly dressed. Realising she didn't have any socks to go with Olivia's boots she made the decision that Olivia was otherwise occupied and went to her room in search of some.

It took her a while to find a pair that didn't smell well used and she quickly completed her wardrobe before heading downstairs. She was rather surprised to find she was the only one up, besides the moaning pair back upstairs.

She remembered Tate telling her that she was up at 5 most mornings and down at the mess cooking breakfast for the guys. Smiling she made her way out of the house, shivering at the early morning cool.

It was still dark outside, the sun a yellow glow on the horizon as she hurried towards the welcoming lights in the mess. The cool was a bit more bearable once she came inside the relative shelter of the outside kitchen but she breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped into the main kitchen.

A radio was playing softly in the background, Alex didn't recognise the song or artist but it sounded decidedly country. Not her favourite genre by far. Tate was standing at a large hotplate whistling to the tune as she turned what appeared to be sausages. She was wearing her usual cowboy attire, Stetson firmly on head and Alex couldn't help but check out that ass in those jeans again. Damn but that was one fine fit. She smiled and continued to stare as she realised Tate hadn't heard her come in.

Alex didn't notice the large big furry dog at Tate's feet until it sat up and barked at her causing Tate to turn and upon seeing her offer a large smile

"Hey"

"Hi" she dragged her disappointed gaze from down south up into smiling green eyes

"You're up early" Tate added and waved her over so she could keep an eye on the hotplate. Alex rolled her eyes as she came forward, stopping to pat the friendly dog.

"Barely been asleep" she muttered and Tate frowned

"Everything alright?" she asked in concern

"Peachy, except for the couple of sex acrobats down the hall. Wish I could find someone to make me scream like that" she sighed without thinking then groaned silently when heat flushed her cheeks. Tate laughed

"Going at it like rabbits were they?"

"All night, think the longest the quiet lasted was 45 minutes. I'd be surprised if either of them could walk this morning" Alex chuckled

"I see" Tate looked at the sausages, unsure of what to say next. She wanted to be brave, ask Alex on a date on Friday but was scared. What if she planned to go home sooner than that? What if she wasn't interested? She thought back to last night and the look she'd caught on Alex's face. She was encouraged by it

"Alex"

"Tate" they both said each other's names at the same time. Tate being the gentlewoman indicated Alex should go first.

Alex who had decided to bite the bullet and see where these strange feelings for Tate could lead had been about to ask if she wanted to do dinner but was now chickening out. What if Tate wasn't interested? She'd never been this indecisive or scared before

"It was nothing, what were you going to ask?" she enquired and watched as heat rushed up Tate's face and she closed her eyes "Tate?"

Ok, Tate thought, here goes nothing

"?" she asked so fast she wasn't sure Alex caught on. Looking at the blonde she could see her blinking in confusion and decided to keep it simple so she could get it out

"Dinner?" she asked and Alex cocked her head to the side "You and me" she paused and blushed "Friday? Maybe. If you want, or Saturday if that suits, I have to work through the week and" she paused as Alex stepped close and shut her up by placing a finger against her lips. No way she could stop the groan that was rumbling in her chest from escaping. Her lips tingled and forgetting Alex's finger was still there she attempted to lick her lips.

This time it was Alex who drew a sharp breath, feeling Tate's tongue flick her fingertip caused an electric shockwave to shoot straight to her clit. Oh boy.

Hungry blue met startled green as their gazes locked and held. Tate's heart pounded in her chest and she froze to the spot unsure what to do. She knew what she wanted to do but should she do it? Hell was she any good at it? She became aware that Alex's face was getting closer to hers. Oh God, oh yes, dreams do come true she thought and closed her eyes and bent forward. She could feel Alex's warm minty breath against her face, felt the finger being removed from her lips, a hand go to the back of her head and guide her down as the finger was replaced by something soft and warm and wet. Oh God she was kissing Alex Cabot!

Alex hadn't been able to hold back, she had seen the need in Tate's eyes, seen the hesitation and taken the matter into her own hands. Stepping forward she had replaced her finger with her lips and felt like she's stuck her finger in a socket. Her whole body came alive. She felt Tate's lips quiver, heard her whimper and the predator in her recognised the innocent lamb and with a delighted growl she stepped even closer, pressing firmer against Tate's body feeling it shivering.

Neither of them heard the door open or the two shocked ranch hands step in but they sure heard Callum come in behind them

"Hey Tate what's for break... well I'll be damned boys, Tate's finally gone and got herself a filly"

Tate growled and caught Alex to her when she went to move away. She shot the three men such a look they froze on the spot. Their innocent little Tate wasn't so innocent anymore.

"Get out" she growled at them in a tone that meant business "And stay out for 5 minutes if you want to eat for the rest of the week" she warned them and surprisingly enough they left.

She turned back to Alex who was staring at her in shock. She groaned. It wasn't often her temper got off the leash but when it did it was phenomenal and she had been furious at the interruption. Sighing she let Alex go and stepped back.

"Before I stupidly lost my temper I would have taken that kiss as a yes, have I lost that chance?"

"Yes" Alex croaked, still stunned at the change in Tate when she was angry and rather confused as to why she found that so sexy. She realised as Tate's face fell she had answered all wrong "I mean no, you haven't lost your chance, yes to dinner, Friday sounds great" Alex smiled while inside she groaned. Very eloquent Alexandra.

The smile that lit Tate's face took her breath away and they stared at each other before Tate managed to pull her gaze away and turn back to the task at hand, the boys would kill her if she burnt breakfast. She shot Alex a smile as she turned the sausages and waved her closer.

"I should teach you how to cook" she told the beautiful blonde and smiled again when Alex laughed

"Only if you want me to burn the place down. I can burn water" Alex told her

"Never" Tate informed. "Can you do me a favour and go into the cool room and bring out the bacon and eggs. They should be on the second shelf on your right as you go in"

Alex was a little confused but a little pleased that Tate was acting normally. She didn't know whether to acknowledge the kiss or just go with the flow. Tate seemed busy making sure the food was ready so she let it go for now.

Walking over to the cool room she paused when Tate called her name

"Just so you know ma'am that was one hell of a kiss and I can't wait until Friday" Tate told her and she smiled

"Me too" she said and was very surprised she actually meant it. The date may be Friday but she fully intended to show Tate what a hell of a kiss was a lot sooner than that. She paused as the door to the room shut behind her and she shivered as she searched for the items she needed. Her mind was occupied though with the kiss. Just how experienced was Tate if she thought that was a great kiss? It had barely been a peck. Did it really matter? She didn't think so, she was too intrigued by the enigma that was Tate to be chased away.

Realising she was dallying in her thoughts she found the large packet of bacon and the eggs and headed back out to the kitchen. She found Tate at the oven checking on something and realised they were hash browns. Hash browns in an oven? Tate saw her look and grinned

"It's healthier than dipping them in the fryer" she shrugged "I refuse to always cook unhealthy and have struck a deal with the guys. Every second day they eat something healthy and the other day I'll satisfy their greasy tastebuds"

Alex thought about it for a second and nodded, sounded fair. She took the eggs and bacon and placed them on the counter near the chopping block Tate indicated.

"Wash your hands" Tate instructed and Alex looked at her dumbfounded. What? "Wash your hands and when they're clean open the bacon and cut the pieces into three and throw them on the hotplate"

All the bacon? Alex looked at the size of the bacon packet, eyes wide then turned back to Tate

"You'll be fine Al, it's easy, now wash your hands"

Alex did as instructed, washing her hands thoroughly before drying them on a towel that hung nearby and moving to the chopping block. She used the big knife Tate had out to open the packet, careful not to cut herself and dumped the bacon on the cutting board. Peeling the slices open so they lay flat she quickly calculated each third and having to use a bit of muscle chopped them into three in one hit.

She picked up one of the piles and turned to find Tate watching her approvingly. For some reason that made her smile and her heart did a little flip in her chest which had her blinking in surprise. No time to analyse right now as under Tate's watchful gaze she carefully laid each piece on the large hotplate.

"Good" Tate nodded "Just a little quicker, don't worry about placement" she held up her tongs and snapped them a couple of times "That's what these are for"

Alex nodded and the next few pieces went on in half the time and she was rewarded with a smile and Tate reaching out and gently squeezing her shoulder. Pride burst out of her and she felt like a 4 year old who just spelt her name correctly and earned a gold star.

Next Tate taught her how to crack eggs and break them open. After making a mess of the first one she got the hang of it, it wasn't so hard as Tate patiently showed her how to tell when to turn the sausages and bacon. She was given a spare pair of tongs and she enjoyed standing side by side helping turn until Tate sent her over to the toaster.

Two loaves of bread sat next to it, it was a large machine that had racks that rotated through it instead of the more mainstream pop ups. You could put 4 slices per rack as she laid them out quickly, careful not to burn fingers on the hot metal.

As she was starting the third rack, the first having disappeared from sight into the machine, the door opened and Alex realised it was nearly dead on 6. A group of people, including Hank and Judy walked in. Olivia and Tyler were still conspicuous in their absence. Callum was in the group and decidedly quiet, his wife right behind him keeping him in line. Not to mention the threat of no food.

She quickly turned back to the task at hand as the first lot of cooked toast slid out into the capture tray and she placed them in toast racks nearby. It was something out of boarding school or maybe an all you can eat restaurant as everyone came forward and picked up a plate nearby.

She was their first port of call as they took two slices of toast then moved to where Tate had placed the sausages, bacon, eggs and hash browns in a warmer. Tate served them with 2 sausages, six pieces of bacon, two eggs and a hash brown each. They could then go on and pour themself a juice or a coffee from the carafe nearby.

Everyone who went by thanked her for the toast and Alex was rather overcome with emotion. Who knew being thanked for something as simple as toast could make you feel so good? The door opened to the mess again and the loved up couple stepped in and were greeted by cheers and cat calls. Alex couldn't help but laugh watching Olivia walk. She looked a little sore.

Olivia saw her helping out in the kitchen and her eyes went wide and she pointed her out to Tyler. They hurried over and grabbed a plate each

"Well who would have thought it, Alex in the kitchen" Olivia chuckled and Alex glared at her

"Don't start with me, I'm lacking sleep thanks to your sex fest all night, never knew you were a screamer Liv" Alex shot right back and watched Olivia blush while Tyler laughed

"Yes well, compliments given where compliments are due. Just letting Tyler know" Olivia husked then grabbed her toast. "What time are you and Tate heading into town? Tyler has to work today and I need to see the mechanic"

Alex shrugged and looked over at Tate who seemed to be listening

"About 11, once we've made up lunch for the guys" she told them and Alex felt proud that she was included

"Sounds good, I'll hitch a lift" Olivia nodded then paused "if you don't mind me tagging along"

"Of course not, I came here to spend time with you" Alex smiled then shot a shy look at Tate that had Olivia's brows jumping towards her hat "I seemed to have found a bonus though" she added watching Tate smile before turning back to Olivia "Tate asked me to dinner Friday"

Olivia's mouth hung open and she stared between the two in surprise before she regained her composure and reached out to squeeze Alex's hand in support, watching as Tyler moved over towards Tate

"I seem to have missed something" she surmised and Alex chuckled

"You were otherwise occupied"

"Well?"

"As I said, she asked me out" Alex shrugged and Olivia continued to stare at her "I may or may not have given my answer by kissing Tate" she advised and saw Olivia's mouth fall open again and laughed

"It was good, well until Callum came in" she admitted and Tyler hearing this turned to glare at her brother who gulped. Again Alex laughed "It's fine, we'll make up for it later" she advised which was answered by Tate dropping her tongs and flushing.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The boys weren't impressed they were getting sandwiches for lunch but Tate told them they could always get their own which shut them up pretty quick.

After taking the time to eat with Tate and Alex, talking about their plans for the day and arranging to meet up for lunch at the diner Olivia and Tyler left Tate and Alex alone to organise lunch while they spent a half hour or so before Tyler went to work. 5 minutes after saying goodbye they were laying prone on Olivia's bed, unfortunately fully clothed, but not letting that prevent them from getting a little hot and bothered.

Tyler couldn't believe she had to catch Olivia's hand as she tried to undo the waistband of her jeans after somehow getting her belt undone without her knowing it.

"As much as I would love to little lady I can't, I need to be at work soon' she sighed and Olivia pouted then realising she was acting like some fish wife quickly smiled

"Fine, but tonight don't even try to stop me, I owe you several intense orgasms"

"Now how am I supposed to work the rest of the day when you go say things like that?" Tyler growled and bent to give her one last kiss before pulling back with a regretful groan and slipping off the bed. She could barely look at Olivia all stretched out like some tempting siren on the bed as she readjusted her clothes. "Why don't you get a little nap in before coming to town Detective, you're going to need all the rest you can get for tonight"

"We'll see Sherriff" Olivia chuckled and received one last quick kiss

"We will indeed" Tyler chuckled pulling back and with a wink over her shoulder left the room. After a quick stop in her room to get her gun belt from the locked cabinet in her walk in robe she headed out to her work vehicle to go to work.

Olivia lay for long minutes after she heard the vehicle heading down the drive, just remembering the previous night's pleasure, the feeling of Tyler on top of her, behind her, beside her. She sighed, nothing ever before had come close to how she felt being naked in Tyler's arms. When she thought about leaving and not being in those arms her chest ached and her eyes filled. The thought should frighten her but strangely didn't. She had a sudden urge to call Abbie and searched around for her phone. It was on the bedside table on the far side of the bed. Picking it up she dialled the number she knew by heart.

"Hey Benson" Abbie answered "How goes it?"

"I think I'm in love" Olivia said then blinked in surprise, she hadn't meant to say that. By Abbie's stunned silence she hadn't been expecting to hear it.

"Tyler?" Abbie asked

"Who else?" Olivia sighed "God Abbie my head is spinning, she makes me laugh and feel so good and the sex, My God"

"Let me get this straight. Tough, big city, straight Detective Olivia Benson, meets, has sex and falls in love with a cowgirl in 3 days?" Abbie whistle "You gotta send me a picture of this girl"

"Alex says she looks like Xena" Olivia muttered

"You spoke with Alex?" Abbie asked "Oh don't tell me she went ahead with her plan to fly out there"

"Yep" Olivia stated and an evil grin spread across her face "And she's met a cowgirl of her own, and I do mean girl"

"Shit, tell me you're joking. You're not are you? Oh this is a hoot and she was giving me shit about being a lesbian, wait until I talk to her. So come on give me the goss, we'll get back to the serious stuff in a minute"

"Ok well it's like this" Olivia reclined back against the pillows and told Abbie everything, first about the juicy gossip with Alex which they both agreed to give her hell over but ultimately support her. Abbie had been surprised by the age difference but figured only someone young and carefree could get Alex to open up and have fun. They were both a bit worried about Alex's previous flight record though. Then they got down to Olivia opening up about her feelings towards Tyler.

Abbie was able to calm her down and tell her not to think about it yet, she had another 4 months before she needed to decide whether she wanted to go back to work or stay with Tyler, let things develop and go slow. Olivia had laughed at that, they weren't exactly going slow.

"That's lust" Abbie counted "If the sex is spectacular, why stop, just enjoy. Just take your time with the emotional stuff. You have your own record for running"

"I know" Olivia sighed "I promise I'll call you if I get that urge"

"You do that Benson, I'll kick your ass if you run from this just because you turned chicken shit. I'll drag you back to Montana myself"

"I know you would, go stir Alex, but do it gently, I think one wrong word and she may become skittish"

"Ok, talk soon and send me a pic of this Tyler"

"Will do. Bye Ab's love ya"

"Luv you too kid, take care" they hung up.

Abbie grinned and immediately scrolled through her contacts and selected Alex. She sat back in her chair in her office and waited for Alex to pick up.

Alex was standing at the sink doing dishes when her phone rang. Tate had told her when doing something as fun as cooking you had to take the good with the bad. Dishes sucked but someone had to do it and she wasn't a huge dishwasher fan.

Tate had been teasing her she was going to buy her a big red Stetson so she stood out in a crowd and Alex had told her she better not if she wanted a date on Friday. To her surprise and pleasure Tate had walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Alex had sighed in pleasure, closing her eyes and for the first time in a long time she felt 100% safe and relaxed. Which again had been a total shock, she barely knew the woman.

They had stood that way for long minutes, just enjoying the embrace when the peace was shattered by the ringing of her phone. More specifically Abbie's country and Western ringtone that she had set herself. She sighed and reached for her phone, smiling a little that Tate hadn't let her go.

"Hello Abbie"

"Good morning Miss Cabot or should I say Ms Cougar" Alex could hear the laughter in Abbie's voice and sighed. Blast Olivia

"I'm going to kill Liv, you better call her back and say goodbye because I'm good enough her body will never be found" she growled which earned a chuckle both from Abbie and Tate who had bent close to hear the conversation.

"I heard that, is that the young hot Cowgal herself?" Abbie asked and Tate's eyebrow shot up in surprise, what had Olivia said about her? Shaking her head she gently moved Alex aside so she could finish the dishes while Alex talked to her friend.

Alex walked off a short distance but Tate could still hear one side of the conversation, and although Alex sounded exasperated there was no denying the smile on her face or the blush in her cheeks. This Abbie woman sounded like a handful.

From what little she could hear Alex seemed to be confirming what Olivia must have told her, occasionally sending her a look. Tate winked at her once, letting her know she was caught and she froze mid sentence staring. Tate laughed and shaking her head returned to the dishes.

Alex was all together different since accepting her dinner date earlier. It was almost as though accepting it had been affirmation that whatever they felt for the other was mutual and there was no longer any reason to be guarded.

Just as she finished the dishes Alex hung up and strolled back over from where she had eventually ended up from pacing on the other side of the kitchen.

"Your friend seems interesting" Tate offered the silence between them

"She is a handful" Alex agreed and Tate watched as she blushed, even on short acquaintance Tate knew that was a rare occurrence for the usually self assured blonde "She um wants me to take a picture and send it" Alex held up her phone

"Sure, no problem" Tate replied and crossing her arms leant casually back against the bench

"Um could you take your hat off at least?" Alex sighed, she had hoped Tate would say no to the picture so she could tell Abbie she had refused

"Excuse me" Tate pretended to appear shocked "Did you just ask a cowgal to take her hat off?"

"You're right, silly me, just push it back or something' Alex rolled her eyes and Tate shot her a glare through narrowed eyes that had her giggling like a schoolgirl. She covered her mouth wide eyed.

Oh My God Alexandra Cabot did you just giggle? She asked herself. She never giggled. She shot a look at an amused Tate. What was this woman doing to her? She watched as Tate slowly pushed the Stetson back on her forehead and resumed her position. Alex quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Abbie. Once done she realise Tate hadn't moved and was watching her with eyes that had darkened significantly. Alex felt desire curl low in her stomach as she felt that gaze pierce her.

Giving Tate a saucy smile that had the poor woman suddenly looking confused, she slipped the phone back into her pocket and stalked towards her prey, making sure to sway her hips to captivate her. Tate wasn't going anywhere, she was glued to the spot. She had gotten the nerve to send Alex a look to let her know she was wanted and Alex had taken the look and magnified it by 100. Tate was batting way out of her league and realised she needed to take Tyler up on that little talk.

Just as Alex was sidling up to her, arms slipping around her waist and hers going around Alex's the side door leading into the outside kitchen burst open and Olivia stepped in

"Hey guys ready to go...oops, sorry I'll come back later" she moved to step out but the couple had sighed and separated. Oh man she knew how that felt and sent them an apologetic look and mouthed 'sorry' to Alex who was giving her death glares.

Tate pulled her Stetson low over her forehead to hide her flaming face and turned to reorganise the already organised sandwiches she had made with Alex. Alex had taken great pride in the simple act and Tate hoped she would join her in the kitchen more often, she loved seeing that glow in her face.

Turning she saw the Mexican standoff between the two friends and sighed

"Let it go Al, she didn't know. I'll go organise the truck while you ladies go pamper yourselves to go into town." She told them and walking past Alex, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, feeling her relax at the touch, she walked out the way Olivia had come in.

Olivia looked at Alex who was looking a little stunned and confused and opened her arms. Looked like her friend needed a hug. Alex moved into them without hesitation, she'd always been a fan of Olivia's hugs, she still was, she just preferred Tate's. Knowing that after two hugs and a peck on the lips was slightly scary.

"God Olivia what am I doing?" she groaned

"Living" Olivia told her simply "You gotta live your life Lex, no one else's. If Tate could possibly be part of that then you need to explore it"

"But she's so young, so much younger and oh Liv I'm pretty sure she's innocent" Alex sighed

"Ah" Olivia blinked in shock "We talking never been with a woman innocent, or altogether innocent?"

"The latter" Alex admitted as she pulled away and Olivia winced. Ouch.

"Er" not knowing what to say she shrugged 'Can't really help you there Lex. All I can say is does it really matter? You are the former and when it comes down to it you can learn from each other"

"We'll see" Alex sighed "We have a date on Friday night and there are a lot of nights before then"

Olivia looked at Alex seriously and sighed

"How about we do a deal Lex, we agree to take one day at a time, with our friendship and with our women. We be honest, 100% about everything and if we see the other doing something we don't agree with, like chickening out or trying to run we call them on it"

Alex thought about it for a long time before offering up a tremulous smile and nodding. Olivia grinned and threw her arm around Alex's shoulder

"C'mon, let's go give you're gold AmEx a work out. I can't wait to see you in cowgirl gear" she chuckled as Alex shot her a glare

"Not on your life Benson"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, she'd just get Tate to tell Alex she looked beautiful and she'd bet Alex would buy the shop out.

Trying to climb into a big fuck off pick up while wearing skin tight jeans and heels was a real problem. Olivia just stood back and shook her head when she had seen what Alex had changed into to go into town, then led her down the stairs. Judy who had been busy in the kitchen had stared for long minutes before turning to Olivia

"Does she realise she is getting dressed up to go to a town that probably has a population less than what lives in a city block in New York?" Judy had asked, Olivia had just smiled and shrugged and led Alex outside to where Tate was waiting in the large pickup, about the size of Tyler's F350, with similar trimmings, but with a GMC badge.

Tate had no choice but to come around and almost physically lift Alex in. Not that either of them had complained and Olivia had to clear her throat to remind them of her presence. They startled apart and blushed and Olivia had to grin, more ammo to use against Alex. Blushing!

Olivia climbed into the rear passenger seat for the ride in. They entertained Tate with stories from the SVU and their legendary fights. Tate was shaking her head at some of their antics and asked them why no one had ever stepped in.

"Because everyone enjoyed them so much" Olivia laughed

"Never mind they thought when you came to my office we were relieving tension other ways" Alex stated and Tate about drove off the road. Olivia herself was sitting with mouth open. Alex grinned "Shock you did I detective. Abbie let me in on that little titbit"

"No wonder the boys always grinned at me when I returned" Olivia groaned

"They thought you two were lovers" Tate asked flicking a glance at Olivia who saw her and shrugged. Tate shook her head "Sorry but I just can't see that"

"Obviously neither did we" Olivia chuckled

"We still don't" Alex reassured, reaching over with her left hand to pat Tate on the leg. The truck swerved

"Holy hell woman, don't do that unless you want to kill us" Tate growled

"Jesus Alex, can't you keep your hands to yourself for a second" Olivia cried gripping the arm rest.

Alex could only stare at Tate in disbelief and then at her thigh "But I only pat your leg"

"You don't think it's enough?" Tate growled and to prove her point reached across the centre and gave Alex a pat on her thigh. Alex jumped as electricity pulsed up her leg to between her thighs and for a second all thought process evaporated. Oh.

"Point taken" she squeaked and Olivia rolled her eyes

"Good, now can we get to town in one piece?" Olivia asked and smiled sweetly at Tate who glared at her in the rear view mirror.

Upon arriving at town Tate drove them down the Main Street. One street, a dozen or so shops including a Grocers, Diner, Feed/tackle/hardware, Clothing, Bank, Post, Visitors Centre, Stationary and the Bar and Grill.

There was a medical centre that had a nurse's post and a dental nurse, you had to drive into a nearby town for a Doc or a Dentist. There was City Hall, Library, Bob's Gas Station and Garage, Machinery Centre, Fire Station, Sherriff's office and Courthouse. Olivia asked to be dropped off in front of the Sheriff Office, she was interested in checking out where Tyler worked. She told the other two she'd meet them for lunch in an hour at twelve thirty and clamoured out.

As she stood on the sidewalk she looked around when she heard her name called and turned to see a cowboy standing in front of the feed store a few shops down. She recognised him from Friday night and waved and returned his friendly hello. Shaking her head, still amazed at the innocence of country people she pushed open the door to the Sheriff's Office.

She was taken aback by how small it was, a couple of steps inside and you were at the front counter. A lady sat at a desk to the left, headphones on, a radio near her and tapping away at a computer from about 10 years ago. Wow and she had thought ones at the one sixth had been old. She could only presume she was Ruthanne, the dispatcher. A portly man, wearing a green uniform with two stripes on his arm was sitting to her right. Despite the chill he had his jacket off and was sweating like it was 90.

Behind him she could see a door marked 'Sheriff' the room didn't appear to be too large, the view blocked by curtains and smoked glass. She grinned, Tate's office. As she looked around she saw a small kitchenette with a bar fridge, sink, and urn. Beyond that there was a corridor to where she could only presume was a WC, armoury, change room and lock up.

Finally the woman looked up and saw her

"Sorry honey, you been waiting long?"

"No just got here" Olivia told her which brought the portly man's head around for a quick once over. Olivia tried not to shiver in revulsion.

"How can we help you?" the lady asked, not moving from her chair

"Actually I was hoping to see Tyler" Olivia smiled and the woman blinked before Olivia saw something dawn in the woman's eyes

"Ah, you must be Olivia, I've heard so much about you" the woman smiled "I'm Ruthanne"

"Hello" Olivia nodded just as the door to Tyler's office opened and her lover stuck her head out with a big grin

"I thought I heard you" Tyler came forward quickly and let her through the little trapdoor in the counter "Come in" she looked around "Where are the other two?"

"From all the looks and touches they were sharing, probably off parking somewhere" Olivia chuckled as she followed Tyler into her office and waited for the door to close

"Lucky them" Tyler grinned "But I'll take what I can" she breathed and groaned as she pulled a very willing lover into her arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I created, the others are borrowed

_**Keep reading and reviewing please, need more, muse is starving. Tate takes Alex shopping with some surprising results.**_

Tate led Alex into the Western Clothing Store advising her to not be put off by the store name, they had all manner of clothes as it was the only clothing shop in town. Alex had been adamant she wasn't buying western but was weakening because Tate told her she would hot in it.

She looked around as they entered and found that although the shop front was small the building went back a long way. The store was divided into 3 sections, kids, men's and women's up the back near 2 change rooms.

Tate squeezed her hand as an older lady approached them, tall and reed thin she too was dressed in western gear.

"Tate, nice to see you again" the woman smiled before looking at Alex "Who do we have here?"

"Maggie this is Alex. Alex this is Maggie" Tate introduced and Alex offered a polite hello which was returned before Tate added "Alex is a friend of Olivia's from New York" knowing full well in a small town that if they hadn't seen her yet, everyone knew who Olivia was "She's staying a while but due to living in a big city didn't exactly pack ranching clothes" both Tate and Maggie looked Alex up and down, finishing pointedly on her high heels "Or shoes" Tate grinned.

"Hello, I am here Tate" Alex was a bit annoyed at being treated like some Barbie doll.

"I'm very aware of that Alex" Tate husked in a deep voice and Alex looked up into her gorgeous eyes. Maggie felt the temperature in the room increase by several degrees. Oh! Tate tore her gaze from Alex "Alex is against wearing western gear, not a fan"

"Most from the city aren't" Maggie nodded and turned to Alex "I agree some gear shouldn't be allowed on shelves and aren't on mine. Then you have the idiots in a southern state, we won't mention names, that seem to think the bigger the belt buckle the bigger what is hiding behind it"

Alex had to grin at that, from what she could see the belt buckles in this town were oversized too.

"Don't get me wrong dear" Maggie flicked her own large buckle "We like ours big too, but butter plate size, not trucker dinner plate size" She flicked her eyes over Alex guessing her size with practiced ease "So we're looking for say wranglers, shirts for a week, jumpers, undershirts, socks, shoes, belt and a hat"

"Yes ma'am, that's a start" Tate nodded while Alex's mouth hung open and she stared between the two in shock, she didn't need that, she just wanted some boots. "Better get a jacket too" Tate added

"Indeed, plenty cold in the morning and evenings." Maggie grinned "Especially if she plans to sit on that porch swing of yours"

Tate flushed, everyone in town had teased her when she ordered it but it hadn't stopped a few from popping out to give it a go.

"Yes ma'am" Tate nodded while Alex was wondering about the porch swing. She didn't even know where Tate stayed on the Ranch.

Ten minutes later and Alex had given up arguing upon catching the look in Tate's eyes after trying on a pair of faded Wranglers that hugged her in all the right places but weren't ridiculous. Alex was quite surprise at how comfortable they actually were and ignored Tate's 'told you so' when she agreed to another 3 pair and she'd be wearing these ones out of the store.

Maggie then came forward with a plain light blue shirt, button up with a collar, a more casual version of a favourite business shirt of hers. She looked at the lightly checked red shirt in the other hand and went to tell Maggie to put it back but Tate shot her a look and she sighed. Oh my God, brought undone by a look, from a girl. Trevor Langon would be laughing his ass off right now.

She loved the blue shirt, and by the look in Tate's eyes, so did she. Maggie wisely added a second and earned a nod of approval from Alex. The check shirt wasn't a hit but Tate told her to take it and when she did dirty work around the ranch she wouldn't mind getting it dirty. She liked the red though and a plain red was added to the pile of growing clothes.

Eventually a green, a white and black also made it to the pile and Alex changed back into the blue shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror she realised she didn't even look western although she wore western brands. She just looked casual, a lot more casual then she ever looked but not bad and with a nod approved the look.

Jumpers were next, everything from pullovers to zip up hoodies, all labelled with a western brand, all thick, warm and comfortable. 5 in all were added to the pile, two for working around the ranch, 3 for casual wear helping Tate in the kitchen or into town.

Maggie handed her a pair of work socks, several more were added to her pile, as it was time to accessorise. Tate guided her over towards the boots, bypassing the men's and dress up areas which had anything from patterns, to silver toes and studding to leather frilling on them. That left her with an option of plain black, brown, tan or brandy which was a red/brown. Alex immediately eyed those and reached for a pair in her size.

Sitting in provided seating she quickly pulled on her socks then pulled up her jeans leg, giving a gaping Tate a lovely view of a long shapely calf before covering it with the sock. She was a bit surprised at the effort it took to get the boot on and thought for a second the sizing's were different but soon her foot slid in and she had to say, while the support was firm they were a lot more comfortable than her heels.

Soon she was standing admiring the look in the mirror, Tate behind her grinning but not saying a word. They just looked like ordinary every day heeled shoes as they were, the jeans covering the boot. Tate had advised you can tuck the jeans on the inside of them too to dress the look up and show off the boot.

Maggie came back, Alex had forgotten all about her, and in her hand were several belts in the same colouring as she had chosen her boots.

"This is the flashiest I dared bring over" Maggie smiled and held up a belt lined with silver with a large silver buckle. Alex just shot Maggie a look who chuckled and placed it aside. The next was a belt with what were called Conchos's in pearl studded along it. Alex thought they would be lovely, on the right person but that wasn't her. The next belt was a rust and brown braided belt with a smaller silver buckle which Alex immediately liked and reached for.

She took a moment to look and feel the craftsmanship and decided it was of good quality, and slid it through her belt loops. Doing it up she turned and looked in the mirror smiling in approval, she liked it and gave Maggie a thumbs up. Who would have thought she would actually like stuff in a Western Clothing Store.

Tate took her hand and squeezed it, leading her over to the hat section. Alex dug her heel in.

"No how, no way" she declared and Tate sighed

"Alex it's practical and smart sun protection for the upcoming summer. It also is handy in winter, it keeps your head surprisingly warm. I promise you won't have to wear it all the time, just outside on the ranch Ok" Tate insisted and Alex sighed as she could feel herself giving in. She didn't even argue that she probably wouldn't be here for summer as she had informed Olivia she'd stay as long as Olivia did and seriously work on their friendship. Which meant staying through summer probably, she looked up at Tate, not that she thought she would be complaining about that.

"Alex?" Tate drew her attention again "I really don't want to see you burnt, you're so fair you would burn easy"

"Don't" Alex groaned "Dammit Tate you're not playing fair" she growled when Tate gave her a pleading look. Tate grinned and Alex sighed moving forward to look at the hats. She looked at the price tags at some and she may be made of money but no way was she paying that for a hat she would barely wear. She made her way to the straw Stetsons and her eyes fixed on a cream coloured hat with tan braided leather around the rim.

Tate watched with approval as Alex pulled down a lovely hat and looked it over before looking back at her. She gave Alex an encouraging grin, wishing she would hurry up. Alex looked hot, hotter than in her fancy city clothes and Tate was afraid she just might jump Alex when she put the hat on.

She watched as Alex lowered the hat onto her head with a sigh, her heart rate tripled as her suspicions were confirmed. Alex was one hot cowgirl.

"Wow" she croaked as her mouth went dry and Alex sent her a startled look and hurried over to a mirror.

What Alex saw in the mirror startled her. She looked good, not stupid as she had feared. After years of shopping and knowing what colours suited her she looked damn fine even in cowgirl getup. For the first time since she walked in she really started to enjoy herself and suddenly she was a typical woman with an urge to shop.

It was time to accessorize so she needed a jacket, jewellery handbag and purse at least. She turned around with a cocky grin and looked at a beaming Tate and Maggie and told them so. Maggies smile got bigger, Tate got the glazed look that all supportive partners get when going shopping with a shopaholic.

She bought two jackets, a nice blue fleece jacket to get around in and a brown Ranchers jacket for working around the Ranch. It may be spring but they were in Montana, once the sun went down it was awfully cold and she felt the cold a lot.

When it came to choosing a handbag she had to shake her head at some of the styles and eventually chose a brown leather zip top which had nice silver buckles on it. She overlooked that it had a large horseshoe engraved on either side and went to look at the purses.

Maggie and Tate could only look at each other and shake their heads. Maggie was surprised Alex was getting into it but her business would love it. Not that she was doing poorly, she had a good business, people came from miles around to shop at her store and the internet side was taking off slowly, she'd have to hire some help soon.

Alex chose a hand crafted, tri fold wallet with some light beading on it. She was smiling as she did so, wondering what Olivia was going to make of all this. Not to mention Abbie, they'd have to take some pictures and send them to her. She could only imagine getting dressed up with Abbie in Western gear and hitting the town. She was sure they'd hit it hard.

Next her eye was caught by the jewellery cabinet and by the time she walked out of the store with Tate carrying several bags, only minutes before they were due to meet for lunch, she had found a turquoise and shell Conchos necklace, along with matching earrings, a bracelet and a nice shell faced, leather strapped watch.

Olivia was sitting in a booth sipping her large milkshake when Tate and Alex walked in. She forgot to swallow and inhaled instead choking on her drink as she stared in shock at her best friend wearing western.

Alex sauntered forward, unmindful of all eyes on her and slid in opposite Olivia

"Hey" she greeted

"Oh My God Lex" Olivia croaked "What happened to you?"

Alex's smile wobbled as Tate sat down next to her and she found herself reaching for Tate's hand in comfort. She really liked the look, it was different but nice. She thought forgoing the Stetson would just make her look casual and less western.

"You don't like it?" Alex asked disappointed and squeezed Tate's hand, missing Tate shooting Olivia a glare. Olivia ignored the look from Tate, too busy staring at Alex

"You look gorgeous" Olivia assured and reached across the table to give Alex's free hand a squeeze "It suits you Lex, you just need a hat now"

"I've got one" Alex said smugly "Tate said I only had to wear it on the ranch"

"Tate would say anything to get you in or out of clothes" Olivia chuckled, then laughed harder when Tate blushed. "Tyler should be here soon, I left to go see Bob and to check on my car. He's in love with it, gave it a polish on the weekend cause he was bored. It's beautiful"

Tate wasn't surprised, Bob loved his classic cars and from what she'd heard it was a beauty.

"Apparently I not only killed the radiator but the engine as well. Going to take a couple of weeks" Olivia shrugged "I told him to take his time, I wasn't going anywhere" she grinned

Alex and Tate both felt joy at the news and shared a look that wasn't missed by Olivia. Olivia soon turned her attention to her lover strolling in the door, a smile spreading across her face.

Tyler strolled over to their table and did a double take upon seeing Alex then gave a low wolf whistle a slow mischievous smile.

"Well, I see a new cowgal has landed in town" she then looked at Alex and Tate's linked hands and winked at Tate "Nice catch Tate"

Alex groaned, Tate went red and Olivia smacked Tyler for stirring them. Only she got to do that.

After a few uncomfortable minutes of looking at menu's Tyler ordered the hamburger, Tate and Olivia sandwiches and Alex a chicken salad they sat back and swapped easy banter. Tate told tales of how once Alex got into the shopping there was no stopping her. Olivia told Tyler her car would take a few weeks to fix but it didn't matter, she planned to stick around anyway which earned her a kiss, despite being in public.

When everyone turned to Alex to see what her verdict would be Tate couldn't deny she had her heart in her mouth.

"I may have to fly to DC or New York a couple of times to meet the terms of my contract but so far I kind of like it here" she squeezed Tate's hand for emphasis and Tate breathed a lot easier. She would have time to see where this relationship could lead.

After lunch in which all agreed was nice but Tate was a better cook, making her blush, Tyler returned to her office. Tate told the women she had something to do and when they asked where to get electrical appliances in town told them to hit the hardware store.

Tate waited for them to disappear out of sight before hot footing it to the Sheriff's office and stepping inside. Nodding at Ruthanne and grateful Hal wasn't around she let herself through the trapdoor and over to Tyler's office.

After a tap on the door she walked in and shut it behind her. Tyler looked up expectantly and upon seeing Tate put aside the file she was reading. Seeing that Tate resembled a tomato and appeared nervous she rose a curious brow.

"Tate?"

"You said I could come to you if I needed to talk" Tate sighed and sat down in the chair opposite Tyler's desk "I need to talk"

"Sure, I take it about Alex and you're relationship?" Tyler asked and Tate nodded "What do you need to know?"

"E e everything" Tate stammered and Tyler's jaw dropped. Oh no

"Tate are you a vir.."

"Don't say it" Tate hissed and looked around as if the wall's have ears before nodding. Tyler was stunned, admittedly Tate hadn't been out much in the last few years but she had been out. Besides which hadn't she been a junkie living on the streets? Didn't they do all sorts of stuff for a fix?

Tate could guess the nature of her thoughts "I've mucked around but it always felt forced so I stopped. On the streets that year I never, I had some scary moments, actually cut a guy with my knife once, he wont try and hurt anyone else" Tyler remembered that knife, hard to forget it when the image of that blade shoved at her face had haunted her dreams for a while. Thank god for self defence training.

"I remember the knife well, thank you" Tyler nodded and Tate groaned

"I am sorry about that, sorry I scared you but never sorry about the end result"

"Me neither" Tyler supplied and then they sat awkwardly for long seconds before Tyler blew out a breath "Ok, well best advice I can give you is to be honest with Alex"

"Are you kidding, she'll run for sure" Tate groaned

"Then she's not worth it my friend, only the one who is worth it will realise exactly what a precious gift that is" Tyler said seriously and watched as that slowly sunk in with Tate.

Tate had a long talk and was very open and honest with Tyler who assured her she would know what to do when the time came. Tate wasn't quite sure if her expertise in self help would mean she knew what to do with Alex. If anything did ever happen with Alex, she was being rather presumptuous. Still just cause she got her own rocks off when the need arose didn't mean she could satisfy Alex. She would give it a darn good go though and she was sure Alex wouldn't be a wallflower in bed.

Leaving Tyler to work she found the ladies in the hardware store still talking to a beaming salesman. Oh no, what had Alex bought now? Alex looked up upon her entering and quickly waved her over. Sighing she strolled over and saw them standing in front of a box with a picture of an industrial size coffee machine on it. Oh God, she hadn't.

"Hey, you're just in time. Can you go get the truck and come back, we need your muscles" Alex smiled at her.

"Tell me you didn't Al" Tate groaned and shot a look at Olivia who nodded.

"Sure I did, I may be just learning to cook, but you name a coffee and I can make it, especially with this" she pat the large box. Tate shot another look at Olivia

"Seriously" Olivia nodded "She can't make instant but she can use one of those, has a back up career as a barista"

Tate just shook her head, spun on her heel and went to get the truck. The boys were not going to be impressed.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Of course Tate couldn't have been more wrong. Once they returned home they had spent the afternoon hooking up the contraption. Tate had to pull herself away to cook dinner. The guys had requested her Turkish lamb kebabs. It's amazing what a little experimentation would do. She had Turkish bread to go with it and would make a salad. Not exactly as unhealthy as they thought but she was not going to tell them that.

While she was busy preparing and cooking the lamb she kept an eye on Alex and Olivia as they fussed over the machine. Once the meat was cooking she turned her attention to slicing the salads for the kebabs and making the accompanying garden salad.

By the time she was finished at 5 Judy had joined the two women stating she had seen them offloading the box earlier and could smell a good brew a mile away so had come to investigate. Alex had ceremoniously poured her the first cup, which she spent minutes raving over before Alex made everyone else one as well.

Tate was very tentative but took a cautious sip before her eyes flew open wide in wonder and she took another sip. She stared at Alex in awe and Alex smiled back before turning to Judy who was telling her she had moved her to a room in their wing since it was unlikely she would get much sleep listening to Olivia and Tyler half the night.

Olivia had flushed crimson and Alex had been most thankful. Judy also complimented Alex on her new look but told her she needed a hat. Alex just sighed and Tate grinned, pretending not to listen.

By the end of dinner Alex was floating on cloud nine after receiving several compliments on her new attire and her coffee making ability. She was practically humming as she did the dishes with Tate.

"Who knew the guys would love Kebabs so much" she grinned as she handed Tate the last plate.

"Who knew they'd love fancy coffee" Tate chuckled, drying the last plate and then taking the pile of plates and stacking them in a cupboard under the work bench where they belonged.

Turning she found Alex watching where her backside would have been when bent over. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Had Alex Cabot been checking out her ass?

"So" Tate took a deep breath and leant back against the counter. Alex leant back against the sink and waited, this was going to be good, Tate was blushing ten shades of red.

"I haven't shown you my place yet" Tate started and when Alex arched one delicate brow she groaned "Alex give me a break here OK. I'm just asking if you want to see the cabin I built, maybe sit on the porch swing with a coffee, play with Buster. I'm not asking for a night of wild sex"

"Pity" Alex murmured then clamped her hand over her mouth, she had not meant to say that. Tate just stared at her, mouth open in shock and Alex held up a hand "I'm sorry, that slipped out"

"Oh. I...Alex...I um need to tell you something" Tate looked down and started playing with a loose thread on her shirt, she frowned, she'd have to remember to cut it off before it caught. Shaking her head she looked back at Alex only to find the blonde had moved closer "Um" she straightened as Alex stopped inches in front of her.

"Tate, I know. Not that I'm proud of it but I am vastly experienced, experienced enough to know when someone isn't"

'Oh" Tate's heart sank. What was she saying? "So you don't want to..."

"Shush" Alex placed her fingertips to her mouth "Do not ask stupid questions, you're too smart for that, of course I do"

Tate felt a mixture of relief and panic at that, she wasn't ready, Oh God what did she do?

"Would you stop" Alex growled "Tonight I want to go sit on your porch swing, cuddle a bit and play with Buster. We have plenty of time"

"We do?" Tate croaked around the fingers that were pressed to her lips

"Yes, now come on, show me your porch swing" Alex smiled and Tate breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Tyler's advice wasn't so bad after all.

They left the mess hall, turning out the lights as they went.

15 minutes later after Tate had given the grand tour of her humble home and Alex had declared she liked it they were sitting together on the porch swing. Alex was thinking how for the first time in a long time she felt settled. She was a little surprised it was from sitting snuggled under a blanket in the arms of a 23 year old cowgal while a Border Collie sat gnawing on a bone at their feet.

She was sitting on a porch swing legs tucked up under her to keep them warm, Tate's long, strong arms around her as she leant back against her side, Tate's booted toe pushing against the porch floor so they rocked back and forth gently.

Honestly when Tate had shown her the simplistic cabin Alex had loved it at first sight. There was nothing gaudy about it. Just a simple home to meet Tate's needs. A small kitchen with a few mod cons for her days off and she only had to cook for herself. A 4 seater wooden table was nearby but Tate admitted it didn't get much use as she usually sat on her small two seater couch in front of her 32inch TV when home alone.

She loved the large open stone fireplace, the stone floors, Tate's choice of rugs and runners. Her bathroom was a bit simple, it could use a bath but she doubted Tate got too much time to relax. Alex loved the loft bedroom, the views were incredible out the floor to ceiling windows. The room was minimalistic, just a large queen bed, bedside table and dresser with mirror. Alex loved the colour scheme Tate used throughout her house, just simple earth colours of rich browns, dark reds and a dark blue bathroom.

"Can you smell that?" Tate asked taking a deep breath and Alex took a whiff, she smelt nothing.

"I can smell your cologne" she teased and Tate chuckled

"Other than that, take a deep breath Al, tell me what you can smell" Tate encouraged and sighing Alex took a deep breath and became a little heady of the smell of Tate. She couldn't smell anything else. She shook her head. "Rain Alex, I can smell rain". Oh.

"Well no wonder, rain just makes the sewers smell worse in New York" she chuckled and Tate pulled her closer when a gentle breeze stirred and Alex shivered.

"You can smell it on the wind here Al, and when it does rain the earth smells richer" she paused "I know it sounds ridiculous but you wait, you'll see" she sighed "There must be a cold front coming in, I haven't seen the weather in the last couple of days. I should get you back to the main house before you get stuck here"

"I don't mind" Alex snuggled in closer "We can have a sleep over"

"Alex" Tate sighed and Alex tipped her head back to look at Tate with a smile

"Olivia and I used to have sleep over's all the time." She said "We'd meet up on weekends, or after a bad case, have dinner, drink, and crash at each other's place. We'd take weekend trips away when she didn't have to work and stay at my cabin upstate. We were best friends, and we enjoyed each other's company"

"You shared a bed?" Tate enquired and Alex nodded

"At the cabin, at Olivia's as she had no spare room, sometimes at mine if a case was particularly hard and we wanted comfort"

"But you never...?" Tate was slightly uncomfortable in asking

"No, never, it never crossed my mind. I don't know about Liv." Alex shrugged and Tate was relieved "You never had a sleep over? Never shared a bed before?" Alex asked next.

"No" Tate shook her head "I was an only unwanted child of two alcoholics and drug addicts. I was in and out of the system all my life. When I was 18 the system no longer cared, my parents kicked me out and I lived on the streets." Tate shrugged "I slept in doorways or shelters if I could but soon got in with the wrong crowd. Turned to drugs, stayed in drug houses, jail you name it."

"And you never...for a hit you never..." Alex couldn't force the words out.

"No" Tate shook her head "I had a pimp attempt to make me his once but I had bought a knife years prior and managed to get it out of my pocket while he was getting his dick out. I sliced him, doubt he's raped a girl since" Tate forced a chuckle but her body shuddered at the memory, it had been so close.

Alex turned in Tate's arms so that she was sitting facing her and looked up into slightly haunted eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"I'm fine" Tate shrugged "He didn't rape me, no big deal"

"Stop" Alex growled "It is a big deal, Tate you forget this but I used to work SVU for 5 years. Olivia's worked it for 12. We've both been victims ourselves" Alex raised a gentle hand and cupped Tate's face "You don't have to hide from me or think I am going to judge you, ever. OK"

Tate looked at Alex in awe for such a long time. What had she done right to deserve this? To have this woman in her life? Maybe it was from turning her life around all those years ago.

"OK" she croaked and hugged Alex tight to her side "Thankyou". Alex laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know why but for some reason I think I should be thanking you" she grinned and lay her head on Tate's shoulder.

Tate sighed and just held Alex for a long time, she just felt so comfortable having the blonde in her arms.

Neither realised the passing of time until the first spattering of rain hit the roof and they realised the rain had come. One second there was a few drops and the next second it was pouring.

Alex took a deep breath and was hit with a bombardment of smell, the soil, the trees, fresh rain and she realised this was what Tate meant. They never got this in New York.

"I can smell it" she told Tate

"Can you just?" Tate chuckled "I don't suppose you want to go out in it and get wet"

"Suppose I don't" Alex grinned "Guess I'm spending the night with you"

Tate felt her heart beat double time and nodded. In a swift manoeuvre that had Alex squeaking in surprise she pulled the blonde against her chest and stood. Alex had to admit she liked the new position.

"It's late, I have to be up early so we should get some sleep" Tate told her as she carried her inside, pausing to let Alex turn the handle then kicking it open before walking through. She waited for Buster who trotted in after them before kicking it shut "You can have the bed, I'll sleep in front of the fire" she offered and Alex sighed and had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Tate as much as I love the chivalry you're getting that ass in bed with me" she told the younger woman and shot her a look when she dared open her mouth to argue "Now put me down so I can use the bathroom and you can organise me something to wear"

Tate blinked but didn't argue as she put Alex down who turned momentarily to give her a hug then with a wicked smile sauntered off to the bathroom. Tate groaned and could barely stop her hands from shaking as she headed up to the loft to find something for Alex to wear for the night.

She eventually found a worn flannel long sleeve shirt that she bought the first year here and a pair of her boxers. She groaned when she realised she would have to wear a shirt as well and located a white singlet to wear with her boxers.

She heard Alex step out of the bathroom and grabbing her clothes hurried downstairs. She smiled upon catching Alex patting Buster goodnight and her dog was lapping it up. Alex looked up and grinned

"He's so friendly, I never had a pet when I was young, my parent disapproved, all that hair"

"They're so loving and loyal. Give them somewhere warm to sleep, food in their bellies, some loving attention and they're yours for life"

Alex stood and walked towards her slowly, Tate felt on edge, never sure what the blonde was up to next. Alex paused in front of her

"You want me to lock up for you?" she asked and Tate had to smile and shake her head

"Why? This aint New York. Besides Buster will let me know if anyone is fool enough to come close" Tate chuckled then nodded towards the loft "I left a shirt and some boxers out for you. I'll be up in a minute"

"Sure" Alex grinned and brushing past Tate made her way upstairs. Tate bit back a groan, hands clenching around her clothes as she hurried into the bathroom. She had a feeling Alex was going to stir her crazy tonight.

_**Happy Valentine's Day all.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all, Sorry it's been a few days but i am back to work now and can't write every day. Will write and try and update when I am on days off like today. Hope you like it and following chapters.**_

Upstairs Alex turned on a bedside lamp and turned off the main light. Quickly stripping down to her underwear she slid Tate's shirt on and did it up. Her knees went slightly weak upon smelling Tate on the shirt, her cologne and her natural scent. Alex pulled the shirt up to cover her nose and took a deep breath. She gasped in shock as electricity raced down her spine and she became decidedly wetter than she had been seconds ago. Oh wow, all from smelling Tate's shirt.

She forewent the boxers, not exactly a boxer type, besides which Tate's shirt came down to her knees nearly. She looked at the bed and seeing a glass of water and a book on the stand closest to the stairs slipped into the other side.

Oh wow, if she thought the shirt smelt of Tate the sheets were absolutely drenched with her smell. Not in a bad way either.

She heard movement downstairs and realised Tate was out of the bathroom. She listened as Tate walked around, could hear another log being added to the fire, Tate saying goodnight to Buster and then slowly climbing the stairs.

Alex raised herself up on her left elbow and waited until Tate was standing at the top of the landing where she suddenly froze her eyes sweeping over her in her bed. Alex smiled as she watched her start to visibly shake and realised just how momentous this was for Tate.

Alex let her eyes sweep over Tate in her boxers and tight singlet. It left an extraordinary amount of skin showing. Alex's mouth suddenly became dry as she took in all that long, lean muscle and her fingers tingled to touch.

Oh boy, they were in serious trouble if she couldn't get herself under control.

Tate saw Alex's gaze become predatory and groaned, this was so not fair, she wished she had some experience at this kind of stuff. Taking a deep breath she moved towards the bed and pulling back the covers slid in, giving Alex a nervous smile before reaching over to turn out the light.

Swallowing hard she rather stiffly lay down in the bed on her back and stared straight at the ceiling. The blood pounded in her ears and she could barely hear the rain on the roof over them. She was very much aware that Alex hadn't moved and was still staring at her.

"Alex" she croaked "Please lay down"

"Tate" Alex breathed and Tate started to shake with the effort not to just roll over and kiss Alex until neither one of them could think straight. Hell why not? Wasn't like Alex was going to object and so far Alex had been the one to be aggressive. Tate decided it was time to show Alex she wore the pants in this relationship and wouldn't be submissive.

With a growl she rolled, catching Alex by surprise who had been busy battling her own desires after promising Tate earlier no funny business. She sighed in relief when Tate rolled towards her, issuing a cry of delight and immediately wrapping her arms around her shoulders to pull her closer.

Tate offered a low growl and dipped her head to take Alex's lips with her own. Of course things never go to plan with her and her lips missed the mark by a good two inches, landing on Alex's jaw. Alex seemed to be unperturbed and turned her head so their mouths connected.

This kiss wasn't like their other tender kisses, from the moment their lips met Tate went for hard and demanding. Alex readily accepted, surprised and pleased by this rather confidant side of Tate, She gripped the back of Tate's head with her right hand, the short hairs prickling her palm while the left arm wrapped tight around Tate urging her on top.

Tate understood the silent urging and rolled onto Alex, keeping herself braced on her elbows above the much smaller slender woman. She jerked when she felt Alex's tongue flicking at her lips and growled as she opened her mouth and met the inquisitive muscle forcefully with her own.

Alex's head was spinning and she realised she was losing control. No one had turned her on this fast before, not to mention to this level. She had never felt like this ever in her 36 years. That Tate was doing it now was...words failed her.

She arched up, feeling electrified as the bare skin of their tangled legs rubbed together sending shockwaves to her core and soaking her knickers. Oh God. Her lungs felt like they were about to burst with the need for oxygen and her whole body just shook. It scared the bejesus out of her.

Tate was shaking, her need for Alex was almost all consuming, she couldn't get close enough, kiss wide enough. She'd never kissed like this before, never knew it was possible, they were practically eating each other. Her lungs were burning but she didn't want to stop kissing Alex.

She tore her mouth from Alex's and latched onto her throat instead. Alex sucked in a harsh breath then cried out in pleasure as Tate sucked hard, oh yes.

"Yes..Tate..Harder" she cried and Tate bit down hard. Alex groaned and arched under her and for half a second Tate's head cleared.

Oh my God what was she doing? She'd practically attacked Alex. She's just bitten her like some rabid dog or something. Jesus!

Grunting she jerked backwards, startling Alex.

"Jesus Alex, I'm sorry"

"What?" Alex was breathing heavily and holding tight to Tate's shoulders while sanity slowly started to penetrate her brain "You're sorry"

"Not for the kiss" Tate was quick to assure and Alex relaxed a little, just as well "I was too rough, I bit you" Tate had a sinking feeling and reaching over turned on her bedside light before turning back to look at Alex. She groaned as she saw Alex's lips were red and swollen, there was a darkening bruise on her neck and teeth marks on her collar bone. Tate you idiot!

She looked back at Alex and came up short on seeing amused blue eyes sparkling up at her and one fine eyebrow arched.

"What?" she croaked and shivered as Alex raised a hand to smooth a finger over her eyebrow and the ring there

"You are fucking sexy Tatum Chandler" she growled "In case you hadn't noticed I liked that, no I loved it"

"Really?" Tate asked relaxing a bit "But I bit you"

"I'll be sure to return the favour one day" Alex drawled and Tate's stomach hollowed out at the thought. Oh God "I think right now it's just as well you stopped us, there are things we still need to discuss"

"Like what?"Tate asked as she rolled over to turn off the light again, this time Alex came with her and ended up snuggled into Tate's side, they both sighed. How was it they could go from just about devouring each other one moment to relaxing in bliss the next? Alex could only think it was due to how comfortable and relaxed Tate could make her feel.

"Like why there has been no one in your life for 23 years"

"But there has been" Tate frowned and looked down as Alex looked up in confusion "You Alex. 5 years ago there was you as Ms Carsen and I was very hooked. 2 days ago you walked back into my life as Alex Cabot and all the old feelings came rushing back. As for anyone else, well" she paused not wanting to admit the depths of her feelings just yet in case she scared Alex off.

"What?" Alex asked awed by what Tate had admitted to her and a little overwhelmed. In a good way.

"Nothing" Tate insisted and Alex growled and pushed up onto an elbow. Tate couldn't see the glare but she could feel it and sighed "Fine, no one measured up OK. They weren't you so I wasn't interested"

Alex was stunned, her eyebrows jumped up to her hairline. Tate had carried a torch for her for 5 years? What if they had never met again? She sighed, she guessed that was a mute point as they had met again and Alex had to admit, the thought of Tate caring for her so deeply had her own heart swelling. Leaning up she placed a gentle kiss on Tate's chin.

"I'm honoured. Not worth it but honoured" she sighed resting her head back on Tate's chest and feeling her relax underneath her. They lay there quietly together, both lost in their own thoughts after the revealing conversation.

Tate felt Alex drifting off to sleep first, as she relaxed around her. Smiling she finally closed her own eyes, satisfied Alex wasn't going to run and let sleep drift over her.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all. Had yesterday off so managed to do a bit of writing, here is some of it for the next chapter. A bit longer than the last to satisfy you until the next post.**_

Pouring rain met Olivia and Tyler the next morning as they hot footed it across to the mess for breakfast. Olivia had a smile on her face from ear to ear while Tyler was still looking decidedly dazed. Olivia had decided she'd had enough of playing the lady last night and had turned the tables on Tyler, pinning her to the bed and setting out on a journey of discovery that had Tyler equalling if not surpassing her yodelling performance from the night before. She was glad that Alex had moved to the other wing.

Darting into the outside kitchen she turned to wait for Tyler who was walking awfully gingerly, Olivia had to laugh. Poor babe, she didn't realise what she was getting into getting involved with her. She may not have been with a woman before but she was no wallflower and was usually aggressive in bed. If Tyler thought she was going to get some Femme little lady she was thinking again. Now that she had found her feet in the relationship Tyler was in for a run for her money.

Chuckling she opened the door into the mess and was instantly hit with tension, anger and a hive of activity and her smile fled. What the hell? She realised several things at once. Tate was sitting on a chair at one of the tables while Alex stood behind her with ice to the back of her head. Judy was hovering nearby fussing while Hank looked like he wanted to spit nails. Callum and Beau were off to the side talking while Sarah was in the kitchen trying to get some semblance of breakfast together.

She shot Tyler a worried look and they hurried forward to find out what was going on. Alex saw them coming and offered up a small smile. Olivia took note of a couple of suspicious bruises on her neck and would take that up with her later.

"What happened?" Olivia asked crouching next to Tate to get a better look at the young woman, she looked slightly dazed "Did you hit your head?"

"Yes Olivia, she managed to pick up the wood and smack herself on the back of the head with it" snapped Alex and Olivia shot her a look between narrowed eyes. What the fuck?

"Shit Tate, someone hit you?" Tyler stepped in, seeing Olivia and Alex about to snap "What happened?"

Tate shrugged then groaned, causing Alex to turn her attention to her and gently rub the shoulder that wasn't sore.

"I saw a light on in the barn when heading over to cook breakfast, it seemed odd so I went to check it out" she sighed "I got half way down the stalls when I heard a noise behind me. Thankfully instinct had me in self protect mode and I ducked as I turned. Took most of the blow on my right shoulder and arm or it could have been serious"

"It is serious" Alex ground out "Someone tried to hurt you, you could have been killed Tate"

"I'm fine" Tate growled "I just want to cook breakfast but everyone's treating me like a baby"

Alex growled and shoved the ice at Judy before storming off into the kitchen to help Sarah. She couldn't handle Tate minimalising the incident and it had really shook her up. She could have lost Tate. God help the bastard if they ever found who did it.

Tate watched her go, determined to be strong, she was not some weak little sap. Alex would come round. Yeah she could have been seriously hurt but all she got was a little bang on the head and a sore arm and shoulder.

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Olivia asked slipping into cop mode, missing Tyler's raise eyebrow.

"Only good enough to say it was a guy, and no one from the ranch" Tate sighed "All in black with face hidden by a ski mask of all things. Who wears a ski mask other than b rated robbers in movies?"

"Is there anything else you remember about him? Did he say anything? Smells? Anything distinctive on his clothing or shoes?" Olivia asked next and if Tyler wasn't so impressed she would have been a bit grumpy at Olivia stepping on her toes. She was out of her jurisdiction but Tyler realised she was very experienced and was asking all the right questions so sat back to listen and write notes in her notebook.

"Never said a word, the place smelt of horse dung" Tate sighed and closed her eyes making herself relive the moment and something of interest popped into her mind "His boots, they had very pointy toes with a silver tip"

"Good" Olivia nodded and looked up at Tyler who had her Police issue notebook out and was taking down notes "What about transport, did you see a truck or a horse anywhere?"

"No" Tate shook her head "I came from the direction of the main house, whatever he had, had to be out of sight from there"

"From the house?" Tyler frowned "What were you doing at the house?"

None of them missed the look Tate shot Alex, not even Judy or Hank. Alex had her back to her busy tinkering with her coffee machine. Tate sighed

"Alex was at mine last night when it started to rain so she stayed" she whispered "I walked her home this morning"

"Ah" Olivia grinned "Hence why she is covered in hickees"

"Mind your own business spotty neck" Tate growled "Leave Alex alone"

"Yes momma bear" Olivia chuckled and reaching out squeezed Tate's hand "You did good Tate, with remembering and with Alex" she gave Tate a hard look "Hurt her though and I will skin you alive"

"Right back at you Detective" Tate nodded, flicking a look at Tyler. Olivia grinned and stood, leaving Tyler to ask Tate more questions as she went over to Alex

"Hey" she murmured, noticing Alex stiffen in front of her and stopping her forward procession "Look before Alex.." she started but Alex shook her head and cut her off

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped" she sighed "I'm just a bit shook up." She turned around and Olivia could see the worry in her eyes, the fear and the anger. She opened her arms and Alex sunk into them, needing the hug

"It's fine Lex" she assured "I'd be all punchy too if it had been Tyler" Olivia rubbed her back soothingly "She's come to mean a lot to me in such a short period of time"

"Ditto" Alex breathed and pulled back, looking over at Tate and Tyler who were having a serious discussion "I'm not sure how or why but..."

"You click, it feels right and it's just bloody amazing" Olivia grinned and Alex had to chuckle

"Well I don't know about _that_ yet, we only did some intense kissing and slept but I'm sure it will be"

"No doubts?"

"No, just want to take it slow" Alex blushed "She told me she had a crush on me 5 years ago and no one has measured up since" Olivia whistled, that was a pretty big revelation. Alex had to smile.

"Let's not discuss it now. Come help. Sarah is making scrambled eggs. I'm in charge of the bacon, tomatoes, and toast. I'm too scared to do the bacon and tomatoes without Tate's guidance."

Olivia laughed.

"Sure. Go do the toast Lex, pull yourself together a bit OK. Tate's trying to be tough for you" she advised and Alex nodded. With a last hug she walked off to do the toast.

The ranch hands came in about then and everyone seemed to turn to them expectantly. Jimmy shook his head and the tension and frustration went up several notches.

"No sign of anything, definitely no vehicle" he scratched his head "Rain pretty much washed everything away" he growled and turned to Adam who stated

"I checked out the barn, tack room is OK, horses appear OK but we changed their feed and water just in case"

Callum nodded and scratched his head

"Adam, you and TJ need to check the hay, take a few samples into town and get it tested at the feed lot" he growled "Slick, you're with me, Beau and pa checking the stock. Jim I want every horse checked over with a fine tooth comb by you Tyrell and Dwayne. Someone has decided for whatever reason to come after us, they hurt one of ours. We need to be vigilant. From now on go armed just in case" he ordered then turned to Alex and Olivia

"Olivia, you know how to get to the lake and the rear border. You and Alex take Tyler's pick up and take one of Tyler's rifles, you know how to handle it I am sure" Olivia nodded "Report anything suspicious. When you've done that I need you to drive the North boundary fence. Go left out the drive. A few miles up there is a dirt road to the left, take that. It's gonna be slippery. It leads into a stream that feeds some of our watering holes. It's also easy access to some of our back pastures and the cattle there. They would be an easy target"

"No problems" Olivia nodded and she shot Tyler a glare when she went to protest. Tyler wisely kept her mouth shut. Alex had sent her own glare at Tate. Olivia had to bite back a chuckle. Alex was in her jeans and boots again today. She had a pullover on and Olivia spotted her brown Ranch jacket hanging over the back of a chair. She was all ready for a day on the Ranch. She was glad Alex could see her city clothes weren't practical on a ranch.

It was decided Sarah would go to work but be vigilant, always keep her mobile close. Tyler was going to get Hal to come out and take Tate's statement so there was no conflict of interest. She'd be watching her deputy though. There was no love lost between them. He'd wanted her job 6 years ago.

Judy was going to lock up the house for the first time in memory and spend time with Tate, watching over her and helping her cook once the decision was made that she wasn't suffering from concussion.

Breakfast was sombre and not quite up to Tate's usual standards. Tate shooed them out of her kitchen after the subpar effort. She promised the guys to have a nice beef and vegetable soup for lunch along with fresh corn bread and a hearty stew for tea. It would keep their insides warm. If they gave her ten minutes she would have several flasks of strong coffee to go. It was going to be fairly miserable riding in the rain.

Olivia kissed Tyler goodbye as she headed out, pulling her hat low and her jacket tight. Alex hesitated and looked at Tate who was trying to act busy and at the same time hoping Alex would come over and at least hug her goodbye. She sighed in relief and Alex straightened determinedly and walked up to her.

She didn't even try to hold back from the hug and tried not to wince when Alex's hand rubbed over the bruise on her shoulder. Alex placed a tender kiss near her lips

"Take it easy, let Judy help OK. I'll get Olivia to call in on our way to the North border" and before Tate could answer she pulled back and was gone, grabbing her jacket on the way out.

By the time Alex and Olivia raced across the slippery wet ground to where the F350 was parked Alex's hair was caked to her head and water had dripped down to inside her shirt. Olivia teased her that if she had worn her hat it would have prevented that. Once Alex realised she would be opening the gates she gave in and instructed Liv to stop at the house so she could get it.

Olivia took precautions with the truck, someone had been playing around in the sheds. She didn't start it up until she had checked the tyres, checked underneath and popped the hood to check all the hoses, battery, oil and water.

Then she drove them to the house, letting Alex race inside for her hat. Hank came out of the house carrying two rifles. Walking up to the truck he handed one to Olivia and pointed to the rack behind her. Olivia nodded and he moved on, not saying a word.

Olivia checked the gun, made sure the chamber was empty and the safety was on, she wanted no accidents. She turned and secured the gun in the gun rack behind her. Alex came back out, her own hat pulled low and Olivia smiled. She looked all cowgal and awkward with it as she climbed back in. Alex did a double take upon seeing the gun but knew it was there for practical reasons. There were a lot of animals out there. Of the four and two legged kind apparently.

Several minutes and a couple of gates later and Alex finally admitted

"Ok, you were right. The hat keeps the rain off. I don't have to like it though" she grumbled and Olivia chuckled.

They drove through the pouring rain, Olivia concentrating on the slippery roads. They kept an eye out for anything unusual.

"So, you spent the night with Tate" Olivia began "Seriously Alex are you sure?"

"Yes" Alex didn't even pause "I get that she is young Olivia but it doesn't seem to matter to me, it doesn't affect us when we are together. Except that she is inexperienced" Alex sighed and Olivia shot her a startled look

"You're kidding"

"No. She confirmed it" Alex looked down at her hands "Our first time should be interesting" she looked up, blue eyes sparkling "Talk about the blind leading the blind" she laughed and Olivia had to chuckle before all traces of humour slipped away "Just take your time Lex, do what feels right. You said you would stay as long as I am. I'm staying 4 months at least, maybe longer if it works out" Olivia warned

"Then I stay too" Alex nodded "whether it works out or not. I'm mainly here for you Liv. Your my best friend and family. I told you I was committed to reaffirming that"

"Good" Olivia nodded "Just one thing Lex, remember our honesty pact. We need to be honest. We're both hot heads, we'll fight but as long as we are honest we are good"

"OK." Alex nodded "Let's start with this. I honestly care for you a lot, I enjoy spending time with you and hope you can tear yourself away from Tyler enough times to spend some QT with me. On the topic of Tyler I think she is wonderful. You turn into a blushing schoolgirl around her. I've never seen that side of you"

"Nor have I" Olivia chuckled "I think I was a little overwhelmed with it all to start with but I am holding my own now. If Tyler wants femme she has to look elsewhere" Olivia smiled as she remembered Tyler's shock and awe from the previous nights events "I want us to spend quality time too Lex, I'll try and keep Tyler at bay if you do the same with Tate. I like her too by the way, a little young but she dotes on you, anyone can see that" Olivia teased and when Alex blushed she continued "See I'm not the only one who's acting like a schoolgirl and I never thought I would see you in Western gear"

"Shut up" Alex groaned "Tate just looked at me with these big puppy dog eyes and I just melted" she sighed "Besides it's practical. I can't wear skirts or pantsuits around the ranch, or my favourite blouse. Rest assured come Friday date night I will be wearing my usual best, not my Western. When I have to go to NY or Washington I am definitely leaving farm girl way behind"

"Well at least they are designer Lex, not store brand" Olivia laughed

"Hmm, definitely would have drawn the line there. Besides I stayed away from too much western. I think it's just more casual than anything"

"Whatever you say Lex" Olivia laughed as they pulled up to another gate "Whatever you say".

They did a sweeping check of the Lake and the boundary fence along Chase's border. Olivia's gut told her he may have something to do with it but he wasn't stupid enough to damage anything along a shared property line.

She told Alex of her suspicions and Alex took heed, she trusted Olivia's gut. She agreed that Chase had been chasing Tyler relentlessly for years and they both doubted it had anything to do with Tyler, as lovely as Tyler was, but more the land. What did the Triple B have that Chase's ranch didn't? They would have to ask Tyler or Callum.

They drove back to the sheds slowly, the paddocks were nothing but slop. Olivia couldn't believe that just two days ago Tyler had been complaining about a lack of rain. She hoped this helped.

They pulled up alongside the Mess at 9.30am and Olivia made sure to lock the doors of the truck, especially with the gun inside. They hurried into the outdoor kitchen, a lovely aroma hitting them and making their mouths water, it only got stronger as they entered the main kitchen.

Tate was sat on a stool while Judy stood nearby cutting up some carrots. Olivia figure they were for the stew later tonight. One way of making sure the boys got their vegetables. She could see two large pots on the stove which she perceived to be their midday meal of soup. A quick glance in the oven revealed several loaves of bread. Her mouth started to water and she looked at Alex when her stomach growled.

Tate heard and chuckled to herself, getting up she walked over to Alex and offered her a hug despite she resembled a drowned rat.

"No points for guessing who had gate duty" Tate laughed as she pulled back "Why don't you use that fancy machine you bought and make you and Olivia a brew. I'll make you something to satisfy that growling stomach"

Alex nodded and hurried over to the coffee machine after taking off her dripping jacket. Olivia took it and her own over to a coat rack beside the door. She winced when she saw the trail of water and mud they had left. Oops. She turned and jumped when she found Tate behind her with a mop in hand. With a guilty smile she took the mop and started to mop up the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Sorry guys, going on seven straight work days of arvos and nights. Doubt if I will get much chance to write again until next Friday but if I do I will post for sure. Looking for lots of reviews, some people have gone quiet and would love to hear from someone new.**_

Five minutes later they were seated at the bench, Olivia with a long black, Judy and Tate with a flat white and Alex with a Mocha. Tate had made them toasted sandwiches. Ham, cheese and tomato. It really hit the spot. She had made them for the guys before they left knowing they hadn't had enough breakfast to last them until lunch. She'd kept two back as Alex had warned her they would be popping in. As they sat there Olivia decided to question Judy.

"Judy is there anything this ranch has that is unique to it? Extra fertile land, more cropping pastures, mineral deposits?" Olivia asked

"Not really, not that I know of. It has the stream running through it, but that goes through several properties in the area. It can be a headache and a nuisance at times when we've had too much rain and it bursts it's banks"

"Like today?" Olivia asked

"Good Lord no, it would need a solid week of this to come close. Why?"

Olivia sighed and looked at Alex who shrugged and nodded. Olivia explained her theory behind Chase, not surprised when Judy shook her head.

"That's a bit farfetched Olivia, please don't go hurling that accusation around. We don't need to be sued" Judy warned and Olivia sighed. Of course Judy wouldn't want to blame the neighbours she had lived next to for nearly 50 years. She shared a look with Alex that Judy missed but Tate didn't.

Unlike Judy Tate trusted Alex, who trusted Olivia so she wasn't ready to throw the theory out the window. Besides Chase was a snake in the grass and his pursuit of Tyler had been long and hard, even knowing she was gay. She would be careful around him and his men. Sleaze attracted sleaze and some of the hands on Chase's ranch gave her the creeps.

Once the small snack was complete Olivia and Alex headed out again. Alex was glad that there would be no more gates to open and she could stay inside the warm cab. They remained quiet as they drove, Olivia needed all her concentration on the road due to the rain. They were practically crawling down the main road as that was slippery enough, Olivia was dreading driving on the gravel.

Turning onto it she took one look and selected the 4WD option before taking off. The truck slid almost straight away, the road was nothing but slop. If anyone had been down here they were bloody stupid. Which said a lot for them. Bearing that in mind, if they had been down here in the middle of the night it wouldn't have been that bad.

Alex kept her eyes peeled left and right but all appeared well at this stage. It took them a good hour to drive and slip 5 miles. Once they got to the end Olivia decided she needed a five minute break before heading back.

They were about three quarters of the way back when the back end slid out around a slight bend. Olivia swore, Alex gripped the arm rest as the truck slid sideways into a ditch. Olivia did everything she could to get the truck out, reversing then driving, rocking the truck back and forth but to no avail. They were stuck. Fuck.

Picking up the radio she had no choice but to radio base

"Olivia to base" she called and sighed as she waited. "Olivia to base" she repeated and seconds later got a reply

"This is base" Tate's voice came over the radio

"Tate we're stuck, we slid into a ditch out here, the road is a mess" she admitted

"Shit, are you Ok. Alex? Babe you alright?"

"We're fine Tate, we were doing about 5 m/h when we slid. The rear wheels are stuck and I can't get any purchase in 4WD to get us out" Olivia calmed her down.

"Ok, I'll see if Jimmy is around to come help out. Sit tight we'll be in the tractor so it will take a bit"

"Tractor?" Alex asked and Olivia shrugged

"Roger, out" Olivia said

"Out" Tate replied and hurried to find Jimmy.

Olivia and Alex sat back in the truck, they kept the engine running to keep the heat on. Wasn't it supposed to be spring?

"So Alex, tell me about Tate from 5 years ago" Olivia smiled and Alex sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't quite comprehend how the overweight Goth had turned into the sexy lean cowgal.

"Not much to tell really. 5 years ago she was twice the size, dressed like a Goth and could set a metal detector off with all the piercings she had in her face" Alex chuckled "She sure has changed, or I doubt if I would have looked at her twice. Of course I only looked at her at the airport because I thought she was a man" she admitted and Olivia laughed

'Come on Lex, you can do better than that" Alex sighed and sat back against the door

"Alright she was very quiet, probably because she was stoned out of her mind most of the time. She sat up the rear of the classroom." She paused to think, letting her mind drift back "For the first few weeks she didn't hand a single piece of homework in then out of the blue she started to. I realised then she was smart, just not applying herself. I never paid it much attention though. Sometimes she would be disruptive in class and I sent her the Cabot stare. She always stared right back which I admit confused me"

"She was crushing on you and doing things for attention" Olivia smiled

"Yep, from what she has told me that probably sums it up" Alex chuckled "Sometimes she would answer questions in class but if I specifically asked her she would try and answer, stutter, then come out with some belligerent answer that ultimately led to her being kicked out of class"

"No shit"

"No shit" Alex laughed

"Once, maybe a couple of weeks before I left, I saw her outside the school grounds, she was with a group of guys who were giving me a hard time. She made them leave me alone, told them I was cool" she smiled "She gave me a direct look and told me to fuck off before she changed her mind. We never mentioned it again but I never kicked her out of class for the following two weeks"

"Sounds like she may have saved you" Olivia scowled

"I figured that, I was out at the wrong time of night, Ms Carsen didn't live in the same type of neighbourhood as me"

"You were lucky" Olivia growled

"Very" Alex nodded

"What were you doing out at that time of night?" Olivia scowled

"Trolling for guys"

"Very funny" Olivia joked "Really"

"I'm serious. I was out trolling the pubs looking for a guy. I did it frequently. I told you I was messed up during the Witsec time and after I got back. I was self destructive Liv. Sexually and mentally. I think I was probably on a downward spiral to self harming eventually" she admitted and Olivia could only stare in shock. How come she was only just hearing about this now? Alex sighed

"You said to be honest, so I am. I never told you before because I didn't want you to judge me" Alex admitted and Olivia was aghast

"I would never, Lex I love you, you're my best friend ...and sister" she teased making Alex smile "I hope you were careful"

"Yep, it's amazing the amount of College boys who carry condoms in vast numbers" she chuckled and Olivia's eyes popped wide

"College boys!"

"Uhuh" Alex grinned "Fucking energizer bunnies Liv. Pulled several all nighters, some I let come back for seconds or thirds but I ditched them if they became too clingy"

"Oh My God" Olivia laughed "Do I know you at all?"

"Yes, you just didn't know Ms Carsen. I think she would have tried to jump your bones" Alex laughed

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Olivia was offended

"Nothing Liv, except your my sister, and I never saw you in that light." She reached over and squeezed Olivia's hand "Of course I think Tyler is one lucky lady" and Olivia had to fight a blush and clear her throat

"Thank you, and Tate is very lucky too" she grinned as Alex gave a shy smile "Now, different topic. Tell me about the Congo"

Alex sighed and told Olivia what she needed to know, that it was scary, they had a large security contingent, had to wait to get into the country, had to hurriedly leave it. Got to visit Prague and Paris, go to the UN headquarters. Due to her past history she had decided to get out, she had enough nightmares and had pulled herself out of a deep hole once, she doubted she could do it twice so had opted to research and raise funds. Olivia was very relieved by the descriptions that she got out.

Soon after a large green tractor with 4 giant tyres on the front and back came into view. Jim was finally here to rescue them.

They got home at 12.30, tired, wet cold and hungry. Wiping their muddy feet religiously on the mat they stepped inside the Mess then took off their coats. Alex took her hat off but Olivia just shook hers outside and plopped it back on again. She had to admit she was used to the feel of it.

Tate had placed another mat inside for them to wipe their feet again and when Tate gave them a nod of approval they were finally allowed to step forward. Alex hurried forward and went to Tate to give her a hug. Olivia watched, smile spreading across her face as her best friend greeted her girlfriend openly. She liked this side of Alex. She doubted Lex would be so carefree in NY or DC.

Jimmy and a couple of other hands Dwayne and Tyrell, who she'd met during their trout cookout on the Sunday, were at a table already eating. Tyrell was TJ's older brother and Dwayne was a short stocky man in his mid thirties, with red hair and freckles.

Olivia followed Tate and Alex who had broken from their embrace over to the large pots sitting simmering on the stove. Tate picked up a giant bowl and filled it almost to the brim before handing it to Alex. She gave a second to Olivia who sniffed it and groaned. It smelt heavenly. This was no cheap watered down version like some tried to sell you in cafes back home. The meat was large and chunky, potatoes were also cut in generous helping. There was carrot and celery too that she recognised, some chick peas. Oh yum. Her stomach growled.

They moved to sit with the guys, Judy brought them over a couple of pieces of corn bread each and they thanked her politely which earned them a smile before she walked back to help Tate.

Not five minutes later Callum, Beau, Hank and the other hands rolled in. Judy berating them to take off their coats and to wipe their feet. Only when she gave them approval were they allowed to go to Tate and take a bowl she was offering, before heading over to devour it.

Olivia had to admit the soup was divine and very filling. She was only half way through hers and very satisfied. Alex gave up on hers two thirds of the way through and seeing Dwayne eyeing it pushed it towards him. She got up then to start up the coffee maker much to the delight of all.

Olivia got ¾'s of the way through hers and gave the rest to Callum as she sat back and let the food settle. Callum turned to look at her and asked

"So Detective, any theories on what is going on?" and there was a quiet lull around the table. Olivia hesitated and Callum was sharp "What is it?" his face was serious. Olivia looked at Judy who was otherwise occupied

"Your mother doesn't want me repeating it"

"I'm not my mother" Callum growled and Hank told him to settle down

"OK, but it's just a theory, don't go off half cocked OK" Olivia sighed and after careful consideration Callum nodded. So Olivia told everyone of her theory, she didn't name Chase though, just that someone wanted something on the ranch, or wanted to depreciate the price of the ranch to get their hands on it. Maybe they found something out that the Gates' didn't know about.

"Chase" Callum spat and Olivia wasn't surprised he'd come to that conclusion "Bastards been chasing Ty for 6 years even though she shoots him down. He's wanted to pump water through our place to his from the stream. Says it's unfair for those who don't have the stream running through their property and have to cart. I told him no, he's likely to abuse the ability build himself a fancy lake to ski or something equally stupid. I think one of his hands mentioned the idea once when drunk at the grill"

"Are you kidding" Olivia shook her head "Is he daft or what? How does he run his ranch, he sounds stupid"

"Trust me Olivia, that ranch has gone downhill fast since his daddy passed away 5 years ago. Surprised the bank hasn't foreclosed on it" he paused and looked at Olivia

"Shit" she swore "What if they're threatening too?"

"What's that got to do with the land though?" Hank asked and Olivia frowned

"What if it is about Tyler? Maybe he thinks if he can marry her he can keep his land or try and take over here"

"Why create havoc here then?" Hank asked and Olivia was stumped. Well shit.

"Maybe he wants to play hero, maybe he's setting someone up" Callum piped up and Olivia shook her head. That wasn't it. There had to be a reason. All she knew is he wanted the land and he wanted Tyler to get it. She knew he had no hope in getting Tyler. If the ranch suffered enough accidents though and the Gates' needed to fork out more money than they could afford, could they get into a financially difficult situation? She didn't know, she was clutching at straws she knew, all except for Chase's involvement, that she was positive on.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all, sorry it has been so long, night shift was a killer and the Mrs likes to spend time considering we have a rare weekend off together. Hope you enjoy this, next exciting chapter. Alex and Tate. Next one will be Olivia and Tyler I promise.**_

After lunch Olivia was assigned to work with Beau while Alex stayed to help Tate. Judy went back to the main house but was told to keep the doors locked. Olivia and Beau were to go out in the truck to check on some paddocks. There were some natural soaks around that when it rained became bogs and the cattle got stuck. Olivia was a bit puzzled, but went with the flow.

Alex excused herself from Tate to go use the bathroom after finishing the dishes, leaving Tate sitting with her feet up enjoying the coffee Alex had made for her.

Tate startled when Alex's phone started ringing, as she had left it on the table next to her. She eyed it but decided to let it go through to message bank. It stopped ringing and she sat back only to sigh when it started right up again. Maybe... no it wasn't her phone.

By the time it was ringing for the fourth time she was getting seriously pissed. Some idiot wasn't getting the message. Growling she reached for it and answered

"Alex's phone" she answered

"Where's Alex?" came a haughty male voice without preamble. Tate gritted her teeth, rude prick

"Obviously not here right now. Can I take a message and get her to call you back?" she asked

"Who are you?" the voice asked next and Tate's eyebrow shot up

"A friend. Who are you?" she asked

"Alex's fiancé" came the reply that had the blood draining from her face.

Alex smiled as she opened the door to re enter the kitchen. Why was it being in Tate's presence always made her feel lighter?

"Hey handsome, how about you take a break and show me around the sheds" she looked up and froze on seeing Tate sitting still in her seat staring out at nothing, her phone in her white knuckled grasp. "Tate?" she rushed forward to where her girlfriend was sitting "Tate what is it? Do you have a headache? You feeling sick?" she asked as she sunk to her knees beside her unresponsive partner.

She watched as Tate loosened her grip on her phone and gently put it back on the table. Then she turned to face her and Alex became slightly alarmed as she looked into eyes ablaze with anger. What had happened?

"Tate?"

"Who is Jonathon Wentworth IV and why is he telling me you're his fiancé?" Tate growled

Alex sat back on her heels, a little surprised and startled at the force of Tate's anger. Was Tate pissed off because some random guy was claiming to be her fiancé or was she actually believing Jonathon and thinking she was down here cheating on her fiancé?

Either way she was getting pissed. Most of it was directed at Jonathon but if Tate for a second thought she was a user she was going to cop it. She turned to her phone and reached for it while standing.

Without saying a word to Tate she dialled a number she knew by heart. Leaning back against the table next to where Tate was sitting she made eye contact with Tate and returned her stare. She had to admit she was impressed when Tate returned the glare and didn't back down. Maybe not a wallflower after all. She kept forgetting Tate had grown up tough and on the streets.

"Hello?" the phone was finally answered and Alex turned her attention to the person on the other end

"Rachel, It's Alex. I need that restraining order served now, he just rang up and told a friend of mine he was my fiancé". She watched something flicker in Tate's eyes, maybe surprise, but it didn't cool her anger. Tate was one pissed off woman, she figured now it possibly had turned from towards her to Jonathon. She'd wait to see if the prediction was right.

"You're kidding!" Rachel Summers, a petite red head with freckles, groaned on the other end "Sure I'll get right on it"

"You may want to call up Detective's Elliott Stabler and Fin Tutuola at the 16th precinct SVU. They would be happy to serve it for you"

"I'm sure they would. I'll give them a call. I'll let you know when it's served" Rachel told her and Alex nodded

"Good, I'll let you know when he breaches it, he is bound to within minutes of getting it." She gave a smile when contemplating it. It was not a pleasant smile

"Now, tell me about this friend you have. Friend or _friend_ friend" Rachel laughed

"The latter, although that may depend on whether she's pissed at Jonathon for daring to call himself my fiancé or whether she had the audacity to believe the ass" she shot Tate a pointed look, Tate didn't so much as flinch. She did however cross her arms and lean back in her seat. Alex didn't know how to take that. For some strange reason she thought the tables had just turned in Tate's favour and that now she was definitely pissed at her.

"Oh Ok. She?"

"Yes Rachel she, it's the 21st Century, get used to it" Alex snapped

"Oh, no I just meant you've always dated guys for as long as I have known you" Rachel hastened to add on and Alex sighed trying to calm down

"No, I'm sorry I snapped. The ice Queen got loose for a second. I'll send you a photo, in the mean time I gotta go. I have a feeling Tate and I are about to go toe to toe"

"Oh, Ok, look forward to the picture. I'll get right onto calling Elliott"

"Thank you Rachel, talk to you soon" Alex replied coolly

"Bye Alex" Rachel stammered, still slightly intimidated by the Ice Queen side of Alex after knowing her nearly 20 years and quickly hung up. While she was busy catching her breath and searching for Alex's paperwork before calling Elliott her phone beeped and she hurried to it to have a look.

Her jaw dropped in shock at the tall, young lean cowgirl grinning back at her from the phone. She couldn't help a little chuckle that escaped. Yeeha, ride 'em Alex.

Meanwhile Alex and Tate were still having their staring showdown. Tate was determined not to give an inch. Yes she would admit for half a second she had blanched thinking Alex had to be engaged. She had quickly realised the guy on the other end of the line was a lying ass though, especially when she realised he sounded like he didn't know Alex wasn't even in New York.

She also knew enough about Alex that she wouldn't do that. Alex had principals, maybe not as Ms Carsen but they were dark times for Alex. Olivia had never mentioned a fiancé for Alex either, she was sure Olivia would have said something if Alex had one. Finally Tate had had enough of the silence, and the evil stare.

Pushing to her feet in one quick motion that had the breath catching in Alex's throat she suddenly stood towering over the smaller woman. Alex was forced to tip her head back slightly to keep eye contact.

Tate leant in close so they were nearly nose to nose, never once breaking the gaze

"I may have had a split second of discomfort when he initially said fiancé but I knew instinctively that you wouldn't do that Alex, you're too honest. What I am Alex is fucking pissed off at the prick who thought he was better than me, I could hear it in his voice. I wanted nothing more than to call him on it, tell him I was your girlfriend but I couldn't Alex, I don't know what we are, I don't know who he is. Hell I don't even know this Rachel or the Detectives who are going to jump to your rescue except you worked with them before" she growled and watched the icy blue gaze slowly soften.

Tate gently raised a hand to cup Alex's face " I appreciate you telling Rachel about me, I never expected that. I just want a chance to know you without being blindsided Al, I've been an open book about my life, you need to reciprocate"

With that telling comment she straightened and went to move away, figuring they both needed space to cool down before something was said that couldn't be undone, when Alex caught her wrist and stayed her.

She paused and turned to meet Alex's gaze, gone was this so called Ice Queen look and in its place was earnest sincerity.

"Jonathon Wentworth, the fourth, has been a thorn in my side for 18 months. Spoilt rich son of a high society family that knows my Uncle who introduced us. At first he was charming, then he became slightly clingy talking like it was a foregone conclusion we would marry and make a dynasty. Not over my dead body and I let him know it. He has become slightly controlling and obsessive. I have warned him numerous times to leave me alone, played nice for the families sake but no more" Alex sighed "I should have done it earlier, I am sorry, but he will soon have a restraining order on him. I can only hope that stops him"

"It better" Tate growled "Or I will."

Alex had to smile, the idea of Tate being protective was quite, well not funny exactly but Alex could picture her, knees shaking and stuttering her words while holding her hands up like a boxer. She had no doubt Tate would try and she also had no doubt she'd get the shit kicked out of her for it. Although she had looked spectacularly fierce a few minutes ago, the memory of an angry Tate excited her a little. That Tate could take on anyone, she was sure.

Standing she wrapped her arms around Tate's waist, feeling the tension in her body as she pressed close. She felt Tate's hesitation before long strong arms came around her and pulled her closer. Alex sighed, resting her head against a firm shoulder, hearing Tate's erratic heartbeat. They stood that way for a long time before she felt Tate relax fully.

"I'm sorry" she told Tate "You looked so angry when I came in and when you mentioned Jonathon said I was his fiancé I had a small moment where I thought you may have believed him"

"No, you wouldn't do it to me and I don't believe Olivia would let you either" Tate pulled back and sighed "Lets just be more open with each other Al, it will save misunderstandings in the future"

Alex nodded and cupped Tate's face while saying earnestly

"Then understand this, you said earlier you didn't know what we are and I can plainly tell you Ms Chandler that we are exclusive. Girlfriends, partners, soon to be lovers, call it what you will but it's exclusive"

Alex bit her lip to prevent an ill timed chuckle as that seemed to take all the wind out of Tate and a blush spread across her face. Aw, cute Tate was back. With a smile she cupped the back of Tate's head and pulled her down for a deep kiss that left them both slightly breathless

"How about you check on our dinner then take me for a tour of the sheds" she whispered breathlessly and looked up into slightly glazed eyes of Tate. She watched amused as Tate opened her mouth to say something, closed it, shook herself and still slightly dazed walked over to look at the stew.

Alex took those few moments to compose herself, Tate's kisses were lethal and her mind was slightly mush at the moment. As much as Tate's look had amused her she doubted she looked any more with it.

Once Tate had checked the stew, turned the heat down so it would simmer, they wrapped themselves in layers of clothes and ventured outside. Tate had found an old umbrella in the storeroom barely big enough for one let alone two. Between that, their hats and their coats they made it to the sheds relatively dry.

Alex turned and looked at Tate as she realised her destination, one eyebrow raised. Tate looked slightly confused as she explained about the hay shed and how they fed the cattle. She noticed a predatory gleam in Alex's eyes and came to a halt with a gulp.

"Tate have you ever heard of that saying?" Alex asked

"What saying?" Tate asked confused, all the blood had drained from her face to somewhere south of the border at the look Alex was giving her

"About a roll in the hay" Alex grinned and grabbing the front of Tate's jacket pulled her down into the pile of straw.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Yay, muse is back. Hope you like. Significantly better than the last.**_

Olivia grumbled, shivering in her cold, wet, muddy clothes as she walked through the house and towards Tyler's bedroom. Well their bedroom she guessed since she had unofficially/officially moved in.

She checked the floor behind her as she walked, not noticing any mud. She had taken the precaution of taking off her boots, socks and Jacket and had brushed down her muddy jeans. This part of ranching she didn't like. Why were cattle so dumb? One would think after the first step into the mud they would realise they would get stuck but no, let's just go in further until we get totally stuck.

She had spent a very unpleasant afternoon with Beau rescuing two calves and a cow. The stupid cow twice, as after getting her out the first time they headed back in to get her calf and it had bawled so much it's mama had come tearing back in trying to protect it. They ended up rescuing the calf and tying it to the bumper of the pick up before going back in again for the cow.

If that wasn't bad enough she had to put up with Beau teasing her about Tyler and calling her a sissy wimpy city girl when after hours of struggling in mud she had slumped in the truck and stated she could sleep in bed for a week. Beau wasn't too bad though, better than being stuck with Callum all afternoon, she was sure she probably would have shot him.

As she stumbled into the bedroom she paused and cocked her head to the side, a slow grin spreading across her face as she heard the shower going. She hadn't seen Tyler's truck outside, she must have parked it around the far side of the house.

She had a sudden spurt of renewed energy and hastily started undoing the buttons of her shirt while heading for the en suite.

Tyler was wet cold and miserable after standing in the rain all afternoon dealing with another accident. Why did people forget to drive cautiously when it started raining? The roads weren't race tracks for Pete's sake. What made it worse was she had forgotten her rain slicker and while Hal had stood up one end of the road block, smirking and bone dry down to his knees, she had stood up the other thing, only her hat keeping her face dry. Even her boots were saturated.

Shivering despite the warmth of the shower she tilted her head back to rinse out her shampoo and felt 10% human again. Once rinsed she turned the water on hotter and bracing herself against the wall with her hands bent her head and let the warm water cascade down her neck and back. She was bone weary.

She wished this rain would just go away. Was it just 2 days ago she was complaining to Liv that they needed rain? OK well it could stop now, maybe just rain at night, and the temperature could rise a few degrees, winter was supposed to be behind them. She shivered, maybe she could retire to the Bahamas in a few years.

A small sound and a rush of cold air broke her of her thoughts. A tingle shot down her spine and she smiled. Olivia

"Hey beautiful, come to join me?" she asked then jumped in shock as freezing hands slid around her waist "Jesus Christ Liv" she gasped "You're evil woman" She hissed a breath when a frigid shivering body was pressed against hers and looking down she saw a cascade of muddy water pouring down the drain. What the hell?

Breaking Olivia's hold she turned around and tried desperately not to laugh, especially when Olivia narrowed her eyes and sent her a warning look. She looked like she had been doing some mud wrestling.

"Um, was there a mud wrestling competition I didn't hear about?" she asked and yelped when Olivia pinched her side

"Only with your stupid cattle that got stuck in your bogs" Olivia complained and shivering again pushed her out from under the hot water and stepped under herself with a sigh.

"Did you have any help?" Tyler smirked while slapping Olivia's hands aside and raising her own to sift through lovely dark hair, washing the mud out.

"Beau, and I had to put up with him stirring about you all day" Olivia grumbled then sighed as Tyler started massaging shampoo into her hair. She just concentrated on staying upright and curled her hands over Tyler's hips to keep her in place. Tyler hummed at the contact.

"Better than Cal" Tyler pointed out and Olivia sighed

"Yes, I figured that one out for myself. He is a handful that one" she tipped her head back at Tyler's urging and let the shampoo rinse from her hair. She luxuriated in the feel of Tyler's hands massaging the scalp, helping the suds rinse. She smiled when Tyler stepped closer, pressing their bodies together, placing a kiss just under her ear and making her shiver.

"I'm frozen like an ice cube and covered in mud and all you can think about is sex?" she asked as a hand roamed to squeeze her ass.

"It'll get you warmer" Tyler whispered in her ear while rimming the shell with her tongue. Olivia groaned and sliding her hands up the well muscled back cupped her lovers face and kissed her hard. They groaned together at the contact and Olivia shrieked as she was pushed against cold tile

"Fuck sake Ty, how's that supposed to get me warmer" she complained and Tyler grinned evilly

"Like this" Tyler whispered as her hand travelled south. Olivia's eyes popped wide and then slammed shut on a groan. Come to think of it, that got her hot, very quick.

Jonathon Wentworth IV was furious. He was in the middle of a board meeting when these two monkey detectives had walked in without knocking and told all and sundry that he was being served an order preventing him from seeing his future wife. He didn't know what Alex was playing at but it was stopping now. Surely she realised that when they were introduced her uncle was telling her that he was her family's handpicked future husband. They had talked about it at length in fact and he had been warned by the Judge that Alex could be difficult but the families were counting on him to make this happen. A merger of the Cabot and Wentworth families would lead to one of the most powerful dynasties in Eastern America.

When he protested to the detectives that Alex was his partner and they must have it wrong the African American one had gotten in his face and became patronising

"_Listen Johnny, she don't want your white ass. Stop calling and harassing her or me and El here will take great pleasure in busting your ass"_

"_But she's my fiancé!" he had complained and the other man, Elliot, who was even scarier had stepped into his face_

"_She aint your fiancé dude. You've went on a couple of dates and you weirded her out. Her real partner is ready to do you physical harm so back off"_

"_Partner, what partner?" Jonathon had felt his temper flare as a red haze clouded his mind._

"_Never you mind Johnny boy, just leave the Counsellor alone" the black man had stated then clapped his partner on the shoulder and they had walked out._

Jonathon was forced to do some fancy talking to the board of directors, telling them there must be a mistake and he would have it sorted soon. He was able to keep a level head until the meeting was closed and then he had dashed to his office.

He immediately tried calling Alex at home but the man he had watching Alex's house had told him there had been no signs of life at the house for a few days now. Which meant she was either out of town on business, but she had just gotten back from overseas, or she was away somewhere with her alleged 'partner'.

He dialled another number and waited for the person on the other end to answer

"Yes" the voice at the other end gave him chills

"I need you to find somebody for me. I'll pay the usual fee, double if you start immediately" he informed and waited as there was a pause on the other end

"Who is it?" the voice husked

"Alex Cabot?" Jonathon told him and heard a dry chuckle

"My friend, you will be paying triple for this. I could go to gaol for this one, I am not fond of gaol"

"Done" Jonathon nodded, not caring that he was giving away that this was important and at all costs."Once you find her you report to me, no funny business. I'll collect her myself. If you're good I may let you have fun with the bloke she is allegedly with"

"Ah, a treat. I will find out her location by tomorrow" the voice promised "You can send my retainer to the usual place"

Jonathon already had his check book out, writing a figure with possibly one too many zeros on it.

"Consider it done, be quiet on this one, she's dared to put an order on me"

"Then she is more foolish than she looks." The voice sounded amused "You sure you don't want me to have some fun?"

"Unfortunately you tend to get carried away with your fun and they end up on a stone slab, I need this one alive. As I said you can have the bloke to have your fun with"

"As usual it is a pleasure" the voice quipped and then Jonathon was listening to a dial tone. He smiled, Alex would soon learn her place. Otherwise he would have a hell of a lot of fun beating it out of her.

Elliot, Fin and Munch were huddled around the computer when the Captain came in, saw them huddled together and wondered if they had caught a new case. Walking up behind them his brows raised when he saw the personal information on the screen

"Who's he?" he asked making his detectives jump

"A dude we served a protection order on. He's been bugging Alex" Fin commented "he gave El and I the creeps, there's something wrong"

The Captain trusted his Detectives implicitly and took what they said seriously. Looking at the computer he noted that he was clean.

"What do we know?" he asked and saw the three detectives sigh in relief

"We know he is delusional, claims to be Alex's fiancé. Alex's lawyer claims Alex is currently in Montana visiting Olivia who is there. Alex has met someone and this guy is causing problems calling her" Elliot nodded at the screen.

"At first glance he appears clean" Munch commented "But digging deeper he has a pile of battery charges which were mysteriously dropped. Most of the women either disappeared, won't talk or have wound up under Warner's colleagues knife"

"Mr Dick here always has a solid alibi and the women claim a misunderstanding when withdrawing the charges but all looked petrified" Fin added and Don got a bad feeling in his gut

"I don't like it. Pull everything you can on this fellow, including phone records. If you need warrants go directly to Donnelly and you won't have a problem" he ordered "I want to be kept informed, call Cabot and Olivia and warn them" He marched for his office and slammed the door. Sitting behind the desk he opened his top draw and located his card folder, flicking it open he found the card he wanted and picking up the phone dialled.

"Hammond" came the voice at the other end

"Cabot's at it again" he stated.

Alex put the phone down after talking to Munch with a shaky hand. How the hell did she get herself into these situations?

"Babe are you Ok?" Tate asked concerned about how white Alex had gone while talking on the phone. Alex sighed, remembering her promise to Tate but she really needed to talk to Olivia about this one.

She looked around Tate's cabin where they had come after a very successful dinner and had been snuggling on the couch in front of the fire (Ok maybe they were making out too, Tate was soooo good at it), Buster curled up at their feet, when the phone had rang. Munch had sounded very solemn and she had listened quietly at what he had to tell her. Jesus Uncle Bill, what psychopath did you try and set me up with?

"Not really. One of my detectives just told me Jonathon Wentworth IV isn't the choir boy he pretends to be." She shivered and leant in closer to Tate, feeling safer in her arms.

"In what way?" Tate asked concerned

"As in withdrawn charges of battery" Alex sighed shakily "As in those who didn't withdraw wound up missing or in the Morgue"

"What?" Tate was horrified

"He has alibis, which means he has connections with someone even more dangerous but as yet with no proof"

Tate could feel her temper boiling over at this. This man wanted Alex, was putting Alex in danger and she felt helpless. Times like these she wished she kept in contact with the boys in the hood. A visit from them would make Jonathon appear like Bo peep.

"It's as well you're half way across the country" she stated and Alex laughed humourlessly

"That won't stop people like this Tate, we're not dealing with people on your old block but possibly organised crime and I am going to kill Uncle Bill for trying to set us up"

Alex stood hastily and Tate followed her as she headed for the front door

"Where are you going?" Tate asked

'I need to speak to Olivia, she'll know what to do" Alex hugged herself shivering and Tate realised she may be being assailed with old memories. Alex had known Olivia a lot longer than her and if she needed to see Olivia then Tate didn't argue.

"Come on then, I'll go with you then we'll come back and lock up tight before bed" she reached for their jackets and smiled down at Alex who was trying to be brave, one brow cocked

"_We_ will huh?" Alex asked

"Yes ma'am" Tate nodded "I aint letting you out of my sight for a minute until this is figured out"

"Tate" Alex warned and Tate sighed

"Fine you can go with Olivia, as long as she is armed and you call me every hour" Tate teased but they both knew that the sentiment was there.

"I'll think about it" Alex went on tip toe and offered a kiss which Tate took, long and deep, before withdrawing and helping Alex on with her coat and slipping on her own. She called Buster who jumped up and followed them out into the night.

Olivia was seconds away from a screaming orgasm when her mobile rang indicating Elliot's ring tone. Tyler paused what she was doing for a moment and Olivia growled

"Don't you dare Ty" and pushed her lovers head firmer between her thighs, crying out as the talented tongue of her lover flicked just the end of her clit while the fingers deep inside her continued their pace. Oh fuck. She could feel her stomach tightening, her legs started to shake and just as the phone went silent she exploded into orgasm, once again letting the whole house know about it.

Tyler smirked and started kissing her way up her lover's sweaty body as she came down from the heavens. Taking her time to rim her belly button, making Olivia groan, before heading for those voluptuous breasts.

The same shattering ring tone rent the air and she paused. Whoever it was, she was going to kill them for being a cock block. Well not a cock exactly, hell you know what she meant.

"Whoever it is is a persistent little bastard" she grumbled as Olivia sighed and reached for the phone.

"It's Elliot, my partner at work. He hasn't spoken to me in a while, not happy I just took off" she sighed and then knowing he would just keep ringing answered the phone

"So you're talking to me now?" Olivia answered without preamble "It had better be good El, Tyler is set to kill you for our current state of blue balls" Let him make what he would of that.

"I have blue balls, you got to come" Tyler growled as she flopped on the bed next to her, earning a smile as Olivia turned back to Elliot

"El?" she asked immediately concerned

"Your with someone?" he finally spoke "You're all the way over in Montana in you've met someone? How am I only just hearing of this now?" he growled, sounding angry and it got Olivia's back up

"Listen El, You haven't exactly been communicative for the last few months, you chucked the shits with me and haven't returned any of my calls. Don't blame me for that" she shot back and heard him sigh

"Is it serious?" he asked and Olivia didn't even need to think about it

"Yes" she replied and smiled up at Tyler "I'd say it's serious, it's also incredibly new"

"Does this mean there is a chance you won't be coming back?" he asked incredulous and she sighed

"Elliot, let's not talk about me coming back to the unit OK" she gripped Tyler's hand tight "Not wanting to sound like a bitch but there must be a reason why you have broken your silence after so long"

That comment was met with an awkward silence and she sighed, closing her eyes and biting her lip to prevent the tears brewing. She hated this tension between them.

"Cabot's got herself in trouble again" came his reply

"What?" Olivia sat bolt upright, melancholy mood over, Elliot with her full attention

"Yeah, appears a guy she dated before taking off to Africa is a bit of a psychopath. Clean record at first glance but the more we dig the more we uncover."

"How much trouble are we talking about?" Olivia asked shakily. This was her best friend, her sister they were talking about.

"Captain has called Hammond"

At the mention of the Alex's FBI WPP officer all blood drained from Olivia's face.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**I am so so sorry it has taken so long to update. A fair bit going on in my personal life. Just been taking a bit of a break, work is killing me. **_

_**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Wrote it before getting ready for my shift today. Always love to hear from you so R&R people.**_

Tyler was watching Olivia with concern and could see the worry in her face. Something her partner said literally had her lover going white and without thinking she pulled Olivia into her arms. Olivia snuggled in closer to her as she continued to talk to Elliot.

The conversation continued for several minutes, Olivia mainly listening, sometimes asking questions. From What Tyler could decipher Alex had dated a man a year ago who may have seemed all there but digging was turning up that he was nothing short of a psychopath. Alex was now in some sort of trouble.

Finally Olivia hung up the phone and placed it back on the bedside table

"I need to see Alex" she stated without preamble and Tyler nodded. She figured as much.

"I know, common lets get dressed" she pressed a kiss to Olivia's temple and let her go to climb out of bed. Olivia practically flew out of bed and around the room to put on her clothes. Tyler found herself hustling to keep up. Once they were dressed Olivia finally paused and looked back at Tyler who was just doing up her belt

"Tyler?"

"Yeah" Tyler looked over at the other woman and her heart broke at the fear she saw in her eyes. Opening her arms in invitation she waited as Olivia hurried over and snuggled close. Tyler held her for long moments, offering up her silent support and comfort. She understood that Olivia was scared for Alex's safety, which meant this guy was serious trouble. She hoped for both their sakes this was sorted quickly "I'm here for you, you and Alex ok. I get the gist of what is going on Liv and I will do everything I can, both professionally and personally, to keep Alex safe ok"

Olivia pulled back and looked at the woman who meant so much to her. The woman she realised she was slowly but surely falling in love with and managed to drag up a small smile

"I know" she whispered and tangling a hand in her lover's hair pulled her head down to give her a slow kiss in thanks. "You'll never understand how much that means to me" then pulling back she took Tyler's hand in hers and led her quickly from the room.

They ran into Alex and Tate in the kitchen. Tate and Tyler stood back and watched as Alex and Olivia rushed to each other and hugged tight. They shared a look in understanding and Tyler nodded. Tate was standing by her woman, would help protect her. Tyler sighed, it never rained it poured around here lately. They had someone possibly trying to sabotage the ranch and now a psycho was after Alex.

Shaking her head she led everyone into the lounge and she and Tate took up residency in the armchairs while their women sat huddled together on the couch.

"What do you know?" Olivia asked Alex and Alex sighed

" I know Jonathon isn't a choir boy, I know he has serious connections and I know he must have someone to do his dirty work for him, dirty work that have seen a couple of women in the morgue" she shivered "Seriously Liv, how do I get myself into these situations?"

"Does pigheaded stubbornness ring any bells?" Olivia smiled and Alex lips twitched briefly and she lightly slapped her thigh "You asked"

"I know. God Liv am I ever going to get my life back? Just when I am making a concerted effort to put things right, this happens"

"We'll get through this, I promise Alex" Liv held her tighter, flicking a look at both Tyler and Tate who remained quiet, watching patiently and offering their silent support.

"What do you know?" Alex asked Olivia.

Olivia sighed and conveyed her conversation with Elliott to Alex, keeping Hammonds name out of it for now. Telling Alex that the guys were making this their priority, they didn't trust anyone else, Donnelly would be signing all the warrants they needed. Cragen would keep the brass off their backs and they had the full support of the DA. Finally Olivia mentioned Cragen had called Hammond and Alex's reaction was loud and abrupt.

"No" she pulled free of Olivia and hurried over to a startled Tate, climbing onto her lap and holding her close. Tate had no idea who this Hammond was. Olivia merely rose a brow at Alex's reactions. Well she knew Alex was attracted to Tate but this? This attraction must run a lot deeper than she thought. Was Alex really falling for Tate?

Standing she hurried over to kneel in front of Alex and Tate, looking up into Alex's frightened eyes.

"It's Ok, Alex, you don't have to go back"

"I won't, I won't leave you again, I promised" she bit her lip and glanced up at Tate quickly and turned earnest eyes back to Olivia "I can't leave Tate Olivia" and the room became silent at the admission.

Tate was stunned, she wasn't sure what all this talk of leaving was about but she sure didn't like it, but Alex's admission about not wanting to leave her had her heart thumping in her chest and a lump in her throat. She could only hold Alex tight.

"You won't" Olivia assured taking Alex's pale slim hand in hers "I promise Lex, this time we'll protect you, I won't fail you again"

"Olivia" Alex squeezed her hand reassuringly "You have never failed me, I however have failed you on a number of occasions. I trust you, you and the guys 100% to get us all through this"

"Thankyou" Olivia whispered and sighed deeply, she promised herself quietly she would do everything in her power to make sure Alex came out of this without a scratch.

"Stabler" Cragen's voice boomed "My office"

Elliot shared a look of confusion with Fin and Munch before hastily standing and hurrying after his rapidly departing boss. When he stepped into the room Cragen told him to shut the door.

"What's up Cap'n?" he asked as he plopped himself in the chair across the desk from Cragen

"As you know I had a long talk earlier with Hammond. Well he just called back, he's taking this seriously enough to be sending an Agent to talk to Alex. However he can only spare one and asked if I could spare someone to go with him"

"Me?" Elliot was quick to cotton on "You're sending me to Montana?"

"Well technically the FBI is. Apparently Wentworth's missing and dead exes are unsolved FBI cases. Ones they want to close. They see this as an opportunity"

"They want to use Alex as bait?" Elliot scowled not liking it at all

"Not exactly, she has made herself that already. With the help of the Helena FBI agents they are going to put surveillance on Alex. They want a NYPD representative, it's been cleared by brass"

Elliot sat stunned. Someone had managed to convince the brass? Crap, there must be more to this than they knew.

"What about Olivia?"

"She's on leave, you will obviously have to let them both know why you are there once you get there" Cragen advised and Elliot rose a brow

"You don't want me to call and let them know I am coming?"

"You won't have time, you have a 6am flight. You need to clean up your files for hand over to Fin and Munch, get home to pack and get to the airport" Cragen picked up a piece of paper and handed it over. Elliot took it and looked at the times for his flights. He picked up another couple of files for hand over "Here's some files on Wentworth. There is also info on the Agent you will be meeting at Helena. He's flying in about half an hour after you"

Elliot took the files and realised they were copies of FBI information. It went without saying that he was not to show anyone the information inside. He nodded and went to leave when the Captain called his name

"I suggest you use this time wisely to heal the rift in your relationship with Olivia" the Captain advised and Elliot should have known he was perfectly aware things had been tense between them.

"She's met someone over there" Elliot stated "Says it is serious"

"Then you should be happy for her, she deserves someone in her life" Cragen advised "Anything less is pure selfishness on your part Elliot. After the life she has led, you want her to give up even more just so you can keep your partner?" Elliot closed his mouth which he had opened to protest. Cragen nodded "Dismissed, you have work to do"

The Captain waited for Elliot to leave, closing the door a little forcefully behind him. Elliot didn't like admitting when he was wrong. Don leant back and closed his eyes as he sighed tiredly. So Olivia had met someone. He wondered what he looked like. It didn't really matter, just as he treated her right or he would discover what it would be like in hell.

Tate lay in bed holding Alex close to her. After over an hour of talking and reassuring Alex had felt comfortable enough to return to the cabin, but only after packing up her things and bringing them with them. She had officially moved in. Tate was overjoyed and terrified at the same time.

Overjoyed that Alex was here, in her arms, night after night. She was telling everyone this was what she wanted. She was what Alex wanted. Terrified because she was here, in her arms, and Tate wanted her to never leave. After 5 years her dreams were coming true and she was petrified she was dreaming, that it wouldn't last, that Alex would go back to New York, back to men and she would be heartbroken.

She had what, days? Weeks? Maybe a couple of months to convince Alex that she was loved, to get Alex to fall for her, to get her to stay or if required, allow her to move back to New York with her.

Shifting her head she pressed a kiss on pale blonde hair that was spread over her shoulder, her hand curving tighter around slim hips protectively. Alex snuggled closer against her with a hum, a bare thigh pressing between her own and setting off electric shocks. Tate sucked in a startled breath and lay still, aware Alex was sleeping still.

After returning to the cabin they had gone about their nightly routines separately in the tiny bathroom. Tate had retired to the bedroom loft after stoking the fire to find Alex sitting up in bed in a tiny light blue negligee and realised Alex was trying to kill her.

Killing the lights she had slid into bed and turned to her girlfriend? Partner? Soon to be lover? Alex had scooted closer and before Tate knew what had hit her she was on her back while Alex devoured her. There was something to be said for older more experienced women. After a make out session which had left her a puddle of mush Alex had cuddled into her and drifted into sleep leaving her wide awake and horny. Dammit she hated being inexperienced.

Looking down now at the woman she was sure she was in love with, had been for 5 years, she promised her silently she would do anything, even give up her own life to keep her safe. That silent vow made she closed her eyes and let her exhausted mind and body rest, if only for a few hours before she had to get up and do it all over again.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Sorry it has taken so long. Please be patient. I am writing when I can. Need to update A Year too soon. Please R&R.**_

Elliot Stabler was tired and pissed off. He had to be at the airport at 5 this morning only to find out his flight had been delayed by an hour. Luckily due to tail wind they had made up some time but not enough for him to beat the FBI Agent from Washington.

Upon arriving at Helena there was no sign of anyone waiting for him which only increased his bad mood, especially when he checked the board and realised the plane from Washington landed 40 minutes before his. Probably off somewhere having a coffee.

Still grumbling to himself he headed for the baggage claim to retrieve his bag. He had no idea how long he was going to be here and Kathy wasn't exactly overjoyed being left at home. Not with Eli running around like a terror. Thankfully his mother in law had decided to come to visit and help out.

He was so busy grumbling to himself he missed the familiar face standing at a nearby baggage claim, but she didn't miss him. Grinning she quickly picked up her suitcase, indicated to her companion where she was going and walked towards the scowling man. Coming up behind him, she leant in and whispered

"Detective Stabler, I see the wind changed and made your scowl permanent"

Elliot spun around and stared in surprise at the beautiful woman in front of him. It had been a long time since he had seen her

"Well if it aint Abbie Carmichael" he grinned "What brings you to Montana?"

"Same thing as you I presume, Alex can't keep out of trouble. I managed to convince my boss I was needed"

"I bet you did" Elliot chuckled then held up a finger as he spotted his duffel and hurried forward to grab it before he had to wait for it to go around again. Hauling it back he saw a tall blonde haired man standing near Abbie. The guy was dressed in a suit and had a decided military hair cut. He screamed 'law enforcement'. Abbie too was impeccably dressed. Put his casual clothes of jeans and shirt to shame, but he had wanted to be comfortable when flying.

"Elliot, this is Agent Graeme Stanton, Graeme this is Detective Elliot Stabler, Manhattan SVU" Abbie introduced them and they shook hands exchanging pleasantries before Abbie continued "Right, my instructions are that they have a driver waiting for us outside to take us to Calling where we will meet more Helena Agents who have already headed out"

Elliot raised a brow as she took off at a fast clip the second she finished speaking. After sharing a look with the Agent beside him they hastily followed, hustling to catch up.

"Hey Carmichael, what's the hurry?" he asked. Abbie paused for two seconds and gave him a wink. He knew then that she had some type of advantage over him and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Tyler was doing routine paperwork at the station. It was a quiet day to say the least. This morning the ranch had been fairly subdued. The hands had taken to wearing side arms and had been briefed on the situation. She shook her head, the things she got caught up in. She wouldn't have it any other way though, not if it meant keeping Olivia around.

A noise from outside caught her attention, it sounded like several people had just walked in the door. Her brow shot up in surprise as the intercom buzzed. Ruthanne never used the intercom, just hollered. Stretching out she pushed the speaker phone button

"What's up?"

"Sherriff there are some FBI agents here to see you" came the reply and Tyler's mouth dropped in shock. One that she'd been called Sherriff the other because FBI agents were here. Seriously? Was the guy after Alex that dangerous? Or was it just because this was Alex?

"I'll be right there" she told the woman and pressed the button again to turn it off. She stood hastily, slapping her hat on her head and looking down at her work attire of shirt and jeans. Well she was a small county Sherriff. Wouldn't apologise for it and putting some cocky confidence into her walk headed for the door.

Upon opening it she saw 6 men, 5 in suits and one in casual attire. All men looked like their faces would crack if they smiled. The last person was a female, also dressed in business attire but with a wide grin on her face while she checked her over. The woman was drop dead gorgeous, all tall, tanned and dark hair, but she couldn't hold a candle to her Olivia.

She swaggered over and introduced herself to the men, offering handshakes. She was a little stunned when the casual dressed male introduced himself as Elliot Stabler, Olivia's work partner. Considering he hadn't reacted to her in any way she figured he either had impeccable self control or didn't know about her and Liv. Interesting.

Turning to the woman she raised a curious brow when the stunner introduced herself as Abbie Carmichael in a deep husky voice. A broad grin spread across her face and she nodded

"So you're Tex"

"Heard about me have you?" Miss Carmichael chuckled "I am sure it wasn't all good"

"Nope, but it was always pretty funny" Tyler chuckled and realising the others were watching curiously turned back to them "Gentlemen and Lady give me two minutes to call the ranch and tell them we're heading out. Tate can prepare for more guests for lunch then. Are you staying long?"

"As long as it takes to catch Wentworth and whoever is working for him" one of the suits replied

"Then you'll need accommodation. I hope you haven't booked into the hotel, I've been after the Health department to shut it down. We have several guest rooms at the ranch and some workers quarters – "

"Sheriff you don't have to" the suit protested in surprise

"You can get your agency to pay for room and board if you can convince my ma. She'll have my hide if I don't offer." Tyler stated and headed for her office before any more could be said.

Abbie watched the Sheriff disappear into her office while silently applauding Olivia. Well done girl, you got yourself a hot one there. She was glad now they ate lunch on the run after a quick stop at a service station and they were able to make up ground on the other Agents. She turned and looked at Elliot who was busy looking around the small office. She doubted he would complain about resources ever again after seeing this.

Glancing quickly over at the Agents she saw them huddled around, talking amongst themselves. She hoped they wouldn't be too arrogant and rude towards Tyler and the locals. Some Federal Agents had a head swell unfortunately, she hoped there was none in this bunch.

True to her word Tyler was back out in minutes, jacket in one hand and keys in another. Abbie watched the powerful play of muscles in arms and shoulders as she shrugged the jacket on.

"Right, follow me"

"Sheriff, if you don't mind, we would like to see Miss Cabot first" the same suit that had been speaking before piped up and Tyler paused to look at him.

"Then you're in luck boys. Miss Cabot just happens to be staying at my ranch" and ignoring their look of surprise opened the door in the counter and continued outside. Abbie grinned and picking up her briefcase sauntered after her.

Olivia had been roped into assisting Judy get the spare rooms ready for their guests. Two would stay in the house while the other four would stay in the workman's quarters in spare rooms. That apparently was nothing to sneeze at as each had their own bedroom with double bed, mini fridge and small TV. The communal showers were large and well looked after and the area even boasted a small kitchen and games room with pool table and table tennis as well as a Wii. Better than any hotel Olivia had stayed at.

Of course Judy loved teasing her that the reason they couldn't put anyone in their wing of the house was due to all the nocturnal activity which would keep them awake. Olivia had blushed but tried for an indifferent shrug. What else could she do?

She had left Alex helping Tate who was grumbling about the short notice of extra mouths to feed. Luckily she had already taken two large roasts out for dinner that night thinking they could have left overs the next day, it would be enough to feed 7 extra mouths tonight. She was planning to roast them in the charcoal grill, they always came out juicy, allegedly. That and she had giant potatoes which she planned to stuff and vegies. Olivia's mouth watered at the thought. For dinner they were having some soup and hotdogs. Olivia's stomach growled as she checked her watch. 12.40pm. Lunch had been pushed back until 1 and she was quite unashamedly starving. She's spent most of the morning working with Beau again.

The sound of cars pulling up out the front alerted her to the fact Tyler and their guests were here. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She loved seeing Tyler, being around her, it made her feel like a giddy school girl. Of course she had not even been giddy at schoolgirl age so it was very alien to her.

Checking the room for the last time she headed quickly for the kitchen, passing a smiling Judy and into the mudroom. She pulled on her boots, jacket and hat in short succession and hurried outside. Her gaze scanned and found Tyler who was sliding out of her truck. Brown eyes met sparkling blue over the 20 yards separating them and Olivia's heart hammered in her chest. Oh to hell with it, she didn't care that others were watching as she sauntered down the steps and towards Tyler.

Tyler met her a few steps away from her vehicle

"Hey sexy" she grinned up at her tall Sherriff

"Hello beautiful" Tyler grinned then opened her mouth to warn Olivia that some of the company they had were familiar to her when Olivia cupped her face and planted one on her in front of her friends and FBI Agents. Tyler blinked stunned, then growled and wrapping her arms around a trim waist forgot why kissing her lover would probably be a bad idea right about now and kissed Olivia back.

Olivia groaned as Tyler became a full participant in the kiss. Not one usually for PDA she rationalised that this was Tyler's ranch and the Agents were intruders. Besides, she had to get what she could, when she could. Tyler might be spending the next few days busy with work. After a long make out session she gently pulled back, smiling when Tyler refused to let her go.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Tyler husked, still slightly worked up from the kiss

"No reason" Olivia shrugged "Do I need a reason to kiss my lover?"

"No ma'am, these lips are available any time the urge hits" Tyler chuckled, kissing her nose before pulling back with a sigh "You didn't give me a chance to warn you"

"Warn me?" Olivia looked up at Tyler in confusion before her eyes went wide as she heard a familiar voice

"Well now Yankee, you got some explaining to do girl" came the husky voice of Abbie Carmichael and she spun in Tyler's arms to look at her friend only for her mouth to fall open in shock at the sight in front of her

"Elliot? What are you doing here?"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alex was sharing a cuddle with Tate, enjoying the last few moments of peace when she registered angry raised voices outside the Mess, in the outside kitchen. She shared a worried look with Tate which turned into surprise when she realised one of the voices was Olivia's. What was her hot headed friend up to now? Hopefully not fighting with Tyler. So much for their peace. She lay her head against her partner's chest, hearing the rhythmic thump of her heart as they shared one last hug.

The door flew open, crashing against the wall as Olivia stormed in, Tyler hot on her heels and Alex's jaw dropped in surprise. Elliot? Abbie? WTF?

"You two might want to separate before homophobe over there starts on you too" Olivia growled heading for the coffee machine.

"I am not a homophobe" Elliot growled back "I was shocked dammit, you said it was serious, you never said you'd met a woman"

"It's none of your damn business who I met, certainly not after months of the cold shoulder" Olivia yelled back

"I've been your partner for 12 years, you've never ever looked at a woman before, I'm allowed to be shocked" Elliot threw up his hands before turning to see Alex cuddled up to another woman, a much younger woman. He shook his head, he didn't want to know "Cabot"

"Detective" Alex nodded coolly then turned to press a quick kiss on Tate's chin "I better go save the coffee machine" she whispered and Tate grinned and pecked her nose

"I better go organise the soup and get the hot dogs on" she grinned "I'm sure I'll hear all about things later" she chuckled and let Alex go, shooting a look at this Elliot character, ignoring his stare and heading over to the pot where the soup was bubbling away.

She spared a look for the coffee machine and saw another beautiful woman standing there. She rose a surprised brow when Alex hugged her warmly and heard a decided twang in her husky voice as they exchanged pleasantries. Must be an old friend of Alex's, she would find out eventually.

She turned her attention to the soup and ladling the thick chunky liquid into bowls as the door opening let in more people. Ah the FBI Agents, followed shortly by some ranch hands. Placing 6 bowls on a tray at a time she carried them over to where trays of buttered sliced bread waited.

"Dig in" she told the suited men "Cutlery is over near the coffee machine, sit where you want."

"We've all eaten" one told her while staring at the food

"Service Station food I'd guess" and he nodded. This meant a packet of crisps or a candy bar or stale sandwiches.

"Plenty to go round, hotdogs for later" she chuckled as they practically fought each other to get to the soup and she went back to collect more.

Although the rain had stopped to intermittent showers it was still overcast and cold and the workers were happy to have something warm in their stomachs. Tate ate her cup of soup while keeping an eye on Alex who sat with Olivia, Tyler, the dark haired woman, Judy and Hank. Olivia's partner was sitting with the FBI Agents. The Hot dog sausages were bubbling away nicely so she went to the fridge to collect the sauce and mustard.

5 minutes later people were lined up through her kitchen, bread rolls at the ready while she handed out the sausages. When Alex came up she introduced the dark haired lady as Abbie Carmichael and Tate exchanged pleasantries, remembering Alex telling her about Abbie.

"Hello handsome, the picture Alex sent didn't do you justice" Abbie stirred and Tate felt her cheeks turning red, much to the amusement of many. Alex gave her friend a nudge and told her to shush before giving Tate one of those smiles which fried her brain cells and they moved on.

Olivia had to give her a little nudge to bring her back to earth and Tate growled at her when noticing her grin. Slapping a sausage into Olivia's bun she shot her a look then called

"Next"

Olivia just laughed and sauntered off towards the sauces before heading back to her seat.

Lunch over, Tate returned to the kitchen to organise their roast for that night and to ready the potatoes to stuff with bacon, cheese and onion. She didn't do it often, only when she could get her hands on the giant potatoes.

Everyone had left the mess except for those who needed to speak to Alex. Olivia had stayed for moral support for Alex. One of the suits seemed a bit gruff. He was older than the others, probably well past retirement. Back in his day was probably when they treated the victim as suspects.

She kept an eye on Alex in case she got upset but knew Alex could handle her own and would resent her stepping in, in any way. So she organised dinner with one eye and ear on what was going on. So far the voices hadn't been raised but she could see the tense set of Alex's and Olivia's shoulders. Probably wouldn't be long.

Eventually she couldn't put off going outside to light the charcoal grill any longer and with one last look at Alex she left.

Alex knew the second that Tate had stepped outside and turned to the arrogant piece of shit in front of her.

"Listen carefully I will only explain this one more time. Get it through your thick skull or you can fuck off to whatever rock you crawled out from under. I met Wentworth at a Fundraiser, I was introduced by my uncle. I'd never heard of the guy before, he seemed charming and we spent the evening talking and I agreed to dinner with him. That was a mistake" Alex reached across under the table and linked her hand with Olivia's who squeezed it in support

"Afterwards he tried to tell me he was just being gentlemanly, he apologised but I don't need someone telling me what I should eat or drink and he was a rude arrogant prick to the waiter. He asked for another chance, claimed he'd been nervous and I stupidly gave it to him. This time he took it in his head to criticize what I was wearing the second I turned up. I thanked him politely but told him the date was over and to lose my number and headed outside for a taxi." She paused and looked at Olivia who had heard it before

"He grabbed me by the arm and for a second there was a real look of uncontrolled anger on his face. He attempted to apologise again but I brushed him off, told him again to lose my number and got into the taxi. He tried to get in with me but I slammed the door and locked it. Thankfully the driver was kind and took off. I spent the next month avoiding his calls and ignoring my uncles pleading to give him another chance before I left for Africa"

She paused and took a sip of her coffee before looking at Olivia and offering a tense smile

"He emailed while I was away, I never gave him my email. Probably my uncle. I never replied and he stopped about 6 months ago. I thought he had given up but the second I walked out of the airport last week he started again. I ignored every call until I had enough and text him to say further harassment would bring charges. I called my lawyer and she drew up an order in preparation. When he called and told my partner he was my fiancé it was the final straw and I had him served"

She turned to Abbie then and rose a brow

"Think that is clear enough this time counsellor?" and Abbie had to fight a grin

"I think it is very clear and I think the Agents need to stop harassing you and actually go work this case" she stated and looked pointedly at the older agent who had been giving her friend a hard time "Remember this is our complainant gentlemen, not the perp. If you have issues with Miss Cabot I suggest you let me know so I can remove you from the case"

Once again she looked pointedly at the older agent who returned her stare. The door to the kitchen opened and Tate walked back in. If Abbie hadn't been watching she would have missed the slight sneer and narrowing of the eyes. Ah, a homophobe

"I suggest for your sake Agent Pyke that you keep your obvious bigotry out of the case or I will advise your superiors." He turned to her with a startled glance which he quickly smoothed over

"I have no problem"

"Then you won't mind if I keep a close eye on you" Abbie grinned "Now" she turned to Tyler "Where do you suggest we set up a bit of a temporary office?"

"Depends what you need" Tyler relaxed back in her chair, feet stretched out

"Access to phone lines, internet, some office space" Abbie shrugged "The usual"

"Hmm I'll give a call to the mayor. Town hall or Library would be your best bet" she stood in one slow easy motion before bending to press a kiss on Olivia's cheek "See you later babe"

Olivia offered up a smile while the Agents and Elliot stood. Elliot kept shooting her glances but she wasn't ready to deal with him yet. He was probably wondering why she wasn't begging to be involved with the case. To her own surprise she had no inkling to get involved, other than to keep Alex safe. It was unusual, even up to six months ago she would have wanted, needed to get involved, even though she was on leave. Now she just wanted to make sure Alex was alright and safe with Tate then go off and see if Beau needed a hand. Wasn't that a real kick up the ass.

She waited for everyone to leave, telling Abbie goodbye and that the three of them would catch up later. Abbie chuckled but did not comment then she strode off, calling "Seeya handsome" to a blushing Tate as she did. Olivia and Alex just laughed before Alex turned to her

"I'm surprised you aren't chomping at the bit to get involved" she stated and squeezed the hand she still held

"Surprisingly no. I'd rather stay here, keep you safe and work with Beau" Olivia shrugged "Guess I am still burnt out"

"Or maybe your priorities have changed. You're a great cop Liv, but you were slowly killing yourself doing it, you gave so much of yourself. It's time you gave yourself some more attention, your friends, family and your lover"

"Believe me, my lover gets plenty of attention" Olivia smirked and Alex rolled her eyes

"You know what I mean" she scolded

"I do. I don't know what the future holds at the moment except I would like Tyler to be in it. You too. I think Elliot is going to make me chose though" she sighed sadly

"Then he needs to be prepared to lose" Alex stated and Olivia shot her a stunned look "He may be like a brother to you Liv but I know you and if you aren't in love with Tyler already you will be soon. I hope you are not stupid enough to throw that away"

"Lex" Olivia breathed, overwhelmed and blinked to keep her tears at bay

"I know" Alex smiled and shot Tate a pointed look "Don't you think I know?"

"Really?" Olivia shot a quick look at Tate who seemed more relaxed now the agents were gone "We're quite a pair aren't we"

"We are sisters after all" Alex smiled and opened her arms, Olivia falling into them easily.

Tate turned and found her partner and her friend in a hug. Must have been one heavy conversation. She waited and watched, her heart aching at the tender scene. Alex had confided in her that she considered Liv as a sister and Olivia felt the same. She was glad for both of them. Both had little family and some of what Olivia had weren't worth claiming.

She watched as Olivia drew back, placed a kiss on Alex's cheek and stated she was going to go find Beau and to be careful. Alex nodded and with a last quick hug Olivia left. Tate waved to her as she walked out before turning her attention to Alex who had walked up to stand next to her.

"You Ok?" she asked as she pulled her woman in for a hug. Alex snuggled even closer

"I am now" she murmured causing Tate to grin

"Good" Tate whispered and waited for Alex to look up at her before she leant down to offer a bit more comfort with her lips.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hi all, last update for a while, being sent for a week to go work in another town, won't be back until next Tuesday. There is no internet access for me there, however I am taking my laptop with me so I should hopefully get some writing done. Would like to see plenty of reviews when I come back.**_

After checking in with Alex and Tate later that afternoon and having her stomach growl at the delicious aromas they were creating Olivia headed for the bedroom she shared with Tyler. Tyler had called earlier and stated the FBI team had taken over City Hall, the Mayor was acting like and ass kissing prat and Tyler had had enough and left them to it, heading back to the Station. At this stage the team was doing background work, was working on tapping phones and getting search warrants prepared in advance if Wentworth made a move.

With no actual physical danger as yet Tyler hadn't felt that she was needed. However she hadn't forgotten about the incident with Tate the other morning. She had mentioned it to the team just for their information but they all agreed it was a separate issue and would leave that to the Sherriff's office to investigate.

Olivia also believed it was a separate issue, just and added complication to what would be going on with Alex. At the same time it was currently more dangerous because it had reached and actual physical level. Tate was lucky just to have some bruising.

Sighing she stepped into the mud room, toeing off her boots and placing them neatly against the wall. Hat and jacket were put up next after which she made her way through the kitchen. Judy was there sipping on a coffee and reading a paper. Olivia paused long enough to say hello but Judy could see she was tired, cold and in need of a revitalising shower.

"Go get yourself cleaned up Olivia. You look beat" Judy chuckled

"You son is a slave driver" Olivia chuckled "I won't be long and maybe we can head over see if Tate needs some help"

"Take as long as you need" Judy assured "Tate has it all in control I am sure and I am fine with my paper, besides" she paused and looked pointedly at the clock "It's 5.30, Tyler should be home soon, she's been rather prompt in recent days"

"Glad to hear she knows which side her bread is buttered on" Olivia chuckled "She'd be in trouble if she hung around the station for the sake of it when she could be home"

"I do believe the saying is 'hello pot, kettle speaking' is it not?" Judy asked with a raised eyebrow and Olivia laughed

"Ah yes, but I didn't have a gorgeous woman to come home to" she smirked causing Judy to laugh as she walked out of the kitchen and towards their rooms.

Once inside she went through her allocated drawers and pulled out underwear and socks. Then going to the walk in robe she located a pair of her New York hipster jeans and collared red shirt. Tonight she would dress half street, half cowgirl. Boots, hat and belt would do for cowgirl.

Once all the clothes were placed on the bed she headed into the bathroom to use the facilities and then luxuriate in a long hot shower, feeling her tense muscles slowly relax and the caked mud wash away.

After ten minutes of luxury she turned off the water and dried herself off. Putting the towel back on the rack she padded naked out into the bedroom and came to a shocked halt when she found Tyler sitting on the bed amongst the pillows, shirt undone to reveal her undershirt and the button of her jeans popped. Her feet were bare and crossed at the ankles.

Olivia felt all her blood rush south and she was instantly wet. She swallowed hard as sparkling blue eyes slowly raked over her naked body before slowly raising to collide with her gaze. Olivia paused for two seconds before walking forward towards the end of the bed and leaning forward slowly started crawling up it.

Tyler growled, the view in front of her very tempting indeed and she planned to take what was on offer. Too impatient to wait for Olivia to crawl up her she reached down and hauled her up, ignoring the gasp of surprise as she captured those pouty lips with her own, demanding everything Olivia had to give and giving her everything in return.

They fought for dominance as tongues collided and swirled. Olivia tried to position herself better and Tyler assisted her, making it easy for Olivia to straddle her thighs, opening her up to her view and her touch. Legs open there was nothing to stop the heavenly essence of Olivia from reaching her flared nostrils and Tyler growled taking a deep breath.

"God you're magnificent" she groaned as she cupped two perfect globes in her hands, stifling her lovers cry with her mouth "you make me sooo hot Olivia, no one has ever turned me on the way you do"

"Tyler" Olivia whimpered, biting her lip as Tyler pinched her nipples. God she was so ready to climax, Tyler had her as taught as a bow already. "Please" she begged arching towards her lover when callused hands stroked down and over her abdomen before curving out and down her hips and outer thighs.

"Please what my love?" Tyler husked kissing the pulse beating wildly in Olivia's throat as she tipped her head back while Tyler used a gentle finger to tease the inside of sensitive thigh

"Please touch me" Olivia groaned "Inside me, I want to feel you inside"

"Do you want to ride me Liv?" Tyler rasped next, the thought getting her own pulse skyrocketing as she trailed that gentle finger over dripping curls. Olivia whimpered, hips pressing down looking for more pressure. Contact that Tyler denied

"Tyler stop teasing and make love to me" she begged

"Your wish is my command" Tyler kissed her hard while sending two fingers to explore dark depths, catching the cry of delight and returning it with a whimper of her own. She added her thumb into the mix, using it to tease that sensitive nubbin that was designed to send Olivia wild.

The pace was fast and frantic, Tyler did what she could, ignoring the pain in her wrist as Olivia rode her hard and frantic until she threw her head back and cried out her pleasure to the room.

Tyler caught her when she swayed and gently lowered her to the bed before hastily standing and stripping off her own clothes under the watchful gaze of her smiling lover. Once naked Olivia welcomed her back to the bed with open arms and legs, letting her settle into the cradle of her hips.

They kissed deeply and passionately, Tyler letting Olivia's passion build again before pulling back slightly

"That was so beautiful to watch, now let me fly with you" she husked

"Always" Olivia promised and Tyler's heart skipped a beat at what those words could possibly mean for her future before setting about giving Olivia every reason to mean it.

Downstairs Judy sighed upon Olivia's cry and shut the paper. She decided it was prudent to head for the mess early and help out. She needed to speak to Hank tonight. If Olivia was going to stay then they were going to have to build the lovebirds a nice big soundproof house of their own.

Jonathon Wentworth was in the middle of reading some boring reports when his private phone rang. He knew straight away it was the news he was looking for.

"Hello"

"Cabot is in Montana, flew into Helena and hired a car. She made purchases in a small town called Calling about 2 days ago. Nothing since then" the voice told him

"Then I suggest you go there and scope the place out. I'll be coming down on the weekend" he stated

"I will call you when I know more" the voice replied and then he was listening to dial tone.

Despite being hung up on he smiled. Soon Alex would be his and her partner would no longer be an issue. Anyone who tried to get in his way would be dealt with. Still smiling he pressed the intercom button and instructed his secretary to get him a flight to Helena, Montana Friday night. He then instructed she book two seats for the return.

His secretary didn't question him, that's why he put up with such an ugly face in the office. She was efficient and did what he said, no questions asked. His loyal guard dog.

Chuckling to himself he turned back to his reports with renewed enthusiasm.

Tyler held Olivia to her as they settled after their loving. Olivia was so warm and giving and Tyler was deeply in love. She was too scared to say it though, didn't want to frighten Olivia off and they needed to take their time. She knew Olivia must feel something for her, she had admitted she was the first woman Olivia had been with and she was so open and carefree, not to mention needy. Sometimes when she looked at Olivia she was certain she could see the love pouring out of her eyes. She just had to be patient and wait.

"We need to shower and go to dinner" she pressed a kiss to the damp hair of Olivia's forehead

"Do we have to, I just wanna stay with you" Olivia grumbled and snuggled closer

"Much as I love us together naked I'm also hungry" she sighed, and was nicely backed up by her growling stomach. "Tate's roasts with stuffed Potatoes are to die for" she teased and earned herself a pinch "Ow"

"So you love potatoes more than you love me" Olivia pouted then froze when she realised what she said and shocked blue met distraught brown eyes "Tyler I.."

"Shhh" Tyler placed a finger to her lips "It's ok, let's give it time babe. We've got plenty of time, don't we?"

"Yes" Olivia nodded, serious brown eyes still searching hers and Tyler offered up a shaky smile

"You sure know how to make a conversation entertaining Detective" and chuckled when Olivia rolled her eyes. Trust Tyler, but she was glad she had gotten them off the topic. Although she was 99% sure she was in love with Tyler she wasn't ready to admit it yet. With it came all the implications and complications. For now they just needed to enjoy.

"You're welcome Sherriff, now you mentioned something about a shower" and belying her earlier lethargic state shot off the bed before Tyler could stop her. Tyler chuckled and hastily raced after her.

The delicious smell of roasting meat hit Olivia as she walked hand in hand with Tyler into the outdoor kitchen. Her stomach growled as she followed her nose through the door and into the mess. She thought they would be the last ones in there because they were running late, as usual but they were one of the first besides, Sarah, Judy and Hank. They were all standing around watching Tate carve the large roasts or Alex making coffees.

Squeezing Tyler's hand she left her lover to go see Tate while she went and saw Alex. She smiled at Sarah who was receiving her long black before greeting Alex with a one armed hug as she continued to make coffees. She knew by now what she drank as well as Tyler. After this she would make a large pot of steaming black coffee for the workers to defile it however they wanted.

Olivia was soon sipping on her flat white while Tyler came over for her Mocha before disappearing over to Tate again.

"If dinner tastes half as good as it smells Lex you're gonna need a crane to get me out of here"

"Have a little faith in Tate, it's going to be divine. I watched her preparing the meat and stuffing the potatoes. Those potatoes are huge, it alone could fill me up"

"Please, my mouth is watering already" Olivia groaned and Alex chuckled

"Just as well you are working hard' she paused and gave an evil grin "Not to mention playing hard. Burning off all those excess calories. Tate has done some pumpkin and onion and peas too"

"Oh man, stop before I start drooling, the others better hurry and get here"

"Abbie text me about 15 minutes ago, they were heading out then and should be here in the next five. The hands are all in showering and should be here shortly too." Alex shrugged and put the full carafe on the warmer for when the others came in.

The door opened and a mixture of FBI agents, Abbie, Elliott and ranch hands piled in

"Speak of the devils" Alex grinned "Let's get in line to get it while it's hot" she grabbed Olivia's hands and dragged her over to the plates on the counter. They watched as Tate hustled around to take the stuffed potatoes out of the oven where they were keeping warm and Olivia's eyes bugged. They were softball size. She felt arms slide around her waist and she instantly recognised Tyler's warmth, scent and presence, leaning back into her

"Dinner looks good" Tyler husked in her ear causing her to shiver "Not as good as you though"

"Oh please" Alex rolled her eyes and Olivia chuckled

"You're just jealous" she teased

"Hardly, I plan to be getting dessert of my own tonight" she stated, loud enough for Tate to hear. Luckily for all the hungry people Tate managed not to drop the tray of potatoes she was holding

"Dammit Alex" Tate growled and they all laughed. Tate got her own back when she leant over and kissed Alex in front of everyone "We'll see who gets to eat who for dessert" and laughing left a blushing Alex behind. Olivia figured her friend's dry streak may be coming to an end tonight.

A few minutes later she was sitting between Alex and Tyler staring at her plate. She was never going to be able to eat all that. Well she would be sure to eat the potato that looked divine as did the vegies. The meat could be saved as left over's.

Little conversation could be heard around the tables as everyone ate. Judy and Tate came to sit opposite them after finishing dinner serving duties and Tate blushed as everyone complimented her on a great meal.

Elliot, who was sitting just down the table got brave enough to ask if Tate had considered opening a home-style restaurant and Tate shook her head, indicating she just loved cooking for the people she cared about. Elliott nodded then made everyone promise not to tell his wife but this was the best roast he ever had. He wanted the recipe to her stuffed potatoes to give to Kathy.

Olivia managed to smile, he seemed to be trying and as long as he didn't mention work or if she was coming back she decided she would try too. The rest of the meal passed in good natured banter. Sarah and Judy offered to do the dishes and Tate was grateful as she sat back and played footsy with Alex under the table while listening to Alex, Olivia and Abbie tell stories of their days in New York.

It was 10.00pm when everyone finally had their full of coffee and entertainment and said goodnight and headed off to bed. Tate wrapped her arm around Alex, pulling her close as they walked towards the cabin, Buster close on their heels.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hope you all had a Happy Easter and didn't pig out on too much chocolate.**_

Once back at the cabin Tate lit the fire to warm the place up while Alex disappeared into the bathroom. Tate had butterflies dancing in her stomach, remembering Alex's words earlier. Would tonight be the night, would her dreams come true and she'd get to make love to the woman who had haunted her dreams for the past 5 years? She pat Buster absently as she contemplated this and while waiting for Alex to vacate the bathroom. Would Alex give her a sign? Would she have to take the initiative? She sighed, why couldn't it just be easy?

She shot upright as Alex came out of the bathroom, steam billowing out behind her and Tate was surprised after a quick glance at the clock that she had been in la la land for so long. Alex had obviously taken a shower and was now standing there smirking at her while wearing nothing but a towel, wet hair combed back off her face, skin still a little moist and overall just drop dead sexy. Tate felt her jaw become unhinged and Alex chuckled

"Don't be long Tate, desert won't wait forever" and with a wiggle of her eyebrows headed for the stairs. Tate about tripped over her own feet in her haste to get to the bathroom for the quickest shower on record.

Alex lay naked in the big comfy bed, covers up to her chest, arms crossed on top as she waited for her soon to be lover. She shivered at the thought, her excitement palpable. She couldn't stand another day without having Tate. She knew she had promised to go slow, she knew they were going to wait until after their first date, a date which she doubted would happen now until after Jonathon was caught. She was not prepared to wait that long, besides if anything should happen and she didn't take the opportunity to make love to Tate she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Movement downstairs alerted her to the fact that Tate had finished her shower, a delicate brow arched, that was fast. Someone seemed eager. Rolling onto her left side she propped her head in her left hand and waited for Tate to come up the stairs. She smiled as tussled short hair appeared on the staircase, then broad naked shoulders before modesty was protected by a large bath towel. Tate paused when she reached the top of the stairs as eyes met.

Alex offered a reassuring smile and flicked the covers back on Tate's side of the bed, making sure not to flash Tate, much to Tate's disappointment. With a shaky hand she turned off the main light, leaving the loft lit only by the glow of the roaring fire downstairs. It was still light enough to see well by as Tate moved forward to the edge of the bed. Alex watched waiting, her breath caught in her throat as Tate's skin flushed red but she didn't hesitate to flick the towel loose.

Alex groaned and nearly swallowed her tongue at the fit young body presented to her as Tate stood stock still letting her eyes rake up long, lean and well toned legs. Trimmed dark curls led up over a washboard stomach any guy would be proud of, lean waist, before it flared out to a surprisingly flat chest, an A cup if Tate was lucky and wide shoulders. There wasn't an ounce of spare flesh on Tate, but she wasn't skinny either, just lean muscle, like a runner. Lean muscle which was sliding into bed.

As Alex came back to the present and looked up into unsure eyes she smiled and opened her arms, her heart rate tripling with the knowledge this gorgeous young woman was all hers.

"Come here" she whispered, guiding Tate carefully by the shoulders as she rolled onto her back, Tate above her, her body lovingly cradled by Alex's thighs and hips. They both gasped sharply as Tate lowered herself gently so more of her weight was on Alex but a good deal was still on her arms, her elbows bracketing Alex's torso, hands fisted in sheets. Alex grabbed those bulging biceps, loving the feel of the hard muscle encased in soft skin. She needed to kiss Tate, like yesterday. It had been too long and she arched up as Tate leant down and their lips met in a heated fiery dance that had the temperature skyrocketing.

Tate could feel her head spinning, her body shaking and although a little scary it was euphoric. It was like your favourite crazy carnival ride that you never wanted to get off. She wanted to get closer to Alex, always closer as she slid her arms under her lovers back and curled her hands under her shoulders. Alex's hands were alternatively raking her back or cupping her head to pull her closer. Lips mashed and teeth knocked but it still wasn't enough, she wanted to taste all of Alex.

Breaking the kiss she trailed her hungry mouth down Alex's throat, tasting the salt of her skin and the sweat. Her ears rang with the cries of Alex as she nibbled and licked her way then bit Alex's collarbone. She took her time savouring one side of Alex's neck and shoulder before licking her way to the other side.

Alex lost all thought process long ago, what Tate could do with her mouth! And it was just on her neck, neutral ground. She was already fighting the urge to pump her hips against Tate's, to create some friction and try and soothe the ache which had grown deep inside her belly and spreading. If Tate wanted to take her now she could, she was that wet. She knew she wouldn't last long this time. It was a long time between drinks for her and she needed to soothe the beast before attempting to make love to Tate for her first time.

She cried out and arched high as without ceremony Tate latched onto her right nipple. OMG. That was, that was. Oh boy words failed her. She could feel the tugging all the way to her core and she became wetter still, could feel it practically running down her thighs. No one had ever done that to her before, she had never felt like this before. No matter what anyone thought this wasn't sex, even though the lust was incredible she also felt it to her soul and her chest was tight with emotion. If she didn't think she would scare Tate she would probably be crying right now, she was so overwhelmed.

She bit her lip as Tate moved to the other breast and she lost her head to sensation. Everything but the feel of Tate's mouth working her nipple was obsolete. A plane could crash into the cabin and she didn't think she would care. She was totally unaware of the sounds being emitted from her mouth, that she was chanting Tate's name, making gurgles and hisses. Olivia would have teased her mercilessly about getting her own back if they were in the house. She was putting Olivia to shame.

Alex blinked her eyes open when the sensations ceased and found herself looking up at the passionate face of her lover. Tate's skin was still flushed, but with need, not shyness, her eyes were slightly glazed, her mouth open and her breathing was harsh and fast. She was about to complain about Tate stopping when she felt a curious hand sliding down her side, on a one way mission she hoped. She whimpered causing Tate to smile when the hand paused to tease her tight little curls at the apex of her thighs. The smile turned into a groan when the hand finally slid lower and was met by an abundance of heat and copious amounts of wetness.

Tate was stunned. She'd done that to Alex? Pride swelled in her chest. Obviously she was doing something right. Cautiously she slid two long lean fingers through curls and outer lips, searching blindly for that little nubbin which she knew from self exploration could bring much pleasure. She found the little bump the same time as Alex deafened her with a scream and about threw her off she arched so hard. Wow.

Through trial and error she continued to explore while peppering kisses across Alex's skin, her shoulders, her neck, her ears and ending in a kiss that consumed them both. Alex's hips pumped in time with her fingers wanting more and Tate knew exactly what it was she wanted and granted it. Finding the tight opening she slowly breached before pushing two fingers in deep. Alex went wild beneath her and Tate was awed, why had she thought Alex would be a cool calm lover?

As she watched her lover climbing her own pleasure could no longer be ignored, she could feel it building and realised suddenly her own hips were grinding into Alex's and her hand, creating a pain in her wrist she studiously ignored as sensations washed over her

"Alex" she groaned "My Alex"

"Yes" Alex cried, whether in reply to her words or just in the moment she wasn't sure but as the familiar tightening in her stomach hit she was shocked to realise how close to climaxing she was. As Alex's thrusts became quicker, more frantic and shallower she realised Alex too was on the edge.

"TAAAAAAATE" Alex cried her body jerking and if Tate hadn't felt firm muscles clench around her fingers and wetness pour out to cover her hand she would have thought Alex was convulsing her spasms were that hard. That hard and utterly beautiful to watch and Tate only had to give two more hard frantic thrusts before she too saw Nirvana. It felt like every cell in her body exploded with pleasure, a startled cry was wrenched from her and then she slumped, having the presence of mind to fall to the side so she wouldn't crush Alex.

For long minutes all that could be heard in the Cabin was harsh breathing which was gradually easing. Then a few wet kisses and murmurs of delight and soothing as Alex stroked Tate's back as she continued to shiver in aftershocks.

"Wow" Tate groaned when she could finally speak. Alex smiled and brushed sweat matted hair back from Tate's brow with a shaky hand. Wow alright "Alex I never thought... I never knew" Tate breathed

"Me neither" she whispered truthfully, still amazed herself. Her heart ached, literally overflowed with emotion for her new young lover. She continued to stroke her back for long minutes until Tate uttered a content sigh

"I don't think it can get any better than that" she murmured and Alex raised a brow and looked down on her

"Is that a challenge?" she asked and Tate did a wonderful blowfish impersonation until with a growl Alex rolled her over.

They made love several times into the early hours of the morning. Alex made Tate's first time memorable and pleasurable, and after when she was slightly sore showed her that digital penetration wasn't required to make love. Of course she was overjoyed when Tate repaid her in kind. When they finally fell asleep around 2.00am exhausted Buster gave his own sigh of relief and with a snort removed his paws from his ears. Tomorrow he'd have to sneak off to the barn for a nap.

Olivia strolled to breakfast the next morning with Tyler, Abbie and Elliot. Elliot had given her a nod and a smile this morning before wishing her Good morning. She had responded with a smile of her own and squeezed his arm. She watched him visibly relax and so far he had kept up a running commentary for Tyler on some of the dumb arse things she'd done the first couple years working with him. Of course she couldn't help but add a titbit or two of her own.

Laughing they pushed the door open to the mess and froze in shock when they found Tate and Alex locked in a heated embrace. Olivia jumped backwards as a whimpering Buster scurried past them like the hounds of hell were after him. All four watched him race for the barn.

"Guess he's had enough" Tyler chuckled "Poor Bastard, wonder if he got any sleep last night. I'll have to tell Callum not to expect him"

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned back to the loved up couple who still had no idea they were there as they continued to kiss passionately. Better them catching them than Callum, or so she thought as Abbie let loose a wolf whistle that had Tate looking up in horror and hastily trying to pull away.

Olivia took note of the slightly dazed look on the young woman's face. Hmmm not to mention the black rings around her eyes. Appeared not much sleep was had last night. When Alex sighed and turned to them Olivia grinned evilly upon seeing the massive hickee on her neck. Oh yeah she was going to have fun with this

"Get in a fight with an octopus Cabot?" Abbie quipped as they all moved forward out of the doorway. Alex replied with the bird causing Abbie to laugh.

Olivia walked up to Tate who was studiously back watching their breakfast. A quick look at the hotplate showed bacon, eggs, sausages, tomato and mushrooms. Yum.

"Morning, sucker." She clapped Tate on the back and laughed when red spread across her young friends face. "Rough night?"

"You planning on eating this morning?" Tate growled and Olivia grinned. Ah threats

"Just concerned. Maybe you and Alex can have a nap this afternoon" she stated straight faced

"Considering you lot are on your own for meals once I cook up lunch I'd say that is a very good plan"

"Huh?" Olivia was confused

"It's Friday Olivia. I have from Lunch Friday until Sunday dinner off. You get lunch, if you are good, then after that you are on your own til Sunday"

"Then we all need to go Pubbing" Abbie drawled as she walked up "You do have a Pub in this town right?" she asked and when the two locals shot her an evil look she shrugged "Just asking. We'll go out, have a meal, get to know each other better and me and Stabler will kick your arses at pool"

"Bring it on" Olivia grinned "I've seen Stabler play"

"Fuck you" Stabler mock growled as he and Tyler walked off to get their coffees.

"I'll have to ask Alex" Tate shrugged and looked at the two women staring at her in shock "What?"

"Tell me you did not just say that" Abbie groaned "Tate, Tate, Tate. Stop being a pussy cat. You defer to Alex all the time she'll eat you for breakfast"

Olivia's jaw unhinged when Tate went bright red and quickly spun away from them. Oh My God, she did not need to know that. She looked over at Alex who seemed to be holding her own with Tyler over by the coffee machine while Elliot had wandered off to sit at a table to drink his coffee and pretend not to listen. She had to grin though, way to go Alex. Cougar! She returned to earth when Abbie strode past her determinedly, heading for Alex. Oh boy.

Giving Tate one last pat on the back she offered up some friendly advice

"Tate, you gotta work on that blushing. Abbie and Tyler will have a field day with you otherwise" she chuckled and with a last soothing pat on the back went to rescue her sister from their friend.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hmmmm getting slack on those reviews people, remember they feed the beast. It's starving at the moment.**_

As predicted Callum had a field day with Alex and Tate. In retaliation Tate refused to serve him breakfast and told him to go to the end of the line. She determinedly served everyone else and when he next approached she put down the tongs and told him to serve himself. His mother and his wife told him it served himself right. Sarah told him he wasn't going to learn to think before he spoke until someone beat the shit out of him.

Breakfast was divine as usual and everyone enjoyed the fair. The FBI agents wished they had this kind of treatment everywhere they went, even the older one was mellowing a bit towards the couple. He was slowly coming to realise things were a lot different from his day. Maybe he needed to look at retiring. He was well past the age but enjoyed his job. Maybe he'd get a desk job.

Once Olivia finished her meal she kissed Tyler goodbye before heading out with Beau. Despite the drama with Alex they had not forgotten that they were needed to protect the ranch, someone may be threatening it. So they were going to take some feed out to pastures near the road she got bogged on the first day of the rains. Not that it was still raining, but it was still cold and overcast. She pulled her jacket tight around her and pulled her hat lower.

Beau grinned watching her. Olivia was turning slowly but surely into a true country chick. Oh she was still all city girl, but Beau knew she was tough and that she could handle the country easily. She looked mighty fine in the hat and boots too. His sister sure could pull the lookers. He just wished he could find a looker himself. Of course she needed a brain too, and had to be hardy to survive the isolation out here. He sighed. For now he had to take what he could get when he went calling in the bigger towns.

Tyler went back to work at the Station. As much as she cared for Alex and wanted to help the FBI she had her own investigations to run. Maybe not as important, but to some folk having their shop face graffitied by the local youth was important to them. Plus they had the threat to the Ranch. Although nothing had happened in a few days Tyler was sure it was a matter of time.

The phone rang and she picked it up and gave her usual greeting. It was Detective Stabler reporting the latest. Jonathon Wentworth was booked on a flight to Montana tonight. It was due to land around 10pm local time. They were guessing that he would stay in Helena tonight but as of tomorrow they were on high alert. Any stranger to town would be considered an accomplice to Wentworth. They needed to find Wentworth's hit man. As for Wentworth himself they wanted him to physically breach the order so they had something on him at least. Tyler wasn't too happy, Olivia would be pissed they were using Alex as bait, but so be it. God help them if anything happened to Alex. Stabler told her as of now to take precautions. She understood what he meant. Thanking him she hung up.

Trying to get paperwork done after that was a headache, she just couldn't concentrate and at 1100 she told Ruthanne she was going out on Patrols until she went to lunch. She did a foot patrol up and down the street, went into shops and spoke to proprietors. She requested they keep an eye out for strangers, particularly anyone asking questions about Alex. All promised they would.

At 11.45 she climbed into her Truck and headed out to the farm. She kept a sharp eye on her mirror the whole way, making sure she wasn't followed, actually drove past the ranch entrance to the road the bordered the ranch to the north before turning around and heading back again. It was 12.15pm when she pulled up. It had taken her half an hour to do a 15 minute drive.

Entering the Mess she found herself looking down the barrel of a .40 calibre revolver. Tate blushed and hastily re holstered. Alex stepped out from the walk in fridge. Tyler just rose an eyebrow at them.

"Elliot called and said Wentworth was coming tonight. I figured his henchman was already here. Hank gave Tate the pistol" Alex shrugged

"Tate can't shoot worth shit" Tyler stated and sighed "You'd be better carrying your knife. You know how to wield it if I remember correctly"

"Are you ever gonna let me live that down?" Tate groaned then pulled up her jeans leg to show the knife strapped to her shin.

"Only if you get a chance to castrate this guy with it" Tyler chuckled as she relaxed and sauntered in "So what is for lunch?"

"Pasta. Carbonara to be exact, served with Garlic Bread"

"Holy hell Tate you are spoiling us" Tyler groaned and Tate shrugged.

"I like cooking and I have cooked plenty. The guys should have some left over's for tomorrow"

Tyler looked at Tate and Alex who were sharing a loving look. Something told her they wouldn't be seeing much of the pair for the next couple of days. She frowned, which meant they would be isolated out in their cabin.

"Look guys, with this maniac after Alex I think it would be better if you stayed in the house until he is caught, the cabin is too isolated"

"Stop" Alex held up her hand "Olivia already talked to us at morning tea. I didn't listen to her last time and ended up shot. I've already promised her. After lunch she is going to accompany us to pack some things and move into my old room"

"Ah, ok" Tyler blinked.

"I've told Liv you need to start using gags" Alex teased and watched Tyler shuffle her feet

"Don't start" Tyler growled and Alex chuckled, walking past Tate she slid her hand up her arm and across her back causing her to shiver. Alex couldn't help it, she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of Tate when she was around her. With a last shared look she walked over towards the coffee machine.

When Alex was over at the machine and making enough noise Tyler approached Tate until they were standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey" she gave her friend a bump of the shoulder "Teasing aside, you all good?"

"Yeah" Tate nodded and looked over at Tyler with glowing eyes. "It was fantastic"

"Alright, no details, just glad you're happy" Tyler chuckled

"Happiest, most memorable night of my life" Tate assured then looked up as the door opened and Olivia and Beau stomped in. "I'm sure you know the feeling"

"Amen to that sister" Tyler smiled at her beautiful lover who was hurrying closer "Amen to that" she sighed as she welcomed Olivia into her arms.

Lunch was a success and Tyler stayed long enough to help Olivia move Alex and Tate into the main house. Buster would stay with the men in the Hands quarters, much to his relief.

Final arrangements were made with Abbie and Elliot to be ready at 7pm and Tate and Tyler would drive them into town. Olivia and Beau checked out the vehicles before finishing for the day and parked them where they could be seen outside the main house so that no one could tamper with them.

Once done Olivia hurried inside for her shower before dressing to impress in hipster jeans, tight shirt, leather jacket and her city boots. When she dressed up she forewent the cowgirl look. Tyler swept in the door just as she was adding some makeup and froze at the sight of her lover. Olivia took one look at her and rolled her eyes.

"Hit the showers, we don't have time" she smiled as Tyler grumbled

"Huh, tell that to the mob down the corridor, sounds like Tate is getting some"

Olivia shoved the eyeliner stick back in its cover and put it back in her makeup bag. Strolling past Tyler she paused to give her a quick kiss but pulled away when her lover would have deepened it.

"Shower" she ordered "I'll deal with the other two" she gave Tyler a push before walking out of the room. Strolling down the corridor she could hear the groans the closer she got to Alex's door. Banging on it firmly she called out "Come on, you two have been going at it like rabbits all afternoon. Give us a break and get ready would ya"

She chuckled as there came some swearing and a loud thump from inside the room before Alex called back

"Hello Pot, kettle speaking. We'll be ready on time". Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Alex, I've known you 11 years and as much as I love you, you have never been ready on time unless it's for court" Olivia chuckled "You have 20 minutes or I am coming to get you. I'll drag you naked to the pub if I have to" and with that she walked off before they could reply.

Alex and Tate made it in 23 minutes. Olivia was just about shocked speechless. One that she was almost on time and two at Alex's attire. She wore a dress, a stunning blue dress the colour of her eyes. Why had Alex packed a dress to come to small town Montana? Of course she looked hot in it, even she found herself raking her eyes over her friends figure before letting out a low whistle.

Tate shot a glare in her direction and Olivia chuckled before going to sit in Tyler's lap, snuggling close as strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Tyler wore her usual button down shirt in a dark blue, jeans, boots and cowboy hat. She had her jacket to put on once outside. Tate wore similar except her shirt was black.

"Fuck me Cabot, we're in Montana not Paris" came the smart statement and Olivia smiled. Trust Abbie. Her smile turned into a chuckle when she saw Abbie had packed her Texan clothes. Tight jeans, shirt, knee high cowboy boots and even a studded belt. She'd have the boys going Ape shit.

"Too bad Serena aint here Abs" Olivia chuckled and actually saw her friend blush. Ooooh, button to push. Was her friend finally realising Serena was the one that got away. "Abs?"

"Hush"

"Abbie Carmichael are you holding out on us?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest, showing ample cleavage and Olivia chuckled as Tate swallowed convulsively. Oh tonight was going to be interesting.

"None of your business" Abbie told them as Elliot finally walked in dressed casually himself in jeans

"Lets get this show on the road" He stated "I'm starving"

"Always thinking with your stomach El' Olivia rolled her eyes and he grinned at her as she pushed herself up from Tyler's lap. "Come on partner, you'll ride with Tyler and I, Abs you're with Tate and Alex"

"Hurry up then" Abbie rubbed her hands together "The sooner we eat the sooner I can take your money playing pool"

Laughing they bundled themselves into coats and headed out the door, waving at Hank and Judy as they left.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Conversation halted as Abbie, Olivia and Alex were the first to step through the door. A wolf whistle cut through the air which hastily cut off as scowling Tyler and Tate stepped in after them and shot the offender a dirty look. The cowboy grinned and held up his hands in surrender as each Cowgal claimed their woman by wrapping their arms around their waist.

Olivia rolled her eyes, Alex shook her head and Abbie made gagging noises, which earned her a slap from Olivia. Alex told her to behave before taking Tate's hand and leading her towards the grill part of the Pub.

With help from an eager waitress they pushed a table up against a booth so they could all fit. They nodded at 3 of the FBI agents nearby. Elliot had informed them that the other two had returned to Helena where they planned to tail Wentworth when he got off the plane. There was excitement in the air at the thought of finally being able to catch the guy.

Olivia and Tate were really pissed that they were going to use Alex as bait but Alex told them it was fine. She wouldn't be going off on her own anywhere and would have people around her at all times. Olivia didn't dare comment that it was no different to last time and she was still shot. It was a silent elephant in the room between her, Alex and Elliot. Alex had made her promise to try and have fun tonight so she would.

Glancing at the menu she remembered the last mouth watering meal she had here. Not as good as Tate but if she couldn't eat Tate's meals then she would come here next. She forewent steak and requested pan fried trout. Alex chose the Cajun chicken, the rest all chose steaks of some sort, Elliot a large T Bone. Cheesy Garlic bread was ordered for the table for starters.

Conversation flowed between them, they were like 6 long lost friends. Tate and Tyler fit right in and if Abbie got too mouthy they were both quick witted and able to retaliate. Poor Tate managed to keep the blushes to a minimum and by the time the garlic bread arrived she was holding her own, despite her nearly permanent red cheeks.

Soon the teasing turned into telling stories much to Tate and Tyler's delight as they sat back to hear yet more stories about the women they loved. Whenever Elliot tried to tell a story about Olivia she got him straight back. Usually about times when she won foot races to catch the perps. Elliot argued that usually happened just after they had eaten dinner and he had a full stomach and carrying extra weight.

When their food came out everyone but Tate, Tyler and Olivia's jaws dropped at the size of the plate.

"Holy cow, and I thought we did things big in Texas" Abbie whistled and winked at the waitress who placed her plate down. The waitress paused for a second confused, then chuckled and shook her head while walking away.

Alex slapped Abbie across the back of the head

"Behave" she growled

"That hurt" Abbie whined

"Shall I call Serena and tell her you were checking out a waitress in Montana?" Alex teased then rose a surprised eyebrow when Abbie physically blanched and went a couple of shades whiter

"You wouldn't" Abbie croaked and Alex realised Abbie had indeed finally woken up

"You hurt her Tex, I will personally tear your heart out and feed it to Buster" Alex threatened

"No need for the threats Cabot, I'll tear my own heart out if I ever hurt her" Abbie replied, surprisingly solemn and earnest and drawing shocked looks from her New York friends. Alex and Olivia shared a look of surprise, they'd never known Abbie to be anything else but a party girl.

"Ok" Elliot cut in "Enough of the serious talk, you're spoiling my dinner"

They shot him a startled look and Olivia's look turned into a mock glare

"Not everything can be about your stomach El"

"No, but if you keep threatening Abbie I'm going to get indigestion, then you're all going to pay" he chuckled and Olivia rolled her eyes. Elliot's indigestion was well known in the 1 6.

"Spare us" she groaned "We'll save the threats until later, lets eat"

"Don't think you're out of the woods Carmichael" Alex had one last dig and Abbie had to grin

"Straight back at you Cabot, at least I was up front about being gay" and she waggled her brows while flicking Tate a glance.

"Enough" Olivia cut in when Alex sent a glare at Abbie and would have retorted "Elliot's right"

"I am?" Elliot blinked in mock shock

"Shut it Stabler and eat your steak. Let's save the banter for the pool games". That said she dug into her trout, groaning as the flavours exploded in her mouth "This is good" she sighed "Not as good as your cooking Tate" she assured when Tate shot her an affronted look.

Alex gave her lover a comforting pat before turning to her chicken, quite surprised how good it was. She agreed with Olivia though, no one cooked as good as Tate but it was a distant second.

Silence reigned at the table as they were busy consuming their meal. Tyler and Tate decided they would be the sober drivers for the night so the others could drink and the friends from New York proved they knew how to do it. Tate was very surprised with Alex's consumption of beer and that she managed to keep up with the others. She sure had a lot to learn about the woman she was in love with.

Olivia was about finished with her meal when she heard Tyler growl beside her. She looked up at her partner confused then in the direction she was looking. Oh for the love of God. Chase Ballantyne was striding towards them as if he didn't have a care in the world and a smug grin on his lips

"What the fuck does he want?" Tyler growled "I thought I'd put him in his place last week"

Tate, seeing where Tyler was looking turned to find Ballantyne but a few steps away. She balled her hand into a fist and reached for Alex's hand, hoping Alex would keep her calm. She wasn't sure if the guy had enough balls to attack her physically himself but she had no doubt that he was behind her getting knocked out earlier in the week.

"Tyler, out twice in a week, must be a new record" he grinned, what he might perceive as charmingly but to the rest it was just nauseating "Or did you know I'd be here?"

OMG, was this guy honestly for real? Olivia looked at Tyler who was just shaking her head sadly. Olivia couldn't believe Tyler had been putting up with this for 6 years.

"Chase what are you doing?" Tyler sighed "Last week wasn't humiliating enough for you so you have to come back for more. Take a hint Chase and leave"

"Come now Tyler I'm just being friendly" Chase hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and rocked back on his heels "We're neighbours after all"

"Unfortunately" Tyler grumbled quietly and then sighed "Chase I'm having dinner and a night out with friends. Do me a favour and leave me alone"

"Now that's not very friendly Tyler" as he looked around the table at the other people seated "You haven't introduced me to your friends" his gaze landed on Alex and he paused "Well hello there little lady, you look like you're all class. I'm Chase Ballantyne" he offered his hand.

Everyone jumped as Tate shot up from the table and shoved Chase backwards. Unprepared Chase stumbled, eyes wide.

"Fuck off Ballantyne, you're not wanted around here" she growled, face red, eyes narrowed and Chase showed his fear for a split second. Alex shot into action when Tate took another step forward and grabbed her by the hand.

"Sweetheart don't" she stood also, keeping hold of Tate's hand while pressing against her side "He's not worth it." She shot the disgusting man one of her famous glares, trying not to laugh when he shifted uncomfortably "Come sit down, Mr Ballantyne is leaving" She tugged on Tate's hand and pulled her back to the table.

"Is there a problem?" another voice asked and they turned to see that the FBI agents had been alerted and had come to do their job. Keeping Alex safe.

"No problem" Tyler stated "Mr Ballantyne is about to leave"

"Then we need to escort him to the door" said the older FBI agent who had done a 180 in his attitude towards the woman he was protecting and her friends. He clapped a hand on Chase's shoulder "Come Mr Ballantyne, let's step outside for a little chat"

"But..." Chase started but was cut short by a few gentle but firm hands that were ushering him out of the restaurant. Once the man was out of sight Alex turned to Tate with troubled eyes

"Tate, what was all that about?" she asked worriedly and Tate sighed

"You need to ask? He's the guy we're all sure is responsible in some way for my incident and then he dares to flirt with my woman?" Tate's eyes flashed "He was lucky I didn't lay him flat"

Alex placed a calming hand on her arm and rubbed it gently up and down

"I appreciate the gallantry Tate but you need to stay out of trouble. We don't want to give him any reason to get off on a technicality when we finally nail him" she warned and Tate looked contrite. She wouldn't apologise though, she'd just be more careful in the future. She gave a tight nod and received a squeeze of her hand from Alex in reply as they returned to their meal.

Unfortunately the atmosphere around the table was troubled after Ballantyne's visit and after the last person finished Abbie suggested they go play some pool and sink some beers. Hoping to lighten the mood everyone agreed and headed into the main section of the Pub.

Abbie and Alex challenged the two local players who were currently holding the table to a game. The cowboys smirked and agreed, probably thinking they'd wipe the city slickers off the table. Olivia bought a jug of beer and returned to table and chairs they had claimed as their own.

"Watch this" she whispered to Tyler "Those cowboys won't be smirking long"

"That good?" Tyler asked, brow raised in surprise

"Not as good as me but yeah" Olivia chuckled as she sat between Tyler and Alex and affording her a good view of the table. Alex slapped her lightly on the leg "Or Alex, she's a bit of a pool shark"

"Thankyou" Alex said primly and snuggled under the arm Tate had thrown around her shoulder. That was enough to have Olivia's own brow raising in surprise. Alex had never been into PDA, always cool calm and expressionless. Never emotionless though, Olivia had found that out and had spent many evenings comforting an upset ADA. Public Alex was very different to private Alex and she was honestly surprised Alex was letting the private one show. Pleasantly surprised.

She looked across at the pool table and saw the cowboys standing in slack jawed shock as Abbie calmly went about annihilating them, much to their friend's pleasure. Smiling she sipped her beer and sat back to enjoy.

The night continued with everyone pairing up to take on different cowboys who luckily took their ass whippings well. Soon they were mingling with the locals instead of keeping separate and the three New Yorkers were pleasantry surprised at how friendly everyone was. Abbie, a small town gal herself fit right in.

At midnight, with everyone but the skippers very merry, they decided to call it a night. On the drive home Tyler, with Olivia and Elliot took the lead with Tate, Alex and Abbie in the truck behind them.

Everyone was still laughing and for some silly reason Alex had called Olivia and they were still all swapping jokes and banter via speaker phone as they drove.

Tyler kept a sharp eye on the road, and one on the rear view mirror, still fully alert and checking to see they were not being followed. As they rounded a bend only a mile from home Tyler took a second to glance at her lover who was laughing freely at a comment Elliot had made. When she turned and looked back again she swore loudly, slamming on the breaks to wash off as much speed as she could, then accelerated and tried to steer around three of Callum's prize bulls standing in the middle of the road.

The truck managed to avoid the bovines nicely but the rear of the vehicle being so light fishtailed sharply, and suddenly the truck was circling out of control down the road, full of screams and swearing from the occupants and the horrified witnesses in the vehicle behind.

Tyler swore and growled desperately trying to gain control as they slid towards the ditch. As the steep ditch got closer she realised this was going to hurt, seconds before they collided throwing her sideways, her head making sickening contact with the side window and everything went black.

_**Oooohhhh a cliffy, hope you enjoyed.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hi all. Hope you enjoyed last chapter, I see you all hated me for the cliff-hanger. Here's the next chapter, reviews are appreciated.**_

Olivia groaned, her whole body hurt, the impact had thrown her around like a rag doll. She'd protected her head with her arms and realised they were cut up some from exploding glass, she looked at the windscreen and realised it was still intact.

"Is everyone OK?" she asked and was relieved when Elliot quickly replied

"I'm good"

"Babe?" Olivia asked, looking over at Tyler and coming up short "Tyler?" her heart stuttered when she saw Tyler slumped against the door, blood running down the side of her face and unconscious "TYLER" she panicked tearing at her seatbelt, ripping it off and hearing Elliot swear. She knew without looking he would be dialling 911.

"Tyler" Olivia reached forward with gentle fingers and shook her lover carefully, no response. Shakily she reached for her neck and felt for a pulse, there was one, sure and strong thankfully. She sighed in relief "She has a strong pulse" she stated for Elliot to relay before turning back to Tyler "Tyler sweetheart, please wake up" she carefully used her hands to support Tyler's neck, just in case.

"Bus is on the way" Elliot stated and looked at Olivia. He had never seen his partner look so distraught. He realised in that moment how deeply his partner cared for the Sheriff. "Liv she'll be OK"

"I hope so, if anything happens to her" she bit her lip and looked at her partner "It may have only been a week El but..."

"I know" Elliot nodded as there were pounding footsteps beside the vehicle as Tate and Abbie raced up, Alex tottering way behind on her heels and cursing her decision to wear them.

"Everyone Ok?" Tate asked as she used all her might to rip open Olivia's door. Looking in she saw Tyler unconscious and bloody "Oh shit Tyler" she breathed before turning to her lover "Alex call an Ambulance" she yelled and Alex blanched, please don't let it be Liv as she shakily tried to dial

"Alex it's done" Elliot called as he climbed out of the car and seeing her concern added "Tyler's been knocked unconscious and her window exploded so she's a bit cut up"

"Oh" Alex continued to totter forwards on her heels but had to stay up on the road as she didn't want to risk sliding down the embankment.

Inside the truck Olivia's heart continued to pound as she waited for any sign of the woman who she realised with clarity that she loved, to wake up. She held her head steadily and tried to block out Tate's panicked voice and Abbie and Elliot trying to calm her.

"Tyler please wake up babe, open those blues for me" she pleaded then bit her lip when there was no response. Where the fuck was that bus? She wanted to scream. The rational side of her told her this wasn't New York City and it may take time for one to get here. She was startled when Tyler let out a groan and her gaze took in her lovers features "Tyler?"

"Liv?" Tyler groaned

"Oh Thank God" Olivia sighed. "She's awake" she called behind her and wasn't at all surprised when Tate scrambled into the back seat to be nearer

"What happened?" Tyler asked before coughing and crying out, reaching up for her head

"Shh don't move" Olivia instructed "We crashed avoiding some cows"

"Callum's prize bulls" Tyler grumbled "Gonna make hamburgers out of the bastards personally". Olivia and Tate shared a relieved knowing smile.

"Where do you hurt babe?" Olivia asked and Tyler gave a snort then groaned

"Try everywhere. But for medical reasons lets just say my head" she sighed and opened her eyes, blinking her vision into focus until she saw Olivia's concerned face hovering near hers "Hey beautiful"

"Yep, she's fine" Tate chuckled "I'll see if the others have located the first aid kit yet" and she slid out of the vehicle.

Olivia turned back to look at Tyler and she let all her concern, worry and love shine through for Tyler to see. Tyler smiled and reached up to cup the side of Olivia's face.

"I'm Ok babe" she assured "Just a headache"

"We'll let the paramedics decide that shall we?" Liv smiled shakily and sent her a warning look when she went to protest "I need you to Ty, you scared me stupid. I..." she paused, swallowed hard "I thought I'd lost you for a while...I only just found you"

"Sshh. You're talking like I'm dying Liv. I'm going to be fine. Wait until I have all my sense to confess your love Ok" Tyler gave her a cheeky smile and Olivia couldn't help but laugh and shake her head

"You should be so lucky love"

"Yeah, I would be, incredibly" Tyler stated suddenly serious and their gazes locked and held until Tate dived back into the vehicle and held out a compression pad to Olivia.

"Here, press this against her head wounds" she stated as Olivia took the pad and pressed it to Tyler's head apologising when Tyler winced "Ambulance should be here soon and I called the ranch. They're coming out to deal with the bulls"

"Thanks" Tyler croaked

"No worries Tyler, just relax and let Olivia take care of that thick skull Ok"

"Get out of here kid" Tyler growled and Tate laughed

"Love ya Ty, glad your hard headed" Tate scrambled back out of the truck, not before she heard Tyler's quiet.

"Ditto".

Once clear of the vehicle Tate's adrenaline started running out and she scrambled up the bank past Abbie and Elliot who were standing guard quietly. She made it to the road before her legs collapsed and she fell on her rump and buried her head in her hands. She took a shaky breath of relief before she felt a presence beside her and looked up to see Alex who had knelt down

"You Ok?" Alex asked rubbing her arms

"Yeah, just adrenaline overload" Tate smiled "She looks a mess but will be OK" she sucked in a deep breath "She's just, when she was unconscious I...she's my mentor, my best friend, my sister" she buried her face back in her hands, embarrassed to feel tears.

Alex soothed her lover by caressing her hair gently, letting her regain her composure. Tate didn't want to be seen as weak in front of her. The thought brought a smile to her face and she leant in and kissed a tanned brow.

Sirens suddenly blaring through the night drew everyone's attention, the Ambulance was coming slowly, being careful not to hit the cattle that had created the mess in the first place.

Tyler refused to go in the ambulance unless Olivia went with her. Olivia wasn't complaining and was eager to go, wanting to keep an eye on her.

Judy, Hank, Callum, Beau and a couple of ranch hands arrived in more trucks just before the medics were going to close the door to the back. Judy gasped on seeing the bloody mess that was her daughter but the medic assured her Tyler would require some stitches and some monitoring for her concussion and she would be fine. Head wounds always tended to bleed a lot.

Slightly appeased and relieved Olivia was there for her daughter she took a step back and told them she would follow them into town. Alex and Abbie decided to go with her. The others would get the bulls back in the paddock and pull the truck out of the ditch before calling to find out her status.

Olivia held Tyler's hand all the way back into town. The medical post had been alerted who was calling in the head nurse. The medics had assured her also that it appeared Tyler would just need stitches and monitoring for the next 48 hours. Olivia was relieved beyond words and decided she would personally watch Tyler like a hawk for the next few days.

Once at the medical post things moved quickly. The head nurse, an older woman, took time to clean up Tyler, pulling out some glass from her wound and tidying up the smaller cuts before finally giving Tyler 7 stitches in her head. Tyler grumbled when her head was shaved in the area to make it easier and cleaner but Olivia told her to get over it, it would grow back. Olivia grumbled when Tyler insisted that another nurse clean up her own wounds, a few cuts to her arms and hands.

Once Tyler was all tidied up and the nurse had given them tablets for the pain, ointment for the cut and told them what symptoms to look out for, for signs of concussion they strolled hand in hand out to the waiting room to find Judy, Alex and Abbie waiting.

Tyler received hugs from her mother who fussed over her cuts on her face, her shaved patch and her stitches. Olivia assured Alex and Abbie she was fine when they saw the bandaids on her own arm. Just deep scratches, no need for stitches even. She suffered hugs from Alex and Abbie before Tyler claimed her hand again and once again thanking the nurses they made their way outside.

Abbie sat in the front, allowing Tyler, Olivia and Alex to share the back seat. Olivia was highly amused when she found herself sitting in the middle with both her hands occupied by two separate women. Tyler had no compunction about taking Olivia's hand and Olivia had held it tightly. Yet when a small cool hand had slipped into her other one she had looked at Alex in surprise. She saw the worry and concern in Alex's gaze and had given the hand a squeeze. Alex had smiled in relief and held the hand in a death grip.

Upon return to the ranch they all hurried inside the main house, finding all the men, Tate and Sarah still up with solemn to angry scowls on their faces. Alex hurried over to Tate who welcomed her with a welcoming embrace, holding her tight.

Tyler sat down on a chair offered up by Beau and Olivia sat down on the arm of it, staying close. They both knew something was up.

"What is it?" Tyler asked and waited patiently for the quiet to be broken before Elliot sat forward on his seat and clasped his hands between his thighs. Olivia knew the pose well, something was up.

"We checked the fence, it had been cut. Someone had herded the bulls out" he sighed

"I told you, it was Chase, he knew we were out and he was frog marched out of the place by the suits. He wasn't happy" Tate growled. Alex gave her a warning look and rubbed her back soothingly.

"We can't prove that" Elliot sighed

"Whatever" Tate shrugged "We all know he's done it". Alex sighed and taking her hand started dragging her out of the room

"Excuse us, I think hothead needs to leave the room" she told everyone, dragging her grumbling lover behind her.

"Sure sure" Olivia teased

"Ride 'em cowgal" Abbie called after them earning the finger from Alex and a glare from Tate as they left. Once they were gone Abbie sat back shaking her head "Hooey that Tate is a hot head." She chuckled and looked around the room "So, what are we gonna do about this Chase?"

That was a good question.

In their room Alex was sitting on the bed watching as Tate paced. She didn't blame Tate for being agitated and she knew that she had lots of experience with the way the law worked and the frustration of it. Tate didn't and couldn't understand why they weren't doing more.

"Tate you need to calm down" she sighed and Tate shot her a glare

"Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down! The bastard cut the fence and we can do nothing. Tyler could have been killed, they all could have been killed" Alex bit her lip as Tate's face became haunted "We could have been the lead car Alex, I don't have Tyler's driving skills, what if I'd crashed and you'd been killed" she said and Alex got up from the bed, realising what was truly behind her lovers anguish.

"Tate"

"Don't Tate me!" Tate bellowed and Alex rose an amused brow "Someone's going to get killed and I am terrified it's going to be you. If not Chase then Wentworth when he comes along."

"I'm not going to be hurt, I have plenty of protection" Alex came forward and cupped her face tenderly "Stop worrying"

Tate just shook her head before raising gentle fingers to caress the two bullet scars barely visible on Alex's right shoulder. Alex closed her eyes and groaned, part in what Tate was implying and part from the sensations that careened through her at such a simple caress.

"How am I not supposed to worry Alex" Tate choked out and Alex's eyes flew open to see tears brimming in her lovers eyes "The love of my life is being pursued by a madman and if anything happens to her..." she came to a halt when Alex pressed her finger against her lips and looked up at her with awe and shock

"What did you say?" Alex could barely get the words passed her lips, she was so choked with emotion. Tate felt her heart sink. Oh God, her and her big mouth, she hadn't meant to say that, not yet, Alex wasn't ready to hear it.

"Nothing, I said nothing" she tried to pull away and step back but Alex wouldn't let her, suddenly clinging to her like a vine

"Oh no you don't lover" she breathed pulling Tate's head down, knowing she only did so because Tate let her. She loved that about Tate, so big and strong, could hold her off with her pinkie but never tried, never used her strength against her "I want you to say it again?"

"Why Alex?" Tate shook her head "What do I get to gain? I've had these feelings for 5 years and..."

"Am I not enough?" Alex asked and Tate looked at her confused "You asked what you had to gain by telling me you loved me. I'm asking you. Aren't I enough?"

Tate had to be dreaming, no way was Alex saying what she thought she was. She blinked and shook her head trying to clear it. Alex frowned and tried to pull back thinking Tate was answering her in the negative. Tate grabbed her quickly around the waist and held her still.

"You are more than enough Alex, you have to know that. For how long do I have you though? That's the question" Tate sighed and pressed her forehead to Alex's, loving the press of their bodies "I wasn't going to say it yet, not for a while, not until you had a chance to fall for me too"

"Tate, when I came here to see Olivia I wasn't expecting to meet anyone, I just wanted to be with my friend, my sister" Alex stroked Tate's face gently "I knew the minute you called me Miss Carsen that you would be trouble. As we talked on the plane I found myself opening up to you in ways that I haven't to anyone else before, not even Olivia. I was in your bed on the second night, I made love to you on the 4th night. In 36 years you're the first woman I have ever slept with, does that not tell you something?"

"M..m...maybe" Tate stuttered heart pounding as Alex pulled back and taking her hand led her towards the bed

"Let me show you Tate" she whispered as she laid back on the covers and pulled her lover down with her "Let me show you exactly how much I care and why I'm not intending to go anywhere for a very long time"

Before Tate could reply Alex raked her hands into her hair and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Tate decided to let Alex take the lead and end the discussion for now. Talk or make love. Tate wasn't stupid, and willingly gave in.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olivia lay cuddled into Tyler's side not wanting to be out of physical contact with her lover. Shortly after Alex had dragged Tate out of the lounge to bed everyone else decided to call it a night also, they would all get a good sleep and deal with things when their heads were clearer in the morning.

Olivia had been satisfied with that, since the moment she had called Tyler's name back in the truck after the accident and received no response in reply, she had been shaken. Shaken to the tips of her toes. After 44 years she was in love. She had fallen in love and nearly lost said love in a week.

She shivered and snuggled closer. She couldn't get close enough to Tyler.

"You ok?" Tyler asked, pulling her closer and stroking her hair

"Yes and no" Olivia sighed, enjoying the sift of Tyler's fingers in her hair "Yes because you're ok, no because I could have lost you and the thought terrifies me"

"Liv?" Tyler cupped her chin and pulled her face up so that their eyes could meet. Olivia loved looking up into those blue eyes. Nothing could compare to them, not even Alex's who she always thought had striking blues.

Looking into them now she could see no signs of the sparkle which always lit her lover's eyes. Usually so light hearted and fun loving, you always knew when Tyler was serious about something, her eyes darkened, just slightly but Olivia always new.

"You um joked about it earlier" Olivia sighed, she wasn't good at verbalising her feelings "it's only been a week, there's so much I don't know about you and vice versa but..." she paused and bit her lip at the loving tender look Tyler sent her "God Tyler, when you didn't answer me tonight and I saw the blood on your face..."

"Liv" Tyler breathed, understanding suddenly what Olivia was talking about and her heart started to hammer in her chest. She could see the seriousness in her eyes and a golf ball sized lump formed in her throat

"Tyler, I don't know how or why, it's ridiculously fast but I know." Olivia looked at her lover earnestly "I know how I feel. It scares me, excites me, confuses me and calms me all together. It's crazy, I think I'm crazy" she smirked "But I'm 44 and I think I'm old enough to know how I feel, even if it's only been a week"

"And what do you feel Olivia?" Tyler asked tenderly and Olivia blushed as she realised she had danced all around it but never actually said it.

"I um.." God damn it Olivia sighed and Tyler grinned, the sparkle back in her eyes

"Cat got your tongue detective?" she chuckled and Olivia growled

"Dammit Tyler I am trying to be serious here" she glared at her partner "Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?"

"I love you Olivia Benson" Tyler was suddenly very serious again "I love you with every fibre of my being and I have from the moment we shook hands on the side of the road 8 days ago. I know you have issues, I know there are some things you need to tell me, there are things I need to tell you, but I guarantee you that I will love you no matter what you say" she learnt forward and tenderly kissed the tears away that were silently running down Olivia's cheeks. "You have become so important to me Liv, you always will be, for as long as you want me. For now I just want, need you to know you are loved, we can work out the rest together"

"I love you too" Olivia burst out, able to say it in her emotional state, her heart about bursting. She swallowed hard, trying to clear the constriction in it and took deep breaths, purely overwhelmed with emotion.

Pushing up onto her elbow she swept her gaze over her lovers face, taking in the features that were so dear to her, cringing slightly at the slight discolouring on the left hand side of her face and the nasty cut to the head.

"You are so gorgeous and I love you so much, you have filled me with so much joy and happiness. I look back on my life just 6 weeks ago and I never want to go back to that" she caressed the bruised cheek tenderly, wincing along with Tyler "Once things have settled down a bit I look forward to sharing more things with you, telling you more about my life. Some of it won't be easy to say or hear but if you love me half as much as I do you we'll get through it"

"No fear there" Tyler cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for a tender kiss, wincing slightly but loving the taste of Olivia on her lips "I am here for you and I will wait for you to tell me in your own time"

"Ok" Olivia smiled shyly and leant down to kiss her lover deeper. She jerked back when Tyler groaned, horrified "Oh God I'm sorry"

"It's fine, just typical you profess your love when I can't do anything about it" Tyler teased trying to get her to smile. Olivia just groaned and shook her head before snuggling back down beside her lover.

"Why do I put up with you again?" she sighed

"Cause I'm sexy" Tyler chuckled which earned her a dig in the ribs. They snuggled together quietly as they absorbed the seriousness of what they had told each other, neither regretting it, both hoping that their relationship would grow and develop over time. Both ignored the fact that they lived on either side of the continent for now, hoping in time that it would sort itself out.

Finally Olivia felt herself drifting off into sleep, while also feeling Tyler's body relax beneath hers

"I love you Ty" she whispered and felt a kiss to her brow

"Love you too babe, night"

Olivia was too tired to reply and in seconds was asleep.

Olivia was up early the next morning, years of functioning on 4 hours sleep had her programmed. She had to admit that in the last couple of months she had thought she had broken out of that habit, learning to sleep 6 hours or more, but last night had her back to old ways.

Leaving a soundly sleeping Ty in bed she gathered up some clothes and tip toed into the ensuite where she went about her morning routine and getting dressed. Once dressed she tiptoed out of the bathroom, checking to make sure Tyler was still asleep. She smiled upon seeing Tyler curled around her pillow and made her way downstairs.

She was surprised to see the kitchen lights on, it was only 6.30am. She figured everyone would still be sleeping after their stressful night.

Making her way inside she paused upon seeing her partner sitting there, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand as he studied case files in front of him.

Sensing her presence he looked up and smiled.

"Hey" he shut the case file and pushed it into the middle of the table "I was just doing some light reading on Wentworth" he nodded at the file "makes interesting reading"

Olivia looked at the case file, waiting for the pull to hit her, the itch of a case to scratch. She stood staring for long minutes and felt nothing but idle curiosity. Did that mean she was burnt out still, or that she trusted Elliot and the FBI to handle it? Or did it mean that she had other priorities. Right now she wanted breakfast, a hot coffee and to go see Beau and find out what the days plans were.

Shrugging she walked over to the carafe and taking a cup from a cupboard nearby poured herself a drink. With her back to Elliot she missed his perplexed look as he stared between her and the case file.

He schooled his features when Olivia returned to the table and sat down opposite him. He watched as she glanced down at the case file then up at him.

"You shouldn't leave that lying where others can see it, I am sure it has sensitive information" she told him and he cocked his head to the side and regarded her seriously

"You're not even slightly interested?" he asked and she gave him a hard stare that he was well accustomed to.

"Do I want the guy caught? Yes, for Alex, she's like my sister. Do I want in on the case? No" she shook her head and reaching out pushed the file back to Elliot before picking up her coffee and sipping on it.

"You've changed" he sighed "What the hell happened Liv?"

Olivia sighed, putting down her cup and rubbing her face tiredly before covering a huge yawn.

"I have no idea. I just had enough, both personally and professionally. I was ready to snap and needed to get out. I went and saw the captain and he told me to take my leave owing instead of quitting"

"You tried to hand in your badge" Elliot exclaimed horrified, he hadn't been told that. He searched Olivia's face for any sign she was pulling his leg but she remained deadly serious "How did I not know this?"

"El..."

"No" Elliot growled "I was your partner for 12 years, how could you not tell me this. I deserved to know"

"Not everything is about you Stabler" Olivia bit out "You would have tried to talk me out of it, I didn't need that. I needed time and space to sort my shit out"

"So you ran. You did a typical Benson, lock yourself away, not let anyone in, not let me in" he hissed

"If that's what you want to believe then hell yeah I ran, from the demons of my past, from my loneliness, from the fact I'd lost Calvin, that I'd been turned down for adoption, that once again my best friend had taken off without considering my feelings, from the fact that no matter how many rapists I caught I couldn't help my mother or change my conception" she burst out as she stood and took her mug to the sink to wash it out.

Once finished she spun on her heel and stared at the back of Elliot's head "Leaving New York was the best thing I have done in years Elliot. I have never been more relaxed or carefree. I have never spent more time on myself before and I love it. I love that my journey brought me to Montana, I love that my car broke down and the most gorgeous woman in the world stopped and picked me up."

Elliot turned and looked at her and she gave him such an earnest look he couldn't help but be moved

"I love her Elliot, I love her with a passion that terrifies me but at the same time I have never felt so settled in my life. She gets me like no one else, not even you or Alex. She makes me laugh, she can sometimes frustrate me but no one has made me feel safer. For once in my life I feel like someone can protect me" she smiled sadly and shook her head

"I don't expect you to approve, you are catholic, it's against your religion, but I would like you to try and be happy for me El. I love you, you're my brother and I would like your support" she told him and then waited watching for a response.

Elliot stared at her for a long time, taking in everything she had said and digesting it before sighing

"Are you happy Liv, does she make you happy?" he asked and all Olivia could do was swallow thickly and nod "What about here, this ranch, no city, no noise no hustle and bustle?"

"Thank God" Olivia whispered before adding "Seriously Elliot, I love it here, I love the wide space and the clean air and the animals. I love getting up early and seeing the sun rise, having meals with friends, working honestly all day. Could I do it forever, probably not but I could handle it being a part of my life"

"What about Police work?" Elliot asked seriously and watched some of the passion, the enthusiasm Olivia had speaking about the ranch die from her eyes. Her shoulders slumped and her whole body language showed her disinterest

"I am not sure. I don't think I could go back to the 1 6 El, I've had enough. I am over rapes and murders and child abuse. Maybe somewhere like here would be ok, where the biggest headaches are occasional accidents, or a burglary or shutting down streets on New Years and dealing with the public disturbances. I don't know" she admitted and Elliot nodded. He kept his eyes downcast as the pain of realisation hit him full in the chest. Olivia wasn't coming back, not to work, maybe not even to New York. It was like a sucker punch and he couldn't deal with the blow.

"Ok, well I guess that's that then" he shrugged "Out with the old and in with the new" he snarked

"Elliot" she sighed "Please don't. No matter what happens I would love to stay in touch, with the unit, with you Kathy and the kids. I'll undoubtedly visit New York if I leave it, you can visit here or anywhere I end up"

"Let's not try and placate me Ok Liv" he snorted "You'll get so involved with your girlfriend, her family and forget we even existed"

"Never" Olivia denied and came forward to grab her partner by his shirt "Just stop it El. I don't want to fight. I don't know what the future holds yet so can you please just stop"

"Yeah sure" El grabbed her wrist and pulled it from his shirt "Yeah I can stop" he took a step back "I'll catch you around Liv, I'm late for a meeting with the Feds" he growled and walked out.

Olivia watched him go, tears sliding down her cheeks. She was upset, angry and frustrated. He was so damn pig headed. Wiping the tears from her face she turned to head back upstairs needing to be close to her lover and came up short upon seeing Alex.

"How long were you there?" she asked quietly no longer making an attempt to hide her tears as Alex came towards her

"Long enough to know Stabler is still a pigheaded ass" Alex sighed and enfolded the sister of her heart into a tight embrace "Don't let him get to you Liv, he's a prick but he'll come around eventually"

"Right now Alex I really don't care" Olivia mumbled into her neck and Alex sighed. Men were such fools.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Tate and Tyler

Abbie strolled into the lounge room and came up short at the sight in front of her. One delicate dark eyebrow arched high and a smile spread across her face as she took in the two women on the couch. Alex sat rather awkwardly at one end, head tipped back, mouth open and breathing deeply.

Olivia lay along the length of the couch, her head on a pillow on Alex's lap, also fast asleep, Alex's hand entwined in hers. She sighed softly, moments like these she wished she had a camera, or that she hadn't left her phone upstairs.

She moved quietly forward, glad she chose to leave her boots off. Olivia resembled a sleeping racoon, obviously she was lacking for some sleep. She figured, knowing her friend as she did, that she didn't get a lot of sleep last night, undoubtedly stressing. Taking a quick glance at her watch and noting the time as just shy of 7.30am she realised Olivia probably got up a good hour ago.

Crouching in front of her two good friends she decided to wake Alex with a gentle shake. Alex blinked her eyes open on a soft moan, uttering Tate's name. Abbie grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint there Al, just me and sleeping beauty" Abbie whispered then nodded down at Olivia. Alex looked down at Olivia and winced, raising a hand to rub the back of her neck. Abbie chuckled quietly "Stiff neck there Lex? I aint surprised the way you were sleeping"

Alex shot her a famous Cabot glare but Abbie had received many over the years and was unfazed by them. Putting aside her teasing for now she asked

"Everything OK?"

Alex looked down at her friend who was currently using her as a pillow, saw the dark circles around her eyes, the evidence of tear tracks and wanted to kill Elliot

"Elliot being an ass" Alex stated "He's pissed that Olivia is getting a life, one that will have her leaving New York"

"Will, not might?" Abbie asked intrigued. Well, well, things were finally looking up

"She never actually said but she certainly implied to him. She told me that she told Tyler she loved her last night and wants to be part of her life"

"That's a no brainer" Abbie drawled "No doubt Tyler feels the same way. So Olivia is thinking of leaving New York?"

"Apparently. She is over big city Policing and she loves Montana" Alex shrugged and used her free hand to gently stroke Olivia's hair and calm her when she stirred in her sleep.

"It would be weird, New York without Detective Olivia Benson, but I'd rather see Liv happy than stay in New York just cause Stabler deems it should be. I think Tyler is good for her, will keep her on her toes. I can't see Olivia getting bored with her or this place and she could easily do a course and transfer to Montana Police" Abbie considered her own words for a while and the more she thought about it the more she considered it right for Olivia.

"What about you Blondie?" Abbie asked next and watched a far away stunned expression creep over Alex's face

"Tate loves me" Alex whispered still awed that the incredible young woman was in love with her and wondered how incredibly lucky she was.

"Yep, and you love Tate, again a no brainer" Abbie chuckled then paused at the look of shock that crossed Alex's face "Cabot" Abbie growled "Please tell me you told Tate that too" and groaned when a guilty flush spread across Alex's face "Alex!"

"I've never been in love before" Alex defended herself softly but vehemently

"Before?" Abbie asked

"I think maybe I am" Alex admitted shyly "But I have been so programmed to ignore my feelings and do my duty that I don't know what to do"

"Ever try 'be happy'?" Abbie asked seriously and Alex looked down and away from Abbie

"I haven't been happy in so long I have forgotten how" Alex sighed

"Ok, let me ask you this. When was the last time you were happy?' Abbie asked as she moved to sit Indian style on the floor. Alex thought about it for a long time before quietly admitting

"Before I was shot, when Liv and I were friends and did things together, despite my family saying I wasn't upholding the Cabot image" she sighed as she remembered many arguments she had with her mother at how her friendship with a commoner may hurt her DA prospects. It had been the only time she stood up to her mother.

"OK and now, being with Liv again?" Abbie asked

"It's still rather new but I think of her as my best friend, the sister I never had" Alex smiled tenderly down at her friend "We want to spend some time to try and redevelop that old friendship we had. Beside's all the turmoil we are reconnecting"

"Ok and what about being out here, no New York, no hustle and bustle"

"No noise but the nature, no pollution, usually little crime, unfortunately we have seemed to bring that with us" Alex finished Abbie's sentence for her "I like it here, I can do my job from anywhere with a few trips to New York or Washington"

"Finally there is Tate"

Alex sat quietly contemplating her feelings, the comfort she felt in Tate's presence, the security she found in her arms, the pleasure she found in and out of her bed, the tenderness, the kindness and the love. Spiritual, emotional and physical. No one had ever shown her more love in her life. She'd only known Tate a few short days, plus 6 months back 5 years ago. It had to be too soon surely?

Then she looked down at her friend still sleeping soundly on her lap and realised that Olivia had only known Tyler for an extra couple of days, without any previous knowledge from 5 years prior.

Suddenly she was hit with an absolute epiphany, she loved Tate. OMG. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or have a panic attack. She was 36! Tate was only 23. Tate was, Tate was

"Hey"

OMG Tate was standing in the door to the lounge room watching over them. Had she heard them talking? What was she thinking if she did, did she think she didn't love her?

"Calm down" Abbie whispered and she turned to her friend who was watching her with amusement while she panicked. It brought her back down to earth with a thump and she glared. Abbie laughed. Tate came forward and ignoring everyone else leant down to capture Alex's lips with her own in a fiery kiss that had Alex's head spinning before she finally pulled back.

"Hey beautiful" she grinned

"H...h...hi" Alex could only manage still dumbstruck. Wow, now who was stammering?

Tate looked down at Olivia, noticed the dark rings around her eyes with concern

"Olivia OK?" she asked

"A bit emotionally wrought, Elliot being an ass about her prospectively leaving New York" Abbie supplied while Alex was still occupied with staring adoringly at her partner.

"Really? Tyler would love that, I've never seen her so in love" Tate grinned "I think she would move to New York herself to be with Olivia. It would break her heart to leave Montana but it would kill her not to be with Liv now I think"

"Would you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here" Olivia groused grumpily drawing everyone's attention as she fluttered open her eyes.

"Hey you" Alex smiled "Nice nap?"

"Yeah, had a comfy pillow" Olivia grinned cheekily before sitting up, letting Alex's hand go with a last squeeze.

"Glad to be of assistance" Alex chuckled watching her friend finger comb her hair and stretch "I think maybe you need to go back up to bed my friend"

Olivia shook her head, she doubted she would get to sleep now anyway.

"How about I start breakfast for everyone, I think I can handle pancakes or something. Not as good as Tate but edible" she grinned and looked at Abbie pointedly "Come help Carmichael, you can make the coffee"

Olivia stood and stretched again, nodding her head at the kitchen and glaring at Abbie. Abbie, a smart girl, got the hint and clamoured to her feet.

Once in the kitchen Abbie shook her head and rolled her eyes at Olivia

"Well that was subtle Benson"

"Shut it" Olivia growled "Alex needs to talk to Tate, this is the perfect opportunity"

"Olivia Benson, matchmaker" Abbie laughed earning a smack on the arm before Olivia started searching the fridge for ingredients to make some breakfast.

In the lounge room Tate was watching Alex expectantly as she paced back and forth in front of the couch she was sitting on. Poor Alex was thrown, Olivia's less than subtle attempt to leave them alone had the normally cool blonde all flustered.

"Alex will you relax" she caught her lovers hand and pulled her down onto her lap. Alex sighed and snuggled in to her embrace. "Is this about me telling you I love you?" Tate sighed and Alex stiffened slightly in her arms. Tate felt her heart start to race in panic while outwardly she tried to remain calm, rubbing Alex's back "If you want we can just forget I said anything"

"No" Alex's reply was adamant as she sat up straight and cupped Tate's face "Never apologise for loving me or for saying it. Tate having you love me is one of the best things to have happened to me, I will treasure it and you always"

"Then what's wrong?" Tate asked truly confused and Alex sighed. She was such a chicken. Why couldn't she say it?

She opened her mouth just to blurt it out when suddenly her phone rang

"Fuck!" she screamed in frustration and dropped her head back onto Tate's shoulder, feeling the tension build in her again before scrambling to answer her phone. It was Elliot. After what she'd heard him say to Olivia she was very tempted not to answer but knew she needed to.

"Cabot" she snapped

"_Wentworth has slipped through the net."_ Elliot was blunt and to the point _"Fed's lost him sometime late last night or early this morning. We think he had an extra car or his hit man waiting"_

Alex felt the blood drain from her face and the ringing started in her ears as she heard Tate's panicked voice, heard her yelling and the next second Olivia and Abbie were there. She felt someone trying to prise the phone from her hand and let it go.

Tate pulled her into her strong embrace and Alex closed her eyes, wanting to feel safe. She did, but it was with the underlying knowledge that Jonathon was somewhere out there, with his fucking assassin, and no one knew where.

"Who is this?" Olivia growled into Alex's phone, furious at whoever had upset her sister

"_It's me Liv"_ Elliot replied

"What the hell did you say to her, you've practically made her catatonic" Olivia looked over at the blonde who was being lovingly cradled in her lover's arms

"_I warned her that Wentworth has given the FBI the slip, they don't know where he is."_ Elliot sounded furious _"We always did know they were incompetent asses Liv"_

"Yeah we did" Olivia had to smile, then sighed "So what happened?"

"_Best we can figure he must have had another car or had someone waiting at his hotel. The Feds were watching the car he hired at the airport. When it hadn't moved at 7am they made enquiries with the hotel. Found out he had a 4am wake up call."_ Elliot sighed and Olivia knew he was pacing. She could also hear a lot of angry voices in the background. The Feds hustling to find the shit and blaming each other

"So any idea on where he could be?" she asked and heard Elliot sighed again

"_Well given the time frame I guess he could be anywhere in Calling by now, even heading out towards the ranch if he knows where it is"_

"Fucking fantastic" Olivia hissed and rubbed her temple "Just do what you can on that end Elliot, Tyler and I will keep everyone safe here"

"_Yeah sure, I'll try and clean up their mess"_ Elliot joked _"Just be safe"_

"You too" Olivia returned and there was a long pause

"_Liv, about this morning, I'm sorry, I was a prick"_

"Yeah you were" Olivia smiled sadly and Elliot chuckled nervously

"_I'm glad you're happy and if you want to stay in Montana I'll support you 100%, as long as you come visit and let us take an annual family holiday here"_

"I'd like that Elliot, let's discuss it once Wentworth and that arse Chase are finally dealt with OK"

"_Ok, I had better go and help. Talk to you soon"_

"Be safe El" she reminded him and they hung up.

She turned to find Abbie and Tate watching her expectantly and sighed

"Wentworth is in the wind, he gave the Fed's the slip" she sighed and Tate immediately cuddled Alex closer. Olivia inspected her friend, ignoring Abbie's swearing and mutters that she'd have their badges, and realised she had fallen back asleep again. Poor Lex, she just wanted this over with so she get on with her life with Tate.

"I'm going to go wake Tyler, we need to tell Callum and warn the men" she handed Alex's phone to Tate "Take care of her"

"With my life" Tate nodded solemnly and looking into serious green eyes Olivia knew she meant it. Nodding she turned to Abbie who looked like she wanted to commit murder. Raising a hand she squeezed Abbie's shoulder and nodded back towards the kitchen, indicating to go rescue their breakfast and leave Tate and Alex alone again.

She left the lounge then, hurrying up the stairs to wake up her lover and let her know what was going on.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing

He had no regrets in leaving this job, it was too hot for his liking and the guy was an arrogant piece of works, thinking everyone on Earth was here for his beck and call. He smiled at the airhostess who checked his ticket and told him to enjoy his flight. He nodded and continued on his way.

He had a job lined up in Serbia to do, the pay was incredible and he may consider retiring to Indonesia after this, somewhere he could fall under the radar and live out his life in luxury.

Entering the plane he thought about his latest commission. He was no fool. Although he had initially accepted the job, after a little research into his target and seeing the friends in high places he decided he liked his life too much to have a needle stuck in his arm.

He'd left the fool, cause that was exactly what he was, a last package in his Helena hotel room with instructions on how to find the ranch his target was staying on.

After that he had rented another room in another hotel and after calling the airlines and purchasing a ticket to LA had spent the night downloading his laptop and wiping the memory. He'd then called a courier and paid a handsome price to have them deliver the package to Detective Elliot Stabler in the FBI field office at Calling town hall.

At 3.30am he had flown to LA. En route he had looked up international flights and purchased a ticket from LAX to Moscow where he could disappear into the woodwork. Now as he settled back into his aisle seat he let himself relax. He was a pro, he had covered his tracks well and with the package he sent to the New York Detective he had tied up loose ends. He smiled, it was not a charming smile. The greedy SOB was going to get what was coming to him.

Elliot was waiting impatiently on the phone while Munch was running some names up for him back in New York. It was a last ditch effort to see whether Wentworth had any acquaintances in Montana that he could have turned to.

As he waited he noticed a rather nervous looking courier agent entering the hall and approach the front desk. He spoke quickly to the main receptionist who turned and pointed directly at him. He raised a brow as the young male worked his way over nervously. He wasn't expecting anything.

While he was still on the phone he took the large shoe box sized package and signed the receipt before handing the clipboard back to the young man who literally hightailed it out of the place. Too impatient to wait until he was off the phone he checked out the box, surprised to see it was for him and the address was listed as FBI Field Command, Calling Town Hall, Calling. A chill swept down his spine and he told Munch to call him back before hanging up.

He looked around the room and realised everyone else was busy. He checked the package carefully, looking for any signs that the thing was rigged but could see none. He made the decision, whether stupidly or not, to open it.

Looking around he found a box cutter on a nearby desk and retrieved it, using it to slit the tape around the lid he placed it aside and carefully opened the package, sighing in relief when it didn't blow in his face and peeked inside.

Inside he found a stack of CD's piled on top of manila folders. Frowning he had the presence of mind to reach for a pair of gloves, pulling them on before reaching in and taking out the CD's. He was stunned when he went through them and they were named with women's names. Most he recognised as women that Wentworth had dated, some which had disappeared others that were murdered.

Suddenly his heart beat faster as the realisation of what he may have registered and with a slightly shaky hand he placed the CD's aside and pulled out a typed note with his name on it

_Detective Stabler_

_Inside this box you should find everything you need to give Jonathon Wentworth the needle. _

_Do not waste your time looking for prints or DNA on this, it is clean. Do not bother searching for me as I have already left the country. Concentrate on Wentworth_

That was all that was written on the note as he put it aside and reached for the first folder. He recognised the name as the woman who preceded Alex. She had turned up on Warners table. Opening the folder his eyes popped open on seeing Wentworth staring down at a naked, bound and very dead woman while holding a large bloody hunting knife. OMG

"I've got something" he called and there was a mad rush towards him by the Agents as they huddled around

"Where did you get these?" one agent asked, pulling on gloves as the others scrambled to glove up too.

"Package just got delivered" he stated and picking up the note handed it to Agent Pyke, the older agent who was in charge.

The next 5 minutes were filled with whistles and exclamations as the files were gone through

"We have enough evidence to get Wentworth now, we don't need him anywhere near Miss Cabot" Pyke stated "Everyone to the ranch. Stabler secure the evidence"

Elliot hastily loaded files back into the box, making sure nothing was mixed up and carried the box out with him.

Olivia hung up her phone excited and turned to face everyone, surprised only to find Judy sitting at the table where Alex, Tate, Tyler and Abbie had once been sitting.

"Where are the others?" she asked a prickle starting at the base of her neck, her gut churning. That was not a good sign.

"Outside. Tate was making noises about going to the kitchen if they were stuck here all the time" Judy looked worried "Is everything Ok?"

"Yeah, they got some evidence on this guy. They no longer need Alex as bait" Olivia hurried towards the mud room "I'll just go tell them"

She hurriedly pulled her boots on, grabbed her jacket and slapped her hat on her head. She stepped outside, fighting the wind with the door, just as a dark saloon roared past at speed. She knew instantly it was Wentworth and looked at the direction he was headed.

Tate and Alex strolled hand and hand, Alex's blonde hair giving away her position on the outside of the group. Abbie and Tyler strolled along beside Tate. She noticed Tyler and Abbie were wearing sidearm's but they would do little to stop the vehicle hurtling towards them. Shit

She screamed Tyler's name as she bolted off the porch, realising she wouldn't hear her with the wind blowing in the wrong direction. The wind also aided Wentworth in not being heard until the last second.

She watched heart in her mouth as the four turned and saw the vehicle hurtling towards them. They all froze for a split second and she could only watch as Tyler grabbed Abbie, shoving her away from harm before diving after her. Her attention turned to Tate and Alex. Alex had frozen to the spot, eyes wide. Tate grabbed her at the last second throwing her aside and out of harm's way before she too dove after her.

Wentworth either clipped her foot or missed her by millimetres, ploughing on through before breaking sharply and skidding wildly to try and avoid the outdoor kitchen. Olivia noticed several of the ranchers were outside and were coming running, guns drawn towards the car.

Tyler was picking up Abbie, pointing her back towards the house and giving her a shove before she too grabbed her weapon as Abbie ran back towards her. Pausing when she must have heard something and waited for Alex and Tate to join her, Tate hobbling slightly on her right foot.

Olivia reached them in mere seconds, hugging Alex and demanding Abbie's gun which was handed over without a word.

"Get to the house and call Elliot" she ordered and didn't stick around to see if they were doing as instructed as she raced to help Tyler. She watched as the car spun the wheels and did a 180 turn before stopping again. She could practically feel Wentworth looking wildly around for Alex and took a second to turn back to see her friends about twenty yards from safety.

Suddenly realising she was a good 50 yards from any sort of protection if Wentworth decided to raise hell again she changed directions and ran for an outcropping of trees. She was nearing the relative safety when she heard the first distinct gunshot. Rapid fire followed and she realised in horror someone had an automatic.

Ducking behind a tree she peaked out and saw everyone had ducked for cover. She shook her head realising Wentworth must have gone mad, he was completing an impressive set of donuts in the car while firing a rifle out the window. Jesus Alex, the men you got involved with. She searched wildly for Tyler and saw her crouched behind the corner of the outdoor kitchen. Tyler looked in her direction and she waved before ducking behind the tree to avoid the zing of bullets as Wentworth completed another donut. Wasn't the guy getting dizzy yet?

Once the danger was passed she looked out again as different gunfire joined the automatic. The ranch hands were tired of waiting and were firing at the car. A couple had high powered rifles which had every chance of penetrating the car. They'd have to be extremely lucky to hit the target though.

More gunfire joined in but Olivia didn't dare peak her head out. Instead she laid herself flat and stayed behind the tree not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Fear and adrenaline pumped through her veins as she waited.

There was a resounding crash and then silence. She paused for a second then raised her head to have a look at what was going on. Her jaw dropped as her face slackened in horror, the car was buried in the corner of the outdoor kitchen where she had last seen Tyler.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"NOOOOOO" she screamed and pushing up raced as fast as she could towards the scene, noticing the ranch hands surrounding the car. She was only meters from the car, her gaze tunnelled to where she had last seen Tyler when she was grabbed from the right by strong determined arms.

"Let me go" she screamed, she had to get to Tyler. She prised at the hands that held her and elbowed the ribs behind her "I need to get to Tyler"

"Baby it's me" Tyler grunted as her elbow hit a tender spot from their incident last night "I'm OK, I saw the car coming and got clear"

"Tyler" Olivia spun in her arms and wrapping her arms around her held her tight "Oh God I was so scared"

"I'm fine baby" Tyler pulled her close "I'm fine"

"I love you so much, I thought...I thought..." she sobbed unable to finish her sentence

"Sssshhh baby it's ok. Come now, we need to get Wentworth then I promise I will give you all the loving you need" she tried to pull away but Olivia gave her a last squeeze before pulling back. Tyler looked down into her still wild but relieved eyes as she struggled to get herself under control. Finally she watched as the fear turned to anger and Olivia stepped back and turned towards the car

"Lets do this" she nodded determinedly as they both levelled their guns on the car and approached it slowly, keeping to a tactical 90 degrees that allowed them the best coverage without getting into the dangers of crossfire. Several ranch hands covered from the other side of the car.

Tyler reached the driver's window and looked in, seeing a male figure slumped against an airbag. She could not tell if he was alive or dead. Reaching for the handle of the car she tried it but it refused to budge. She tapped on the window and the man did not move.

"Door won't budge, bring me a crowbar" she called to no one in particular "or something to prise it open."

Olivia sidled up closer to her and peaked in but like Tyler couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. Soon Slim returned with a crowbar and with much effort with Tyler and other ranch hands managed to pop the door while Olivia covered them, gun at the ready.

Once the door was open Tyler reached in and felt for a pulse, there was one, strong and sure. Minutes later they had wrestled the airbag out of the way and checked the man over. Besides a nasty bump to his temple he appeared fine. From there they had no hesitation of dragging him out of the car and securing him with handcuffs that Abbie had raced out from Tyler's belt. Until he either woke up or the ambulance arrived it was a waiting game.

A head count was done to make sure all hands were accounted for, then animals were checked to make sure none had taken a stray bullet. Sirens were heard in the distance and they knew the cavalry was arriving.

Alex held Tate in a death grip as soon as they got into the safety of the kitchen. OMG Wentworth had tried to kill them all. Tate had been hurt as she was saving her life. Tate had been hurt, oh God.

"Tate, you're hurt, tell me where" she pulled back and started to look her love over "Did he hit you with the car, do you need a doctor?"

"I'm fine" Tate promised and drew her back into her arms "Just banged my knee a bit I think, must have been a rock that I dived on" she assured

"Are you sure?" Alex tipped her head back to look into beautiful green eyes "You're not just trying to be tough are you. Please don't do that, if anything happened to you..." she jumped as there were some loud retorts and she recognised them as gunshots

"Everyone get down" Abbie yelled while guiding Judy gently to the floor.

Tate pushed Alex down then covered her with her own body. Alex held her tight and whimpered as she was hit by flashbacks of a cold night in New York. She flinched at the memory of the burning pain, of Olivia's anxious face hovering over her. She started to sob and Tate pulled her tighter

"It's alright sweetheart, you're fine. We're safe, nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it Alex, I love you" Tate whispered in her ear and she started to calm as Tate kept assuring her as the sobs turned into sniffles

"Tell me again" Alex whispered, snuggling in as the firing suddenly stopped and she realised she was safe in Tate's arms

"What? That I love you?" Tate smiled and brushed back her lover's hair, ignoring Abbie and Judy who were slowly getting to their feet. "I love you Alex, have since the moment I laid eyes on you 5 years ago, will until I take my last breath" she stated seriously while staring into blue eyes which were slowly coming alive.

Alex reached up and cupped her lovers face, her own heart full of love as she stared into the green eyes that had captured her soul

"I love you too Tate. I love you too" and watching the elation cross her face pulled her down into a deep kiss.

Abbie looked over at Judy and grinned then looked out the kitchen window to see what was going on before turning to Tyler's mum

"Tyler got her handcuffs handy? I think they're gonna need to truss up the turkey" she nodded in the vicinity of Wentworth's car buried in the outside kitchen

"She usually keeps them upstairs in her room. Lets go check" Judy nodded as they hurried out, ignoring the couple still kissing on the kitchen floor. On the way up the stairs Abbie remembered to ring Elliot while waiting for Judy. She told him they had Wentworth in custody but not without adding a few charges of attempted murder to the mix, and a few firearms and driving charges.

Judy came out then holding the handcuffs which she handed over. Abbie grinned, instructing her to call for an ambulance just in case and hanging up from Elliot headed outside, ignoring the couple that had moved from the kitchen floor to the couch.

Elliot swore as he hung up and hit the lights and sirens while radioing it in to the others that the suspect was in custody.

They continued to race out to the scene in convoy, Elliot careening down the drive with the others, his eyes bugging wide upon seeing the sedan buried up to the windscreen in the outdoor kitchen. He noted all the skid marks in the gravel as well and wondered what the hell had been going on.

Pulling up the car he was driving to the side of the scene so not to interfere he pushed open the door and hurried over to where Olivia and Tyler stood arm in arm near their suspect who was thrashing around on the ground and yelling all kinds of obscenities.

Elliot slowed his pace and walked up beside Olivia

"Liv?" he asked, concern evident in his tone and she looked up to see him. They shared a long look before she pulled free of her lover and moved in to give him a quick hug which Elliot returned "I'm glad you're safe" he whispered as she pulled away "I'm sorry about before"

"Let's forget about it for now" she sighed and moved back to Tyler and nodded at Wentworth who was yelling at them that they didn't know who they were dealing with and they had nothing on him.

Agent Pyke stepped up and read him his rights before telling him he was being charged with several Murders, Battery's, Attempted murders, Extortion to name a few. When Wentworth continued to rave that he had done nothing Pyke informed him his hit man had fled the country and sent them all the evidence they needed. Wentworth went quiet for long periods before asking to see his fiancé.

Olivia couldn't help laughing at that and he shot her an evil glare. She looked him over, a handsome man with pure evil running through his veins.

"She's not your fiancé you pathetic fool, she never was except in your own mind" she shook her head

"You're wrong, our families agreed, combining our family name would make a great Dynasty. Her Uncle Bill introduced us, encouraged me to keep trying and that he'd talk to Alex. She knew she was supposed to marry me"

"Not in this lifetime Jonathon" came Alex's voice, much to everyone's surprise. They would have thought she would stay inside out of harm's way.

"Alex, sweetheart" Wentworth's demeanour changed, as if he could charm his way out of things. Maybe he had when he was younger, maybe he had been able to get away with blue murder. No longer.

"I am not, nor have I ever been, your sweetheart. I went on one disastrous date with you and aborted the second after 5 minutes. That in no way makes you my fiancé"

"But our families agreed on it and arranged our meeting" Wentworth claimed

"Yet I have no family" Alex pointed out "Besides the ones I have claimed" she smiled at Olivia who winked.

"But your Uncle..." Wentworth seemed confused

"Honorary Uncle I keep in contact with as he was my father's best friend. He is of no blood relation and I am currently not talking to him, I cut all ties after he set me up with you" she sneered at him just as Tate walked up.

"Babe what are you doing out here?" she asked while rapping her arms around Alex's waist. Alex's face relaxed and she looked up at her lover who was giving Wentworth a glare that could kill.

"Sweetheart should you be walking on that knee?" Alex asked concerned and Tate shrugged

"I'm ok, I'm more worried about you"

"I'm fine love" Alex assured "I just needed to see him for closure" she leant back into Tyler's arms, feeling secure and loved as she glanced down and saw the dawning on Wentworth's face

"This is who you are dumping me for?" he asked incredulous "Some hick cowboy?"

"Nope" Alex beamed and looked up at the woman she loved "A very sexy cowgal" and leant up to kiss her lover "Come on babe, I think I hear that ambulance coming and I want you to have your knee checked out"

"Alex" Her lover sighed

"Tate" Alex teased right back before looking at Abbie "We'll give our statements later Abbie"

"Sure no problem. I think I have enough evidence to sift through right now" she grinned at the loved up couple watching them walk off ignoring Wentworth's pathetic pleas for Alex not to leave him. Abbie turned back to Olivia and Tyler "Why don't you two go rest as well. We'll get your statements tomorrow after things have died down a bit."

"Sounds good to me" Tyler nodded and looked at Olivia who seemed just as eager to leave everything to Elliot and the Feds. Giving Elliot a smile and a nod Olivia took her lovers hand and led her back towards the house. It actually felt good knowing she didn't have a pile of paperwork to do and could relax.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olivia sat curled up with Tyler on the couch in the lounge while Alex was sitting hovering beside Tate who was having her knee checked over by the paramedics. They had already checked the bump on Wentworth and declared him fine.

Tate winced as the paramedic pushed on a sore spot on her knee and Alex grabbed her hand worried. Olivia had to smile, she'd never seen Alex look so worried, and all over a bruised knee.

"Hey Lex, why didn't you show this amount of concern for me in all the times I got hurt?" she asked and Alex turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe cause I knew you were hard headed? Maybe cause I knew you wouldn't appreciate it" Alex stated scarily accurately "Or maybe because although I love you Liv, I wasn't in love with you" she told her friend before turning back to smile at Tate, missing Olivia's and Tyler's jaws fall open comically.

"I love you too babe" Tate grinned then growled and glared at the Paramedic when the sadistic bastard pushed on her tender spot again.

"Whoa, whoa whoa" Tyler cried "When did this happen?"

Tate pulled Alex into her arms and held her in a loose embrace as the paramedic moved back and packed up his stuff, declaring that the knee was bruised but if she had continual pain to go into town and get checked over. Tate nodded before turning back to her friend.

"The gunshots brought back some bad memories for Alex so I tried to soothe her, told her that I loved her and she told me she loved me too" Tate grinned down into sparkling blues then up in surprise as Olivia bolted off the couch and hurried over to sit next to Alex.

"Shit Lex I didn't think, are you OK?" Olivia asked worriedly and then sighed when Alex turned to her and hugged her tight. Dammit she was an idiot, of course the gunshots would have caused bad memories. What type of friend was she?

"I'm fine Liv" Alex pulled back "Why wouldn't I be? Wentworth is finally behind bars, I have my best friend and sister who is happy and in love" she paused and looked back at Tate "Last but not least I've found Tate and fallen in love myself"

"I'm glad you've finally admitted it" Olivia took her hand and squeezed it. "Maybe after all this soap opera drama we'll get to settle down and lead some normal lives"

"Oh please don't jinx us Olivia" Alex sighed and Olivia had to chuckle, never knew Alex to be superstitious. They looked up as Judy walked in carrying a tray of drinks for everyone as well as some home baked cookies. Tate may be a great cook but Judy could bake.

Olivia moved to settle back with Tyler while Judy handed out the coffees and cookies

"I thought we could all have a time out, there's been enough excitement here this morning to last a lifetime" Judy told them as she handed it all out then placed the tray down and picked up her own coffee, sitting down in her favourite rocking chair. "So, now that Wentworth is out of the way what are we going to do about what's been happening at the ranch?"

Tate winced when she saw the car buried in her outdoor kitchen, that was going to take time to fix. She watched as Feds crawled all over the scene with other Lab techs that had come scurrying in in their forensic suits.

She sat on the fence to the horse paddock and watched all the activity going on. Tyler had taken some pain meds and gone for a nap at Olivia's insistence. All the excitement had niggled at her injuries from the previous night.

Alex was spending some 'girl' time with Olivia who was helping Alex move their stuff back into the cabin. At loose ends she had decided to come down to watch the clean up. Well at least she could look on the bright side, she could upgrade the outdoor kitchen. Maybe she could convince Alex to help her with that. She chuckled to herself, she wouldn't have to convince her too hard.

She took her hat off and scratched her head before plopping it back down again. She heard a noise behind her and turned to find Midnight, one of the black mares coming up behind her. She grinned as a snout gave her a gentle bump as if ordering a pat and kindly granted the wish. She scratched behind ears, down the snout and along the neck for several long minutes until the other mares called to her and with a snort she took off, tail high in the air.

"Show off" she called after the graceful animal before turning to find the forensic people finally packing up. Bob was backing his tow truck into the mess at the direction of a Fed. She smiled, Bob was gonna love scrapping that car. He hated fancy imported cars. With a smile she sat back to watch Bob do his best, as long as he didn't pull down her whole kitchen it should be a good show.

Olivia put down Alex's case with a huff and glared at her friend

"Jesus Alex, did you pack the kitchen sink?" she growled and Alex laughed before placing down the light sports bag that Tate had packed.

"You're not whinging are you Detective. A big strong girl like yourself?" she teased and Olivia raised an eyebrow

"You calling me fat?"

"Now when did I say anything about fat Liv" Alex rolled her eyes and stood hands on hips, a smile gracing her lips and Olivia had to chuckle. Despite their run in with Wentworth this morning Alex was looking mighty chipper. She was very glad that Wentworth was now away, she knew it wasn't totally over, there would be testifying and the likes but at least they could relax. On that side of things anyway. She still wanted to catch the ass who was out to hurt Tyler and her family.

Taking her time to look around while Alex excused herself into the bathroom she took in the simplistic, minimalistic cabin and thought it suited Tate to a t. At the moment it was a place to hang her hat and to relax while not busy cooking. Her own kitchen was simple compared to the mess hall, but Olivia doubted she cooked big meals there anyway.

Walking over to the lounge area it was dominated by the large fire, a blanket, she presumed for Buster off to one side. A couch, coffee table and rug faced a flat screen TV which she doubted was turned on much.

The bathroom door opened behind her and Alex strolled out, seeing Olivia had taken time to look around she grinned.

"What do you think of the place?" she asked her friend, her sister and Olivia shrugged

"Honestly?" she asked and Alex nodded "I think it's perfect for Tate. I have to say I am struggling to see you in a one room cabin though" she admitted and Alex nodded

"Fair enough, and deserved for Alexandra Cabot I guess but I haven't always been a pampered princess" Alex shrugged "I did it tougher than this in Witsec" she gave a cheeky grin "Beside I think I can talk Tate into adding a room or two"

"Are you kidding? You could convince the woman to build you a palace, she's that far gone on you" Olivia chuckled as she took a seat on the couch. Alex plopped down on the couch next to her, grinning like a fool

"I'm pretty gone on her too remember" she sighed "I never felt this good before"

"Good, so you're going to stick around?"

"I'll need to set up an office somewhere, will do a fair bit of travelling back East, hopefully I can convince Tate to come with me a few times. So yes, I guess I am staying" Alex smiled

"Even if I don't?" Olivia asked, noticing Alex falter startled before nodding

"Yes, I love Tate, why would I leave her?" Alex asked then hesitated "Are you considering leaving? I thought you loved Tyler and would stay"

"Al calm down it was just a question. I am not going anywhere, maybe except to pack up my apartment. Last night and today when I had those scares, thinking I had lost Tyler" she shuddered and Alex took her hand, squeezing it gently in comfort. "I think I have had my share of New York. I may try and convince Tyler to come with you a couple of times when you go back so I can see the guys, but I am staying put, as long as she will have me"

Alex looked at Olivia who had a clear sparkle in her eye and was happier than any other time she had ever seen her.

"I have never seen you this happy Liv, and I for one am very glad you are staying and giving Tyler a chance"

"Me too" Olivia looked away and suddenly looked nervous which caused Alex to frown

"What is it?"

"How do I tell her, about me I mean, who I am?" she asked and Alex sighed. She wasn't sure what to say to Olivia there. Her friend had struggled all her life with the fact that she was a product of rape, she had let it define her for so long. It had influenced her decision into her career path. It was a noble career but Alex had always wondered whether she enjoyed her job or just felt a compulsion to do it. She figured due to the recent burn out that it was the latter.

"Who you are is Olivia Benson. Once a great New York Detective, now a rancher and part time officer maybe. My best friend and sister. If Tyler loves you then that's all that is important"

"But she deserves to know the truth" Olivia insisted

"Yes she does sweetheart" Alex agreed gripping her hand firmly "But it's not all that important and I think for Tyler it won't matter. Just like for me it no longer matters that Tate was a former Gothic student who lived on the streets and did drugs"

Olivia thought about it for long moments before finally nodding. She wasn't totally convinced but she did feel better about it.

"Ok, I get it" she nodded and smiled up at her friend "I'll try not to dwell on it"

They were both startled then by a resounding crash outside. They looked at each other eyes wide before racing for the door. Olivia remembered all the accidents at the ranch at the last second and pulled Alex back. Opening the door slightly she looked out and her eyes went wide, what the hell had they done now?

Tate stared at the mess that was her outdoor kitchen in horror, or what she could see through the dust. What the hell had happened? She slid off the fence and approached Bob who was standing outside his truck looking at the mess he had just created.

He turned when he heard her striding towards him and his eyes widened comically and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Tate I..."

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen?" she roared

"I swear I didn't know it would all coming falling down or I would have propped it up" he promised trying to placate her

"You should have thought of that before you pulled the car out" Tyler fumed "Summer's coming up and I have no outdoor kitchen, nowhere to grill or have cookouts"

"I'm sorry Tate"

"You will be when you miss out on our annual cookout" she hissed and had the pleasure of watching him blanch

"Tate!"

Tate turned upon hearing her name called and saw Alex racing towards her with Olivia, eyes wide as they took in the scene. Tate shot a final glare at Bob before turning to catch Alex, a small grin spreading across her face at having her lover in her arms. Her body hummed in pleasure, not so much sexual, just a nice sensation, one of wholeness, completeness.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, what the hell happened" Alex asked worriedly, pulling back to check her out for any signs of physical injury

"I'm fine babe, I was sitting back there on the fence when Bob and the Feds decided to wrench Wentworth's car out. I don't think any of them realised how jammed in the blasted thing was, it basically just pulled down the whole structure" Tate sighed and looked back at the mess that was her outdoor kitchen "Tyler is going to be pissed, she was proud of the kitchen she built me"

"She built it?" Olivia asked, brows raised

"No, it was her idea I guess, to make such an elaborate one and to enclose it a bit so it could be used in winter"

"We'll rebuild" Alex promised placing a gentle hand on her lovers face "We'll try and stay true to Tyler's kitchen but maybe we can build something that can be used all year round, as well as add some cover to the fire pit" Alex nodded to the open fire pit which stood unused for most of the year, too wet and cold

"We'll see what Tyler says first" Tate nodded before looking back at the mess "Come on, let's go in through the side door. I think the ranch hands deserve a big dinner after the excitement today"

"Sounds good" Alex smiled then turned to Liv who held up her hands and backed away

"I think I might go see if Tyler is still sleeping"

"Oh no you don't" Alex grabbed her and started dragging her towards Tate who was already heading off towards the mess "Let Tyler sleep without attempting to jump her bones" she teased earning a swat on her arm.

"I was going to sleep with her"

"I know"

"Alex!"

"Olivia" Alex laughed and the sound was so infectious that Olivia laughed too, allowing herself to be dragged along.

They were in the middle of looking at styles of outdoor kitchens on Alex's iphone when the side door opened and Tyler strolled in, scowl on her face

"What the hell happened to my outdoor kitchen?" she growled and she looked so pissed that Olivia had to smother a chuckle. Tate raised an eyebrow

"Who's kitchen?" she asked

"Well I helped design it" Tyler grumbled "And it was my idea to start with"

She looked so petulant that Olivia went up to her and gently caressed the side of her face.

"How are you feeling love?" she asked and earned a smile as an arm snaked around her waist, causing a shiver to snake up her spine. Olivia looked up into eyes that had turned a deep dark blue in desire. Longing instantly swept through her, oh God.

"You should have joined me in bed" Tyler whispered seductively "I could have shown you"

"I'm gonna kill Alex" Olivia hissed and Tyler did a double take "I was going to join you but she dragged me in here instead, basically told me to take time out from jumping your bones"

"But you jump them so well" Tyler chuckled before claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. Olivia groaned, grabbing Tyler around her back, aware even in her passion not to try and touch her lovers head.

Alex and Tate looked at the other couple kissing and after Tate checked the pasta and mince she had bubbling away on the stove she took Alex by the hand and led her into the walk in cupboard. Alex raised her brow at this

"What?" Tate asked as she pressed her back into the cupboard further until she bumped into a shelf "They were guarding the door, we couldn't get past and this is better than the fridge" she grinned and before Alex good argue the point lowered her head to silence her.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all, thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate every one even though I am getting slack in replying. Glad you are all still enjoying the story. This chapter Olivia and Tyler talk and there is a bit of Alex and Tate at the end. Enjoy. R&R is loved, especially new readers._

Later that night Tyler sat naked in bed, leant up against the pillows as she watched Olivia pace at the foot of the bed.

They'd eaten a wonderful meal of Spaghetti Bolognese with garlic bread and salad for dinner. Followed by coffee and good conversation before Olivia had asked to retire early. After their heated make out session earlier she had agreed readily. She had paid no mind to the look Olivia had sent Alex and the nod she had received in return, now though she wanted to know what was going on.

She tried to ignore the sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach and reminded herself that Olivia loved her and they had just spent a good hour burning the sheets off the bed. She wouldn't decide to leave her now would she? Maybe all the excitement in the last couple of days had her hankering for New York again.

"Olivia you're making me dizzy and scaring me here, are you trying to tell me you're leaving?" she asked, heart in mouth and Olivia's eyes went as wide as saucers

"NO" she almost bellowed rooted to the spot "God no, not unless you kick me out, I want to stay, for as long as you'll have me"

"Really?" Tyler's heart kicked into overtime and she couldn't prevent the grin that split her face as relief poured through her. Then she became confused and a slight frown marred her features "But why all the pacing? Surely you know I love you and want you to stay?"

"Yes" Olivia nodded "At least at the moment" she sighed and Tyler shook her head and looked seriously confused "There's things about me you don't know, things that may affect the way you see me"

"I don't think so" Tyler shook her head "I think you are wonderful"

"Tyler please just let me say this" Olivia begged and Tyler bit her lip and sat back, arms crossed across her chest, waiting and wondering what had Olivia had so spooked. She knew there was nothing Olivia could tell her that would change her feelings for her so she sat back to listen to what her lover had to say.

Olivia sighed and turned her back on Tyler, it would be easier if she didn't see her reaction as she said it. "My mother... my mother was a wonderful person. When she was sober" she choked out hugging herself tight "She was very smart, warm and very funny. When she was sober I had no doubts that she loved me, used to crave her hugs and the things she would buy me. By the time I was 4 however she was drunk 80% of the time and I learnt how to keep out of her way, she wasn't a happy drunk. When I was older I tried to hide the alcohol, that just delayed the drinking and usually led to a beating as well" she sighed, wondering what Tyler was thinking, she was unusually quiet behind her. She didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. She hadn't been kicked out yet so she leaned towards good.

"I was 6 when she got drunk and angry enough to tell me about my father" she paused and bit her lip curling further into herself.

Tyler who was horrified at what Liv was saying, her heart pouring out to the young confused child that must have wondered what she had done wrong, knew instinctively that worse was coming. Olivia's next sentence confirmed it.

"My mother was walking home after late class one night when she was hit from behind and dragged into an alley. When she came too she was sore and a man was standing over her doing up his pants. She reported it, but they never found him. I came along 9 months later to be a constant reminder. She hated me for it and it led her to drink. She took great pleasure when drunk in telling me it was all my fault and she should have listened to her parents. Apparently they didn't support her choice in having me"

Tyler heard Olivia's voice crack and could no longer sit still. Swearing she bolted out of bed and reached Olivia who had been heading for the bathroom, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"No running, not from me, not ever. I love you Olivia, I always will, it doesn't matter" she promised earnestly cupping her face so that their eyes met. Her heart broke all over again as she watched her strong loveable New York Detective break apart in front of her and start to sob. Scooping the smaller woman up into her arms she carried her back to the bed, placing her gently in the middle before sliding in next to her and pulling up the covers. She lay on her back and pulled Olivia into her right side, letting her head settle on her chest, an arm and leg drape across her as she wrapped her arms around the heaving body and held her tight.

She spent long minutes reassuring Olivia as she cried, telling her she loved her and that it didn't matter, she was a beautiful person inside and out. She reminded her about Tate, about what she went through, how they met and the person Tate was today and how she was her best friend and honorary sister. She had never judged Tate and would never judge her. Finally Olivia showed signs of calming down, Tyler figured there had been 40 odd years of pain in that crying jag and was somewhat relieved Olivia had let it go, if only partially, but at least she hoped she could start healing now.

"I love you Olivia Benson, I want you to stay here with me, be with me. My family is now yours too, you're practically a Gates now. You also have Alex and Tate as and a small community that will claim you as their own." she pressed her lips against her lover's forehead in a gentle kiss while breathing in Olivia's scent. "You Ok?"

"I will be" Olivia sighed and settled closer "I still have more to tell you but that was the biggest kicker"

"You want to tell me now or take a break for the night and text Alex and tell her all is well?" Tyler asked next and Olivia sighed, not surprised that Tyler had caught the look she'd shared with Alex tonight.

"Alex can be patient for a bit longer, I still have more to tell, I want to tell it all just once" she sighed and snuggled in closer.

"I'm here, in your own time" Tyler bussed her head again and Olivia smiled, just a small grateful smile and taking a deep breath did so.

Tyler listened, her heart aching as she told her more about her mother, the influence it had over her choice of profession, the obsession she had in finding out who had fathered her, her mother's death, finding some peace in her friendship with Alex only to have it shattered. Then there was finding her brother, her belief in him, nearly losing her job. Tyler waited as Olivia gave a long pause before starting in on her last horrifying story. She listened, dread filling her as Olivia described going undercover, the conditions, the brutality she had faced, the fear.

Olivia was crying again, racking sobs shuddering her frame and Tyler could only hold her tight, rub soothing circles on her back, kiss her dark head and whisper words of comfort and love. The things Olivia had put herself through to help out rape victims. She felt anger towards the man who had abused his power like that. She wasn't surprised she had cracked and needed to leave, a person could only take so much.

"I love you Olivia, from now on you're going to put yourself first. I am going to put you first. I'm going to remind you every day that you are beautiful and wonderful and that I love you. You will never doubt me or yourself again, I promise"

"I never..." Olivia argued then stopped and bit her lip, pushing up on her elbows to look down at Tyler "I'm sorry, I was worried. You mean everything to me and I was scared I would lose that because of my past"

"What past Olivia? You can do nothing about your conception but that is something I wouldn't change for the world because I have you" Tyler told her earnestly. "Your mother, I never met her so I can't comment but she did make the decision to keep you which I will be grateful for, for the rest of my life. From everything I have heard Olivia you were a passionate Police Officer and Detective, you've dedicated half your life to helping others. As for you as a person babe you are warm, loving, tender caring person. You care so deeply about others, you have a great group of friends and you have charmed my family within a day. They love you but nowhere near as much as I do"

By the time Tyler had finished Olivia had tears streaming down her face, the words had moved her deeply and she had no doubt that she was loved beyond all reason by Tyler. Rolling on top of Tyler she leant down and kissed her deeply.

"I love you very much Tyler Gates" she murmured, feeling her body coming to life again. She knew she had to tell Tyler about other issues which led to her leaving SVU but the main ones were revealed for now. The rest would come in time.

"Hmm and I love you" Tyler grinned and palmed the large breasts she loved so much, watching as chocolate nipples responded lovingly to her touch "Now I suggest you text Alex so I can show you exactly how much"

Groaning in pleasure at Tyler's confidant touch Olivia dived for her phone. She gave a little squeak as Tyler slid her large body over her as she lay face down on the bed and started attacking her neck and shoulders with her talented hands and mouth.

Alex stroked the back of Tate's neck with one hand while the other rubbed circles in the base of Tate's back. She smiled as she struggled to calm her breathing and pressed a kiss to Tate's damp forehead as her lover groaned and pushed up on her arms to take her weight off her. Alex didn't mind the weight of Tate pushing her into the bed. She never felt squashed, just safe and comforted, not to mention well loved.

"I love you" she murmured into damp hair, finding it so easy to say it now that she had said it for the first time. She smiled when Tate shuddered and groaned, loving the reaction those simple words caused.

"I love you too" Tate husked and raised her head to look down into those gorgeous blue eyes. "I want to be with you Alex, not just for a few weeks, but a very long time"

"Good job I am not planning on going anywhere then" Alex said casually and felt Tate freeze above her, could practically feel the wheels turning in her head as she thought about that.

"You're not?" Tate asked, heart in mouth, not daring to think, to hope until she saw the soft smile spread across Alex's face

"No sweetheart, I'm not" Alex promised raising a hand to stroke the features she loved so much, drawing in a harsh breath when Tate turned her head and kissed her palm.

"Alex I..." Tate shook her head "I don't have any words to describe how I feel right now, how happy I am, how much I love you"

"I know" Alex cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for a gentle kiss "Don't you think I know?" she whispered against her lips

"But New York, big city lights, your job and family?" Tate wanted to be sure

"I'll visit New York, we'll go together when I have to go back for work commitments. I can do my job from anywhere, I'll just need an office or workspace. I was hoping we could add on to the cabin, just a couple of rooms" she clarified when Tate shot her a look "just an office and a spare bedroom in case we have visitors" she gave Tate her best pleading look then smiled when Tate sighed, knowing she was going to get her way.

"As for family, you are my family, and Olivia and through her Tyler and the Gates'" she hesitated and Tate raised a brow when she went shy for a second, could see the blush spreading across Alex's cheeks "Maybe one day we can..." she paused again unsure.

"What?" Tate asked not following where Alex was going with this.

"Never mind" Alex stated determining it was too early to mention it anyway, after all it had only been a week, which was quite startling for her that she was even contemplating it. Maybe in a couple of years when they are more settled and Tate wasn't likely to faint at the mention of it.

Tate sighed in frustration as she thought back over her conversation, they were talking about family, about Tyler and Olivia who she agreed was family. She had none to count and neither did Alex and it wasn't like they could start a family of their own...!

Holy shit. She stared incredulously down at Alex. She didn't know whether she was going to hyperventilate, cry or laugh. Kids!

"Tate?"

"Yes?" she squeaked and Alex couldn't help but laugh, figuring Tate had caught on, Tate growled at her and poked her in the side. A short wrestling match ensued, one that Tate decided to let Alex win, she loved having Alex astride her and allowed Alex to roll her over and pin her to the bed.

"You let me win" Alex frowned and Tate smiled "Why?" In answer Tate grinned, cupped her hips and pulling her higher up her body raised her head to latch onto a rosy pink nipple that was awaiting her attention.

"Fuck" Alex cried, head thrown back as she felt the pull of Tate's mouth all the way to her clit.

"That was the idea" Tate mumbled around her mouthful then continued to suckle strongly at her loves urgings.

It was a couple of hours later that Alex curled up to Tate with a smile of contentment. She had just had the best sex of her life, with numerous orgasms, with the love of her life. She had received a text from Olivia to say the talk had gone well and she was staying on the ranch which meant she would have her best friend with her throughout the years. But the kicker was when Tate leant down and whispered to her

"One year"

"What about it?" she asked confused

"We'll discuss rug rats then" Tate had smiled and Alex felt her heart skip. She had to admit she was confused and excited in one. She had no idea where this sudden urge for kids came from, she'd always been resigned that she'd have to produce an 'heir' when she was growing up, but to bring a baby into the world with the one you love?

Well of course Tate couldn't get her pregnant but they could pick a donor very close in appearance to her, or adopt.

Alex snuggled closer to her lover, determined for now just to concentrate on her lover and their relationship for now. Sighing she kissed the skin under her head and closed her eyes to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer – I own nothing

_Thanks for all the great reviews, you lot sure know how to praise a girl. Not my usual dramatics in this chapter. Tried for a bit of humour but not sure if I pulled it off, I'll let you and the reviews be the judge._

The next day was busy and Alex and Olivia had little time to talk in private other than a quick hello and a hug at breakfast before they were taken aside to do their statements from the previous day's adventures.

Alex, Olivia and Tyler understood the slow repetitive nature of statement taking. Tate got frustrated with the whole process quickly but finally got it done happily leaving the small office behind and striding for the mess, she needed to cook and the ranch hands were going to love her. So much for the weekend off though.

She came across Tyler, Beau and Olivia checking out what remained of her outdoor kitchen and discussing how they would dismantle it safely. Tate paused and looked at Olivia in her Western gear, realising how it just seemed to suit her, she looked comfortable in it.

Alex was less comfortable in jeans and long sleeved shirt but she looked super hot in it, Then again she looked hot in anything, and nothing. Tate chuckled to herself as she neared her friends.

Tyler saw her approaching and waved her over. As she walked towards them Olivia looked over and offered her a smile

"Torture over?"

"Yeah, finally" she sighed and nodded at the mess "What's the decision?" she asked

"Well the grill appears to be fine so we can salvage that at least." Beau sighed and rubbeded his cheek, "Unfortunately the structure is a write off and has fallen on the table"

"Ok, salvage what you can. Between Tyler, Alex and myself we can design a bigger one" Tate shrugged, sad to see it go but they could rebuild.

"Nope, keep me out of it" Tyler shook her head "Gonna be busy" she gave Olivia a leering look which earned her a roll of her eyes.

"No idea who with, I'll be too busy helping Alex and Tate" Olivia grinned cheekily and thread her arm through Tate's much to her surprise. "Come on Tate, we'll go find Lex, she disappeared inside a while ago to check her emails on her laptop"

Tate didn't need to be told twice, she hadn't seen her woman since breakfast. Looking back over her shoulder she waved to Tyler as she disappeared with her girl. Tyler looked a little flummoxed but knew she needed to stay and help Beau.

As they entered the mess they found Alex pacing in classic Ice Queen mode. Olivia had seen it before and smiled, automatically feeling sorry for the person on the other end of the line.

Tate however was stunned, the woman in front of her wasn't the warm loving Alex she knew. She was however pretty spectacular and she figured this was her court persona. She found it no less of a turn on.

"Wow" she breathed

"Awesome sight huh?"

Tate couldn't reply she was so in awe. That was until Alex snapped

"I don't care Uncle Bill" Alex stormed and both Tate and Olivia had a sinking feeling as they shared a quick look and turned back to Alex "No you listen to me. I am sick of you interfering with my life, I am 36 years old and it's _my_ life. You have set me up with so many losers William but this last one takes the cake. A murderer who had a hired hit man, a hit man he gave the go ahead to kill my partner!"

"What!" Tate croaked her vision blurring and Olivia grabbed her and steadied her as Alex spun towards them, eyes horrified by what she had revealed. She had learnt that piece of information from Elliot earlier and had been livid.

"Tate" she whispered hurrying over to her rather pale lover and slipping into welcoming arms as Olivia took a step back to allow her to comfort Tate. "Look William, I don't care about living in New York, I don't want to marry because it's expected to produce an empire and an heir. I don't care about being the DA anymore and I don't care if the whole world finds out about Tate and I. Now unless you have genuine concerns about how I actually am and are interested in my life as I see fit to live it I suggest you not call me back"

With that she hung up on the man who had always been a second father to her and turned to comfort her lover some more, placing a soft kiss on her chin

"I'm sorry, not exactly how I wanted you to find out about that" she whispered and looked over at Olivia, grimacing. She actually hadn't meant Tate to find out at all if she could help it. She was kicking herself for not watching the door more closely. Olivia pointed to the door, asking if she wanted her to leave but Alex shook her head. Pulling back she looked up at Tate who was gathering her composure. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a shock" Tate shivered "I can only imagine what he had in stall for me"

"Don't" Alex cut her off "Don't do that, it's not going to happen. We'll concentrate on putting Wentworth away for now. But more importantly we have to build you an outdoor kitchen." She grinned trying to divert her lover "I was thinking..."

"O Ohh" Olivia mumbled earning herself a glare from Alex and a chuckle from Tate

"As I was saying before the peanut gallery so rudely interrupted"

"Hey!" Olivia protested a look of mock outrage on her face causing Tate to chuckle harder Alex continued on ignoring them both of them as she took Tate's hand and led her over to the laptop she had set up at a table close to a power point.

"I have looked up some outdoor kitchen designs. I was thinking maybe, if the family allows it, you'll let me pay to build something big. The last time we sat in there on the night I got here it was a little crammed" she shrugged her shoulders "I was thinking maybe a stone and wood structure that can be opened up most of the time but we can incorporate some cafe blinds to enclose it when its freezing. We could also build a second structure to cover the fire pit too, maybe put in some permanent seating?" she paused and looked around.

Olivia was giving her the usual "here we go again" look and Tate looked like a stunned mullet.

"Sweetheart?" Alex asked "You Ok?"

Tate snapped her mouth shut with a snap and stared at Alex incredulous.

"That will cost a fortune!"

"I can afford it" Alex shrugged and looked at Tate a bit nervously "You um do know I'm rich?"

"So?" Tate asked confused and this had Olivia and Alex sharing an 'is she for real?' look. Tate caught the look and scowled "You think it matters to me? You think I'm with you for the money?" she asked incredulous.

"No Tate I..."

"Jesus Alex I fell for you as Miss Carsen, I don't give a fuck about your money, give it all away for all I care" Tate growled

"Stop" Alex held up a hand and Tate ground her teeth together keeping her temper in check "I know you love me, I never doubted it. I'm just not used to people not caring about my money, besides Olivia and the guys and even then it did take them a while"

"Only cause you threw it in our faces a few times Lex. Getting the 'favours' you were owed" Olivia grumbled before turning back to the pictures on the screen that Alex had brought up, leaving them to the spat.

"Shut it Benson" Alex replied playfully, earning a finger before turning back to a now slightly mollified Tate "I'll be keeping the money, always handy for a rainy day, besides which schools and colleges aren't cheap these days"

"We are not sending our kid to some hoity toity private school, or to boarding school in England or France. They'll go to the local schools and then they can apply to whatever college they want from there"

They both turned to look at Olivia who had made a strangled noise behind them to see her staring at them like they had grown two heads.

"What?" Alex asked

"Kids?" Olivia croaked

"So? I'm 36. We want kids" Alex bit her lip as Olivia struggled but eventually couldn't hold in her laughter any more. Olivia scowled "Relax aunty Liv, you won't have to change diapers for a couple of years yet"

"That doesn't concern me" Olivia paused and gave them an apologetic look "It was more the timing, it's only been a week"

"It's fine Liv, we're just teasing each other a bit. We discussed it a little last night and have agreed to re visit it in a year" she gave her lover a meaningful look and Tate winked back before they all turned back to the computer.

"Being around you two at times is like being caught in a hurricane. What are you gonna get? Calm before the storm? Walk into the eye of it or just catch the tail end?" Olivia grumbled

"Try being me then Detective" Tate chuckled which earned her a slap

"Want to try sleeping on the couch tonight?" Alex growled, then shooting a look outside at the noise that was going on frowned in concern. They were obviously starting to clean up the mess that was the outdoor kitchen. "I hope they remembered to turn the gas off"

"I told the Feds to do it yesterday" Tate assured, squeezing her shoulder gently, before trailing the hand down her side, smiling when Alex shivered. "Now back to the couch comment, it's my house..." she paused when Alex shook her head

"Co inhabitation means it's now our house" Alex smiled cheekily.

"Damn lawyers" Tate grumbled and Olivia chuckled

"Good luck my friend" she said just as there was a resounding crash outside and lots of yelling. They all looked at each other startled. Then there was a mad rush for the door as they raced outside and around the Mess hall to see what little of what was left of the outside kitchen totally razed to the ground.

"Well hell" Tate growled as Tyler turned to them with and angry glare and then pointed the finger at a sheepish Beau.

"Ummm sorry?" Beau tried and Tyler shot him another glare.

"Well then I guess we'll need to start from scratch" Alex smiled and tried to lighten the situation "I have just the thing in mind too, you'll love it, nice and spacious and won't break my bank account" she took her lovers hand and gently started to lead Tate, who was looking at the devastated kitchen in shock, back towards the Mess door.

She shot a pointed look at Tyler and Beau as they rounded the corner. Olivia stood still, continuing to stare between Tyler and Beau. She was incredulous, what the hell had they done? Tyler recognised the look and knew she needed to speak up to defend herself before she totally got in the shit.

"Baby..."

"Not a word Tyler" Olivia growled

"But it wasn't my fault" Tyler whined. Olivia gave an un-lady like snort and turned to Beau who was smirking

"Wipe that smile off your face and fix it Gates, preferably without pulling the Mess down around our ears" she growled "You have no idea the monster you just created, Alex is going to have a ball with this. You're going to end up with some grand kitchen that could feed an army, no expense spared. Not to mention anything else she can get away with"

"Not complaining" Tyler grinned, the smile fled when Olivia shot her a glare

"A ha, I'll remind you of that when she's practically built a country club out here" she shook her head and walked off "She'll have planning approval by tomorrow and will have a team out here by Tuesday, you mark my words so you better get moving" she called over her shoulder.

Tyler and Beau watched her go, mouths gaping before Beau turned to Tyler and asked worriedly

"She was joking right?"

"I bloody hope so Beau" Tyler sighed scratching her neck "Come on, thanks to you we have even more mess to clean up"

"Aw Ty, I didn't mean to" he grizzled as he followed her back into the mess he had created

"I don't want to hear it, you better hope I don't end up sleeping on the couch for the next few nights"

Beau gulped and hurriedly set about helping his sister.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hi all, sorry it took so long but my muse has seriously been dead. After weeks of trying to come up with any ideas on how to continue this one popped up, hope you like the first instalment._

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Alex sat back on the couch of her apartment in New York and put her feet up on the table, something she never would have thought of doing a few weeks ago, while she took a sip of wine. Leaning forward she picked up her laptop where she had left it on her coffee table and placed it in her lap as she scrolled through her emails.

She sighed, it felt so good to relax after the hustle of the last couple of weeks. As Olivia had predicted she had used her money to talk, as the old saying went. Within days she had planning permission and Montana's best builders crawling over the ranch within 4 days to build the new outdoor kitchen and the cover over the fire pit.

Both would be matching stone and wood constructions with high ceilings. The outdoor kitchen was going to be at least twice as large as the old one, better designed to have the kitchen down one end, complete with all the latest mod cons, accessories and equipment. Like the old kitchen it would utilise a wall with the mess hall. The other three walls would be 3 foot stone combined with clear cafe blinds which could be rolled up during summer or closed during winter. A large fireplace would keep the area warmer.

A covered walkway would lead the twenty yards to the fire pit area which had been expanded. A stone and glass permanent wall was added to the North side for wind protection during winter, and driving rain in summer. A wood and stone bench seat would be added to the south side for seating and the rest would be standing room only. It was extravagant, Alex knew that, and it had taken a lot of talking to convince the gates family to let her do it but she hadn't been a successful ADA for nothing.

Once she had the family approval on the designs, things had started moving. Alex had taken a step back and let Judy take over, the older woman was thriving bossing the crew about. She had turned her attention to Tate and trying to convince her they needed to add an office for her and a spare room onto the back of the house. Tate was procrastinating, she loved her cabin as it was, but Alex had recently added a sweetener of an enclosed back patio with Hot tub. Tate was doing a lot of grumbling but hadn't said no yet.

Alex smiled to herself as she checked over another boring email. The stuff people sent her. As if she would go to a State Lawyers convention. Groaning she clicked the red cross to delete and moved onto the next. She really needed to check her emails more often. Maybe if she had the last couple of days wouldn't have been so hectic and she could have planned this trip better.

She smiled to herself, she had managed to pull off an outstanding result as it was, but maybe the trip could have been longer if she'd had more time. As it was it was a flying visit but at least the ranch hands wouldn't hate her too much.

She looked up when she heard a noise and smiled as Olivia walked into the room carrying a beer and plopped down beside her.

"Hey you, enjoy your nap?" she asked and Olivia sighed and closed her eyes

"Yeah, wasn't long enough though. All the noise" Olivia grumbled and Alex had to laugh

"Wasn't that long ago you couldn't sleep unless it was noisy" Alex chuckled and Olivia shot her a mock glare

"Never thought I would say it but I find the country much more peaceful and conducive to sleep"

"Not to mention the activity with country chicks that helps relax you in the first place" Alex added with a smirk, watching as one fine dark eyebrow arched upwards

"Hello Pot"

"Yeah yeah" Alex gave a beaming smile and closing the lid of her computer stretched out and placed it back on the coffee table before sitting back to sip her wine.

"Where's Tate? Still feeling under the weather?"

"She really does hate flying" Alex sighed still a bit worried with how pale Tate had been once they got off the plane. "It didn't help that New York was in the middle of a storm at the time"

Olivia shuddered, flying wasn't her greatest love either and although she was nowhere near as terrified as Tate the severe turbulence they had experienced coming in to land had scared the shit out of her.

"I totally understand where she is coming from" Olivia shuddered again and took a gulp of her beer at the memory. Alex reached across and gave a comforting squeeze of her hand.

"We're safe"

"Yup, until the flight home" Olivia chuckled derisively "Not sure how we are going to get Tate on the plane"

Alex didn't have a clue either, she would have to come up with one hell of an incentive between now and Sunday. They sat in companionable silence for long minutes, just enjoying the quiet, the drinks and the company before Olivia stretched and turned to Alex.

"Heard anything from Abbie?" she asked and Alex sighed and shook her head.

Although she had kept busy over the last 2 weeks Wentworth and the case had never been far from her mind. Abbie, Elliot and the Feds had stayed one more day at the ranch before all transferring to Helena. Elliot had come back to new York shortly after that but Abbie was still in Helena fighting for extradition back to New York where Wentworth had committed the more serious natured crimes.

Wentworth was fighting tooth and nail, wanting to avoid the needle. It was going to be a long drawn out process. It could take days, weeks, months or years. Alex wasn't really up to date on Montana State laws but surely 4 attempted murders, possession and firing of illegal firearms and anything else traffic wise they could throw at him would earn him a long stint in a Montana prison. She didn't care where, as long as he was behind bars and couldn't get to her she would be happy.

There was an upside of it playing out in Montana. It was Montana, not New York. She wasn't exactly a nobody in Montana but she wasn't Alexandra Cabot, _the_ Alexandra Cabot either. She could barely sneeze in new York without some paparazzi knowing about it, in Montana she was an unknown and thanks to Abbie everything about the case was being kept out of the press. Alex didn't have to worry about a thing unless she needed to testify.

So she had been totally relaxed until Wednesday night when she checked her emails and had a reminder from her boss that she was due to give a speech at a fundraiser on Saturday night to put forward the plight of women in the Congo and to hopefully get the big city businessmen and entrepreneurs to open their wallets for the cause.

She'd been pissed to say the least, mainly at herself for forgetting. If she thought it had taken fast talking to get the Gates family to agree to the outside kitchen, it had taken everything to get Tate to agree to come with her, eventually dobbing in Olivia and Tyler as well. It had taken even more fancy talking to convince them to come to the black tie event. Once she had the organisers had been pathetically easy to persuade to add three names to the list, mostly because it was cocktails and not a sit down dinner.

"No nothing, she said she'd let me know once she had anything to report" Alex sighed and noticing her glass was empty and that Olivia's beer was nearly gone she stood "I'll get us a top up if you order the pizza" she chuckled as Liv practically dove off the lounge in a hurry to get to the phone. Liv was a sucker for pizza. "No anchovies" Alex reiterated and Olivia shuddered, not likely.

An hour later the four of them were sitting cross legged on the lounge room floor around the coffee table enjoying a Meat lovers and cheese pizzas. Tate had gotten over her bout of air sickness enough to participate in the cheese pizza at least, not at all happy that she hadn't been asked to cook. Alex had rolled her eyes and told her she was on a weekend off and to just enjoy, then promised to make it up to her later.

Tyler had merely grinned and hoed in. She had been in New York a couple of times and nothing in the world tasted as good as a New York pizza.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Tyler asked as she swallowed her pizza and took a guzzle of beer to wash it down with.

"Olivia and I need some dresses for tomorrow night so we will be hitting the shops early" Alex informed and shot a look at Olivia who was pulling a face. She plastered on a fake smile which in no way fooled Alex before Alex turned to her lover

"You two have a 9am appointment for sizing of your suits"

"Suits?" Tate choked on her drink and looked horrified at Tyler.

"Sweetheart it's black tie" Alex looked at her quizzically "What did you expect to be wearing?"

"Black tie?" Tate looked horrified "You happen to mention that before or after I realised I would have to get on a plane?"

Tyler laughed and clapped her on the back before giving her ever present hat a flick

"You'll have to lose the hat too" she teased and Tate's hands shot to her hat while she turned to Alex. Alex sighed and glared at Tyler, she wasn't going to tell Tate that until tomorrow. She swore the thing was attached to Tate's head, she even had a job getting it off her in bed.

"Dammit Tyler" she growled.

"Geez Alex, one would thing Tate loves that hat more than you" Olivia chuckled before leaning back against the couch with a groan and patting her still flat stomach "I'm stuffed, I think I should have stopped after the second slice"

"I can understand why you didn't babe, New York pizzas are the best" Tyler leant back beside her and took a sip of beer, before wrapping an arm around Olivia's shoulders. She wasn't at all surprised as the slow burn started at the press of their bodies as her lover snuggled closer to her. She wondered how early they could get to bed without seeming rude, as she pulled Olivia in closer and pressed a kiss to her brow.

Her leg jumped as a gentle hand came to rest upon her thigh, the skin beneath the jeans where Olivia's palm lay tingled and shot sparks to her groin. God the things the woman could do to her with a touch. She nuzzled her lover's ear and growled quietly causing her beautiful lover to smile knowingly.

Alex rolled her eyes at the loved up pair and turned to Tate who was still playing with her hat on her head while she nibbled on a slice of pizza. Sighing Alex shuffled closer and leant up against her lover, reaching up to pull down the hand that was fiddling with the hat. Tate sighed but gave up her hand easily.

"You know it's not true don't you" she whispered and then got lost in those beautiful sparkling blue eyes that looked up at her adoringly. Her heart flipped at the sight.

"Hmmm what's not true?"

"I love you more than the hat" Tate told her with a smile and Alex gave a soft chuckle

"You better cowgirl" she swept the hat from her lovers head and plopped it on hers "I don't let just anyone slide between my sheets sweetheart"

Tate's mouth fell open but she was truly speechless for a moment while her body raged with hormones. Shooting a look over at the other couple who seemed to be in a world of their own she grabbed Alex around her slim waist and pulled her onto her lap.

"When can we sneak off to bed without seeming rude?" she asked and glancing at the clock groaned when she saw it was only 7.30.

"Well now darling" Alex drawled wrapping her arms around Tate's neck "I don't know about bed but I want to introduce you to my bath which is plenty big enough for the both of us" she finished on a squeak and tightened her grip as Tate surged to her feet and swiftly made for the back of the apartment.

She caught a look at the surprise on her best friends face as well as the smirk on Tyler's over her lovers shoulder and buried her face against Tate's neck. Oh boy, she doubted she'd live this down for a while. She inhaled deeply, drinking in that unique blend of sandalwood and Tate that she loved so much and snuggled closer. Right now she didn't care, it was sure to be worth it.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

_Hey all, nice long one. Muse was very good today. Once I post this I will be going back to write some more. Start night shift tomorrow night so this will be it for a bit. Please read and review, I love reviews and check regularly._

Olivia was wide awake at 6am the following morning and no matter how hard she tried to snuggle back into Tyler's arms and fall back to sleep for another hour she just couldn't. Sighing in exasperation she gently disengaged from the secure hold Tyler had on her and slid out of bed, wincing slightly as abused muscles protested.

Padding naked across the room she slipped into a robe and collecting the clothes she had laid out the night before and made her way quietly out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom.

She hoped a steaming shower woke her up and rid her of the last of the lethargy. Maybe it was being back in the city again and not out in the fresh country air. Turning on the taps as hot as she could stand it she went about rubbing away the sweat and smell of a very active night. The thought brought a smile to her face, it certainly had been ... entertaining playing tag scream with Alex down the hall. She was surprised the neighbours hadn't complained.

Chuckling at the memory she rinsed out her hair. Poor Tyler had grumbled about trying to keep up with a woman 13 years younger. Olivia hadn't helped, every time a noise had alerted them that the couple down the other end of the hall were going for another round she'd dug Tyler in the ribs. After the fifth round even Olivia had groaned and agreed with Tyler, maybe they were too old to keep up. Talk about ammunition. Olivia was amazed she could walk.

Finally she turned off the taps, and after a quick pat dry hurriedly dressed. Hanging the towel over the towel rack and her robe behind the door she made her way down the hall to the noise emitting from the kitchen.

She wasn't at all surprised to see Alex up as she leant against the kitchen door, arms crossed as she watched Alex hum as she went about preparing her coffee machine. Olivia smiled, Alex was dressed in slim hipster jeans, pale blue blouse with stockinged feet. She looked the epitome of casualness but Olivia new her jeans alone cost $100. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

Alex's head whipped around startled as Olivia pushed off of the door frame and strolled towards her with a smile. Alex returned the smile and met her half way for a quick hug.

"Hey screamer" Olivia teased and laughed when Alex blushed

"You weren't exactly quiet yourself Benson" Alex pulled back and hit her arm lightly.

"Had to keep up with the Jones's" Olivia chuckled and shook her head "You two sure you aint powered by the energiser bunny?"

"Very Funny" Alex growled but gave her friend a wink before turning back to the coffee machine "You just caught me actually, I was going to head down to the corner deli, I have nothing in the fridge for breakfast. I was going to buy a few things. Want to come?"

"Always want to come Cabot" Olivia drawled and Alex blink stunned for a second before rolling her eyes and laughing along with her.

"Get our coats smart ass, it's a bit cold out. I'll leave a note for our two cowgals"

5 minutes later they were strolling arm and arm down the street towards the deli on the corner. They had paused quickly to talk with the doorman of Alex's apartment as neither had seen him for a while. He was happy to see them both. Alex remembered his wife hadn't been well the last time she saw him but he assured her she had made a full recovery. After a couple of minutes of pleasantries they headed out on their expedition.

At 6.50am in the morning New York was well and truly awake, yellow taxis honked causing the pair to wince at the continual noise. Alex turned to Olivia and grimaced

"I so miss the peace and quiet of Montana right now"

"Yep, nothing like a honking horn to get you to appreciate the open country" Olivia sighed then scowled when a businessman on a phone stepped out of a cafe in front of them and she had to pull Alex back swiftly to prevent a collision.

The man shot them a glare as if it had been their fault and hurried off without an apology. Olivia shook her head. New Yorkers, got to love them.

"I have so not missed this place" she grumbled and Alex chuckled, leaning in closer as the sidewalk seemed to get busier by the second. She gave a relieved sigh when they stepped into the deli, pausing to grab a basket before strolling the aisles with Olivia.

They got the usual bread and milk. Alex threw in some bagels, Olivia some croissants. Pre made fruit salad, crackers and other nibbles. They decided on bacon and eggs for breakfast. Olivia grabbed some tomatoes too and a pancake mix for tomorrow. Monday morning they had to be at the airport early to fly back to Montana so would probably have breakfast there.

Once the basket was about overflowing they headed for the checkout. The elderly Asian man recognised Alex and spoke to her warmly in broken English. Alex made small talk and paid for the items before Olivia picked up the paper bags and they headed back outside.

Unable to walk side by side Olivia forged a path while Alex followed quickly behind. Olivia certainly had her skates on, making Alex hustle to catch up. The doorman saw them coming and quickly had the door at the ready before offering to take one of the bags for Olivia. She smiled and thanked him but told him she had it. The doorman nodded and stepped back after calling the elevator for them.

As the two ladies disappeared out of sight he gave a smile. Miss Cabot was very lucky to have a friend like the detective. He had heard from the night shift doorman, who had been told by the evening shift that Miss Cabot and the Detective had arrived with two other women. Tall women dressed like cowboys. He was very curious but dared not speculate until told what was going on.

Upstairs Alex let them into the apartment and smiled when Tate popped her head out of the kitchen, making sure there were no intruders. Closing the door behind Olivia she quickly stripped out of her jacket and kicked off her shoes, accepting a kiss from her lover who then disposed Olivia of the bags, allowing her to disrobe.

Tate hurried back to the kitchen, eager to see what her lover and friend had brought for breakfast. Tyler turned as they entered, smiling at her lover and accepting her back into her arms as they watched Tate unpack the groceries.

Alex returned to the coffee machine, pulling down cups from the cupboard above so they would have steaming hot coffees in no time. Olivia's stomach rumbled and she turned to Tate who had selected the bacon, eggs and tomatoes for breakfast.

Familiar with the layout of Alex's kitchen she took time to put the rest of the groceries away. Alex shoved a coffee mug in her hand when she was finished and they all sat around the kitchen bench watching Tate cooking while she gave Alex a talking to about letting her lovely pans go to waste. Alex rolled her eyes and told her to pack the damn things up and send them back to Montana if she loved them so much. Tate blew her a kiss before turning back to her task. Alex helped with the toast shortly after and they were soon enjoying a hearty meal.

* * *

Two fully decked out cowgirls walking down the streets of Manhattan didn't even cause a head to turn. It was New York after all. Tyler and Tate certainly were not impressed by the rudeness, arrogance or language coming from a lot of the natives. Every time they passed an alley Tate turned a little green, Tyler grumbled every time she was jostled and both wanted earmuffs to cut out the street noise.

"Jesus I wanna go home" Tate sighed as Alex led them towards a shop front that advertised formal wear. She was about to be poked, prodded and trussed up like a damn turkey. The things you do for love.

Upon entering the store Tate cringed. Talk about money not buying decorating tastes.

"Miss Cabot" a man, skinny and dressed in what she presumed was a very expensive suit, came forward and air kissed her lovers cheeks. "So good to see you again" he drawled in a thick English accent

"Hello Harold" Alex smiled and pulled back to stand beside Tate "May I introduce my partner Tate" she indicated Tate and the man turned his green eyes towards her, appraising her silently before giving a tight smile and turning to the others as Alex introduced Tyler and Olivia.

"I am trusting them into your care Harold. They need to look dashing for tonight" Alex turned and winked at her lover who groaned silently.

"Never fear, I think I have just what you need. Some new stock arrived last week" he stated while looking the two cowgirls up and down, trying not to shiver at their tastes in styles. At least he could have them looking at their best tonight.

Tate turned to Alex with a pleading look and Alex had to chuckle while stepping forward and wrapping her long arms around her neck.

"Alex..."

"Stop being a baby." Alex went on tiptoe "Do it for me"

Tate sighed and accepted the kiss before pulling back.

"You so owe me baby"

"You'll collect tonight" Alex whispered in her ear so only she could hear then pulled back and grabbed Olivia, dragging her away from Tyler "We will meet you at 12 down at the cafe on the corner. Be good and don't get into any mischief" she told them as she dragged Olivia out.

Tate and Tyler shared a knowing look before turning back to Harold who was looking them over critically. He clapped his hands and the man and two ladies who had been hovering in the background came forward.

"Lets get you two presentable" Harold stated as he spun on his expensive Italian heels and strode off. Tate followed after Tyler with a heavy heart.

* * *

At 12.10 Olivia was sitting checking her watch for the hundredth time since they arrived at the cafe. Alex was telling her to relax, they'd wait a bit longer before they called. Olivia didn't like it but Tyler and Tate were big girls.

To say shopping with Alex was an experience was an understatement. She had followed the ex ADA around shops before, but nothing like this. From the moment they walked into the first boutique they had assistants falling over themselves to help them.

They were sucked up to, gushed over and basically pandered. Olivia found a beautiful dark blue dress in the first boutique but had nearly had a heart attack when told how much it cost. Alex had stepped in and after a very heated, whispered argument where Alex pointed out she had been dragged into this and it was chump change to her Olivia had given in.

She'd realised then that Alex would also have flashed her card or have some sort of tab where Tate and Tyler were. She wasn't happy about it but Alex was right, she had been dragged into it. When it came to accessories for her Olivia had been adamant and Alex had backed down, allowing the stubborn woman to buy those and her shoes. Together they very nearly put her bank account in the red.

It was two boutiques later that Alex had found her stunning emerald dress that just looked gorgeous on her. Olivia had let out a long low whistle, telling her that Tate was going to ravage her stupid. Alex had smiled around a blush and murmured "God I hope so".

Once Alex was accessorised, which mercifully didn't take long, and arrangements had been made to deliver the items back to Alex's, they had headed for the cafe, luckily finding a table as a group of college students vacated. The waitress had hurried over and cleaned it for them before taking their orders for a flat white and cappuccino and left them to talk.

Alex was quite calm considering she was giving a speech in front of hundreds tonight. She had shrugged it off, many times she'd had to face up to the cameras after the case, this was a lot easier, her speech was already prepared and all she had to do was read it.

Olivia shook her head and looked up as the door opened and their lovers walked in. Both looked tired and fed up to the ninth degree. Olivia smiled as they headed their way, ignoring the looks people were giving them.

She was barely aware that Tate walked around the table to greet Alex and sit by her as she watched her lover's eyes, noticing the dark circles around them and vowing they would head home after lunch for a nap. Only a nap. She received Tyler's soft kiss with a hum of pleasure as her lover plopped herself down wearily.

"I hate Harold" she groaned and Tate nodded, much to the amusement of their lover's.

"What's he done?" Alex chuckled, gently playing with the fingers of Tate's hand that held her other one captive.

"I lost count after the first dozen suits and tuxes he had us try on" Tyler groaned

"Tuxes?" Olivia brows raised in surprise

"He asked what event we were going to and when we told them he declared suits unsuitable for the occasion" Tyler grumbled then sat up straight as the waitress came to take their order. Knowing they weren't going to get a sit down meal that evening Olivia ordered a Chicken Baguette. Alex ordered a seafood salad before the waitress turned to Tate who was studying the menu. Tyler too perused it, hoping for a nice burger or something. No such luck.

Tate ended up ordering a Ham and Turkey baguette and Tyler ordered a roast beef one. Drinks were ordered before the waitress smiled and took their menus before disappearing.

Olivia and Alex sat back, trying not to laugh as Tyler and Tate told the horrors of dealing with Harold and then another assistant Tony who fitted them for shoes before they were bundled out the door at 11.30. They'd hit some souvenir shops then to get some stuff for family back home. It was only then Olivia noticed the shopping bags Tyler and Tate had placed under the table.

Tyler and Tate took great delight in showing what they had bought. Olivia and Alex tried to show interest and not chuckle at the stock standard souvenirs that had been purchased, from caps, to t-shirts to tea towels.

Alex rolled her eyes and Olivia grinned promising to take them both to Yankee Stadium and the official shop so they could get merchandise. It wasn't like they barracked for them but it wasn't often you could claim to own official merchandise if you were an out of towner. It was one of the biggest brands in the world, like the Manchester United of baseball. You either loved them or hated them.

Finally their lunches arrived and their eye bugged, they were huge. Alex's salad bowl alone was twice the size of a standard desert/cereal bowl and heaped high with baby squid, scallops, prawns and small fish. All grilled and piled on a fresh crisp salad. Alex's mouth watered as she took it in. She'd learnt an appreciation of a healthy appetite in Montana and would give it her best shot.

All three baguettes were stuffed with meat and salad with a side serve of chips. Olivia's stomach growled loudly. Yup, she definitely wouldn't need dinner tonight. Tate grudgingly admitted it was good and everyone could see the wheels turning in her head as she inspected exactly what her baguette held between bites.

They took great pleasure in teasing her and Alex waved down the waitress asking if she could bring the menu over for her lover's perusal. The waitress smiled and hurried off eager to please.

By the time they left the cafe 40 minutes later they felt like rolling down the street back to Alex's. Tate also had a head full of ideas to try out once she got home. Hopefully it would make the ranch hands happy as well as be good for them.

Once they had returned to the apartment, pausing again to speak to the doorman who had been busy when they headed out. Alex introduced Tate and Tyler to the pleasant man who was very pleased to meet them, not surprised when the ladies took their respective partners hands and led them to the elevators.

He had been fielding questions from other residents all morning as to whether he knew if Miss Cabot was back and if she had anyone with her. Some had even asked if she was hurt as a lot of 'screaming' had been heard last night. As the couples stepped into the elevator he smiled, they were all lucky ladies in deed.

* * *

After an afternoon nap and movie, where their packages arrived to force an intermission, Tate was ordered to the spare room with Tyler while Alex dragged Olivia into the master bedroom. Olivia rolled her eyes and told her it wasn't like they were getting married and couldn't see each other until the wedding.

"Yes but it's a nice dress rehearsal for when we do" Alex teased and Olivia cocked her head to the side intrigued. It was way too early to even speculate on that but to have Alex joking about it?

Olivia took first shower while Alex readied her vast array of cosmetics. Olivia was under strict instructions to wash her hair. It added 2 minutes to her usual 5 minute shower before she was stepping out. A quick towel dry of her body and hair before she wrapped herself in her towel and stepped into the bedroom. She blinked and did a double take as Alex strolled past her in bra and panties.

She may be new to this lesbian thing, and extremely hot for Tyler but she sure could appreciate what Tate saw in Alex. A blush rose to her cheeks as Alex peaked back over her shoulder and caught her staring, blowing her a kiss before shutting the door.

"Minx" Olivia called, smiling when she heard Alex's chuckle, before dropping her towel and moving to the bed to pick up her sheer panties. Hmmm Tyler was going to love these later on, she was in for a very pleasurable night.

Her lace demi bra was next, smiling when the support pushed her endowment high on her chest, that too should attract Tyler's attention. Wrapping herself in her towel again she moved to sit over at Alex's well lit dressing table to apply her makeup.

Alex appeared not long after and Olivia dutifully closed her eyes as Alex slipped into her delicates and pulled on a robe. For the next hour it was glamour time, makeup, concealer, hair wands, curlers, straighteners and very expensive perfumes before they helped each other into their dresses and slipped on their shoes.

Alex stuffed as much as she could into her clutch purse while Olivia cracked open the door and peaked out. She could hear Tyler and Tate in the living room talking so hurried down the hall to the spare room where she grabbed her badge, her perfume and some cash from her wallet before hurrying back to Alex. Placing the items in her shoulder purse she stepped up beside Alex who was doing one last check in the mirror.

"Stop, you look very beautiful Alex" she told her friend truthfully which earned her a beaming smile.

"As do you Liv" Alex sighed, eyeing her gorgeous friend and on impulse leant in and lightly bussed her cheek "I love you Liv, thank you for this"

"Love you too Al" Olivia embraced her friend "I'll always be here for you" she gave the blonde one last squeeze "Come lets go get our cowgirls". Linking arms they headed out of the room.

Tyler was awfully glad she wasn't taking a sip of her drink when the two most gorgeous women in the world stepped into the lounge room, in fact she was glad she had set the glass down, she surely would have dropped it otherwise.

Oh God, Liv was gorgeous in street clothes, in western clothes, in baggy pyjamas and in the nude but nothing even came close to how gorgeous she was right now. She swallowed convulsively as blood rushed in her ears and her heart about beat out of her chest. Her palms went sweaty and her mouth was dry sawdust.

"God" she breathed and Olivia smiled

"No love, just me" as she came forward to gently caress the lapels of her tuxedo "Don't we look handsome?"

"Jesus your beautiful" was all she could say and Olivia laughed.

"I love you too"

Tyler couldn't take her eyes from her lover, she was just, beautiful, stunning, perfect. She wanted to stay at home and worship her, she wanted to take her out and show her to the world and rub it in that she had the love of this stunning lady. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this woman but she swore she would do everything in her power to keep her.

Tate was in a panic, the mere sight of Alex in her beautiful dress had stopped her breath in her lungs. Her ears started to ring while her vision turned blurry. Alex stepped in front of her and with a smile ordered her to breathe.

Tate took a strangled gulp before letting it out slowly, the ringing starting to fade and her vision returning. Holy Toledo that could've got embarrassing. Passing out at the sight of her lover? She licked her lips hoping she wasn't drooling as well.

"That good huh" Alex chuckled before tenderly cupping her face "You sure know how to pay a girl a compliment without saying a word"

Tate opened her mouth to say something but could only force out a croak which caused Alex to chuckle. Soft warm lips pressed to her cheek, causing her legs to shake as the house phone caught Alex's attention and she went to answer it.

A large hand slapped her on the back and she took a step forward before she caught herself and turned to face Tyler who held Olivia to her side.

"Snap out of it" Tyler warned and Tate scowled at her before turning to Olivia who looked radiant.

"You look wonderful" she told her lovers friend, finally finding the ability to speak, and earning a large smile

"Thank you Tate, you're looking quite dashing yourself" Olivia chuckled and Tate ran a hand over her bare head, grimacing at the gelled spikes that Tyler had insisted on.

"I feel naked" she grumbled

"No sweetheart that's for later" Alex teased as she came back in and rendering Tate speechless again "Car is downstairs lets go"

"You got your speech Lex?" Olivia asked and Alex opened her clutch bag to show the folded up paper before taking Tate's arm and steadily guiding her to the door. Her mouth twitched, still amused by Tate's reaction to seeing her dressed up, it was very good for the ego.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Reviews! Reviews! I like reviews_

Olivia couldn't believe Alex had hired them a limo. That was one way to make a statement and an entrance. There was going to be reporters waiting out front tonight, not to mention circling inside the function room.

She sat in the back seat facing forward with Tyler. Alex and Tate were seated opposite them, facing them and the back of the car. She grabbed Tyler's arm as she reached for her tie for the 50th time in 5 minutes.

"Leave it" she ordered and Tyler grumbled

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one being choked"

"No" Olivia whispered in her ear "I'm the one wearing creeping barely there underwear"

Tyler choked on her glass of champagne that Alex had provided. Eyes wide she stared at Olivia, her gaze bouncing from the generous breast to her waist where no visible knicker line showed and she groaned.

"Liv stop teasing Tyler" Alex chuckled

"I never said anything" Olivia protested and sipped her wine, her eyes sparkling.

"You are in so much trouble later" Tyler growled when she could talk.

"I look forward to it" Olivia blew her a kiss just as they pulled up to the Hotel. "Here goes nothing" she sighed which earned a glare from Alex as they came to a stop beside red carpet that led into the main lobby of the hotel.

Photographers and video crew lined the barriers in a hope to catch a glimpse of whoever was pulling up in the stretch limo. The driver hurriedly stepped out and made his way to open up the door to allow Tyler to step out, there was a moment of confusion as the tabloids wondered who this person was. Murmurs filled the air as Tyler offered her hand to Olivia and helped her out of the limo.

There were a few gasps as some reporters who were knowledgeable on the guest speaker for the night recognised her best friend. Murmurs became excited calls as they started to call out 'Detective Benson!' and 'Olivia!'

Olivia acknowledged them with a smile before turning back as Tate climbed out next, looking slightly pale and shaky at all the attention. Smiling Olivia took Tyler's hand and led her a few steps towards the door to give people a clear view as Alex took Tate's offered hand and stepped out into the spotlight.

Flashes exploded upon seeing the svelte blonde in her stunning dress as Alex thanked the driver and made a time for him to be back to pick them up. Holding onto Tate's hand tight she plastered her practiced smile on her face and walked with her towards the front doors of the hotel.

"Miss Cabot over here" she heard a familiar voice call and turned her head to see Sofia Cipriatti, a well known and liked crime reporter at the end of the cue. Curious. What was a crime reporter doing covering this event? Alex had always liked her, she never twisted her words or speculated, only reported facts. If Alex requested she did not report something, she didn't, in return Alex had always given her a heads up or sometimes an exclusive when it came time to needing the Public's help.

She looked at her friends and then nodded her head at the woman before leading them over. Olivia trusted Alex but kept back a way to keep an eye on the other reporters.

Alex smiled genuinely as she greeted Sofia

"Hello Sofia"

"Alex" Sofia smiled "You are looking good tonight."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. What are you doing covering this event?" she asked and saw a hint of sadness flash across Sofia's face before she brightened

"Times are hard"

"You always were a pathetic liar" Alex groaned "Maybe I'll see you inside later" she went to walk away then paused when Sofia called

"OK, I got downsized. New boss brought in his own _male_ crime team. With you gone and with them my scoops, I was just another reporter" Sofia sighed and Alex gave a grimace as the wheels spun in her head. She turned and noticed an organiser hovering at the door and waved her over.

"Yes Miss Cabot?" the organiser asked and Alex smiled

"Get Miss Cipriatti a pass inside. I trust her, more than other reporters" Alex told the woman and Sofia looked stunned as the organiser nodded and then told the security guards to let the woman through. Sofia didn't have to think twice and hurried towards the blonde.

"Thank you Alex"

"Don't thank me yet, if I see one false word in your article I am going to sue the arse of you and the paper" Alex told her "You have your recorder on?" Alex asked next as she led the woman over to Tyler and Olivia while keeping a firm grip on Tate's hand. Sofia nodded. "Good then you won't get the names wrong. I am sure you know my best friend Olivia Benson, you've seen her often"

"Yes, hello Detective" Sofia smiled and Olivia returned her greeting, wondering what Alex was up to.

"This is Sheriff Tyler Gates, Olivia's partner. She's from Montana" Alex introduced next and Sofia blinked stunned before offering her hand and a quiet hello before turning back to Alex and the man...she paused... woman beside her. She flashed another look at Sheriff Gates again stunned to realise he was a she. Oh. Alex saw the dawning comprehension in Sofia and smiled "Sofia my partner and love Tate Chandler"

"Hey" Tate nodded offering her hand and Sofia shook it. Well, well, well, this was an interesting turn.

"We should get inside" Alex stated "Don't want others getting wind of your scoop" she smiled and lead Tate in by the hand, Olivia and Tyler following them with an incredulous Sofia bringing up the rear.

* * *

The next half an hour was meet and greet and smoozing as Alex spoke to all her high society acquaintances. Sofia kept by her side but said nothing as Alex introduced her friends. Occasionally Alex allowed the woman to take pictures of her with some of the more recognisable figures. There were judges, actors, musicians, TV personalities, Billionaires and all sorts of Corporate types.

Ever present waiters and waitresses brought food and drinks around and Alex carefully sipped on hers, making sure she sat on one until she made her speech. As she moved around the room she was pleased to see strategic photos and information up about the plight of the Congolese women.

She glanced back at Tate a few times, pleased to see a bit of colour returning to her lover's cheeks. Not one for the high life, which Alex was happy about. She very much wanted to return to her cabin in Montana and live the simple life, but she currently had obligations.

As she continued around the room she kept an eye out for Olivia and Tyler who had got separated. Who knew the Commissioner would be here? She'd left Olivia talking to him, discussing possibilities of transfers to the Montana State Police she believed.

Just at that moment she saw a figure that had her freezing to the spot. She felt a gentle tug on her arm as Tate looked back at her with concern before glancing at the direction she was staring.

"Alex?" Tate questioned as the man she was looking at turned in her direction, noticed her and froze to the spot. The people he was talking to also looked over, their faces pinching upon seeing her. "Alex?" Tate asked again and years of training had her turning to her lover with a smile.

"I'm Ok" she assured squeezing the hand that was holding hers

"Who are they?" Tate whispered in her ear "They don't look happy to see you" she surmised "Which is pretty stupid considering you're the guest speaker"

"Yes, not sure why they are surprised" Alex sighed "It's Uncle Bill and the Wentworth's"

"WHAT!" Tate practically roared causing several heads to turn in their direction. Alex hastily shushed her lover. "Don't shush me, the nerve of them to turn up to this"

"They paid their money. As long as they don't cause a disturbance then they can stay" she told Tate who was not happy. Within moments Tyler and Olivia were sidling up beside them.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked seconds before Olivia growled

"What are they doing here?"

"Who?" Tyler asked looking over in the direction Olivia was scowling at to find several people glaring back "What's their problem?"

"That's Alex's Uncle Bill and the Wentworth's" Tate informed her friend then had to body check her when Tyler's face went black and she took a step towards them "Whoa" Tate placated her "Stop, you cause a scene and they are getting what they want. We have to ignore them" Tate blinked knowing the truth of her own words suddenly. "Well hell" she muttered

"I knew you weren't just a handsome face sexy" Alex cooed in her ear and placed a tender kiss to her cheek "Love you"

Tate wrapped her arm around Alex, ignoring all the surprised looks at Alex's unusual displays of affection and kissed her tenderly but quickly.

"I love you too"

"Someone bring me a bucket" Tyler muttered which earned herself a glare from her friends and an elbow from her lover.

Sofia just watched the byplay absolutely fascinated. She wasn't sure why Alex was ignoring her surrogate uncle or why the Judge and the Wentworth's were glaring at the group but she figured there was a story behind it. Maybe if she played her cards right it would be a story she could tell.

As a casual observer to the two couples she didn't doubt they were very much in love. The looks they shared could melt the most hardened heart, the touches were gentle and loving and the byplay was amazing to see as they steadfastly ignored the glares sent their way.

A screeching microphone drew their attention to the stage and Alex sighed. Showtime. She steadfastly ignored the butterflies in her stomach, telling herself it was no different than when she is in court.

She made her way to the stage, dragging Tate with her, knowing Olivia and Tyler wouldn't be far behind. She waited until the announcer was done with all his introductions before inviting her up onto the stage. Alex took a moment to receive a good luck kiss from Tate before taking the stairs.

* * *

Tate listened to her lover speak passionately about a cause that had touched her heart. It was amazing to watch her lover in action. She had everyone wrapped around her finger and paying full attention. Alex must have organised it ahead of time as there was a clever slide show that accompanied her speech. Clever but heartbreaking.

All in all the speech went for 20 minutes but Alex never lost her audience. Finally Alex came to the end.

"Last but not least I want to thank my wonderful partner Tate for being here with me tonight. I love you" Tate blinked in surprise and blushed "Next I would also like to thank my best friend and sister Olivia and her partner Tyler for coming along and supporting me and the cause" Tate looked at Olivia who offered up a smile.

"Please remember how lucky we are to live in this great country and all the advantages it has given us. Give generously and help us reach our target figure, thank you"

Alex stepped back and away from the podium, folding her speech as she made her way to the stairs and hurriedly making her way down them into Tate's waiting arms. Tate folded her into a loving embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Proud of you babe"

"Thankyou" Alex stepped back then received a hug from Olivia and Tyler. "We have about an hour before the car will be here" she looked around and caught the eye of a waiter who was hovering nearby and he hurried towards them "Now that I have said my bit I can have another glass of Champagne and try and keep as far away from Uncle Bill as I can" she smiled and accepted a proffered glass from the waiter before turning to Sofia "I suggest you be at my residence at midday tomorrow. There is to be nothing in the papers about the tension between Uncle Bill and I understood?"

"Understood" Sofia nodded and knew when she had her walking papers. She had enough on the event for now, especially on Alex as she said her goodbyes and started to mingle to get people's reactions to Alex's speech, mindful to keep away from the Judge and his entourage. She was quite happy and satisfied when people were eager to talk to her, having seen her with Alex. Hopefully the money she would make for freelancing and being able to sell the information to the highest bidders would help her with the next batch of payments.

* * *

Olivia groaned, grateful to be back at the apartment as she slipped off her killer high heels. Alex did likewise. Tate and Tyler had already shucked their constricting ties. It was nearing midnight, not real late in the scheme of things but not exactly early.

The fundraiser was still in full swing when they had left, stopping to chat to some reporters on the way out. Alex had refused to answer any personal questions, leaving that scoop for Sofia, only answering questions about the Congo.

As they settled back into the apartment Alex gave Tate a kiss then sent Tyler a look while stating

"I wish to speak with Olivia please"

Tate nodded and with another kiss and a goodnight to her friends left to go get out of the monkey suit. Tyler was looking between her lover and her friend before sighing and sweeping her lover up for a long kiss, while Alex stood by rolling her eyes. Whispering to Olivia not to be too long she left the friends to it.

Alex took a seat on the couch and Olivia sat down gingerly beside her. She had no idea what Alex may want and waited patiently to be told.

"I know you weren't comfortable with me talking to Sofia tonight" Alex started and Olivia sighed. Oh, that. She could only offer up a shrug, she didn't really trust reporters full stop but Sofia wasn't too bad, getting the facts right 9 times out of 10.

"With everything that has happened with Wentworth I'm not real comfortable no" Olivia shrugged

"Nor am I, I only went to see what a crime reporter was doing covering a society event out of curiosity" Alex sighed and settled back into the couch, Olivia relaxing and leaning with her.

"Hmmm, and?" she asked

"She was apparently downsized" Alex bit her lip and contemplated that as one dark brow on her friends face arched "Doesn't make sense does it?"

"Nope" Olivia admitted, curious herself now "That why you invited her tomorrow, to find out why?"

"Oh that and I want to read her notes" Alex chuckled before becoming serious again "I am also worried about her a bit. Liv there was something in her eyes..."

"Alex have you gone soft?" Olivia sighed rubbing at her temple

"Maybe" Alex admitted "Maybe just more curious, there is something more to the downsizing, I am sure there is something besides that"

"Hmmm and you are going to sticky beak tomorrow"

"She was always good to me Liv, she never wrote malicious gossip, just fact, never speculated, and always quoted me correctly"

"Then you do what you need, just stay out of trouble Lex" Olivia chuckled and Alex smiled and reaching over took one of her friends hands

"Thank you" she leant her head against her friends shoulder wearily as they sat there for long quiet moments just enjoying their alone time. "I am so looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow"

"Hmmm" Olivia sighed eyes closed. Alex raised her head to see her friend was half asleep. She thought about getting up and alerting Tyler to come out and get her. She yawned wearily and placed her head back on Olivia's shoulder. Maybe in another couple of minutes, Olivia's shoulder really was comfortable.

* * *

Tate wondered what was keeping Alex so long and sighing swung out of bed, it was well over an hour ago she had crawled in to wait. Grabbing her robe she padded quietly out of the room, not hearing any noise she frowned and made her way to the lounge. What she found there had her smiling and wishing for a camera.

Olivia was slumped on the couch, Alex curled up to her side, head on her shoulder and fast asleep. Moving forward quietly she gently scooped up her lover, smiling as both ladies murmured a protest before she quickly carried Alex to their bedroom, depositing her on the bed.

She returned to the lounge where she scooped up the softly snoring detective, surprised by how light she was and walked to the door of the spare room, adjusting the woman in her arms she managed to knock.

Tyler answered wrapped in a sheet and Tate rolled her eyes

"Special delivery for Tyler Gates. One sleeping beauty" Tate grinned and Tyler accepted her easily, still mindful of the sheet. She looked at Tate questioningly "They must have fallen asleep talking" Tate shrugged and left Tyler to it.

Returning to her own room she found Alex must have roused herself enough to pull her dress off, which was now puddle on the floor, before climbing under the covers. Sighing she picked up the dress and hung it over a chair in hopes it wouldn't be ruined before slipping out of her own robe and crawling into bed beside Alex.

Maybe a rest night would be good, get some sleep and see where tomorrow took them. Curling up behind her lover to spoon her she sighed in contentment and let her mind drift.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Well I am on holidays all. Not sure if I will be posting for the next month but I will be doing a bit of writing so be sure to see a few chapters when I get back. Hope you enjoy this._

At 10.00 the next morning they were sitting around the dining table enjoying the brunch that Tate had prepared when the doorbell rang. Everyone turned and looked at Alex who was just as perplexed as everyone else. She wasn't expecting Sofia until 12.00pm, hadn't even had a chance to broach with the others the idea she was forming to have a several series interview.

Sighing she got up from the table, waving away Tate's offer to get the door so she could eat and headed out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang again as she was walking down the hall, well someone was impatient.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming" she called throwing open the door, jaw dropping in disbelief at the audacity of her visitor "I have nothing to say to you"

"Too bad I have plenty to say to you" he growled catching the door as she tried to close it on him and shoving it so hard open again she stumbled backward into the hall table, crying out as the corner of it dug into her hip.

She looked up wide eyed, disbelieving what had just happened and seeing the anger in the blue eyes in front of her, seeing the redness of the face she became truly scared for her own welfare. She was very glad her lover and friends were here.

"Tate!" she cried stepping away from the advancing man

"Do you know what you've done!" he roared as he kept coming forward "You've ruined me"

"What the bloody hell is going on" Tate stormed as she came out of the kitchen upon hearing her lovers frantic cry. Tyler and Olivia were right behind her "You!" she growled as a pale frightened Alex hurried to her. "Get the hell out"

"Stay out of this" the bellowing man yelled "It's all your fault you she man"

Alex felt Tate tense ready for a fight

"Don't" she warned "He'll press charges, lets not give him the satisfaction". Feeling more secure now in the arms of her lover she glanced over at her friend who held Tyler back by the arm, all the while looking like she wanted to kill with her bare hands. She turned back to look at the man in front of her, he was a complete stranger to her a far cry from the man who she worshipped growing up.

"As I said before I have nothing to say to you, you clearly have no concern for me or my welfare, you set me up with a murderer for Christ sake and are now taking his side over mine."

"He's innocent" her uncle claimed "He was set up"

"He tried to kill us all" Alex laughed humourlessly "I don't know what this is about, but it sure isn't about Jonathon"

"You're a Cabot for God sake act like one" her uncle went off on another tangent and Alex struggled to keep up.

"You aren't a Cabot, so don't you dare tell me what to do" Alex stormed, her own temper surfacing "All my life I toed the line and did everything I was told, followed my mother's dream. It cost me my job that I enjoyed, it cost me my friends and several years of my life. My mother died thinking I was already dead. I've had enough, from now on I am living the life I see fit"

"Even at the cost of your reputation, your family and the Cabot Estate" her uncle hissed

"All my relatives are distant and I haven't spoken to them since I got back, their choice by the way. I couldn't give a toss about my reputation in New York, I no longer live here and the Estate is under my sole control, not a thing happens without my say so. If I find out otherwise I will kill whoever is responsible, after I sue the asses off them" she watched him carefully, what was he on about?

"What about your aunt and I?" he tried next

"You should have thought about that before you took the side of a murderer" Alex crossed her arms and gave the famous Cabot stare

"We're ruined you know, financially. He took it all, lost it. He's racked up a debt larger than several African nations combined. I invested with him when he said you two were dating and it was serious" her uncle was now pale and Alex felt no sympathy for him

"Let me guess he promised once he had married me he would gain control to the Cabot Billions and be able to pay it back" Alex gave a humourless laugh "You are so gullible Uncle Bill, he probably would have cleaned me out, killed me then disappeared somewhere in South America"

She paused as his face turned red again, his ire returning.

"I suggest you sell your family estate and take what you can"

"You heartless bitch" he roared lunging forward. Alex found herself pushed into Olivia's arms as Tate and Tyler caught him easily, holding an arm each "Think of your Aunt"

"Like you are?" Alex snorted "You're only trying to save face in front of your cronies" Alex sighed "How much does he owe you?"

"10 million" her uncle replied and Alex sighed shaking her head, he always had been hopeless with investing

"What about Aunt Angelique?"

"5 million"

Alex gently disengaged from Olivia and walked down the hall towards her office. Olivia stared at Tyler in disbelief then hurried after her friend, catching up with her just inside her office door and grabbing her by the arm.

"Alex you're seriously not thinking of paying him are you?"

"Olivia please, just let me do this and get rid of him. If it's any consolation I'll hardly miss it and I intend to write out the check to his wife. He won't be able to touch it. Hopefully she uses it to leave him"

"Jesus Alex it's 15 million" Olivia gaped

"Actually I intend to write one for 20. It sets Aunt Angelique up for her oncoming later years. Don't fret Olivia, I've written bigger checks, the bank won't even blink"

"Bloody hell, how rich are you?" Olivia stared at her in fascination

"Does it matter Liv?" Alex looked up from writing the check "I know you, Tate and the guys love me for me, not my Billions" she turned back to writing the check, missing Olivia's double take. Billions? Alex tore the check from the book and placed it back in her drawer. She'd have to remember to bring all her financial papers with her.

Looking up she saw the look on Olivia's face and grinned, coming around the desk to give her friend a quick hug

"My family invested wisely in the computer industry, a little thing called Microsoft. Not to mention Apple. Oh and we have some investments in mines in Africa, Russia and Western Australia. Just to name a few."

Leaving Olivia to follow her at her own will she returned to where her uncle was waiting with Tyler and Tate standing nearby but no longer holding him back. Alex handed the check to Tyler, not wanting to get within arm's length of her uncle

"That should cover your debt and some. It's made out to Aunt Angelique so you can't lose it all" she offered up a smirk as his nostril flared "Hopefully she uses it to leave your sorry ass" she turned to Tyler "Tyler can you show the unwanted guest out" and turning her back on the now spluttering man returned to the kitchen.

While Tate and Tyler were busy escorting the man out she took time to go to the freezer and check it for ice. Finding a pack of frozen peas she wrapped them in a towel and made for her bedroom, snagging Olivia's hand on the way and towing her after her.

"What's up Al?" Olivia asked as she locked them inside the room and then shoved the ice in her hands. Olivia frowned wondering what was going on. That was until Alex sunk onto the yet unmade bed with a groan and pulled her track pants down far enough to reveal a livid bruise.

"Jesus Alex" Olivia hurried to her friend and gently placed the frozen peas on her skin, causing the younger woman to wince "And you still paid him"

"Not him, my aunt" Alex mumbled into her pillow, hissing as Olivia pulled up her top to reveal more of the bruise. She used gentle fingers to explore the damage.

"How the hell did he do this?"

"He shoved the door open when I tried to close it. I stumbled back into the hall table" she groaned, damn that hurt, even if Olivia was being careful. "Don't let Tate in here until my uncle is long gone, I don't want her charged with murder"

"I wouldn't blame her if she was" Olivia admitted but when the tentative knock came on the door she stood and hurried over to it, only opening it a crack to find a concerned Tate and Tyler "Go see if you can rescue brunch or better yet start an early lunch, we'll be out in a bit"

"Is Alex ok?" Tate tried to peak over her shoulder to see in "Why won't you let me in?"

"Tate she is fine, a bit upset. She just wants to talk a bit, we'll be out soon" and with that she closed and locked the door again. Going back to the bed she climbed on before pausing in horror "You like didn't have sex on these sheets this morning did you?" she asked wiping her hands on her pants and Alex burst into laughter.

"God your disgusting" she chuckled "No, not this morning anyway"

"Alex" Olivia whined, not quite knowing what to do.

Outside the room Tate and Tyler were a bit perplexed upon hearing the laughter but were satisfied that Alex wasn't too upset and returned to the kitchen. Brunch couldn't be saved and after checking the fridge and freezer and finding nothing that held their interest they turned to the take away menus that littered the outside.

"Chinese, Italian, Thai, Pizza, Mexican, Indian" Tate shook her head

"She even has one for a burger joint" Tyler chuckled

"Well from all of those I vote for Italian" Tate sighed and Tyler agreed as they pulled down the menu to study it

* * *

Alex was sure the whole apartment complex heard the explosion when Tate finally saw the bruise on her hip and back. It took a lot of fast talking by her and Olivia to convince Tate and Tyler not to hunt her uncle down.

Tate wasn't happy with her for not telling her sooner and Alex just rolled her eyes as they sat down for lunch. While they ate the pasta and garlic bread Alex outlined what she had in mind for Sofia. They were intrigued if not a little wary, especially Tate. Tyler said she would need to call her family and Alex understood that.

After the early lunch she took time to freshen up and dress in casual jeans and shirt. She left her feet bare, her hair out and was devoid of makeup. Tate whistled at her and stole a kiss, she loved her lover relaxed and dressed casually just as much, if not more than how she was dressed up for the previous evening.

Tyler came out of the spare room and gave her the nod, with strict provisos. Alex would ensure they were met or no deal.

* * *

When the doorbell rang at midday the others made themselves scarce. She frowned as she got closer to the door. It must be a nosey neighbour with a baby. She'd have to shoo them on quick as she was expecting Sofia any minute.

Swinging the door wide she swore her jaw became unhinged when she saw Sofia standing there next to a loaded pram, looking slightly bedraggled and holding a baby that looked no more than a few months old. A baby that was letting the world know he was unhappy.

"Sofia what in the world?" Alex stepped back allowing the woman to trail the pram full of paraphernalia in. She carried the little boy gently in one arm, a large briefcase securely on the pram within reach of the other. Her usually neat hair was breaking free of its once tidy bun and her suit jacket seemed to have some spit on it.

"Alex I am so sorry, the babysitter cancelled" Sofia begged her with her eyes as Alex shut the door "I was too scared to ring in case you didn't want to meet anymore. I can't afford that" she admitted ashamed.

Alex waved away her concern and ushered the harried woman into the lounge helping her arrange the pram and get seated on the couch before sitting in a chair opposite her. She wasn't surprised when Liv, ever the kid/baby magnet came out to see what was going on. She looked just as stunned as she was at seeing Sofia with a baby as she sat down in another chair.

Sofia herself was busy apologising stating that Antonio was hungry as she had skipped his feed to get here on time. Did they mind if she fed him first, he usually settled afterwards. Alex was no ogre, the baby came first and as she sat and watched the young mum undo her blouse while her mind was busy connecting dots.

Once little Rafael was suckling contently she watched as Sofia lovingly trailed a finger lovingly over a plump cheek before looking back up at Alex with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for understanding"

"I wish you would stop apologising. One would think I deserved the Ice Queen tag if you don't" Alex muttered earning a chuckle from Olivia which in return earned her an icy glare.

"Sorry" Sofia said sheepishly causing Alex to shake her head.

"Now, what does little Rafael have to do with getting you downsized?" Alex asked and Sofia promptly burst into tears. Stunned Alex looked across at Olivia who shrugged and then as one the two women got up and moved to sit either side of Sofia reassuringly.

"What is it?" Alex asked the sobbing woman

"I had no idea...he never told me...he just pursued me relentlessly and he was so good looking and charming and I caved. When I told him I was pregnant he hit the roof" Sofia sniffed, trying to settle so Rafe could eat "It was like I'd done it deliberately. Imagine my surprise when he said he was married with a family and I needed to get rid of it. I was shocked I told him no, next thing I knew I was writing the society pages, they couldn't fire me without due cause." She sucked in a quick breath before continuing.

"He brought in a guy from a rival paper and has made my life hell since. He didn't even help when Rafe was born prematurely and spent weeks fighting for his life, just callously told me having a bastard better not prevent me from returning to work on time"

Alex and Olivia stared over the top of her head in disbelief. Alex sighed, having already done the research on the new owner of the paper and recognised the name of the man. He was an ass in college too. She wasn't at all surprised when she thought about it. Rich, good looking men appeared to be all the same, such little spoilt brats.

"You should have reported him, mothers are entitled to maternity leave" she informed.

"He said I hadn't built up enough hours" Sofia cried "Wasn't it bad enough I was now earning half what I was before, I had to sell my nice apartment and rent a one bedroom in a rather seedy part of the city. It's not fair"

"No it never is" Alex sighed and noticing Rafael had finished his meal smiled "Why don't you give Rafe to Olivia, she's a natural with kids and we can discuss my offer"

Sofia looked at Olivia who was smiling at her gently. She trusted the detective, after many years working crime she knew the detective was very caring when it came to victims and children. Searching the pram she located his burping rug and gently handed her son over to eager arms, watching as the Detective placed the blanket over her shoulder then lay Rafe against it. One arm supported his rump while the other hand alternated between rubs and gentle pats.

"If you smell anything toxic from him bring him back and I'll change him" Sofia offered as the detective stood

"Better yet give me your diaper bag and I'll get Tyler and Tate to do it" Olivia grinned evilly and Sofia laughed pulling out said bag from the rack under the pram and handing it over. A quick adjustment from Olivia and she took the bag and strode out.

"Let me get this straight" Sofia asked stunned "You are offering me several exclusive interviews regarding your work for the International Crimes Committee"

"Yes" Alex smiled at her dumbfounded look.

"This would involve me returning to Montana with you" Sofia was stunned "Where I could also do an exclusive interview on your private life there, with your partner, on the ranch"

"As long as you don't name the ranch or the town it's in" Alex nodded "Or mention the surnames of the owners"

"Ok, so the interviews are good but need to be run past my boss who is so far up my married exes ass he will probably say no and try and send someone else" Sofia sighed coming to the reality of the situation.

"Leave that to me, they'll have an incentive to send you" Alex shrugged "Besides you will probably get more if you freelance and I introduce you to a couple of contacts at some other more reputable papers"

"I would also be writing an article on your life out in Montana and how you met your lover"

"Which if you do well in I might just hire you" Alex calmly offered her trump card and sat back to wait.

"Hire me?" Sofia's asked confused.

"Yes, I've been getting a lot of interest lately about writing about my life experiences to date. Memoirs makes me sound old." Sarah eyes were wide as saucers and Alex chuckled just as there was a commotion from the back of the apartment and they looked up in time to see a slightly green Tyler bolt past the door being chased by a diaper carrying, laughing Olivia.

"Um can someone help me" Tate yelped "that's so gross buddy, don't you have a tap I can turn off"

Sofia exchanged a surprised look with Alex before they both hurriedly stood and raced for the kitchen where they burst into laughter at finding Rafe laid bare on the table while firing a steady stream at a ducking and diving Tate.

_**A little drama, a bit of humour, hope you enjoyed it. Lots of reviews = lots of chapters when I get back. **_


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Sorry about the name confusion last chapter, it was pointed out several times. I for some reason had Rafael in my head for the baby. Then I decided it sounded Spanish not Italian but I guess it was just determined. As for calling Sofia Sarah. No idea. Maybe I was reading Terminator:SCC I a bit of a Camerah fan. Anyhoo, hope I get this one right. Bit of light stuff in this one._

By 3.00pm Alex had finished a lengthy discussion via speaker phone with her lawyers and Sofia, who was stunned at the help. Alex's lawyers were going to be going after her paper big time due to her 'downsizing' i.e. loss of income etc. Alex had convinced her to go after her ex for paternity. Either he paid up or the shit would hit the fan.

After that Alex called up a decent hotel and organised for Sofia to stay the night. She had shivered in revulsion when Sofia had alerted her to where exactly she had been forced to reside. She refused to let her stay there and had then rung a removalist company and instructed they go in first thing in the morning and move everything to their storage. She paid for it but it was chump change.

Sofia had asked why and Alex really hadn't had an answer to that. Maybe she was going soft, maybe being in love mellowed her, who knew. But she did warn Sofia if she found out she was being anything but 100% honest with her there would be hell to pay.

By 4.00pm everyone was bundled into jackets for the cooling evening air and heading outside. Sofia finally had to prise Rafe out of a doting Olivia's arms as she was bundled into a taxi to head for a hotel. She would be met there by an old friend of Olivia's who would help protect her while she returned to her apartment to retrieve enough clothes for a few weeks in Montana and some baby gear as well.

Sofia promised to be at the airport at 7am the next morning ready for their flight out at 8am. They waved goodbye to her before Olivia turned to Alex and sighed

"I hope you know what you are doing?

So did Alex.

At 4.45pm they walked through the double doors of the one six, not surprised at all to see it full of activity. They hadn't been seen yet and Olivia squeezed Tyler's hand as she looked around and saw a stranger sitting at her desk. She was younger, dark hair, Hispanic. Her fill in, she presumed.

"Howdy all, miss me" she called and within a split second you could hear a pin drop as 4 startled heads turned their way.

"Hey Liv" El smiled the same time as Munch cried

"OLIVIA!" like he hadn't seen her in years instead of a few months.

"Damn girl you look good" Typical Fin she rolled her eyes as Munch and Fin came forward and she offered them up a hug each.

She turned to greet Elliot with a warm hug when a commotion behind her alerted her to the fact the others had finally seen Alex and were greeting her as well. The entire ruckus drew the Captain out of his office and Olivia was so glad to see him, she had missed him and by the smile he couldn't quite contain it was vice versa.

"Hey Don" she deliberately spoke his name, alerting him that she wasn't greeting her Captain and pulled him into a tight hug, sighing when he returned it.

"It's good to see you Olivia, you look a lot better than when you left" he stated pointedly and she nodded in agreement, she felt a lot better.

Once those who knew each other did the meet and greet, it was time for the other introductions. Don went first as he beckoned the other female detective over.

"Suarez this is Detective Olivia Benson" he nodded at Olivia "and one of the best ADA's we ever had Alex Cabot"

"Nice to meet you both" Suarez nodded and offered her hand, shaking firmly and meeting them in the eye. Olivia thought she saw a bit of a challenge there but ignored it. If Suarez was feeling territorial about the job she could have it. She didn't miss it at all.

Olivia turned to where her lover and Tate were squirming somewhat under the stares of her friends and had to grin. Holding out her hand she beckoned forward her lover, Tate hastily following to join Alex.

Taking her lovers hand she turned back to the Captain and her friends.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my partner. Sheriff Tyler Gates" she looked back at Tyler and everyone in that room had no doubt that Olivia was in love. She simply glowed as she watched her lover who stepped forward to shake hands with everyone. All did a quick assessment of the Sheriff and realised in that split second that they liked her. Of course a couple were a bit shocked that the one Olivia fell for was female but to each their own.

They turned to Alex next who was teasing her blushing lover quietly.

"Sorry she's a shy one" she apologised to her friends causing Tate to groan and pull her ever present hat lower on her head to hide her flaming cheeks. Olivia chuckled when she heard Tate grumble about Alex going celibate for a while. Yeah right.

"All, this blushing handsome beauty is _my_ partner Tate Chandler. She'll come out of her shell eventually" and in one quick move grabbed Tate's hat and pulled it from her head "Ah there she is"

"Alex" Tate whined "No fair you know I feel naked without my hat"

"Then say hello and you'll get it back" Alex rose a challenging brow. The others watched fascinated by the byplay, unbelieving this relaxed, smiling and joking woman was their ex ice princess ADA.

Olivia just grinned and relaxed into Tyler's side as Tate rolled her eyes and turned to Elliot.

"Hey Elliot, good to see you again"

"Tate" Elliot nodded "Still working on the blushes I see"

"Damn blood capillaries" Tate muttered before turning to Fin and Munch and offering a hand. Neither was quite sure how to take the rather young woman in front of them, unlike Tyler. They would have to reserve judgement for later. That's why they were both surprised by the firm handshake and the even green eyes that met theirs. "Good to put faces with the names I've heard" Tate smiled and she jumped miles in their estimation as they turned speculative glances at Alex while she moved on.

"Sir" she offered her hand to Don "it's good to meet you, Alex holds you in high esteem"

"Really" Don grinned and shook the hand firmly "That's nice to know, she was usually yelling at me to keep my detectives in line"

"Hardly" Alex droned overhearing the comment "I don't usually ask the impossible"

"Hey!" all four detectives in question protested causing everyone else to smirk. Tate greeted Suarez last of all, shaking her hand politely, not really caring for the once over she was receiving and pulled away cautiously before returning to Alex. Alex didn't come down in the last shower and sent the Hispanic woman a warning look as Tate snatched back her hat and plonked it back in its rightful position.

"So are you guys full steam ahead or can you meet us at O'Malley's for a beer?" she asked and everyone turned to Don in unison.

"Fine go, but be back here at 0700 tomorrow" he grumbled and turned to walk off to his office

"Oh no you don't Don" Alex grabbed his arm, stealthily linking her arm with his "You're coming too, no arguments, even for just an hour"

Don sighed but gave in, he knew when he was beat. Besides once they started drinking it wouldn't be too hard for him to slink away and return to work.

* * *

The rowdy cops at O'Malley's let out a mighty cheer upon seeing the return of Olivia and Alex. Olivia received a lot of back slaps and Alex a lot of smiles as they walked through the packed bodies until they found the corner table which was pretty much permanently reserved for the group from the SVU 1 6.

Jugs of beer were ordered, Alex ordered a cocktail and Don a lemonade. The drinks and laughter flowed freely. The bar staff contributed with snacks of wedges and other nibbleys from the kitchen to keep them semi sober.

Tate, the big girl's blouse, was still afraid of the Cougar, i.e. Suarez. Suarez was still giving her the eye and she had to beg with Tyler to come to the toilets with her and protect her. Tyler just laughed but stood and told everyone they'd be back and headed off with her.

When Tyler came out of the stall and saw Tate backed up against the sink while Suarez leant into her she had to roll her eyes at the audacity of the women.

"Oi, slut, go find someone who isn't taken" she grabbed the woman's shoulder and hauled her backwards just as Alex and Olivia came in laughing.

The laughter died when they saw the tension in the room. Both women were smart and could put 2 and 2 together. Olivia grabbed Alex when her temper spiked, pulling her to the side. She shot the Hispanic woman daggers and growled

"I don't know what your problem is but you had better be gone when we get out"

The woman merely smirked, blew Tate a kiss and sashayed out of the bathroom. Olivia had to grab Alex tighter as she lunged at the brunette.

"Steady Alex" Olivia warned

"Ice Queen" Suarez taunted with a smirk and Alex snarled

"Whore"

"Whoa babe" Tate stepped forward to help Olivia control Alex as the door swung shut behind the woman. Alex turned towards Tate and Olivia let her go, chuckling as the couple hugged tight and Tate started blurting out.

"I swear Alex I tried to get away from her, she's like an octopus" Tate shuddered in terror "She has no shame"

Alex smiled reassuringly and pulled her lover's head down to kiss her tenderly. "I love you Tate, I know you didn't do a thing to encourage her."

"I love you too" Tate sighed

"Good" Alex kissed her again and pulled away "Another hour or so and we can head home. We have to be up early tomorrow for the flight home"

"Yeah" Tate groaned, "Great"

Tyler laughed and clapped her friend on the back, pulling her out of the toilets, glad to see that the Hispanic woman had gone. As they sat back down with the group they became aware of several pairs of eyes on them. Tate gulped, she had a feeling the Spanish inquisition was about to start.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Olivia and Alex were very much aware what their partners were facing. They were doing everything they could to stall, including Alex fixing her minimal makeup.

"Think we've let them be tortured for long enough" Alex smiled as she put her lipstick away.

"Hmm, maybe. How about we detour by the bar and buy one last round?" Olivia grinned throwing an arm around her friends shoulder. Alex curled her arm around Olivia's waist in return and gave her a squeeze.

"Thankyou"

"What for?" Olivia raised a brow questioningly

"Everything, nothing" Alex shrugged and Olivia smiled, understanding perfectly.

* * *

Early the next morning they were running late as it took all three of them to convince Tate she was going to be fine. Alex in the end had to make all sorts of promises of what she would do when they got home to get her to move. Basically the ranch would have to fend for itself for a few days, Tate was going to be occupied.

Once at the airport and checked in they hit a cafe where they had some breakfast, Alex encouraging Tate to eat even though she was as white as a sheet.

They were just finishing when Sofia approached them carrying a grumbling Rafe. She had no issues when Olivia offered to take the boy, walking back over to Tyler who was once again awestruck by the beauty of her lover with a baby. Not that she was suddenly feeling clucky, she enjoyed being an aunt and doing the pass back.

Sofia noticed the paleness of Tate and smiled at her.

"Not a flyer I take it"

"We weren't meant to fly" Tate grumbled and Alex took her hand, giving it a squeeze. Sofia chuckled.

"Technically it is the safest mode of transportation" Sofia offered

"Not helping" Tate growled and started dragging Alex out of the cafe away from the others. Sofia shook her head and checking that Rafe was safe with Olivia went to the counter to get a take away of decaffeinated coffee. She sighed, she couldn't wait for Rafe to get on solids so she could enjoy her coffee again.

They all headed for the departure lounge ready for boarding. Alex was snuggled into Tate, talking quietly and reminiscing about the last time they were together at this airport.

Olivia was cooing over the baby with Tyler and Sofia was sitting back watching with a smirk. Looks like she had instant babysitters at the Ranch.

Once the call was made for first class passengers to board everyone stood up except a confused Sofia. When Alex noticed she wasn't moving she turned around eyebrow raised.

"You coming?" she asked the reporter

"Seriously?" Sofia stood on hesitant legs. First class? She never expected that.

"Seriously" Alex nodded then turned back to lead Tate slowly towards the gates. Luckily one of the air hostesses' was the same as the flight to New York and when Tate balked at the door to the plane gently encouraged her inside.

"Alex" Tate gulped when she was firmly strapped in her seat

"Yes love"

"I love you, you know that right" Tate shot her a look and Alex nodded "Good, because I think this is the last time even you will get me on the plane"

Alex's smile just widened and Tate had a feeling she'd be getting on a plane quite a bit in the future.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Reviews please, they are much appreciated and feed the muse.**_

Three impeccably dressed men stepped off the elevator and strolled down the corridor as if they owned it. People stepped aside as they walked, rather intimidated. They had that presence about them. A presence that they had only seen their boss possess, but never in this quantity.

The middle man was the one who reached out a confidant hand and pushed open the door that read Mark Hawthorn, CEO. They were met with a 20 something blonde at a desk typing away on a computer, everything about her was immaculate. All three sighed, typical of a 35+ CEO who was struggling facing the big 40.

The blonde finally looked up and the same man held out a business card

"We are here to see Mr Hawthorn. We are from Burke, Browne and Manning. We are representing Miss Cipriatti. Tell him it would be in his best interests to see us"

"Mr Hawthorn is in a meeting" the blonde stated obviously very protective of her boss.

"Call him" the middle man said in a tone that brooked no argument and with flushed cheeks the receptionist picked up the phone. When Mr Hawthorn answered they could hear the explosion through the line. The receptionist flushed further.

"Yes Mr hawthorn but there are 3 lawyers here from" she paused to read the card "Burke, Brown and Manning" she paused for a second before stuttering "They said they are representing a Miss Cipriatti Mr Hawthorn" she winced and held the phone away from her ear before nodding "Right away Mr Hawthorn" she hung up and looked at the three men in front of her. "Mr Hawthorn requests you join him in the conference room" she stood quickly and led the way.

The three men thanked her cordially when she left them in the room before taking their seats and waiting for their adversary. Wisely the man did not keep them waiting for long, walking in confidently and smiling as he came forward to shake their hand.

Lesser men would have missed the fine tremors and the worry lighting his eyes as he looked over them, sizing them up. They also would have missed the slight droop of the shoulders as he found himself lacking in comparison.

"May I enquire as to the nature of the call and what Miss Cipriatti is after this time" he sighed

"Our client is suing you for wrongful dismissal and loss of wages" Mr Burke informed and saw surprise light green eyes opposite him as he laid the paper out.

"She is also suing you for mental and financial anguish" Mr Browne informed slapping down his papers and seeing the incredulous look.

"We also have a warrant compelling your DNA for comparison to her son's to prove paternity. She is then requesting child support to the value of a quarter of your monthly earnings" Mr Manning informed levelly.

"The fuck you say" Hawthorn roared out "Is she mad, she can't do that! I have a wife and children"

"You should have thought of that before you lowered your zip Mr Hawthorn" Mr Burke smiled, it was not a pleasant smile but that of a predator who can smell his prey. "You also never should have downsized her either."

"Do you wish time to read what we are presenting" Mr Manning asked next

"I think I need to contact my lawyer" Mr Hawthorn sighed

"I suggest you do. Miss Cabot has instructed us to pursue this for Miss Cipriatti to the fullest extent, even if that means a messy court battle"

"Alexandra Cabot?" Mr Hawthorn, if possible, paled further

"Yes, she is fond of Miss Cipriatti and requested we represent her" Mr Burke nodded "I presume her editor has called and informed that Miss Cipriatti is on her way to Montana"

"What!" Hawthorn's face now turned red with rage

"Oh dear, I seemed to have let the cat out of the bag. Never mind, not much you can do now that Miss Cipriatti is now working freelance and has exclusive access to Miss Cabot"

"I'm going to kill him" Hawthorn muttered next and three sets of eyebrow rose in question as he grumbled and picked up the phone "Jennifer call my lawyers and get James Packard on the line, he has some explaining to do"

Three satisfied lawyers leant back and smirked. Like a pack of hungry Great Whites they could smell blood in the water and were circling awaiting the kill.

Once finally on the ground in Helena and the doors were open Alex literally had to run to keep up with Tate as she put as much distance between herself and the torture chamber as she could. The others followed more slowly and met up with the other couple at baggage claim.

Alex was cuddled into her lover's arms, offering her comfort the best she could. Tate was still pale and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, still embarrassed over her reactions to flying. She couldn't help it and didn't understand it as it wasn't as if she had ever had a bad experience.

Olivia grabbed her bag from the carousel then helped Sofia claim her pram and baby capsule. Tyler the ever loving partner carried their bags while Olivia helped out.

The next issue was vehicles. They would need more than Tate's truck which was parked in the long term car park. Alex hustled over to the hire car company who she had hired the SVU to her on her first arrival and secured a similar car.

No one was surprised when Olivia volunteered to go with Sofia and help her out. When Tate stated she wanted to go to a major food wholesaler Tyler sighed and resigned herself to more hours enclosed with a grizzly baby who clearly didn't enjoy travelling.

Tyler ended up driving, allowing the doting mother and her clucky partner access to the baby during the drive. She was going to have to let Olivia know there wasn't a chance in hell she was ready for a kid once they got home.

The drive home was long, they had to stop several times to allow either feeding or changing diapers. Tyler was at her wits end. So much for the myth that cars put babies to sleep. They never met this demon child. She was hardly surprised when Tate and Alex caught up with them in the Calling town site.

They had pulled over, again and she was grumbling and pacing when Tate pulled up beside her. Tate took one look at her and burst into laughter.

"Don't start" Tyler growled.

"That bad huh?" Tate smirked and Alex smacked her and told her to behave.

"A 6 hr flight and 4 hour drive with that baby is enough to put anyone off kids for life" Tyler sighed after checking Sofia and Olivia couldn't hear her "If Liv so much as suggests kids within the next 2 years I think I may go mad"

"She'd make a wonderful mother" Alex stated, sticking up for her friend "If the New York had an ounce of sense she would have been one already"

"What?" Tyler blinked stunned and Alex groaned. Shit

"Look I am sorry I didn't realise she hadn't told you, it's a real sore spot for her" Alex looked over Tyler's shoulder where Olivia was blowing raspberries on a giggling Rafe's belly "She applied to adopt a few years ago, I guess hitting 40 and all. They rejected her"

"Fools" Tyler muttered "Because of her job right?"

"Yeah and the hours she works. Then more recently she was nominated as guardian to a young boy. The mum was a drug addict. She and Calvin loved each other, I guess the mum got jealous and recant the guardianship. He lives with his grandparents now, and contact is forbidden" Alex replied sadly "She still has a picture he drew her somewhere, he signed his name Calvin Benson"

Oh Liv. Tyler turned and looked at her lover in a new light. She was no longer jealous of the attention she was giving the baby. She groaned, of course she was jealous, how petty was that? Maybe 2 years was a bit long to wait, she would talk to her lover once things settled down a bit.

Not long after they were all back in their vehicles and heading out to the Ranch. Tyler drove in front of Tate and with new enthusiasm pointed out things to Sofia. Sofia and Olivia were a bit surprised at the 180 in the change of her mood. She had been nothing but a grump for most of the trip.

The first sign that something was wrong presented at the turn off to their drive, a lot of heavy machinery had been in and out.

Olivia cocked her head to the side as the base of her neck prickled and she got that 'gut' feeling as she took in the sheds and barn, something was amiss. Her jaw unhinged in shock when she realised what it was the same time as Tyler swore and hit the gas.

They flew past the main house and the half completed outdoor kitchen before pulling to a screeching halt near other trucks, some belonging to the ranch, others belonging to neighbours, a couple to the fire department.

Tyler stormed out of the truck, Olivia instructed Sofia to stay inside before hurrying after her partner. Footsteps behind her alerted her to the presence of Tate and Alex as she zig zagged through the vehicles and came to a shocked halt beside Tyler grabbing her arm.

Many people walked around, black with soot. Fire-fighters, ranch hands, neighbours, Tyler's brothers. Some led horses by their leads, others poked at the smouldering embers which were once a tall proudly erect structure. Olivia raised a hand to rub at Tyler's back, feeling her start to shake in barely repressed rage. Her own anger was boiling in her blood.

"Tyler?" Tate stepped forward, her face a picture of horror as she took in the scene, Alex holding tight to her hand as she too couldn't believe the desolation. "Is that the barn?"

"What's left of it" Tyler grated and Olivia cuddled into her side. Someone had set fire to the barn, totally razed it. By the looks of some of the horses it was obvious they had still been inside. Olivia shuddered, she hoped they all got out alive and would be alright. She did a quick head count and it appeared they were all out. She winced as one let out a whinny of pain and she turned to see Midnight the black mare being checked over by Beau and who she presumed was a vet.

"Oh My God is that Midnight?" Tate asked incensed "Christ she got burnt" and Tate was off, running towards her favourite horse, Alex hurrying after her. Olivia watched them go sadly before Tyler took her hand and dragged her over towards where Callum was talking to a Fire Fighter.

"Cal?" Tyler called as they approached and watched as Cal's shoulders slumped for a second before he straightened and turned to his irate sister.

"Hey Ty"

"What the bloody hell happened?" she asked, nodding at the local volunteer Fire Chief.

"We're not sure yet, it's still too hot to go in" Cal shrugged "We're waiting for the trucks to come back with more water to cool it down. At about 7.30 the ranch hands were alerted by Buster. Someone noticed smoke and it was a full on effort then to get the horses out. Ma called the neighbours and they came to help"

Tyler did a quick survey of the neighbours and noticed the glaring absence of one. She scowled and tried not to jump to conclusions.

"Notice him missing too. Funny thing though, Seth Greene was sure he saw his truck heading away from the ranch as he was heading here."

"Chase doesn't live in that direction though" Tyler frowned

"Exactly" Cal sighed

"You suspect arson then?" Olivia asked, not really surprised and hoping like hell the man had slipped up and left some evidence this time.

"Let's wait and see, it would be pretty ballsy if it was. 7.30? Broad daylight, just after feeding." Tyler scratched her head "He'll be my first port of call if it is though" she growled and turned when rumbling engines signified the return of the Fire Engines.

Tate gently stroked the Midnight reassuringly. Other than a small burn on her hind quarters the size of her fist, a thrown hoof and a major case of horsey shock she would be fine. There were other horses that were worse off, bigger burns or wounds from trying to bust out.

The fire has spread from the barn into the back pastures, hence why everything was so chaotic when they still got here. That and the decided lack of water. They might have a river running through the property but absolutely useless for the Fire trucks to refill from. The pressure at the farm wasn't much chop either, barely keeping the ranchers fire fighting equipment filled on time.

Men had to resort to manual labour and wet sacks to fight the fire. Alex had been incensed, declaring it not good enough and she was going to do something about it. Tate had no doubt she would.

Tate had watched her lover leave, a determined stride in her step as she headed back to the SVU that Sofia was waiting patiently beside, all the while staring at the smoking ruins of the barn. Tate wondered whether that would make the features of the article.

Midnight whinnied again and Tate turned back to reassuring the beautiful horse, pressing her forehead to the mares

"I promise you we'll catch the bastard who did this" she told the intelligent animal who snorted and bobbed her head. Tate smiled "Good girl"

Alex pushed the pram into the main house via the mud room door. Sofia followed carrying the baby capsule, Rafael finally fast asleep inside now that they had stopped travelling.

As they stepped into the kitchen they were met with a hive of activity as the wives of all the men outside were busy making food, Judy gates bustling around offering advice. All heads swivelled in their direction as they stepped in.

"Alex" Judy came forward and gave her a hug while the other women returned to their food preparations. "I would say welcome home, but not much of a welcome"

"I am glad to be home" Alex smiled "I have missed our cabin, the peace and quiet. Or it will be once we catch this asshole" she blushed "Sorry"

"No need to apologise" Judy smiled then turned warily to Sofia "You the reporter?"

"Yes Mrs Gates. A pleasure to meet you" Sofia offered her free hand which Judy took and shook firmly.

"Please call me Judy. Mrs Gates was my battle axe mother in law" Judy offered a tentative smile

"Judy then" Sofia smiled "If you don't mind I'll just put Rafael down to sleep somewhere quiet, he's had an eventful trip and then I will come back to help"

"Don't be silly, you're a guest" Judy waved the offer away

"Please. I love to cook, it will be no problem" Sofia assured and Judy shot a surprised look at Alex who shrugged.

"Beats having me help" Alex grinned and Judy chuckled

"Too true dear, you can wrap and pack if it's not too difficult" Judy teased and Alex rolled her eyes as she pushed the pram out of the kitchen. "Put Sofia in our wing" Judy called.

"I presumed as such" Alex called back leading a confused Sofia out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough" Alex told the bemused reporter. Sofia didn't know whether to be intrigued or cautious.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Really tired as I post this but wanted to get something out for my MC readers. Have a great weekend, see you next week, am busy with visitors who have gone off to bed to allow me to post this. I apologise for any obvious mistakes._

Tate walked into the Mess after a long day of looking after some of the horses and organising for them to be agisted on neighbour's farms. She had to make some dinner for the men who were still working and the fire-fighters who were still scavenging in the ruins of the barn.

She was dead tired and just wanted to crawl into bed with Alex but not before she had fed over 25 people apparently. As she stepped through the door, planning an easy meal of steaks, sausages, salad and garlic bread she stopped dead at the sight in front of her.

What first caught her attention was Sofia, bustling around as if she owned her kitchen. Tate liked the woman but she had to fight a snarl of possessiveness. She watched a few seconds as Sofia instructed Judy on how to do something before moving off to the stove and large pots there.

The second thing that caught her attention was her beautiful lover, walking around the interior, humming softly, beautifully, to the baby in her arms. Young Rafe was snuggled in over her shoulder, seemingly content with his lot in life. Tate was captivated by the sight.

Alex turned around and caught sight of her, a smile blossoming across her lovely features and Tate was speechless. Her lover just radiated happiness and contentment and Tate vowed at that moment to move heaven and Earth the next time Alex mentioned a baby.

Alex hurried towards her, pausing in front of her and taking her in with shrewd eyes. Tate watched as concern replaced the happiness as she was looked over.

"You look worn out" her lover told her.

"I feel it" Tate sighed "I was coming inside to cook for everyone, they've worked hard all day"

"Hmmm and your day has been a cake walk" Alex sighed and manoeuvring Rafe into one arm almost expertly, took Tate's hand with her now free one and led her towards Sofia "I suggest you reassure yourself that Sofia can cook then take yourself off home and shower and come back refreshed"

They walked into the kitchen, Tate gritting her teeth to prevent herself snatching _her_ utensils from the woman's hands as she feigned interest in what was going on.

"Sofia, taking my job I see" she stated and she shot Alex a look when she squeezed her hand warningly. Now doubting it, the look levelled in her direction told her to behave.

"Oh trust me it's all yours" Sofia laughed, oblivious to the tension "I am just doing what I can to help out and my Nona made sure I could cook almost before I could walk. I found some ingredients in the pantry and fridge and hope you don't mind. I planned an Italian fare"

"Oh?" Tate was genuinely interested this time.

"Well" Sofia grinned warming to her task "I am going to start with Bruschetta, Carbonara for main and earlier this afternoon I made some Tiramisu. Hopefully there is plenty for all"

Tate couldn't deny that her mouth was watering as she looked in her oven and in the pots on the stove.

"I tell you what" she said looking at the woman "When things settle down a bit and if you are still around you can teach me how to cook a few of these things, _if_ the ranch hands give it their approval"

"Fair enough" Sofia gave a hesitant smile "I would like that. Maybe you can teach me different recipes and we can compare" she paused and looked at Alex "If I am still around"

Alex cocked her head to the side and regarded the reporter with an even stare

"Be 100% honest with me and you may be around for a while" Alex nodded, then took her lover's hand "Come on love, you really need a shower"

"Are you implying that I smell" Tate asked, mock affronted. She knew she smelt worse than a room full of sweaty men.

"I would never" Alex teased, eyes alight and received a quick peck from Tate.

"Then you're lying, but I love you for it" Tate laughed and started to walk towards the door before Alex called after her to wait. She turned and saw Alex was talking to Sofia, asking if she minded if she took Rafe with them as she didn't trust Tate not to collapse on the couch and fall asleep. Tate believed she could easily, once she allowed herself to slow down.

Sofia looked at her son who was snuggled into her acquaintances neck, saw the plaintive look that Alex was sending her and then looked at a tired Tate and gave her consent. Both Rafe and Alex seemed content with their current positions. She smiled as Alex hurried off to Tate, walking close by her side as they left the Mess, looked like there would be no shortages of babysitters on the Ranch. She was surprised and pleased to see Alex so clucky and would not deny her the pleasure of Rafe's company, not while she was currently busy.

Speaking of busy, she turned to check on the progress of her meal. She hoped that the men appreciated the simple but filling fair. Double checking that Judy was handling the salads that would accompany the meal she turned back to preparing her pasta.

* * *

Olivia and Tyler dragged their weary bodies into the Mess at 1830. Tyler had been working with the fire men all day, helping to sift through the rubble, clearing it away to see if they could find the starting point. At this stage they believed it had started in the tack room. An arson investigator would be coming out from a nearby county tomorrow to double check.

Olivia had worked side by side with Beau helping to fix fences that had been damaged when the fire had spread to the fields. She had built up some calluses in the last few weeks but she had a few blisters from the work and a nice little cut on her left palm when her skin met a nail. Luckily she was up to date on her tetanus shots.

Half an hour ago they had downed tools when it became too dark to work safely and had adjourned to the house to shower and change quickly. The hands had disappeared into the ranch house a long with the fire-men who would clean up utilising the spare rooms. Even the builders for the new outdoor kitchen had downed tools for the day to help and were looking forward to a hearty meal.

The neighbours had returned home earlier with promises to be back in the morning to help out further. Callum had tried to wave off their insistence but they had stood firm. They would help clean up and then rebuild when the all clear was given.

They stepped inside and two sets of eyebrows rose when they saw Alex at the coffee machine busy making pots of coffee while Tate sat nearby cradling Rafe a little awkwardly under her lover's watchful gaze.

That was surprising enough, even more surprising was the fact Sofia and Judy had been given free rein in the kitchen and Tate didn't seem all that concerned.

The dining room tables were all set like they never had been before and the hands and men were sitting around talking quietly while they waited. What on Earth?

Olivia walked up to her friend and gave her a quick one armed hug, smiling as Alex leant into her for a brief second before returning to her task.

"What's going on?" she asked and Alex chuckled

"Sofia is treating us to a traditional Italian fare. Once I make this pot of coffee for our table I will be sitting down. We've been ordered to remain seated and we will be served table by table" Alex turned off the knob as the pot filled, making sure to catch every drip before turning around.

Olivia glanced over at Tyler who was fussing over Rafe with Tate and had to grin. That baby had everyone wrapped around it's little finger, when he wasn't pooping that was. Leaving their lover's to follow Olivia and Alex walked towards the table where Beau, Callum and Sarah already sat.

"You should have seen Tate earlier, she bit the bullet and changed Rafe's diaper" Alex smirked.

"Really?" Olivia asked eyebrows raised

"It was only a number 1" Alex laughed placing the pot down as she and Olivia sat side by side leaving 2 chairs across from them for Tate and Tyler and one spare chair for Sofia if she dared to sit with them.

Callum pounced on the coffee first before it was passed around the table. By some mutual agreement the day's events weren't discussed, they were already on overload. Instead they spoke about New York and asked everyone how the trip went.

They were caught up in the laughter and teasing when they were startled by the presence of Judy who placed two large plates of Bruschetta in front of them. Several stomachs growled simultaneously as eager hands reached for their share. Luckily there appeared to be two pieces each to appease the hungry hoard.

Olivia took her first bite of the Bruschetta and moaned in delight before shooting a guilty look at Tate, who unable to use utensils as she still held Rafe gave Alex an imploring look. Alex was guiltily devouring her own food but took time out to cut a piece for her lover and offer it up. Tate took the offering and eyebrows shot upwards. Olivia waited for the verdict.

Sofia rushed in then with Rafe's pram upon seeing Tate's predicament, gently taking her son without waking him and laying him in his pram, covering him with a rug. The boy gave a few snuffles and went straight back to sleep under the watchful Tate, Alex and his mother.

"He must really be tired, he is being so good" she said to no one in particular.

"Nope, it's the mountain air. Much fresher than the stale New York air" Beau teased and she offered him up a shy smile.

"Sofia?" Tate requested the woman's attention and the dark haired woman turned in her direction nervously.

"Yes Tate?"

"I need to let you in my kitchen more often, this is seriously good" she praised as she chewed on her helping and Sofia relaxed offering a genuine smiled

"Thank you, I hope the rest lives up to the standard"

"I am sure it would" Tate nodded and pleased Sofia hurriedly left to get ready to serve the Carbonara and get Judy to pass out the bowls of salad.

The Carbonara was a huge success. Sofia thought she had cooked enough to have left-over's but sheepish hands and firemen asked for a second helping and she couldn't deny them. Some were sceptical about the desert, calling it 'fancy' but all gave murmurs of delight upon tasting.

* * *

Tate decided she definitely needed to have Sofia in the kitchen while she was here so she could obtain a few recipes. The ranch hands seemed to like something different, which was surprising as they were creatures of habit.

Most of the men stood after their meal, politely thanking Sofia for the food, before carrying their plates to the sink and disappearing out the door. The Gates family lingered, Judy and Alex telling everyone to stay seated while Alex made more coffees and Judy loaded the industrial dishwasher, much to Tate's disgust. She didn't like using it, claimed it never cleaned dishes like hand washing.

After lingering over the second coffee everyone finally bid goodnight at 8.00pm. Tate and Alex stayed behind to organise breakfast in the morning, taking out sausages, bacon and bread from the freezer and placing it out. It should thaw nicely overnight and go well with some eggs, mushrooms and tomato.

After that Tate and Alex made their way back to their cabin, walking hand in hand. Tate was happy to see Buster waiting for her and Alex left her to stay outside and play for a minute while she went in and used the bathroom and threw a couple of more logs on the fire. The days may be warming slowly but the nights were still chilly.

She was just slipping between the sheets, after setting the alarm, when Tate came in downstairs with Buster. Alex smiled as she listened to the click of Busters nails against the floor until he got to his bed, she pictured him doing several circles before plopping down in the right spot. She bit her lip to prevent a chuckled when she heard his content sigh.

Tate exited the bathroom soon after and walked wearily up the stairs. She stripped down to her underwear before taking two steps and literally collapsing on the bed. She groaned as Alex bullied her to lay properly and pulled herself up to lay her head on a pillow while Alex fussed and covered her with the blankets before cuddling into her side.

"Tired" she murmured on a deep sigh.

"Go to sleep" Alex leant forward and kissed her jaw "We have 8 and a half hours until the alarm goes"

"Ok, maybe Sofia will get up and cook breakfast" Tate grumbled and Alex chuckled

"She was a God send for you tonight, don't complain"

"I'm not, totally serious. Maybe she can do the morning shift and earn her keep and I can snuggle with you for longer" Tate proved her point by pulling Alex to lay half on top of her, Alex sighed, utterly content.

"We'll speak to her tomorrow" she snuggled in closer, loving that her lover was a snuggler too "Love you"

"Love you too" Tate breathed as her mind slowly drifted into sleep. Alex soon found herself following her.

Sofia lay wide awake in the quiet room. She was a bit weirded out without the hustle and bustle of New York penetrating through the windows.

Rafe slept peacefully in his crib. The crib she had been delighted to see when she had returned to the room earlier. She had tried to find someone to thank them but the house was enormous and everyone had disappeared. Rafe seemed to like it, if his tiny snores were any indication.

She had to admit it had been one hell of a greeting to the Ranch and from what little gossip she had ascertained she was appalled that someone appeared to be causing 'accidents'. She had already assured Alex and Judy that it went without saying that this didn't appear in the articles. It wasn't what she was here for.

Although despite the greeting it was hard, even in this short amount of time, to remember she was here for work. There was something peaceful and soothing about the wide plains, the trees and Mountains in the distance. The scenery was amazing and she didn't blame Olivia or Alex one bit for deciding to stay here. Not that she questioned the ladies devotion to their partners either, they were both totally smitten.

She smiled as she remembered the banter and looks the whole family had shared during dinner. It was obvious they were all very close. Dinner itself was amazing, it was a long time since she had cooked for someone, let alone that many people. She really regretted moving so far away from her family and that regret only deepened when she had Rafe and they found out about the whole scandalous affair.

She sighed refusing to think about it and determinedly ordered her body to relax, thankful shortly after she could feel herself drifting off. She was looking forward to tomorrow and what the day would bring.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all. Just a small one to get my muse back in the game. Went missing while I was having fun fishing. No real drama, just the morning after stuff through Olivia's POV._

Olivia groaned when the alarm went off at 5.45 the next morning. Tyler had set it as late as possible for them to make it to breakfast by 6. She really felt for Tate and Alex who would have been up at 5 or so. Tate needed a pay rise.

Throwing back the covers and smiling at Tyler's own groan she raced for the bathroom, shivering in the early morning chill. It took her just a couple of minutes to go about her toilet and strip out of the thin track pants and shirt she had used for pj's last night.

Hurrying back into the bedroom she played tag with a half dressed, semi asleep Tyler. Pulling on Wranglers, undershirt, t-shirt, check flannel shirt and a jumper. A pair of socks later and a brush of the hair and Tyler stepped out of the bathroom looking slightly more awake.

Together they headed downstairs to the mud room where hats, coats and boots were added to their outfit. Olivia remembered to grab some gloves Beau had given her last night to protect her hands, shoving them in a pocket. She looked at her cut, a scab had formed but it looked nasty and a little irritated. She would keep an eye on it.

Stepping outside her breath caught at the morning chill. Far out, she thought New York was still cold at this time of year. The air was crisp and white puffs formed in front of their faces as they walked. The sky was clear though, a beautiful red and yellow glow to the east rising over the plains, a few stars lingering to the west over the Mountains. She loved it here and she thanked her lucky stars her car had broken down.

Hand in hand they stepped into the Mess and realised they were one of the first ones to arrive, even though it was dead on 6. Olivia didn't blame anyone, yesterday had been a long day and besides it appeared even Tate had slept in as she was only now placing the bacon on the grill.

Sofia was helping Tate, looking after some sausages, Alex was working at the coffee machine, Judy was at the toaster and Hank was sitting at a table sipping his coffee while Rafe slept peacefully in his pram beside him.

Tyler moved to sit by her father while Olivia went over to speak to Alex, noticing the light smudges around her eyes.

"Hey" she sighed and Alex turned and offered her a tired smile

"Hey Liv, you look about how I feel" Alex teased and Olivia gave her a gentle shoulder bump

"Thanks." She looked at Tate who was now frantically cutting tomatoes while Sofia looked after the hotplate "Sleep in a bit?" she teased.

"Tate turned off the alarm and fell back asleep" Alex chuckled "Thank God for Sofia. She had gotten things started and sent Judy to wake us up. We got here 5 minutes before you did"

"Well it's not like everyone is on time, yesterday wore a lot of people out" Olivia shrugged and accepted her coffee mug from Alex, hissing in pain as the hot mug scalded her sore palm. Quick as a flash Alex grabbed her hand and taking the mug placed it aside while turning over her hand to examine the palm.

"What have you done?" she asked and inspected the cut, probing at the red inflamed site.

"Ow, Jesus Alex" Olivia hissed

"You should get that checked out" Alex told her concerned

"I'm putting antiseptic cream on it" Olivia told her "Yes Tyler knows and told me to get it seen to if it's not better by lunch" guessing what Alex's next question would be.

"Well I will be checking on it at lunch" Alex informed. "If it hasn't improved out of sight I will drag you to the Medical Centre myself"

"Yes mum" Olivia chuckled as Alex shot her a mock glare. Olivia smiled and gave her friend an impromptu hug, sighing when Alex returned it "Seriously, thanks for caring"

"Liv you're my best friend and sister" Alex scolded lightly "I will always care and worry. Iwant you around for a long time"

"Ditto" Olivia kissed her temple then pulled back and took her mug, leaving Alex to make more coffee.

Breakfast was ready by 6.15 and by then the majority of people had turned up. The last stragglers came in just in time. Olivia practically inhaled the breakfast. She loved that it was a big hardy breakfast, it should see them thru until lunch.

She kissed Tyler goodbye quickly, her lover was heading into town to meet the arson investigator to go through what had happened and show them to the farm. Olivia herself found herself in one of the farms giant trucks heading into town with Beau to buy new fencing products before they tackled the last of the fence that had been burnt.

As they drove along Olivia was very aware that Beau wanted to ask her something and was waiting patiently while wondering what it was about. She presumed it must be about her and Tyler. He had never said a word for or against them and she finally figured he was going to say his peace. When he did speak she was left slightly stunned at the topic.

"So Olivia" he paused "You know Sofia a bit right, I mean she was a crime reporter" he stopped again noticing her stare "What?"

"Sorry" Olivia grinned and relaxed "I could tell you wanted to say something but figured you were finally going to say your peace on your sister and I"

Beau snorted and rolled his eyes

"Yeah well I figured you knew if you hurt my sister there would be nowhere to hide, from me or the family" he grinned "But since you are so disgustingly and obviously in love that doesn't seem to be an issue" he chuckled and Olivia was glad for her dark skin which would hide the severity of her blush. Yeah they were pretty obvious.

"A ha, so Sofia?"

"I just want to make sure she's on the up and up" he stated trying to keep a neutral tone of voice and a straight face. It didn't work on Olivia at all. She wasn't a veteran cop for nothing.

"Bull shit" she gave him one of her best interrogation looks and had to bite back a smile when he squirmed uncomfortably. Poor Beau, he had better stick to ranching, he would make an incredibly bad criminal. He crumbled like an addict promised his next hit of crack.

"Ok, she seems nice. I was wondering what you knew about her situation?" he asked and she watched him bite his lip nervously.

"What situation would that be?" she asked with a raised brow, in full teasing mode. Beau sighed and shook his head.

"Olivia come on, I have never joined my family in teasing you, not even when you love sounds kept me up all night. Cut me some slack here" he pleaded.

"Well I can tell you she was a great reporter, always told the facts as they were. Alex liked her, would often give her interviews, so would Casey, another ADA we had" she elaborated when Beau shot her a questioning look. She sat back and contemplated "She always asked smart questions and if one got shot down she wouldn't push the issue. She was well respected."

"So she is a good reporter" Beau nodded "I got that or we wouldn't have let her on the Ranch" he paused again and she could see the wheels turning in his head as to whether he should ask his next line of questions. Olivia knew exactly what he wanted to know of course but was being deliberately obtuse. She wanted him to ask it.

"So" he finally stated "I noticed she wasn't wearing rings"

"Personal questions?" Olivia gave him a mock surprised look "What makes you think I know anything about that?"

"Olivia!" Beau groaned and Olivia sighed, suddenly serious.

"Let's just say she is single and Rafe won't know his sperm donor" she grumbled, her anger showing in her tone and the look on her face. Beau nodded and decided he would wait for any further questions. He didn't know a lot about Olivia, just enough to know that he had hit a bit of a personal sore spot and decided to leave well enough alone. Just as well as they were coming into the town outskirts.

5 minutes later they were pulling into the rear parking of the Hardware store. They jumped out together and headed in the back door to find someone to help them load their supplies. It would need a fork lift as it was too heavy to carry.

The owner of the store himself came up to them, offering Beau a few words of sympathy about the incident and hoping they found the culprit soon. Olivia just hoped they found some evidence in the ruins to point a finger at Ballantyne.

Beau hurried the man along, she was sure they would have stayed there all day talking otherwise. Soon they had several large strainer posts, some wire and some steel posts loaded in the back of the truck. Olivia was slightly amazed that they were able to book it all onto a Ranch account and they pulled out of the lot without a single cent swapping hands. That was extremely trusting. Not that she was worried that the Gates family would have any issue in paying.

She rose a questioning brow when Beau turned in the opposite direction to home. It turned into a scowl when he turned into the parking lot of the Medical centre.

"Beau" she growled and Beau smiled

"What? You think I am too male to notice that the gash on your hand is causing you grief and probably should have been looked at yesterday?" he asked then grinned "I can call Tyler"

"She has seen it" Olivia remained stubborn

"Yes, I bet she wanted you to get it seen to" Beau was just as stubborn

"Only if it hadn't healed by lunch"

Beau reached over quickly and snagged her wrist, turning her hand palm up, giving her a pointed look when she tried to curl her fingers and hissed in pain. Damn thing hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Olivia, if that isn't infected I will eat my hat. Get your ass out of the truck you big baby and let's get it seen to" he released her wrist and opening his door slid out of the cab.

"I am not a baby" she pouted as she opened the door and slid out too, following him into the centre rather dejectedly.

They fussed over her. Tsk tsked that she hadn't come in yesterday, gave her a shot, 3 stitches and some antibiotics. She was to come back in a week to get them out and to try not to over use the hand.

Olivia was muttering as she left the place and slammed her way back into the truck.

"Who is going to help you with the fence now wise guy?" she smirked at him and he shrugged

"You still have one good hand smart ass, don't think you are getting out of it that easy" he chuckled and she opened her mouth to reply, realised she had nothing to say and snapped it shut again. Beau couldn't help but laugh and she glared at him "Oooh, the silent treatment Liv. You're such a girl"

"I hope to hell Sofia makes your life miserable" she growled but effectively shut him up.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all, just a small one. All I could manage with this blasted head cold. I feel like crap so sorry if you think it is below par. Would love lots of lovely reviews to make me feel better and help my muse. Maybe if I get lot's of reviews I can work up a little smut. _

Upon arriving back at the ranch they stopped off at the mess. Stepping inside they saw Tate and Sofia working side by side cooking while Alex sat at a table with her laptop working with Rafe sleeping in his pram next to her.

Alex looked up when they stepped in and Olivia saw her gaze zone straight in on her hand. She was up like a jack in the box and hurrying across. Olivia gave a resigned sigh and waited for her, offering up her hand for inspection.

"Did you hurt it further?" Alex questioned immediately carefully examining the bandage before making a move to undo and unwind it. Olivia stopped her with gentle hands, holding the pale more delicate hands in hers. She waited until Alex looked up at her before smiling gently.

"Alex it's Ok. Beau made me go to the clinic, gave me no choice. I've got a few stitches and some antibiotics" Olivia told her, grateful her friend was so concerned. No doubt she was lucky to have a friend like Alex.

"So you are going to take it easy for the next few days?" Alex asked pointedly and Olivia thought it was more of a demand than anything. She always was a bossy ADA. She shrugged.

"I'm gonna keep Beau company. I still have another hand as he pointed out" Alex shot Beau a glare and he merely grinned and waved from his position near Rafe. Olivia thought the man was infatuated with the small boy. "We actually came in to get some coffee to go" Olivia hinted giving her friend her best puppy dog look and Alex sighed. She never could resist Olivia when she gave her a pleading look. Why was it she always caved in? She contemplated that for a while, flicking a quick look over Olivia's shoulder when Tyler walked in with two other men.

She presumed Olivia heard but was too busy giving her the pleading look as Tyler approached them.

"Fine but if you hurt your hand further I don't want to hear about it" Alex growled "And I will tell Tyler I argued the point"

"Eh, I'm not worried about Tyler, I have her wrapped around my little finger" Olivia chuckled.

"Is that so?" came a voice from behind her and Olivia cringed slightly before shooting a smirking Alex a glare. "I thought you were my sister" she grumbled to Alex before turning around to Tyler. She gave the two men with her lover a cursorily glance before smiling at Tyler "Hi"

"Wrapped around your finger huh?" Tyler asked and Olivia grinned sheepishly

"You weren't supposed to hear that" she admitted but not in the least repentant. Tyler was wrapped around her little finger, just as much as she was Tyler's.

"You don't say" her lover drawled then looked down at her hand "I see you wised up went to the clinic"

"Beau took me" Olivia admitted knowing Alex or Beau would probably dob on her anyway. Traitors!

"Stitches?" Tyler asked while gently taking her hand

"3" she admitted

"Yet you're going back out with Beau?" Tyler scowled and Olivia grinned, it was time to wipe the smile off Beau's face.

"He told me I had another hand" she informed and watched her lover about gain whiplash looking around at her younger brother. Beau slunk down in his chair and suddenly found the sleeping Rafe even more fascinating.

"Dobber" Alex whispered behind her and Olivia turned to look at her astounded.

"What you did was better? Not telling me Tyler was behind me" Olivia scoffed.

"I plead the fifth" Alex shrugged and handed her a thermos of coffee before strolling back to her computer and leaving her to the lions. Crap.

"I'll get you back for that" Olivia called after her and received an acknowledging wave. Wanting to avoid any further disapproval from Tyler she started to slink around her "Well I guess Beau and I better be off to finish the fencing"

"Olivia" Tyler growled and Olivia stopped with a sigh and looked up at her "Look after that hand, if it starts to hurt you better become a spectator and not utter a single word tonight in complaint. I won't want to hear it" Of course they both knew she was lying through her arse. She'd blow on it gently all night if Olivia said it relieved her pain. Olivia grinned knowingly.

"Yes ma'am" she saluted then hurried out, motioning to Beau to hurry up. Beau scampered after her, not wanting to be Tyler's next target.

Tyler watched her lover go, knowing that Olivia would last about 5 minutes before frustration and boredom would set in and she'd cave in and help Beau. She made a note to check Olivia's hand at lunch time and if was paining her she would sic her mother onto her.

* * *

Tyler was part right, Olivia did cave but Beau was bound and determined not to get any further into Tyler's or Alex's bad books. Tyler could make his life miserable and Alex only had to say one word to Tate and he'd be on a diet not of his own choosing. Speaking of Tate.

"I was surprised to see Tate letting Sofia in her kitchen" he commented quietly causing Olivia to pause in her task of wiring the ring lock wire fence to a post. It was the easiest task he had managed to find, that and getting her to sight so he could bang in the posts in the first place. She also had the hard task of driving the truck slowly forward, inch by inch to strain the wire.

This had been done by placing a special board either side of the ring lock fence, holding it sturdy. A chain was attached either end of the board and then attached to the trucks tow bar. By inching the truck forward it pulled the wire tight so the fence didn't droop. Beau then tied the fence to the large support post to hold the tension. Then all that was required was tying the fence to the posts and running some straining wire along the top to make it taller.

"Yeah" Olivia eventually answered with a shrug "Tate's always a bit possessive. Guess Sofia proved herself with the meal last night"

"Well it didn't look like they were making anything too hard, just cutting salad. I suppose Sofia wants to feel useful. Alex was obviously busy with work so she couldn't interview her"

Olivia smirked, she wondered how long it would take for him to bring up Sofia again.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" she chuckled then looked up as Beau swore and saw him shaking his hand "You ok there?"

"Yeah just pinched myself with the pliers" he muttered before going back to his task. Olivia returned to tying on the fence, not an easy job with one hand but she managed well enough to meet her own high standards. "I can't ask her out" Beau finally filled the silence as they moved on to the next posts.

"Why not? Scared she'll turn you down?" she teased and then blinked in surprise when he nodded. Oh, well. What to say to that?

"Also worried that I hardly know her, she will probably only be around for a short time and I've been there done that"

"What? Dated a woman only passing through?" she finished tying the bottom rung and moved a couple up.

"That and a woman with a kid, it didn't end well" Beau admitted and Olivia was surprised, hearing the true pain in his voice. For some reason she knew it had more to do with the kid than the mother. He must have loved the kid.

"I'm sorry Beau" she told him genuinely, pausing in her task "I can tell that hurt you a lot"

"We were together a year when the kid's father MIA in Iraq, presumed dead, came home." He sighed. Olivia didn't need him to fill in the blanks. The woman had returned to her former partner, taking the child with her.

"How old was the child when she left?" she asked gently, resuming her task and quickly finishing before turning to wait for Beau's answer. She found him deep in thought, staring off at the Mountains in the distance. Standing she walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He started and turned to look at her. Her heart broke when she saw unshed tears in his eyes. Poor Beau, who knew the jovial young man carried such pain?

She ignored his grumble of protest and pulled him gently forward, his crouched position had his face at her waist level and he leant his head into her side, taking her small measure of comfort as she gave him an awkward hug.

"How long ago Beau?" she asked softly and he sighed

"Two years" a while ago then but not long enough to forget the raw pain he would have felt.

"How old was the child?" she gently asked next and he raised his hand, trying to subtly wipe an errant tear from his face.

"Two years old when I met his mum, three when she left me. I haven't seen him since" he paused then whispered softly "He called me daddy"

Oh shit. Olivia opened her mouth to offer words of comfort but closed it again when she realised she had no words to make his pain any better, obviously time had not healed those wounds. So she just let him take a moment to regain his composure before he pulled away.

"Sorry about that" he muttered before turning back to his task "Best get back to it"

Olivia sighed but knew after dealing with Elliot all these years not to push. Instead she gave his shoulder one last squeeze and moved on.

To say the atmosphere between them until lunch was strained was a slight understatement. Olivia realised Beau was either ashamed of breaking down or worried what she would think. She didn't feel any different than she had before and rather admired he had felt so strongly for the child he still missed him years later.

Driving back to the Mess the cab of the truck was extremely silent as both pondered what had been revealed. Once Beau turned off the truck and made to exit a gentle hand stopped him.

"Just so you know Beau, I don't think any less of you for showing your emotions." She told him quietly "In my job I have dealt with all levels and types of emotions, including my own. I want you to know I won't tell anyone what you said or how you reacted, your secret is safe with me, always." She waited letting that sink in and watching as the set of his shoulders relaxed. "Having said that I think you have bottled this up for a while and you need to deal with your anger and grief. If you need to talk to anyone I am here"

There was a long silence as no one moved and Olivia barely dared to breathe as she waited for Beau to relax.

"My sister is a very lucky woman" he finally stated and Olivia let loose her pent up breathe

"Make sure you tell her that for me wont you" she teased trying to lighten the mood. She thought she heard a quiet chuckle before she withdrew her hand and they finally left the cab.

Once inside the Mess they hurriedly joined the cue which was lining up for Baguettes. They had the choice of ham or chicken. Olivia chose the chicken, thanking Sofia who served her and heading to the table where Alex sat, once again holding Rafe.

"Getting clucky Cabot?" she teased as she sat down, watching as Alex burped Rafe like an expert.

"All in good time" Alex smiled waiting for Olivia to take a sip of her drink "I want a lot of alone time with Tate first to jump her bones without interruptions" she said and laughed as Olivia exhaled the drink through her nose.

Tyler sat down next to Olivia when she had regained her composure and was sending Alex death glares. Alex was gently cradling a now sleeping Rafe not in the slightest bit worried about the looks she was receiving from her friend.

Tyler was amazed at the boy, she barely heard it cry and he seemed to either be asleep or content to just lie there and stare around his surrounds. She had no issue with him as long as he stayed that way.

"How's the hand?" she asked her lover and Olivia smiled

"It's fine Ty, Beau has made sure I am not doing too much and given me easy jobs" she assured then looked around "Where are the Arson investigators? I was a bit lax in introducing myself this morning"

"They are still out in the barn securing evidence." Tyler's jaw tightened "Whoever did the job didn't try to hide the fact it was arson. They poured gasoline all through the tack room and out past the stalls" she shook her head in disbelief "He wanted to cause maximum damage and quickly. It's little wonder we got all the horses out. It's also not surprising we missed the prick in all the confusion to get them out quickly. He obviously hiked out to where he left his truck and then passed the neighbours on their way in to help"

"So you believe it's Chase then" Olivia stated

"I have no doubt. We just need to prove it. Or the investigators do." She sighed "They are taking over the investigation. I've told them about the other couple of instances and they agree they are all connected. A couple of Detectives are coming out from Great Falls. These are serious crimes"

"Did you nominate our main suspect?" Olivia asked next

"I did, along with the fact it's a New York Detective's gut instinct and the very little evidence we have" Very little being a grand overstatement. They had the fact Chase had been kicked out of the Bar angry the night of their accident and that a neighbour had seen him coming from a direction that was suspicious at best when responding to the fire.

"Hmmm" Olivia conceded "Along with his fixation on you"

"Don't remind me" Tyler groaned

"Well I am sure they are competent, hopefully Chase was careless and he will be in custody soon" Olivia assured everyone. Unfortunately no one, including herself was assured. They had been a part of Law Enforcement for far too long.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Thanks for all the great reviews guys, keep it up. A bit of smut in this chapter and some drama. Don't kill me yet OK._

"Tate come try this?"

Tate looked over and saw that Sofia had put together her secret recipe to make the world's best chicken parmigiana. She had just completed the tomato sauce for on top. Tate made her way over, her mouth watering at the delicious smell.

Honestly she surprised herself with how much she seemed to be enjoying cooking side by side with the little Italian. She had been a real God send when Tate had discovered she didn't have enough bottles of the sauce to feed everyone tonight. For a usual night yes but add to that the builders rebuilding the outdoor kitchen and the arson team and detectives that had rocked up due to yesterdays fire and she was a few jars short.

Of course Sofia had been scandalised that she cooked from a bottle and not from scratch. Then of course she had refused to tell Tate the secret family recipe as Tate wasn't family. Tate had sighed, resigned to the help and given Sofia free reign to her pantry for her ingredients.

Now she paused near Sofia and bent down to taste the sauce that Sofia offered on a tea spoon. Her eyes flew open wide as the tasted the thick spicy sauce

"Wow"

"Thank you, from you I'll take that as a compliment"

"Take what as a compliment?" Alex asked coming to see what Sofia was making that smelt so lovely.

"Babe you gotta try this" Tate told her, opening a drawer and pulling out a fresh spoon before pausing to ask Sofia's permission. Sofia smiled and nodded and Tate took a tiny scoop and offered it to Alex.

The moment Alex closed her lips warily around the spoon and explosion of flavour occurred in her mouth and she moaned.

"That's good" she shot the sauce a look as her stomach grumbled "You know Tate you should serve your stuffed potatoes with that, add a garden salad and it would be a meal fit for a king."

"I have no large potatoes" Tate advised disappointed, it would have made a nice meal indeed.

"Then grab the largest of what you do have and use those" Alex told her

"I can make some cheesy garlic bread to add to it" Sofia advised "That should keep everyone happy"

"I can't keep taking up your time like this" Tate sighed and Sofia looked slightly disappointed at this making Tate feel like a heel "Ok, If you're sure"

"Absolutely, let's do this" Sofia clapped her hands in excitement and hurried off. Tate shared an amused look with Alex.

"How come I think journalism is just a job with her and cooking is her passion" Tate asked quietly

"How do you feel about a sou's chef?" Alex asked in return and Tate realised she could get used to it, as long as she was head chef.

"Reckon I could convince Judy and Hank?" she surprise Alex with her comeback and Alex had to chuckle

"I think your combined cooking will do that" Alex patted her lover's arse making her jump "I'll help by postponing the interviews regularly. I do have a tonne of paperwork to catch up on"

"Not to mention a tonne of babysitting" Tate chuckled as Rafe made a noise from his pram and Alex hurried off to make sure he was ok. Shaking her head she turned back to her tasks.

* * *

Later that night after a very successful dinner, which everyone raved about and a few commented that Sofia should stick around with Tate as they made a great combination, Tate and Alex finally headed to bed.

Tate utilised the bathroom first while Alex spent time giving Buster a bit of attention, which the dog lapped up, before Alex played tag and swept into the bathroom while Tate started a fire to take the chill off the cabin and with a quick pat to Buster headed upstairs.

Tate sighed gratefully as she slid into bed after turning off the main light and setting the alarm for 5.30. She couldn't believe Sofia was actually going to get up and help her cook pancakes for breakfast. Although she said Rafe would probably have her up anyway, but still, sleep while you can was always her motto.

Light footsteps alerted her to Alex's presence and if Tate hadn't have been lying down she would have fallen over. OMG, Alex stood there in some sort of see through light blue lace and satin nightgown. For the life of her she couldn't get a sound out, couldn't move a muscle, good lord she could barely remember her name.

Alex smiled seeing her lover's reaction, she took it as gospel that Tate approved of her attire and smiled seductively as she sashayed forward. She watched as Tate gulped, her eyes falling south of her own and Alex swallowed a chuckle when she realised Tate was fixating on her aroused nipples.

Alex would be the first to admit she was horny, she had missed the physical side of her relationship over the past couple of days, her need for Tate had her physically shaking most of the evening. Nothing felt more right to her than Tate's naked skin against her own, Tate's hands on her, Tate's mouth on her. She shivered in anticipation as she finally reached the bed.

Tate realised she was about to hyperventilate as Alex gave her a saucy smile

"I've missed you lover" Alex purred and Tate whimpered as Alex swept the sheets aside to reveal her very unromantic singlet and boxers "I hope you're hungry Tate"

"Wha...what?" Tate was confused, what did food have to do with anything, her jaw dropped open as Alex pulled her nightgown up to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear and her brain finally clicked into gear. "Fuck me" she whispered and Alex smiled.

"Eventually love" she assured climbing daintily onto her lover's chest and sliding upwards, aware of Tate's hungry gaze on her swollen wet centre "First I think you need to be served some entre"

Tate didn't hesitate, she gripped Alex's hips tight and pulled her forward to her waiting mouth.

* * *

Olivia muffled her cries with her bandaged hand while her good hand grappled for purchase on the bed head trying to keep her grounded.

Tyler had been very receptive to her favourite toy just minutes earlier taking it into the bathroom with her before stepping out 5 minutes later wearing just the strap on and her cowboy hat. Olivia had immediately flooded her underwear.

She had been surprised though when Tyler had approached her slowly, crawling onto the bed and sprawling above her, covering her body with her larger leaner one. Tyler had taken her time to kiss her, building up her passion further, undressing her with care and barely restrained passion if her shaking hands were any indication.

Tyler had continued to go slow much to her consternation, letting her hands and mouth wander all over her body while she begged and pleaded and even threatened. She was brought to the edge of climax and held there so many times before Tyler finally brought her to release with a devilish tongue and masterful fingers.

She hadn't stopped, not even when Olivia had climbed for a second time and crashed over, or the third. She hadn't even used the toy yet and Olivia had thought she'd expire if she did. As she came down from her third earth shattering climax, she had asked Tyler what that had been all about.

Tyler had answered with a blunt command

"Turn over Liv"

"What?" she'd asked confused

"Turn over" Tyler growled. There had been something in Tyler's voice, something dangerous. It had scared and excited her at the same time and knowing Tyler wouldn't hurt her she rolled over. The second she did her hips were clasped in strong sturdy hands and she was jerked onto all fours. "That was me proving that you don't need some toy to get you off lover, all you need is me"

"Tyler?" Olivia had been slightly distressed but the anger and hurt she'd heard in her lovers voice and tried to turn around. Tyler's hands had held her firm and she felt the dildo slide against her wet folds, she had whimpered unbelievably turned on by the thick length of it.

"Does it turn you on Liv?" Tyler growled and Olivia had bit her lip as the blunt tip had entered her core "Does having a dick turn you on more?" and Olivia's eyes had flown wide at the implication and she went to protest but Tyler had thrust carefully but firmly inside until she was seated deep. Still sensitive from her last climax she'd given a cry of pleasure, her body responding and over ruling her brain.

Tyler had continued to thrust into her, never hard enough to hurt her but firm enough that Olivia knew who was boss. Olivia's body betrayed her mind as she felt herself climbing for the peak. She took little pleasure in the knowledge that by the sounds Tyler was making she too was nearing the edge.

Olivia bit her arm hard enough to cause pain, determined to keep all sounds from being omitted. She gripped the headboard hard to stop Tyler's firm thrusts from pushing her head into the headboard as she lost control in her own passion.

They cried out simultaneously and it was a climax like they had never experienced before. Olivia's brain short circuited and she slumped onto the bed drained, barely aware when Tyler disengaged.

It wasn't until she felt the bed shift and heard the straps of the toy being undone that everything came rushing back and she turned over to find a furious Tyler standing their holding the strap on at arm's length.

"If you're not satisfied with our sex life Olivia then tell me, if you want dick, go find a man." She threw the toy on the bed in disgust "Don't you _ever_ bring a toy into this bedroom again"

To say Olivia was stunned was putting it mildly. WTF? Then anger took over as fury whipped through her blood as Tyler turned to go to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Tyler Gates. How dare you say that to me? I love you, I don't want a man or anyone else." She slid off the bed and reached for her dressing gown "All you had to do was say no Tyler instead you acted like you were eager to use it yourself, you brought me to 3 incredible climaxes and then used my sensitivity against me to degrade me. How could you do that Tyler, I thought you loved me" she finished quietly her anger draining out of her. Refusing to look into her lover's face she murmured sadly "I'll go sleep in my old room"

She walked off, thinking that Tyler would stop her, call her back anything but all she heard of was the angry slam of the bathroom door. Smothering a sob of anguish she hurried back to grab her phone then quickly left the room.

* * *

Alex was sucking in much needed air after her latest mind bending orgasm, Tate slumped drained half on her half on the bed when her phone rang. Any other time she would have ignored it but she was truly confused to hear Olivia's ringtone at this time of night when she expected her friend to be doing her own horizontal tango.

Groaning she reached for it and swiped her finger across the touch screen to answer it.

"Liv?" she asked and then her heart broke as she heart the gut wrenching sobs. She was halfway out of bed before she knew it, all manner of catastrophe's running through her mind. One look at her face had Tate in action too.

"Alex, I need you" came the sobbing voice

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked as she searched her drawers frantically for clothe

"T..T..Tyler"

"What about Tyler?" Alex asked pausing in her task and looking at Tate

"We had a fight, Alex. I don't know what to do" her friend sobbed sounding heartbroken and Alex knew this was no ordinary fight.

"I'll be there in 5 sweetie, where are you?"

"In my old room" Olivia sniffed

"Ok, I'm coming Liv. I'll be there soon" she assured and quickly hung up and turned to hurriedly dressing.

As soon as Alex stepped into Olivia's room she was body checked by her friend. Instinctively wrapping her arms around her she held Olivia who thankfully was no longer crying. Alex had never seen or heard Olivia so distraught before and wondered what the hell was going on.

For long moments she stood there, Tate standing silently behind her watching over them and trying to hold her anger in check. What she really wanted to do was go rip her friend a new one for doing this to her lover's friend.

Long minutes later and Alex led Olivia over to the bed sitting her gently down before kneeling down in front of her. She sighed as she saw the obvious signs that Olivia had gone into her shell.

"Olivia Benson, don't you dare withdraw on me" she declared "You called me here to help, I can't unless you tell me what happened"

Olivia flinched as if she had been slapped and Alex rose a surprised brow, that was a strong reaction.

"Olivia Honey did Tyler hurt you?" she asked, seriously concerned she had misjudged her friends lover.

"No" Olivia assured "At least not physically"

Alex gently took Olivia's hands in hers and waited patiently for Olivia to tell her story. With a deep sigh, a halting voice and an embarrassed flush Olivia did.

2 minutes later Alex was flying for the door, murder on her mind. She was shocked and surprised when Tate caught her.

"Let me go Tate" she growled at her lover.

"No" Tate was firm as she held her lover tight and barricaded the door. She was so going to kill Tyler for this "I think I know the reason behind Tyler's action. Although it doesn't condone what she did it does give some insight. You see 6 years ago Tyler returned home when her girlfriend of 4 years revealed she was pregnant and leaving her for a man" she revealed the bombshell.

"Oh" Alex stopped fighting

"Crap" Olivia murmured as silence filled the room.

_**CLIFFY. Haven't done one for a while so thought it was time. Besides I need to get to bed. stay tuned and remember reviews feed the muse.**_


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all. This chapter is epic, but it needed to be. For those concerned I fixed things slightly and we get an insight into what set Tyler off. Happy reading, reviews please._

Tate frowned when her knock on Tyler's door went unanswered. She had convinced Olivia and Alex that Tyler would have realised the extent of her actions by now and would be upset and furious with herself. Alex had muttered "good" but Olivia, the big hearted generous, too generous, person that she was agreed. She was pissed at Tyler still but a lot of it had to do with the fact that she had opened herself up to Tyler, told her all her secrets and Tyler quite obviously hadn't reciprocated. Olivia was furious and extremely hurt. As she should be.

Carefully checking the door she found it still unlocked and pushed the door open "Tyler?" she called softly into the darkened room, pausing to let her eyes adjust to the light. The room was quite obviously deserted as she swept her gaze around it. As it landed on the bed she blushed at the sight of the rather large endowed toy that had been the start of all the drama.

Moving over to the bed she decided she needed to put the thing away somewhere out of sight so it didn't stir things up again. Carefully picking it up by a neutrally located strap in her fingertips she walked around the bed and opened the bottom bedside drawer, relieved to find it empty, and hastily dropped the thing inside. She paused before shutting the drawer, a little imp in her wondering if Alex would like her using something like that. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking that.

Looking around the rest of the room she zeroed in on the bathroom door and sighed, obviously Ty was still in there. Moving towards it she paused when she heard a sound coming from inside. Her mouth fell open in shock, was Ty crying? She'd never seen Ty cry before, not even get misty eyed. Hurrying over she didn't bother with propriety and knock, just wrenched the door opened then uttered a cry of shock

"Tyler!"

To say the bathroom was a mess was an understatement. It looked like with one good sweep of her arm Tyler had managed to knock everything off the vanity to the floor. Cans, soap, tubes and broken glass lay everywhere. The vanity mirror was smashed, by the look of Tyler's bloody right hand that was the perpetrator. Tyler's feet were all cut from stepping on the broken glass. Tyler herself was curled up next to the toilet, still naked, sobbing her heart out. Tyler wrinkled her nose, by the smell of it she had also lost every meal she had consumed that day too.

"Jesus mate what have you done?" Tate shook her head as she looked at the destruction around her and wondered how she could get Tyler out without hurting her further

"Go away" Tyler groaned

"I can't Ty, I can't leave you like this"

"I don't deserve it" Tyler sobbed "I practically... no I did rape her. How could I do that Tate? I love her"

"Oh Ty, no you didn't" Tate shook her head, although it hadn't been far off in her books "Look I know something was behind what you did, I don't know anything but the basics you told me one night when you were plastered. I think that bitch from 6 years ago had something to do about it"

"She hates me" Tyler continued to cry and Tate was gobsmacked. She expected Tyler to be worried, to be angry at herself, to even be upset. She didn't expect Tyler to act so... so girly.

"Olivia doesn't hate you, she's angry and upset but she doesn't hate you" Tate assured

"She'll leave me" Tyler said next "I don't blame her, I'd leave me, after charging me with rape"

Tate had no idea what to say to that, what Olivia decided to do now she couldn't speculate on but right now she knew she needed help to get Tyler out of the bathroom and clean her up. Sighing she decided to go get Alex. Tyler wouldn't want Olivia seeing her like this and Tate wasn't sure she wanted Olivia to either. She hated the idea of leaving Olivia by herself but it had to be done.

Hurrying back to the other room she poked her head in and breathed a sigh of relief to see Alex had coaxed Olivia into going to sleep.

"Al" she whispered and her lover's blonde head shot in her direction. She waved her hand in a come here motion and Alex frowned, looking at her friend before sighing and sliding slowly off the bed so she wouldn't wake the brunette.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she stepped out into the corridor

"Tyler's done a number on herself and the bathroom" Tate sighed grabbing her hand and dragging her back towards Tyler's room.

"Wait, what?" Alex pulled them to a stop and looked at Tate stunned.

"She'd smashed up the bathroom, bloodied herself up, cut her feet on broken glass and thrown up all over the toilet and herself" Tate sighed "Now she's crying and refusing to move. Al in 4 years I haven't even seen Tyler get misty eyed"

Next thing Tate knew Alex was barrelling past her, hurrying into Tyler's room while she hurried to catch up. Alex pulled up short and smothered a gasp with a hand at the sight in front of her.

"Get out" Tyler whimpered, curling herself into a tighter ball, trying to protect her modesty a bit "I'll clean myself up and hand myself in tomorrow"

Alex shot a confused look at Tate and Tate sighed.

"She thinks she raped Olivia" Tate whispered and Alex's brows shot up to her hairline.

"Well no, not technically, Olivia didn't object. But it certainly isn't how you treat someone you love." Alex whispered back so Tyler couldn't hear. "Tate there is a lot more to this than just a girlfriend leaving you for a man."

"I know. I think there is a lot more to the story too" Tate nodded "You stay here and make sure she doesn't hurt herself more, I'll go get a broom and mop so we can get into her without harming ourselves"

Alex nodded and watched her lover hurrying off before turning back to her best friend's lover. She was no longer pissed at Tyler, a little mad but no longer willing to pull her head off.

"Tyler, we're going to clean up the bathroom then fix you up OK" she told the woman gently and watched as Tyler shook her head "Why not?"

"I don't deserve it, I hurt Olivia" Tyler sighed

"Yes you did, emotionally, not physically but from the looks of your bathroom you could have. I didn't realise you had a temper issue Tyler. If you want to keep seeing Olivia you need to get that sorted"

"I don't not really, only when it comes to..." Tyler paused biting her lip and placed her fevered brow against the cool wall behind her.

"The bitch that left you 6 years ago" Alex nodded and when Tyler shot her a startled look Alex gave her a reassuring smile "Tate told us, but that's all she said"

"She did a real number on me" Tyler informed coming around a bit and acting and talking a lot more sensible and the Tyler Alex knew "I've never really dealt with it, or talked about it"

"Including to your lover who has opened up to you 100%. She told you everything in one month something it took her years to tell me" Alex pointed out and Tyler gave a wry smile

"Kick a girl when she's down" Tyler looked around the mess she had created as if seeing it for the first time "Wow, when I fuck up I do it big"

"You don't say" Alex crossed her arms and leant against the bathroom door "You need to deal with this Tyler. It's something I discovered when I came back from Witsec. It took me years to do it too and I nearly lost everything I hold dear to me. That's why I am here, to fix it"

"Olivia?" Tyler guessed easily

"Before I was shot she was my closest friend as well as colleague. We both had tempers and they used to flare at work but socially we got along very well. Leaving her was probably the hardest, harder than my mother. Olivia understood me and I could talk to her about my frustrations and the expectations thrust upon me due to having the Cabot name" Alex relaxed a little noticing Tyler was coming around more and more as she talked and was really paying attention to what she was saying.

"I couldn't let her think she had failed to protect me, to think I was dead and forced Hammond to let me see her. I'm not sure if that was a mistake or not. She was relieved I wasn't dead but then she had years of worrying about me and wondering if I was Ok. I rewarded her by not returning her phone calls when I returned, I got engaged to a man the family approved of and had an affair with a subordinate to end the engagement. I was hurting, I missed Liv and the unit and I was self destructing"

"You don't say" Tyler nodded and another look around the bathroom had her wincing. She was coming out of her red misted haze now and she could feel her hands and feet throbbing in pain. Jesus she knew how to compound one problem with another didn't she. As she said, she'd fucked up good.

"I went back, Liv barely talked to me for months, told me I had made my bed, but I refused to lay in it and I wore her down. We were getting back to what we'd had before when I hit the self destruct button again and took off for Africa. I did talk to Liv before I went and this time I kept in touch, but it was still a stupid thing to do. Liv is my best friend and the sister I never had. I'm here to regain her trust. This time I am not leaving, I've found happiness with her here and with Tate and with your family. I feel like I am home"

Tyler was confused a bit now. She wondered what Alex was trying to tell her. Alex sighed seeing the confusion.

"Olivia is a warm generous woman who has never known much love but is desperate for it. I have never seen her so happy as she is with you. She loves you unconditionally Tyler, I understand all about lust hitting you and I know things have been hectic but you should have been open with her. Tonight was the perfect opportunity"

"But instead I fucked it up and lost her trust" Tyler nodded understanding the similarity now.

"She's angry and she's hurt that you obviously didn't trust her"

"I do" Tyler protested and in answer Alex merely rose a brow "Alex I swear I do. I didn't realise how big a problem it would be until tonight myself. If I had any inclination that I would have reacted like this I would have told her sooner. It's just been really crazy since you've both have got here"

"I'm afraid that's no excuse Tyler" Alex sighed quietly and Tyler nodded, she knew that, nothing excused what she had done.

"I know" she looked down at herself and winced suddenly realising she was stark naked "Um Alex, you think you can go get me my robe? I've lost my stomach, my dignity, my pride and my girlfriend tonight, I'd like to at least regain my modesty"

Alex pushed off the bedroom door with a sigh and walked out into the bedroom, looking for any signs of a robe she saw a dark blue one hanging up behind the bedroom door and headed over to get it. Walking back to the bathroom she looked down at the floor then over at Tyler. Sighing she carefully stepped forward, picking her way through the broken glass, ointments and blood to crouch beside Tyler and gently help arrange it over her.

"Just so you know, you haven't lost Olivia, she's already half forgiven you. You may be sleeping on the couch for a while, you have a lot of talking to do, hell she will get you to jump through hoops and go without sex for a while but I know her heart lies with you. She won't go anywhere"

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked still afraid.

"She may not be but I am" a voice said behind them and they turned to see a disbelieving Olivia and a bashful Tate "Jesus Ty, what the hell have you done you idiot?"

* * *

To say that Olivia was mad with Tyler would be an understatement. She'd yelled at her for being some juvenile lunatic and smashing up their bathroom, ordered her to sit there and keep her mouth shut while they cleaned up _her_ mess and warned her that she was going to the Medical Centre and Olivia was telling the nurse not to use anaesthetic.

Tyler had simply replied "Yes dear" and received a gale force glare in return.

It had taken them a good while to pick everything up, then sweep up the glass, mop up the blood and finally Olivia turned to Tyler once Tate and Alex left to dispose of the mop and broom and gently cleaned her up.

"Olivia" Tyler sighed, knowing her lover was beyond mad but being so gentle with her busted hand and abused feet.

"I thought I told you not to talk" Olivia grunted while checking out the soles of her feet "Jesus Ty you still have glass in here"

"Then pull it out" Tyler shrugged and Olivia shot her an 'are you mad?' look and Tyler shrugged before finally capturing Olivia's hand in her good one "Liv please, I don't deserve your gentleness, I don't deserve your forgiveness, hell right now I don't even deserve that you listen to me but I'm asking that you do"

"Tyler I have to be blind and dumb not to know there was something behind tonight's little outburst. I will listen to what you have to say. I will take time to process it and I am 100% positive that I will forgive you" Olivia sighed as she stopped her task "What pisses me off more than anything is that you had this issue and didn't trust me when I told you I was a product of rape, abused by my mother and nearly raped under cover. None of that was easy to do"

"I know" Tyler nodded "Cause when you told me I silently promised myself that I would do nothing to cause you pain, that I would never hurt you and would protect you with my life. Then I go and do this" she sighed and Olivia watched shocked as tears formed in her lovers eyes and slowly started to spill over "I'm so so sorry baby"

"I know" Olivia nodded and gently cupping Tyler's face leant forward and kissed her softly. "Just for now let's get you sorted out, then we'll get some sleep and talk in the morning"

Alex and Tate came back then and Tate helped Olivia lift Tyler so she could sit her on the closed toilet. Alex sat with Tyler while Tate went to get a truck and Olivia gathered some clothes, coming back in with loose track pants, shirt and jumper. With trial and error and Tyler having to lose some of her modesty while Alex tried her best to look away when required they got her dressed.

Tate arrived back again in time to help carry Tyler once again through the house and out into the truck. Olivia thanked them for their help once Tyler was inside but was firm in stating that she would handle it from there. Tate held back a protesting Alex and informed she would ring ahead so the duty nurse would expect them.

Olivia gave both of them a hug, thanking them for their help and hurried around to the driver's side door, pulling herself in and starting the engine with a dull roar. Checking the clock she sighed when she noticed it was already nearing two in the morning. There was going to be little sleep tonight.

The cab was silent most of the drive in, Tyler not knowing what to say, Olivia not trusting herself to say anything. Finally Tyler sighed.

"Her name was Karen, she was 4 years younger, high society and a diva. At first she was fantastic to be with but then the mental abuse started. I was a cop right, should have been able to see what was happening, I was too blinded by love and lust" she closed her eyes as she remembered "Then started the physical abuse, just a slap when we argued, a push. I never touched her back. Next she started introducing toys to the bedroom, wouldn't have sex with me without them. If I refused she went ballistic"

"Tyler" Olivia's heart was breaking just hearing the obviously quick summary being given to her "Why didn't you leave?"

"I tried, she grabbed a knife and held it to her wrist, told me she would kill herself if I did" Tyler rubbed her face with her good hand as if trying to rub out the memories "She started to cut herself and I forcibly had to stop her. It just got worse from there, the abuse. She used to beat the living shit out of me so that I wore long sleeves in summer, she alienated me from friends and colleagues but I put my foot down when it came to my family and she always acted perfect around them" she refused to look at Olivia as she told the last part

"When she left me she threw it in my face that she'd been having an affair for years, she was pregnant to him and he was ten times better in bed than me. She told me that was why she had me use a strap on, so she could pretend I was him, it was the only way I could get her to come. I asked her why she stayed with me then and she laughed" Tyler laughed herself now, causing Olivia to wince at the self loathing in it at the same time she tried to comprehend what Tyler must have gone through. She couldn't.

"She laughed and said she enjoyed having the power over me. She'd made herself a pet, her dog that did what she said when she said. It was even better that I was a cop and had let it happen. She used my feelings, my compassion and my loyalty against me. I also found out that while I was at work she was having said boyfriend over and they were having drug parties, I was very close to catching them a couple of times. Lucky for her she made me call her before heading home in a pretence to see whether I needed to pick anything up on the way home.

I was so relieved when she walked out. It was her house but she said she'd give me the night to get out. I didn't hesitate, hell I left most of my stuff there, just taking personal items and clothes and stayed in a hotel. I applied to come home and left Great Falls about 2 months later"

"Tyler" Olivia was stunned, she'd pulled over to the side of the road, unable to drive as her lover had revealed her horrific story.

"No Liv, I just wanted you to know the basics. It does not excuse my behaviour tonight" Tyler told her firmly "I thought it had been long enough and I had gotten over it. All I have done is let it fester and hurt the one I love"

"Thank you for telling me Ty" Olivia told her earnestly "I am sure you just skimmed the surface and you're right, you have let it fester. You need to talk to someone, if not me then a professional and sort this out. You did nothing wrong Tyler and there is nothing wrong with you, especially not in bed"

"Thank you. I don't deserve it but thanks and I'll seek out some help" Tyler turned to look at her and her eyes were nothing but honest "Not that I don't trust you Liv but there is 4 years to sift through and 6 years of repressing it. I'll tell you everything eventually but I think it's going to take me a pro to really open up"

"Then I will come with you and wait with you when you go" Olivia informed her sincerely "We're together now, we'll work at it together"

Tyler was stunned, she didn't know what she had ever done to deserve Olivia. She knew she would do whatever was required to keep her.

"God you're amazing" she breathed and Olivia smiled gently and reached out to caress her lover's cheek gently.

"You're not bad yourself love" she offered "It's not going to be easy Ty, you're still in the doghouse and have to earn your way back out of it. I won't make you sleep on the couch but your gonna have to be celibate for a while"

"Figured" Tyler grumbled.

"Oh and I want to be romanced, chocolate, flowers, dates" Olivia teased, a faint sparkle back in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am" Tyler managed a chuckle before they leant in together and shared a slow gentle kiss "I love you Liv"

"I love you too" Olivia pulled away and put the car back in drive "Now let's get you fixed" she stated as she pulled out onto the road.

"With anaesthetic?"Tyler pleaded and Olivia grinned

"I'll think about it"

"Thanks" Tyler sighed and reaching over with her good hand gently took Olivia's own bandaged hand in hers.

* * *

The nurse didn't raise an eyebrow when presented with a busted hand and glass in feet. She did give the two of them suspicious looks and Olivia wondered if she thought Ty got injured doing some weird sex antics.

She had to give the woman her own warning looks when she was none too gentle in giving Tyler her anaesthetic or pulling out the glass. Tyler's right hand ended up with a couple of stitches, her right foot wasn't bad and glass free so was merely wrapped but her left foot was a mess, full of glass and needed dozens of stitches, in several different locations. It took hours to clean. She was given ointment and antibiotics and told to keep off her feet for several days and not to put a shoe on her left foot.

She was given a ride back out to the truck in a wheel chair, Olivia half carrying her and helping her inside the warm cab before thanking the nurse and hurrying around to the other side. Sliding in next to Tyler she started the truck and manoeuvred it out of the car park.

They both groaned when they realised it was getting close to 5.30am and the ranch would be just starting to wake up. By the time they got back Olivia might as well just pull up in front of the Mess and help Tyler inside. She wouldn't be moving all day.

The ride home was filled with comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, Olivia still a little stunned by what Tyler had hinted at. After 12 years in SVU she shouldn't be but this was different, this was her lover, her life partner and Tyler's pain and anguish was hers as well.

As they approached the Ranch Olivia frowned when she thought she saw the reflection of a vehicle ahead in the powerful spotlights.

"Ty is that a vehicle up ahead?" she asked and Tyler squinted hard, making out the tail lights reflecting back at them.

"Looks like it" Tyler frowned "Who but us would be fool enough to be out at this time of day?" she chuckled.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and catch Chase in the act" Olivia stated, but figured it was someone broken down, maybe a ranch hand who lived in town heading out to work for the day. Tyler shot her a look as they got closer to the vehicle, close enough to be able to identify it was a truck, a large black truck.

"Holy Fuck" Tyler breathed and reached for the radio "Fuck me Liv, it is Chase's truck!"

Olivia's jaw fell open in shock, really? Could they be that lucky? She cursed though, they had no weapons, and they were both injured. Then her blood ran cold "Alex" she whispered, fearing Chase was somewhere on the ranch and her friend and her friend's lover might be targets. Tate had already been injured once. Oh God and Sofia and Rafe were there too!

"Tyler!" she exclaimed

"I know, I know. Tyler to base, Tyler to base, urgent" she called through the radio, glancing at the clock 5.40am. Tate should be in the Mess now and able to hear it, her ma may even be in the kitchen in the main house, Callum would be up and about in his place too. "Olivia under your seat there should be a pistol"

"What?" Olivia was astounded

"After yesterday I made sure every vehicle has at least one firearm in it. Chase is getting dangerous. I told all the hands so they knew"

"You didn't tell me" Olivia grumbled as she watched as Tyler opened the glove box and pulled out a revolver "Tyler that isn't safe" she scolded as she reached gingerly under her seat and felt cold metal, searching around carefully to withdraw it by the handle to find she held a pistol. She checked the chamber indicator realising that there was no bullet in the chamber. Well that was safer.

"Tyler to base, Tyler to base" Tyler kept calling while Olivia did slow 360's in the middle of the road to look for any signs of their Prime Suspect.

"Base here, Tyler what's the matter?" Judy came back at them.

"Mum, alert everyone now. Olivia and I just came across Chase's truck near our property. After yesterday God knows what he's up to"

"Tyler you don't know it's Chase, he could have broken down" Judy was still stubborn in her belief that neighbours didn't hurt neighbours.

"Mother I love you but stop thinking with your heart and start thinking with your head. I'll apologise later if it isn't him. Get the ranch hands out and searching NOW" Tyler ordered and Olivia reached over gently and placed a hand on her thigh.

"Easy love, your mother is just stuck in the old ways" Olivia calmed her and Tyler took a deep breath to relax.

"Yeah well the old ways could get someone hurt if she doesn't hurry up" Tyler raised the radio again "Mother please just do as I ask OK"

There was no answer and Tyler and Olivia shared a concerned look.

"Base to Tyler I copied that, I will get the hands out" Callum came over the airways and Tyler nodded but was concerned about her mother's lack of response. She tried her mother again, still no response. Olivia made up her mind and floored it, heading back to the house.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Wow guys, so many great reviews, keep them up, I love them. Seriously, I enjoy hearing from all of you, it's the first thing I check and although I don't always write back please know they make me smile. So in reward I spent all day writing. Hope you enjoy._

Alex stared at the radio in horror as they listened to the report that Chase's vehicle was out there somewhere and Chase was nowhere to be found. He could be anywhere on the ranch, he could be in the house as Judy still hadn't responded to Tyler. Even Callum had tried calling her. Jesus Chase could even walk into the Mess and ... oh no.

She spun and raced to the door

"Alex?" Tate called seeing the mad dash and wondering what had gotten into her lover, hoping she wasn't heading outside.

"Check all the doors and windows" Alex cried "Make sure they are all locked, stay out of view and turn off most of the main lights" she ordered and took half a second to pause to see Tate racing for the other door and Sofia racing for the lights, immediately understanding their concern. The only one who appeared unaffected was Buster, running backwards and forwards between them.

She turned the lock on the door then ran for the closest window, nearly tripping over Buster who ran under her feet. She reached it just as the lights were turned off and the Mess was illuminated only by the glow of the glass front of the fridge and from the coffee machine. It was enough to allow Tate and Alex to check all the windows, a now curious Buster walking along with them, before clasping hands and making a dash back to the kitchen where Sofia waited huddled behind a bench with Rafe in his pram still sleeping oblivious.

Tate sat Alex down next to Sofia and ordered Buster to lay down before turning back. Poor Sofia, the woman looked nervous and worried. Alex didn't blame her as Tate told them she was going to get the guns and took off. Alex blinked after her. Guns plural? Shaking her head she turned back to Sofia.

"You OK?"

"Alex what is going on?" Sofia asked wide eyed

"I'm sorry, I should never have asked you here until we got the situation under control. Appears Tyler's neighbour is fixated on the land for some reason. Yesterday's incident wasn't the first but definitely the most deadly. After that we aren't taking any chances as his mental state of mind seems to have deteriorated dramatically since Olivia and I have arrived"

"I think I was safer in New York" Sofia muttered as they waited for Tate to come back with the guns and listened to a desperate Tyler and Callum try and get in contact with their mother.

"What's all the fussing about?" Hank came on the radio and Alex's heart beat out of her chest as she waited

"Dad, where's mum?" she heard Tyler ask.

"In the bedroom, came in muttering you lot had lost your heads again and she was having none of it. She told me to deal with it. This about Chase?" Hank asked.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and swapped a look with Sofia, they were going to kill Judy if there was anything left of her after Tyler and Cal got her. Tate came running back then with a couple of rifles handing one to a startled Alex as they listened to Tyler urge her father to lock the doors. What the hell was she supposed to do with that.

"I'll get right on it, hang on hey Beau's here I'll get him to help." There was about a 10 second pause and everyone started to relax then Hank came on "Tate you there? Keep a look out for Beau, damn fool boy got it in his head you can't protect Sofia and Rafe as well as Alex. I gotta go lock up the house and protect my fool Mrs"

Oh Crap. Alex groaned and turned to look at Sofia with Tate. Sofia looked half startled under her red flush. Alex would have fun with that once Chase was caught. Tate sighed, told Alex how to shoot the gun and made her way to the main door where Beau was likely to come through. Alex stared at the gun, confused. Which button was the safety? Hell she din't care, right now she just made sure it was pointed at the ceiling.

It wasn't long before there was a frantic pounding on the door and Beau was yelling for them to open up. Tate took no chances, peering out a small window near the door to confirm Beau was alone before she hurried to open the door. Beau was inside the second he heard the lock disengage, slamming and relocking it before turning to look at Tate.

"Where are the women?" he asked and Tate sighed

"You're a bloody fool Beau, you coulda got hurt" she growled and then nodded over towards the bench. Beau was off, Tate hurrying after him as he ran around the kitchen bench and slid to his knees in front of Sofia.

"You ok?" he asked the startled woman, who could only nod in reply before he peaked into the pram to make sure Rafe was still sleeping soundly. He turned to Alex next who gladly handed over the rifle she held.

"Here you go Romeo" she teased him and he paused for two seconds before grinning. He winked at Sofia, whose blush only deepened, then turned to Tate.

"You take that end and watch the secondary door. I'll go this end and watch the door I just came through" he pointed out and Tate nodded "If Chase comes in and is armed, shoot first, ask questions later, got it"

"Yup" Tate nodded then turned to Alex and leant in for a quick kiss before going about her task. Beau looked at Sofia, they both blushed and Beau hurried off. Alex turned to a still blushing Sofia and asked quietly

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea" Sofia whispered back, still a little stunned by Beaus reaction. She hardly knew the man and had only swapped a few polite words with him. "He is cute though" she giggled then sobered "Not that I need anyone right now, my life is complicated enough"

"On the contrary my dear friend, he may be just what you need" Alex teased "He seems smitten" Alex couldn't help but chuckled at her friend's still bright red cheeks "I do declare Sofia, you're blushing!"

"Oh shut up" Sofia growled and they turned back to listening to the radio.

* * *

Callum and Sarah were holed up near the back door. If Chase was to target them this time he was more likely to come in the back door where he had less chance of being seen and more chance of escaping quickly. Sarah had her Winchester Rifle and he had his Double Barrelled Shotgun at the ready.

He had a portable radio with him as the base set was in a too open position for his liking. Never would have thought he'd need the darn thing in a more secure position.

"Cal?" his wife called to him and he turned to see she was a bit pale.

"Hey sweetheart it's going to be OK" he told her "Don't be scared now"

"I'm not but I think I'm gonna be sick" she told him seconds before she bolted for a nearby bathroom. He winced at the echoing sounds that told him her predictions were true and hurried to the bathroom door so that he could be with his wife but still see the back door.

Long minutes later Sarah finally flushed the toilet and leant back against the sink.

"This is gonna suck, not sure how I'm gonna handle months of this" she muttered placing a hand over her still queasy stomach.

"Trust me babe, this won't go on for months, if we don't find Chase this morning then it at least gives the investigators a reason to go talk to him about his where abouts" Cal assured gently and Sarah rolled her eyes at his naivety.

"I'm talking about morning sickness ya big oaf" she growled at him, wondering again why on earth she loved the big lug. Well when he wasn't being dense he was kind of cute. He was also good in the sack and as it proved, extremely fertile. Yep she sure scored the prize bull. She chuckled to herself knowing Cal wouldn't like the analogy.

"M...m...morning sickness!" Cal gaped as he looked at Sarah stunned.

"Congratulations stud, your gonna be a daddy" his wife teased him then could only laugh as he did a great blowfish impersonation. Seconds later though it finally sunk in, he let out a great whoop of joy and forgetting all about guarding swooped his wife up to swing her around.

* * *

Olivia and Tyler sat in the idling truck at the top of the drive. They both came to realise that going back into the ranch may put them in danger. So they sat where they were, waiting for word, or waiting for Chase's truck to leave. In the early morning light Chase would still need to put his headlights on and they would be able to tell if he left.

"What do you think he is up to?" Olivia finally asked, unable to stay silent with her thoughts any longer and needing to talk to prevent herself from falling asleep.

"I have no idea Liv" Tyler sighed "There are just so many possibilities. He could be lying in wait until morning to shoot us one by one, he could be contaminating feed or water, he could be cutting fences and mixing the herds, tampering with our vehicles, anything. Depends how long he is out here"

"Bastard" Olivia growled, angry at the mere thought of the man.

"We'll get him Liv, if not this time then another time" Tyler assured her and Olivia nodded, she knew that, she was a seasoned investigator. When you thought you had enough it proved you didn't, you had to do more work, and work hard at that to catch them.

She sighed as she contemplated her life before she met Tyler. Besides an odd date, evenings with Alex and on occasion Casey when she had been ADA and a few dinners with the Stabler's she had nothing. Nothing but work. 24/7 work. Early mornings, late nights, countless frustrations and an empty apartment to go home to. She had loved her job, even with her close shaves, even with the call outs, the frustrations, until her time with Calvin showed her she could have more.

"Did I tell you about Calvin?" she asked her lover while staring out the windscreen towards the ranch, aware when Tyler turned to look at her.

"No you didn't, not that I can remember." Tyler advised "I kinda got stuck on what your mother did to you and your undercover experience" she admitted and watched as Olivia nodded.

"He was an 11 year old boy I had guardianship of for a few months" Olivia told her, turning to look steadily into concerned blue eyes "I tried to stay separate from him but couldn't, he was gorgeous and affectionate and I loved him like he was my own" she paused and went on to explain the circumstances of how and why she had guardianship before telling how it was all snatched away. By the end Tyler was holding her the best she could across the centre console of the car.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Tyler asked while pressing a kiss to a dark brow "One would think we've had more than enough emotional outpouring for one night, hell for a year even"

"Because I've come to the conclusion just now that I'm not going back. To New York, to my job, maybe not to Policing at all" Olivia admitted. "I've given up half my lifetime to other people, to help them and what have I got to show for it?" she asked and Tyler remained silent, waiting "Nothing Tyler. No partner, no kids, just a life full of work, work colleagues as friends and no social life. I want that to change"

"What are you saying?" Tyler asked, worry and fear making her heart pound like crazy in her chest at the thought maybe Olivia was going to leave her too.

"I'm saying I want to stay here. I want to be with you, work through our issues together, learn to forgive and trust and move on. I love you Ty and while what you did tonight is a very hard pill to swallow, I am not about to punish us both for it. Tonight, that wasn't the Ty I know, I know that and Karen doesn't excuse it but she was a large part of it" Olivia paused and could see the hope shining in the bright blue eyes she loved so much "I hope you learn from tonight Ty and next time trust me. I forgive you Ty. I love you and I forgive you and I want to stay with you, if you'll have me."

"YES" Tyler roared happily and cupping her lovers face pulled her chuckling across the centre console for a long deep kiss "I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you but hell yes. I'll get counselling, I'll back off a bit and we can date and..."

"If you think I'm moving out of your room you're insane" Olivia sighed then smiled teasingly "You however might get a night or two on the couch"

"Whatever, I will do it" Tyler promised

"Tyler" Olivia sighed "Just be yourself please, I couldn't handle you jumping through hoops and becoming a yes ma'am. We'll sleep together because now I don't think I could sleep without your arms around me but sex Ty. That's going to take a bit of trust to regain"

"I understand, and I'll look into counselling right away, today even, set up for something soon either in Helena or Great Falls" Tyler promised

"Good" Olivia leant in and pressed another kiss to smiling lips "I will be there with you if my new bosses allow it"

"New bosses?" Tyler pulled back confused

"Callum and Beau" Olivia grinned "I think I'll try this ranching business for a while" Olivia nodded and Tyler snorted.

"I'll see that lasting until winter" she chuckled which earned her a slap as Olivia glanced out the window and froze. "What?" Tyler asked already on the alert, hand around her pistol.

"Chase's truck, it's gone" Olivia groaned as she looked at the distant hill where Chase's truck should be, realising they had failed at their stakeout and he must have snuck off while they were talking in the predawn light or driven off very dangerously without lights after they had left to head back to the ranch.

"Shit" Tyler swore scanning the horizon for any signs of the truck but it was long gone "Well damn" she reached for the radio and informed everyone that the coast was clear, Chase was gone and they needed to get out and check the outbuildings. Olivia hurriedly put the truck into gear and headed down the drive.

* * *

Olivia pulled up as close to the Mess as she could and Tyler radioed for Tate to come out and help her inside. They had talked about what to tell people when they asked what happened and Olivia said it was simple. As much as she loved Ty's family it was simply none of their business. Tyler nodded but knew it wouldn't prevent the thousands of questions.

They were both a bit surprised when Beau popped his head out the door then came over to help them. Then they remembered his stupid dash to the Mess to protect Sofia.

"Hey Sir Knight" Tyler teased as Beau pulled the passenger door open and looked her over, taking in her bandaged hand and feet. Olivia chuckled as she opened her door and slid to the ground.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked then grunted as he slid his arms around her and lifted her into his arms "Jesus Tyler, you need to lose weight before you squash Olivia"

"No chance" Olivia grinned then winked at Tyler as she held open the Mess door and Beau carried her lover past. Tyler rolled her eyes over Beau's shoulder. She followed as Beau carried Tyler to the closest table and deposited her in a chair. Olivia hurriedly crouched beside her and checked that she hadn't injured anything further.

"Babe I'm fine" Tyler assured, using her good hand to stop her as Alex hurried over with Rafe. Sofia and Tate hurried about readying breakfast. Croissants, enough for 1.5 each. Filled with ham and cheese to make them heavier. Plus some fruit. Alex would soon head for the coffee machine to make some coffee, but first...

"So what's the verdict?" she asked and Tate sighed

"Two stitches" she held up her right hand "Cuts and scratches" she pointed to her right foot and then her left "25 stitches" she paused when Alex and Beau both whistled "Some forgiveness thankfully, some trust to regain, a few nights on the couch and a whole pile of counselling"

"Oh man" Beau grumbled "Something happened to remind you of Karen" he shook his head and everyone else turned to him stunned. He shrugged "What, you think you're family is blind? She was the only one I knew to make you angry enough to get physical, though you never did at her but I saw what you did to a punching bag once. She may have been perfect with the family as a group but one on one, geez Tyler the woman was like an octopus"

"Why am I not surprised" Olivia muttered and laid a gentle hand on Tyler's slumped shoulders "It's ok babe" she soothed and kissed a brow before turning to Beau "Go serenade your woman and leave mine alone" she said it teasingly but Beau nodded, understanding the meaning. Back off.

"Yeah, Ok" he took a step back "Hey Ty, just so you know, this one's a keeper" he winked at a now blushing Liv and Tyler finally raised her head and offered up a smile.

"I'm working on it" she confirmed, taking Olivia's hand in hers.

"Good" Beau turned and left leaving Alex to sit with the couple while he headed back to the kitchen to see if any help was required.

* * *

Beau proved a godsend for Tyler and Olivia as family and friends entered the Mess, saw Tyler's condition and made a beeline towards her. He swiftly stepped in, told them the couple had been up the whole night and just wanted to be left alone, and guided them away. Even Judy steered a clear path but that may have something to do with Hanks message that she had seen the error of her ways. It was just as well, Tyler would have rung her neck.

Especially after reports trickled to them that someone had written "I hate New York" and "City slickers leave" on several of the buildings. No one had gone near it yet, the investigators were swarming around taking photos and searching for evidence.

They were all calmly, or as calmly as they could get considering, eating their breakfast while chatting when one of the investigators hurried in.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" he called out and there was silence as people looked around to make sure everyone was safe. Olivia had a bad feeling sinking into her gut though. Now what?

"Yeah, we're all here, why?" Callum informed him.

"Those messages were written in blood" the investigator told them and everyone froze horrified at the implication before Callum swore.

"Everyone lets go check the stock now" he turned to Sarah when she hurried to her feet "Don't think so babe, not in your condition, you get to stay here" he turned to his sister "She's not allowed to lift anything heavier than a feather got it"

"Er... got it" Tyler blinked then looked at a blushing Sarah with suspicion.

"Good, Olivia come on" Cal ordered and Olivia jumped up, pressed a kiss to Ty's cheek and hurried out after Callum and Beau leaving Sarah to face the music. I.e. a beaming Judy, Tyler and Alex who had put the clues together and worked it out.

"You're pregnant!" Judy squealed and hurried around to hug her daughter in law. Tyler grinned, oh the pay back on Callum was gonna be sweet.

* * *

They spent hours driving around, bouncing through bumpy paddocks searching for any injured or dead cattle. All they found was a nightmare of broken fences and mixed up cattle. Bulls were in with the steers, which were in with heifers Jesus who were in with cows and calves. Christ it was going to take days, maybe a week to fix. Callum was furious, he wanted to kill Chase now. The investigators had already gone off to pick up Ballantyne for questioning.

Luckily the ranchers who were coming back today to help with the barn showed up in time to herd all the cattle towards the yards. Unfortunately the yards weren't enough to hold all the cattle but the many hands would help hold them close.

Tate was glad to have Sofia's help to cook too, even though the wives came back in droves and brought food with them, thank god, cause Tate had forgotten they were coming with all the drama last night. Dammit, she needed her outdoor kitchen.

"Sofia, select some women to help make some salads, get others buttering breads. ALEX" she boomed and turned to see her lover hand the ever present Rafe over to a stunned Tyler and hurry over to her "Grab a few of these women and go find me thirty steaks and as many sausages you can find. I want them thawed and ready for the hotplate at 1140"

Alex's brow crinkled, it was barely 8.00am.

"Go" her lover ordered "Once you get back find as many thermoses as you can and get working on that fancy coffee machine. The guys won't have time or ability to get in here to drink so you gotta take it out to them"

Alex got going, 4 women hurrying after her, as they followed her to the freezer.

* * *

Beau, Olivia, Slim, Tyler and TJ were tasked to A, find paddocks without cut fences and B fix fences with the least amount of damage temporarily, until they could fix them properly. Olivia padded her hand well with a bandage then borrowed an extra large glove from Beau which would help her do more than she had yesterday.

She was still kept fairly busy keeping notes on paddocks without damage, which paddocks had a little damage and relaying it back to Callum who was back at the yards drafting the herds to separate them. Then she was put to work again helping to site posts, strain wire and tie it on. Her hand was throbbing within an hour but she didn't complain, they had other issues to worry about.

Back in the yards Callum ordered the bulls to be separated first as he didn't want too many surprises in a few months time if he could help it. It was dangerous work, the bulls were not happy to be going and had to be separated one by one and loaded onto the farm semi trailer. By the time they had finished, with minimal serious injuries (he had promised to pay for a neighbours broken hand when he got it jammed in drafting gate), it was nearing midday. Tate had sent word that she could only cope with two sittings, first at 12, second at 1240.

He called to his men and neighbours who had been, and still were, sitting in their saddles keeping the cattle herded.

"We need to do 2 sittings for lunch. We'll go first and then come out and take over so you can eat. Fair?" he called and the men waved back in acknowledgement. He turned to the dozen men closest to him "Come on guys, let's eat, I'm starving"

Heading to the Mess they used the tap outside to clean up their hands the best they could before heading inside. They were hit by an explosion of sights, sounds and smells. He was met only a few steps in by his wife who ordered him to sit down at the tables already laden with cutlery, plates, drinks, fresh bread and salads.

The men sat where they could, Callum sat near Tyler who had babysitting duties and seemed to be handling it well. Hank sat beside his son and a few close neighbours sat with them as Tate's voice boomed out over the din

"Listen up, all the meat is cooked medium well, you don't like it go hungry. Eat your share but don't be pigs, other men are hungry. Never fear, tonight you get well fed with the assistance of the Bar and Grill. There's gonna be one hell of a cook out"

Callum watched as a platter of steaks and sausages was placed in front of them. He took a steak and a sausage along with his share of bread and salad. Tate had done wonders, cooked enough to satisfy the hunger but not too much to sit in their guts all day.

From that moment on all you could hear was the murmurs of approval and the clinking of cutlery as hungry hands ate.

* * *

Olivia saw the vehicle approaching and told the others to down tools, tucker was on its way. Luckily they were near a water trough which they had already tested and found clean. They washed their hands, Olivia relieved to see her stitches a bit swollen but still holding as she wrapped the hand up again.

Sofia and Judy hopped out of the truck and hurried around to open the tray. Olivia's mouth watered at the selection of food, and maybe she should have upheld standards but just like the men she took a steak, slapped it between two bits of bread, squirted on some sauce and had an impromptu steak sandwich.

She found the grassiest piece of dirt she could find and happily sat down with a plop. God she was tired, she never got this tired walking the beat in New York looking for suspects or witnesses. Maybe the sleepless night had something to do with that.

She watched as Sofia handed out steaming hot cups of coffee, blushing when Beau winked at her. Olivia rolled her eyes, seemed like Beau had made up his mind to pursue his little crush. As for Sofia herself, she was proving her weight in gold. She turned her attention to Judy who was making some sort of announcement.

"There's a large cookout tonight as a thank you. Tate took a call from the Bar and Grill, they're gonna provide a lot of the food and handle most of the sides. Words spread about what has happened and everyone is baying for Ballantyne's blood" she announced them shot an apologetic look at Olivia who she now knew had a great gut instinct.

"It will be at 8pm. Give people time to clean up first"

"What about Chase?" Beau asked "Any word?"

"We've heard nothing. Half the investigators are still running around collecting evidence, the others haven't come back"

"Crap" Beau looked at Olivia who shrugged. It could mean they were still interviewing him, they could be cutting a deal with a lawyer or he may have clammed up, who knew? She continued to eat her sandwich, drank her coffee and picked at one of the salads provided until she was full. After that Beau ordered everyone back to work while Sofia and Judy packed up, left them with a few thermoses of coffee and headed back to the mess to help the evening preparations. Olivia sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hi all, well we are getting close to the end now, unbelievable huh. Well read on and you will see. Hope you enjoy these last couple of Chapters and stick with me for my new adventures. Please review._

Olivia dragged herself wearily into the Mess at 6.30, she was absolutely bone tired. She wanted to get Tyler home, clean them both up, come back to eat and then crash for the night, no more talking, no more worries. Just curl up in those strong safe arms and sleep the sleep of the dead.

Upon entering the Mess she found it a hive of activity and she winced at all the noise. She looked around hurriedly trying to find Tyler or Tate or someone and zoned in on Sofia who was organising a bunch of women.

She strode purposefully towards her and Sofia saw her coming, eyes going wide when she took in her dirty, sweaty, dusty state. It sure had warmed up this afternoon and it was still nice now. Summer was rolling in for sure.

"What are you doing in here, get yourself home and have a nice relaxing bath" Sofia ordered her and Olivia sighed, still looking around for any signs of her lover.

"I came to collect Tyler" she stated and Sofia shook her head

"Tate and Alex helped Judy take her home at 5. She should be clean and polished by now" Sofia chuckled. Olivia nodded then looked down the back of the Mess where some makeshift nursery had been set up and a group of teenage girls from neighbouring ranches were playing babysitter to younger siblings. She couldn't see Rafe though.

"Judy and Hank have Rafe" Olivia turned to see Sofia blush and roll her eyes "Said they needed to get into practice for Sarah and ah..."

"The whole Beau thing" Olivia chuckled "He likes you"

"I hardly know the man and he's at least 5 years younger" Sofia scoffed

"He's 28" Olivia informed and Sofia groaned

"Make that 7 years" Wow, Olivia was surprised, Sofia had some darn good genes, she had her pegged as 30, no more. Then when she thought about it she had to admit Sofia had been in the wings for a while.

"There is 14 years nearly between Alex and Tate" Olivia stated pointedly and with a pat of her new friend's shoulder headed out of the mess, missing Sofia shake her head and throw up her hands in surrender before turning back to her task. Sofia hoped Tate hurried up and got back, she was dying to go spruce herself up. She was tired of smelling like grease and fat, not because of Beau she told herself determinedly.

* * *

Olivia paused in the lounge room doorway when she found Tyler passed out on the lounge, head back snoring lightly. A torrent of emotions swept through her, a bit of anger and hurt, both at what she had done and what she had been through. Some forgiveness next, as she sighed and realised she always was going to forgive Tyler, she couldn't live her life without her. She'd be bored to tears if they had a smooth relationship. She could just imagine some of the arguments to come and all the making up sex that would follow.

As she continued to stare she was nearly knocked to her knees at the wave of all consuming love that hit her next and placed a hand against her aching chest.

Judy, who was watching Olivia from another doorway, saw the look and breathed easy. Whatever happened last night these two would get through. She had rarely seen a look of pure adoration so obviously displayed and it did her heart good to know Tyler had someone who loved her like that. Quietly she slipped back down the hallway and then made sure she made some noise as she re entered the lounge, not really surprised to see no signs of Olivia.

Tyler though was waking up from her cat nap and Judy approached carefully and sat down next to her. They were both a bit embarrassed after the past hour where she had to help her daughter bathe and dress like she was a newborn.

"Nice nap?" she asked her daughter who smiled tiredly.

"I just want to go to bed" Tyler groaned and Judy smiled then took her busted hand gently between her own.

"Tyler, I don't know what happened last night to cause you to smash up your bathroom, and I don't want to know" she hastened when Tyler opened her mouth "That's between you and Liv and we can get the mirror fixed and hope it doesn't bring 7 years bad luck" she gave her sheepish daughter a stern look. "What I do know is that Olivia adores you. She just stood here watching you sleep, she doesn't know that I saw, and sweetheart the look of love that was on her face. She worships you"

"Ma" Tyler choked

"No, I like Olivia which is more that I can say about the last bitch you were serious about" Judy paused as she watched her daughter flinch as understanding dawned "Oh! Oh Ty I know that was a bad relationship, I have a fairly good idea she abused you too, I saw the bruises." She shocked her daughter by saying "I would kill her myself if I could but I can assure you that if you let what that bitch did to you affect what you have with Olivia, I will kill _you_"

"I'm getting counselling, Olivia's coming with me. I've got an appointment with a shrink in Helena next week." Tyler sighed

"Good" Judy patted her knee "Do you mind if I ask, does Olivia know yet if she's staying?"

"She's staying, she told me this morning" Tyler confirmed then grunted as her mother threw herself around her to offer her a big hug "Yeah I was pretty excited too" Tyler chuckled

"That is wonderful news, I already see her like a daughter" Judy exclaimed excited as she pulled back.

"Ma!" Tyler rolled her eyes but Judy ignored her as she thought of something else.

"What about Alex? She's so lovely for Tate, a little older but lovely and Tate is so smitten"

"She's staying too. They're even mushier than Liv and I" Tyler chuckled and Judy nodded, it was a close call but there was some sugary sweetness there. She had done some quiet research on Alex initially and hadn't liked what she'd read but the Alex she saw over the last month was another woman altogether. That woman was worthy of Tate.

"Good, so now we just need Beau to get with someone" Judy pointed out "And I can stop worrying about my babies"

"Oh God" Tyler groaned smacking her palm against her forehead.

"What do you think of Sofia?"

"I think she should give up reporting and you should give her a job as Tate's assistant" Tyler replied honestly.

"Would Tate object to that?" Judy frowned and Tyler was surprised she hadn't cut the idea off at the knees entirely.

"No, I think Tate has been very thankful recently and I think Alex would appreciate it too if she could spend time with Tate out of the kitchen. It also frees up Tate to go with Alex when she trips back to New York and Washington for her job"

"Oh yes, good, another argument to put to her" Judy nodded and Tyler nearly got whiplash as she spun to look at her mother.

"You're serious!" she gaped in shock.

"Yes of course" Judy looked slightly offended "Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. I knew Olivia was perfect for you the moment I saw you too share a look, it took me a bit longer with Alex and Tate but I knew Alex would be moving out to the cabin sometime, just not as fast as she did. I know now, looking at my son, that he is smitten with Sofia and Rafe and Sofia is fighting it but is still intrigued by Beau"

"Jesus, you have a crystal ball or something?" Tyler asked only half joking which earned her a slap on the arm.

"I have already spoken with your father and he agrees as long as I ask Tate first. I'll give it a bit longer, see how things handle themselves for a week or so before asking. She is a lovely lady and would fit in around here, I can tell by her face she loves to cook, she gets along well with Tate and I was also thinking she could keep her hand in with reporting here too"

"How? This _is_ Calling? Despite the recent flurry of activities nothing much happens here"

"You're right." Judy nodded "But there are still monthly City Council meetings that if you don't go to you never find out what happens. There are an occasional event on the social calendar, people could advertise, the school, the council even you could put a piece in"

"A piece in what?" Tyler asked confused.

"A paper silly. Sofia could be a local part time reporter, put together a fortnightly or monthly addition. We used to have one many years ago but the old fool who ran it wasn't willing to keep up with the times and no one was interested in taking it over. With today's technology and a little help from the Council we could get it going again"

"That" Tyler pointed her finger at her mother looking stunned "That is a bloody brilliant idea, I'm shocked"

"I'm offended" Judy gave a mock look of hurt and they both laughed.

"A monthly paper would be best I reckon, not enough happening for a fortnightly" Tyler sat back and thought about it "I could write a crime report, what's been happening, home/business security advice. We still get some crime, mostly from drifters"

"Exactly" Judy grinned "The local volunteer fire chief could do the same, as could the Medical centre, advising on First Aid tips, when to come in to get flu shots and anything other medical. The school could put a monthly event calendar in. There is so much if you think about it"

"You sound excited about the prospect, maybe you could help her" Tyler teased and watched her mother blush and wave it away "No seriously ma, maybe you could help edit at least and then distribute. You could help out initially, introduce her around until the town get's used to her"

"Maybe" Judy shrugged again "We'll have to get the Mayor and the town council to agree and offer some help first. Not to mention get Sofia to agree"

"They'd all be fools to say no" Tyler assured her mum, giving her a one armed hug.

Sofia who was standing just outside the lounge room door had to smother her mouth with her hand to prevent from shouting YES. She was crazy to be even contemplating it, she lived in New York not Montana, although she was homeless since Alex vetoed where she had been living. The Gates family were incredible and so welcoming and accepting. To think that Judy was trying to come up with ways to get her to stay. She couldn't deny the idea intrigued her.

No one had ever done anything like that for her in years, not since she had left her own overbearing, overprotective family and moved to the other side of the country to New York. Maybe staying in Montana would bring her closer to her own family in San Francisco and they could bridge the gap many years, many miles and many hateful words had put between them.

Hurrying but trying to remain quiet, thankful she'd taken her dirty shoes off at the back door she headed for her bedroom suite. She needed to find Rafe too as it was well past his time to feed. Head lost in thought she didn't see the person in front of her until she barrelled into him. Her body's reaction told her exactly who it was and she looked up into sparkling blue eyes. Oh!

* * *

Olivia sat with Alex and Tyler near the completed large fire pit that was part of the new outdoor entertaining area. Other locals stood or sat around or mingled in the area. Although not a freezing cold night they had lit the fire and she was warm enough without having to go for her jacket. The wall behind her created a great back rest and along with the roof over their heads offered protection from the slight breeze.

She was having a good enough time, even though she was dead on her feet. What really ate at her though was that Ballantyne was in the wind. He obviously realised he was caught and had taken off. Investigators who had gone to locate him had found disgruntled ranch hands who said he'd told them early this morning they were all fired and to see themselves off the property. He had gone into the house for maybe 5 minutes, and come out with two duffels full of what they presumed were clothes.

One had asked him when he was coming back and what to do with the animals. He had replied "Never and kill the lot for all I care" before taking off. The hands were going to stay and contact the bank who allegedly had been threatening to foreclose for months. They intended to see if they could sell the animals off to gain wages owed to them, maybe keep some of the better horses for themselves. From what Olivia had heard the bank had been fairly accommodating with them.

The investigators themselves had called up their ADA for a search warrant of the house and property and spent all day searching for any clues. At this stage they had found some rambling diary of Chase's grandfather claiming there was gold on the Gates land. There had also been some dispute over property boundaries and the area containing the Gold should be Ballantyne property. The Gates family had scoffed at both ideas.

The most off putting had been some information from some of the hands that Chase was determined to get his hands on Tyler and make her see the error of her sins. He had been in a constant state of barely contained rage ever since Olivia's arrival. It only got worse with Alex's. Filthy minded city lesbians corrupting the sweet innocent country girls. Olivia rolled her eyes at that one.

They were still looking for whatever Chase had killed to write the messages on the wall in blood. Olivia really hoped she wasn't the one who found it. As an animal lover she realised the poor creature was probably mutilated beyond belief for the bastard to collect the amount he did and if she ever saw him again she'd want to do the same to him.

A nudge to her right brought her out of her musings and she turned to look at Alex who was watching her carefully.

"You ok?" the blonde asked

"Yeah just tired and thinking about Ballantyne" she muttered "He was a real nut case"

"Took after his grandfather" Tyler added from her other side, wrapping her arm around her "You warm enough babe?"

"I am now" Olivia smiled and Alex groaned rolling her eyes. Olivia smacked her leg "Right and if Tate was sitting here instead of being over at the grill you would be all over her like a rash"

"True" Alex grinned "I do like snuggling with her"

"Among other things" Tyler laughed teasingly causing Alex to blush and pick at some imaginary lint on her jeans, a smile spreading across her face and they knew she was remembering said other things.

Olivia chuckled and looked over at the grills, their own and one brought in by a neighbour. Tate and Sofia worked side by side, working on the meat. They had meat patties, some ribs and some chicken. The crew from the Bar and Grill had taken over the Mess and were cooking up some seafood and fish from the river. They had also donated cases of beers. The women had been working hard all afternoon preparing enough salads for everyone and buttering enough rolls to satisfy all. The local grocery store had donated paper plates and plastic cutlery and cups, along with cool drinks and confectionaries.

The investigators were really impressed with the community spirit and the builders promised to double their efforts on the new outdoor kitchen which was nearing completion if they could get invited to the grand opening. Olivia figured it would be completed by the end of the week. She also knew Alex was still working on Tate to get a couple of rooms added onto the cabin. Tate wasn't budging, yet.

It was a great community effort today, they probably had a couple of days to go before everything was completed enough so that they could manage the rest by themselves. As they sat around talking Tyler informed them of her mother's idea about Sofia staying on and helping out around the Mess and working part time to get a local paper going. Olivia thought it was a great idea and Alex admitted Tate had thought an assistant could be good to give them more time together and let Tate out of the kitchen once in a while. Tyler was glad, her mother would be happy to hear it.

"COME AND GET IT" Tate yelled and Alex sighed

"She's so uncouth" then she grinned "I find it sexy"

"Ha" Olivia snorted "She could spit tobacco and you would find that sexy"

"Gross" Alex smacked the back of her head as she got up to hurry over and join the starving throng cuing up.

Olivia chuckled, righting her hat and turned to Tyler "You want patties or ribs?" she asked

"Ribs, and whatever seafood you can find. Skip the salad and I'll have some bread too" she paused and when Olivia raised an eyebrow added "Please, love of my life"

"That's better" Olivia nodded and hurried to join Alex in the cue.

Olivia loaded her plate with different salads and some of the seafood that she could share with Tyler. Grabbing a couple of knives and forks she headed to the grills where the meat was slowly being handed out. She grinned as she watched Alex readily accept a kiss from her lover. She was so glad her friend had found someone who had got her to relax and accept the simple things in life. They only broke apart when the wolf whistles at cat calls started to get a bit rowdy. The Alex Cabot of old would have scared everyone with an icicle glare. This Alex just laughed and with a pat to her lovers arse moved on.

Olivia shook her head at her friend, no her sisters antics. Alex was her sister of her heart, and Olivia smiled, she'd never had a sister. She paused when she thought about it though, now through Tyler she had a collection of them. Not just sisters but brothers as well, and a mother and father in law. A whole family. She swallowed overwhelmed and fought the urge to run. Now that was the Olivia of old, the new Olivia looked up, saw Tate watching her with worry creasing her brow. The new Olivia stepped forward and offered a smile.

"You alright?" Tate asked concerned and Olivia nodded

"I'm fine Tate, I really am" and for the first time in her life she truly meant it, suddenly feeling freer and more relaxed. "Tyler want some ribs and I'll try a patty and some chicken thanks"

"Sure thing, Sofia, some chicken for Liv please" Tate called to her assistant who called back

"Coming right up" as she carefully selected a cooked one and placed it gently on Olivia's plate "Enjoy Liv"

"I will" Olivia groaned as her stomach rumbled. "Come over and join us once the hoard is served" she nodded to the line behind them, then once Tate had placed the patties and ribs on her plate grinned "Cheers Tate" and headed back to where she left Tyler.

She eyed the space Alex had left between her and Tyler and rolled her eyes. It was a compliment but really? "Shove your arse over sis, I aint that skinny" and two startled pairs of blue eyes shot up at her at the comment. She grinned at seeing the shock in Alex's. "Don't just sit there Lex, move" she shooed with her free hand once she handed the plate with the meat on it to Tyler.

Alex moved automatically still stunned and Olivia sat down between her sister and her lover.

"What did you call me?" Alex whispered in an awed voice and Olivia laughed.

"Sis, got a problem with that?" she challenged

"No" admitted Alex shyly and Olivia nodded and leant over to kiss her forehead

"Good, cause it's sticking. Love ya Lex"

"Love you too" Alex whispered back and leant into her for a moment, happy and content.

"Ok, can we eat now?" Tyler asked then gave them an innocent look as they glared at her. She plucked a fork out of Olivia's hand and speared a squid ring from her plate "What, I'm hungry!"

"Why do I love you again?" Olivia murmured and Tyler gave a lecherous grin and waggled her eyebrows.

"Cause I'm sexy"

Alex nearly snorted her dinner out through her nose in an attempt not to laugh and when two glares were shot her way quickly looked around for a diversion.

"Oooh, look at Beau and Sofia" she stated and it worked as everyone in the vicinity watched as Beau stood next to Sofia, working his hat in his hand and talking quietly. Sofia herself looked a little embarrassed and was toeing the ground.

"He's asking her on a date" Tyler chuckled and sighed in relief when she saw Sofia give a slight nod "Wow, did she just say yes?"

"By the grin on his face I'd say yes" Olivia chuckled "Go Beau!"

"I bags babysitting" Alex called and Olivia laughed harder "What?" Alex was offended

"Geez Alex, you are so clucky"

"Who'd have thought?" Alex grinned and then turned to watch the approaching Beau, a big smile spread across his face and a dazed look in his eyes. "Hey Romeo"

"She said yes" he plopped down beside them, barely keeping the dinner on his plate as he sat lovestruck. Oh boy.

"Romeo was never like this" Olivia chuckled and threw a squid ring at Beau, hitting him in the face and snapping him out of it. He glared at the 3 in front of him and they all acted innocent. He laughed.

"I have a date on Friday night. Who wants to babysit?" he asked

"Me" Alex called before he barely finished then blushed when he laughed.

"Just as well Tate can't get you pregnant, she'd be a daddy by the end of the year"

"Oh do shutup" Alex grumbled and turned to her dinner.

The banter continued for the rest of the evening. Tate and Sofia joined them and the laughter continued. At one point Judy came over with the Mayor and introduced him to everyone he didn't know before turning to Sofia

"This is the young lady I was telling you about, Sofia" who sat stunned wondering what was going on.

"Hello young lady. Judy tells me you have some journalism experience and suggested I talk to you about getting a monthly paper for Calling up and running. Would you be interested?"

Everyone, especially Beau, held their breaths as Sofia looked up at him speechless. She was stunned really. She was entirely grateful she had overheard Judy and Tyler's conversation earlier now so she'd had some time to think about it.

"I would like that, thankyou" she smiled and everyone breathed out as one.

"Good" he nodded "Come see me later on in the week when things have slowed down"

"I will sir" she nodded "Thankyou very much" she stared stunned after him as he walked off with Judy talking animatedly about the idea. She shook her head and looked over at Alex and Olivia who were smiling back at her warmly.

"What was that about?" she asked

"That was your new community embracing you" Alex told her

"But Alex, I live in New York" Sofia sighed and Alex smiled

'Do you?" she asked and waited as Sofia thought about it "You have no apartment, no job, no ties there. Here you have the Gates Ranch" she held up a hand "Don't even consider saying you'll move out, Judy would be highly offended. Besides which" she turned to look at Tate who nodded her approval "Tate was hoping you'd help her in the kitchen, give us more time to spend together and to take over the duties when we have to travel"

"Really?" Sofia was stunned and looked at Tate.

"Yeah really" Tate nodded "Not that I'm keen to travel but I wouldn't mind spending more time with my gal" Tate blew her lover a kiss much to everyone's mock horror. "You've been a real help the last couple of days and the hands like your ideas"

"Oh" Sofia sniffed, happy tears overwhelming her "I don't know what to say"

"Say Yes" Tyler shrugged while leaning back to relax

"You have no idea what this means to me, I've been on my own for so long. I left my family behind to prove I could be on my own. They were very disapproving and I had no one until I had Rafe" she wiped the tears from her eyes as everyone listened to her sad plight. Beau couldn't help himself and moved to sit closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"You have us now, we're your friends, first and foremost" he assured, letting her know that no matter what happened they would at least be friends.

Sofia nodded "Ok, yes, if you're sure" she agreed, head still spinning at how quickly her life had turned around. Forever grateful she never compromised her principals and always wrote facts. Doing that with Alex had been a Godsend and had saved her on Saturday night.

"Good" Tate stood and collected everyone's rubbish "I'll go tell Hank and Judy." She wandered off and left them to welcome Sofia into the group.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Hey all. Well second last chapter and then the Epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed the ride. I am hoping to hit the magical 600 reviews mark with these last 2 chapters. I know you can do it. Enjoy, I put a bit of Alex/Tate smut in for you._

That night Olivia lay safe in the arms of Tyler, curled on her side with Tyler spooning her from behind. It was the first night they had ever been fully clothed in bed. Her in panties and a t-shirt, Tyler in boxers and singlet.

As much as Olivia enjoyed making love to her partner, the love and security she felt wrapped up in Tyler's arms just about had her heart exploding and she lay there for several minutes enjoying the sensation, fighting sleep and listening to the soft snores of Tyler behind her. Finally she could fight the sleep no more and slowly let it consume her.

Before she drifted though she reminded herself to call Elliot in the morning and let him be the first to know, she owed him that promise. Then she would have to speak to Don and work at officially resigning. She may have only been here a month but she had found her slice of Paradise and wasn't planning to give it up.

* * *

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God Tate" Alex screamed and arched underneath her. Tate thrust hard twice more and with a long keen groan convulsed hard. Oh man, she slumped on her lover drained, unable to hold herself up.

Alex held her tight, gently caressing her back and kissing her brow as she struggled to regain her breathe. That was wow, the power she felt, the control, and seeing the pleasure cross her lover's face. Unbelievable.

"We gotta do that more often" Tate groaned causing the love of her life to chuckle beneath her.

"Maybe, but there has been nothing wrong with the way we have been making love" Alex breathed then sucked in a startled breath when Tate startled to withdraw from her a little too fast "Slowly lover. Men go flaccid, dildos stay the same and right now I'm a bit sensitive"

Tate immediately froze and looked down in horror "Shit babe. I'm sorry, so sorry"

"It's OK" Alex grabbed her hips and gently guided her out by touch "I'm fine"

Tate eventually raised to her knees and then scrambled off the bed to deal with the strap on, blushing when Alex rolled over onto her side and pillowed her head on her hand to watch. Well that was embarrassing and she was more than glad to drop the damn thing to the floor and climb back in next to Alex. Rolling onto her lover she kissed her deeply until Alex finally caught up and kissed her back with just as much fervour.

"I take it we're going to make love again?" she panted as Tate slowly kissed her way down her body, gasping when a talented mouth latched onto her already hard aching nipple.

"I want to taste you" Tate nipped playfully and Alex eyes rolled back in her head. Tate had quickly become a master at making love to her, she was sure she had a photographic memory of all her sensative spots when it came down to it.

"No objections your honour" she squeaked out as Tate switched breasts and palmed the one she had just left, playing with the nipple to keep it stimulated. Tate chuckled before continuing her task. Long minutes later and after teasing Alex's belly button with a talented tongue Tate made her way south, Alex's hands clenched in her hair and guiding her on eagerly.

Alex groaned when Tate teased her first by blowing gently against her wet curls, then teased further by swirling her tongue very lightly.

"Tate" Alex growled while trying to thrust her hips up into Tate's face.

"God you taste wonderful" Tate groaned "I could survive on just this you know" then cupping Alex's thighs with her hands and using her thumbs to gently part delicate pink labia's she dived in to feast. Alex bucked, swore and called out to several Gods and all the time Tate plundered drinking in everything she could, never getting enough and when Alex finally came hard and fast she smiled and accepted it all, not stopping until she had every last drop and Alex was a puddle of useless flesh.

"I love you Alex" she told the blonde as she kissed her way slowly back up the exhausted lover

"I love you too babe" Alex hitched in a breath as clever fingers suddenly replaced that talented tongue while Tate draped herself over her thigh and thrust her wet centre suggestively against the silky skin. "Oh my God you're not serious" she finished on a hitch as Tate showed her exactly how serious she was.

* * *

The next day was just as hectic at the Gates' ranch. Olivia watched Alex curiously during breakfast, noticing she was walking a little gingerly. She also had black circles around her eyes. Hmmm. When Alex came to sit beside her she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Long night Lex?" she asked

"Let's just say she was more receptive to a dildo than Tyler was" Alex blew out a breath and sat down. "Remember what I told you about energizer bunnies Liv?"

Olivia laughed and told a confused Tyler "They keep going and going and going love"

"Oh" Tyler looked over at Tate who was whistling as she cooked and seemed in a jovial mood. "Go Tate"

"Please don't encourage her" Alex groaned and they laughed at her expense.

After breakfast it was out to do more fencing, more drafting and generally more work. Once again Olivia was exhausted at the end of the day and was happy to sit back drinking with the 'guys' while the 'women' organised tea. They knocked off earlier tonight, most of the urgent jobs completed.

After dinner she grabbed Tate and Beau to help her take Tyler back to the house, pausing in the kitchen to grab some cling wrap and headed upstairs.

After wrapping her lovers cut feet to protect them from the water she settled her in the bath before grabbing a quick shower to wash most of the dust and dirt off then joined Tyler in the bath.

They spoke quickly about the fact that Chase was still on the run, that every law enforcement from here to the border was looking for him, especially since he was dumb enough to try and rob a bank without hiding his face. Now the idiot was in serious trouble.

At least they knew he was in Colorado and a long way from Montana.

After that they took time out to play 20 questions. They asked whatever they could about each other, getting to know each other like they never had before. From their favourite colour, to what they studied in school to what they wanted to be when they were growing.

Olivia always wanted to be a cop, obviously but Tyler wanted to be a rodeo clown. Olivia had called her a clown alright and they had continued to tease and laugh for the rest of the evening before climbing into bed to sleep.

* * *

Alex vetoed any sex at all that night. She was far too tired, if not a little tender. Tate had grinned and happily curled up with her lover in bed while they too discussed the day's events. Tate stroked her lover's hair gently as Alex was curled up on her chest. Soon Alex's gentle snores indicated she was off in never never land and with a smile Tate reached over to turn off the bedside light and closed her eyes so she too could drift off to sleep.

* * *

Beau spent the week organising his date with Sofia, calling a fancy Italian restaurant in a nearby county, ordering flowers and on Friday afternoon he made Olivia help him clean his truck top to bottom, inside and out.

The roses arrived at 4pm on Friday afternoon and had Sofia flushing. It also had Alex and Olivia looking pointedly at their partners who were taking special note for sure.

Sofia handed Rafe over to Alex at 5 who had agreed to let Olivia, and by proxy Tyler, help her with babysitting in the main house. Rafe had all the essentials, including a couple of bottles of expressed milk and a few nappies, to last him until they returned.

Tyler whistled at her brother who had broken out some new clothes for the date, even polished his boots. Beau took Sofia's hand, said goodbye to the troublemakers and led his soon to be girlfriend outside.

Dinner was splendid, Beau did all the right things at the right time and spoke easily while doing it. Sofia knew that meant he was doing it because of well engrained manners, not because he was putting on a smarmy act to get into her pants.

After several hours of pleasant company Beau seemed to realise she needed to get home to Rafe and even made the suggestion himself. She smiled gratefully, sad the night was over but had every intention to try and organise another date soon.

Once they got home they found only Alex and Olivia up, the other two had gone off to bed to wait for their partners. Sofia's friends bade goodnight and left them alone with a soundly sleeping Rafe. Sofia was very pleased that the night continued for another hour before Beau saw them both to their rooms. Her heart clenching as the big man swooped to press a kiss on Rafe's brow before giving her a gentle smile, bidding her goodnight and walking away to his rooms.

Sofia sighed and stepped into her room, a broad smile crossing her face. Wow, what a true gentleman. She had a feeling she in for a wonderful courtship.

* * *

The following week was full of revelations. Abbie called to say Wentworth had plead guilty to the charges he committed in Montana and for them alone he could be serving 20 years in gaol. She would continue to fight to extradite him back to New York in the mean time. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

Alex's lawyers called. Marcus Hawthorn was soon going to be a few hundred thousand dollars poorer and his company too. Sofia would also be receiving large monthly checks from now on, backdated from the moment Rafe had been born. He had no choice, the DNA tests proved him to be the father. Sofia was stunned but stated she would put everything away for Rafe's College education. Her relationship with Beau was some sweet old fashioned courting and she was loving it. The man knew how to treat her and Rafe right. He was becoming a huge part of their lives from sunup to sundown.

Chase had made it all the way to the Mexican border. No one was saddened to hear he had lost control of his vehicle when he failed to stop at the checkpoint and was fired upon by the Mexicans. He was in critical condition in a Las Angeles hospital with serious head injuries not expected to survive. They were frustrated though, there would always be a question of why? Officially it was written off by investigators as hate crimes and insanity.

The bank foreclosed on the Ballantyne ranch. The ranch hands were paid their owed wages, given a generous severance pay and were soon on their way to greener pastures.

Alex discussed her idea with Tate first who looked at her with shock and awe then kissed the living stars out of her. Alex took it that she approved. She then approached Olivia and Tyler along with Judy and Hank. By the hugs she received she knew she was doing the right thing.

So Alex approached the bank before they could sell off the remaining cattle or put the ranch up for sale. She basically gave them an offer they couldn't refuse and she soon had a Ranch to her name. A ranch she intended to turn into a camp for underprivileged children.

* * *

Over the next 6 months a lot happened at the ranch. It was a long hot summer full of hard work, fencing, haying and branding. Olivia learned it all and loved it. Every second Monday though she accompanied Tyler to her counselling which was going well. Tyler was learning to deal with her hurt, disgust and anger. Olivia and Tyler spent more time just being together and learning each other, including physically again. The depth of their emotions and the power of their releases stunned them now, it was so powerful to love body, mind and soul.

Elliot managed to score ten day's holidays and brought his family out to see his old partner. He spent half his days trying to keep up with Olivia and Beau, groaning as Olivia good naturedly teased him about going soft when he gratefully went off to see how Tyler handled small town Policing. Dickie, Lizzie and Eli loved it, so many animals, so many things to do. Dickie, unlike his father, managed to keep up with Liv and Beau all day, Lizzie took a shining to Rafe and spent time helping Alex look after him while Sofia and Tate were cooking.

Kathleen hit it off with Sarah who had started showing by then. Luckily the woman had been around ranches all her life and didn't blanche, too much, at all the horror stories Kathy told her about birthing and sleepless nights. Eli spent all his evenings with Olivia and Tyler. She was the kid's godmother after all. When the Stabler's left there were many tears but promises to be back soon. Bets were going around as to how soon Kathy and the kids would nag Elliot into leaving New York behind.

Alex spent weeks hiring professionals and cowboys alike to help her start to renovate the Ballantyne ranch. She hired a very competent manager to oversee the works. Beside the beautiful old main house which she decided to save, even though it needed extensive work, she needed accommodation built for the children, the social workers, counsellors and volunteers and the ranch hands who would make it a working sustainable ranch. They also needed a large Mess and outdoor eating areas. She also decided to have a building for indoor activities in inclement weather as well as a large indoor arena where the children could learn to ride. Alex was thinking she could have some amateur rodeos for fundraising and entertainment. She left it all up to her manager though, she still had her work to do for the ICC which saw her flying to new York or Washington once a month, a very pale Tate in tow.

The outdoor kitchen was completed and the Summer cookout was a huge success. People came for miles to inspect it and the grateful contractors who built it had enough work to keep them busy in the area all year. Including a couple of room's extension on Tate's cabin which she finally agreed to. She nixed the enclosed patio with Jacuzzi idea but allowed Alex to extend the bathroom and add a bath. She was in no way happy to have to live in the main house while they worked on the cabin and ordered the men to work fast, or else. It took them an month and Tate swore never again.

Beau and Sofia's relationship blossomed. Sofia's head was spinning by how happy she was. She worked part time at the ranch in the kitchen with Tate and part time as the local reporter. Her first edition of the 'Montana Calling' paper sold out. She was giddy with excitement.

The first night her relationship with Beau turned physical she was nervous that he would be put off by her older body and stretch marks. It had taken him 6 months to get there and she cried when he did nothing but worship her. She was scared, terrified but she loved him and trusted him. She made the permanent move into his suite of rooms shortly after. Of course she fell in love with him even more whenever she saw him with Rafe and Rafe idolised him, always looking and letting out a squeal of delight when he saw Beau.

Beau himself was pretty smitten with the little tyke and when he wasn't working with his new best mate Olivia, he was wandering around with Rafe in his arms talking to him and telling him he'd be a rancher one day too. He also loved the little tyke's mother and was wondering when it would be best to propose. In the end he decided to let things play out as they came, he'd know when it felt right.

Sofia took the bull by the horns and decided to contact her family. It had been a long time, many hateful words had been spoken. She sent them a letter, detailing her life now and how she had met a wonderful man who treated Rafe as his own. She told them about the ranch she was living on, the jobs she did and the pride she took in it. She printed out a few photos of Rafe and one of Beau, Rafe and herself and sent it with the letter.

For the first week after she sent it she was pretty relaxed and not expecting to hear any news. As the second week drew on she became more and more anxious and Beau and his family did everything they could to keep her mind off it. During the third week Sofia cried herself to sleep on several occasions while Beau held her.

Nearly a month after she sent the letter she told herself enough, she had a family in Beau's parents and siblings and they were wonderful. That was why when one sunny Saturday morning when she was sitting with her lovely new family in the outdoor kitchen laughing and teasing they were all a bit confused when a convoy of large RV's pulled down the drive. There were 6 in all.

"Maybe they're lost" Tate muttered holding Alex close on her lap while Tyler got up and headed outside to wave to the procession so they wouldn't pull up at the main house.

"We'll wait and see" Judy told them as they watched the vehicles coming closer and closer. Sofia who was sitting by Beau who held Rafe wasn't paying much attention. She glanced up as she heard a car door slam and her jaw almost unhinged.

"Papa?" she croaked while reaching out to grab Beaus arm in a death grip.

"Oh my Lord" Judy whispered as they all sat stunned as the very large Cipriatti mob piled out of the RV's. She thought she had produced a large family.

Tyler led back the older couple from the front RV. Everyone presumed it was Sofia's parents and realised by their age Sofia must have been the baby. Tyler took her seat near Olivia again taking her hand and leaving it up to Sofia's parents to make the first move.

Everyone sighed in relief when Sofia jumped up and ran for her father, hugging him hard while he pat her back. Her mother burst into tears and Sofia turned to her. There was much dramatic wailing and quickly spoken words in what they presumed was Italian.

"English Mama, please" Sofia begged.

"I'm so sorry. We got your letter and we had a family meeting and decided to come out as a family and beg your forgiveness" her mother sobbed and Sofia hushed her while turning to Beau and beckoning him over.

"Mama, Papa I want you to meet Beau, and the little guy is our son Rafe" Sofia smiled at Beau while he swallowed hard, both knowing she had just declare Rafe his son publically for the first time.

"Pleasure to meet you" Beau nodded at them but remained aloof otherwise, these people had hurt his love too much for him to accept them readily. Rafe snuggled into his neck, peaking out shyly while his Nona tried to coax him out.

"Please take a seat" Judy offered "Go get some more seats from inside you lot" she ordered her family and Tate, Tyler, Callum and Olivia hurried to do as asked.

Beau watched as Sofia ran outside where her sibling were waiting. Before she knew it she was being swept up by older brothers and sisters while laughing and crying happily. The hoard made it into the outdoor kitchen eventually and introductions were made, one family to the other.

The Cipriatti's ended up staying a week, parking up their RV's wherever they could get power around the ranch. Sofia's parents were invited to stay in Sofia's old room and gratefully accepted. Tate gave up her kitchen to the Italian women who cooked up a feast every day and night to the pleasure of many. Tate did try and snoop to get some tips.

Beau mellowed as the week went, Sofia's father was very happy that she had someone so protective of her. Her family did wish they would make a move to get married though but Sofia shook her head. Beau wasn't catholic and didn't want to be, if it came down to it (Beau hadn't exactly asked yet) she would convert to his faith. It was the only bone of contention in an otherwise perfect week.

There were many tears when they all left, Rafe especially, he had gotten close to some of his older riff raff cousins. They had promised to keep in touch and Beau promised to bring Sofia and Rafe to California soon. Things were a lot quieter once they left but Sofia was happier that they reconnected.

Judy and Hank sat back one night a few weeks later when everyone else was off doing their own thing and sighed contently.

"Well Judy, I think we've done it" Hank commented and when his wife shot him a questioning look he chuckled "We got all the kids settled and happy, we got grandkids with more on the way and I don't know about you but I am content with my lot in life"

"You sure are old man" Judy chuckled and pat her husband's rotund belly.

"I think it's time for me to cut back on work, make sure I am around to enjoy as many years with the grandees as I can, maybe even get to see a few great grandbabies."

Judy, who heard the speech every year just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say old man, whatever you say"


	56. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just this story.

_Well all, this is it. No more. No plans for a sequel yet either sorry. Lot's of people asking for Changes 3 and I have to think about that too. Got something else in the pipeline, depending on peoples interest. Make sure you have read all the chapters now, I've posted a lot over the last few days. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story._

Epilogue

5 years later

Tate was whistling and preparing vegetables for the roast dinner she had planned for the night. The smell of the roasting meat was wafting in from the outdoor kitchen and had her stomach rumbling. Callum, Olivia and Beau were sitting having a cup of coffee and taking a well deserved break from the searing heat outside. Not the best day to cook a roast on she had to admit. Due to the extra hot Summer she had cooked them infrequently and the hands had been begging her for one recently and she finally gave in.

The door to the Mess burst open behind her and two voices rang out.

"Daddy daddy" was the first who she recognised as Rafe, racing towards Beau.

"Mum mum mum" came the second and had her dropping her knife and spinning around to catch the little blonde terror before she could latch onto her legs. As usual her heart skipped a beat as she scooped her daughter up and looked into a little Alex mini me. She chuckled as Taylor let out a huge yawn and snuggled into her shoulder.

"Hello baby girl, you fall asleep in the car again?"

"Nah ah" the three year old denied while yawning widely again, causing Tate to chuckle and she looked over to where her gorgeous wife was expertly manoeuvring the pram into the Mess. Sofia, who was holding 2 year old Jayde her daughter with Beau, held the door open for her.

Tate hurried over to assist, grinning at the shy young girl that dashed past her as she handed over Taylor to her mother with a kiss, humming in delight. Alex still got her engines going. She took over the pram, pushing it towards the kitchen while Taylor chirped "Baby, baby, my baby" behind her. Tate chuckled, she'd been saying that since little Nate had arrived. Nate wiggled in the pram, getting comfortable but didn't otherwise stir.

"How did your appointment go?" she asked her wife who smiled warmly and cuddled close causing her to groan.

"Our celibacy is a thing of the past" Alex husked in her ear and Tate looked around as she flushed, darn blood capillaries, she didn't need any more teasing.

"Thank God" she groaned "Kid's in bed early tonight"

"I agree, if I can last that long" Alex chuckled "Maybe we can get Olivia to do some afternoon babysitting"

"Alex, baby no fair, stop teasing" Tate whined and Alex waggled her eyebrows, holding her half asleep daughter close.

"Who said I am teasing" she stated and headed for Olivia. Oh boy!

* * *

Olivia was so caught up in watching Beau laughing and tickling his son that she was blindsided when a mini tornado struck her from her left.

"Whoa Kerri!" she chuckled then scooped the 10 year old onto her lap, hugging her close and kissing her cheek. 3 years ago there had been a nasty accident in the district. Parents dead, two children with serious injuries. Subsequent searches had found out the parents had been sweethearts in the foster care system and had no family. This meant the children had no family. Olivia had been heartbroken for the children, had spoken to Tyler and they had approached local welfare.

Kerri and her brother Brandon had come to stay with them after a lot of haggling and some interference from Alex. Last year Tyler and Olivia had requested they adopt the kids. The adoption came through a few weeks ago.

"Where's your brother?" she looked over her daughter's dark head for the black haired boy

"He's with ma of course. You're so silly mummy" Kerri giggled

"Of course, how could I forget" their 12 year old loved hanging around the station with Tyler and Ruthanne and Elliot. Yep Elliot. Kathy and the kids had won after all. So had Judy, absolutely cleaned up with the bets.

"It's Friday so he knows he doesn't have to do his homework until Sunday" Kerri chuckled as she tickled her.

"Is that right? Well maybe I'll change the rules then" Olivia laughed "How about you missy, you got homework?"

"Just some reading and some stupid math" Kerri grumbled and Olivia chuckled, her daughter hated Math.

"Hey Liv?" Olivia looked up to find Alex standing above her.

"Hey Lex, what's up?"

"Can you look after the kids for a while?" Alex asked her and Olivia looked into her sisters slightly flushed face then turned to Tate who was as red as a beetroot as she pushed the pram over and laughed.

"Doctors appointment go well I take it" she chuckled as she accepted her sleeping niece and received a blush in return. "Go, I've got you covered, you've got an hour"

"Thanks" Alex leant down and kissed her cheek. Tate pushed the pram in closer so she could watch little Nate sleeping and turned to Sofia.

"Go get some loving cowgirl, I'll look after dinner" Sofia laughed and then turned to wink at Kerri "I'll get my assistant to help"

Kerri's chest puffed out with self importance and she beamed as Tate grabbed Alex's hand and literally dragged Alex out of the Mess, barely stopping when they nearly bowled over Sarah and her kids coming in the door. Callum's 5 year old twin girls ran for him while their 18 month old brother toddled along the best he could after them.

Sarah looked at the running couple heading for their cabin, turned back to a grinning group trying to contain their laughter and chuckled.

"Alex got a clean bill of health didn't she?" she asked and was answered by raucous laughter.

The couple themselves didn't care at the moment as passion overtook them, maybe later when their friends were all teasing them but they had been celibate far too long.

* * *

It had been an interesting 5 years for sure. Tyler and Olivia had been offered land and built their own house with sweeping views of the plains and Mountains. Olivia got her car back finally, she was sure Bob just loved delaying her so he had her car to perv at. She took it for a drive at least once a fortnight, driving Tyler and the kids mad reminiscing.

Alex's ranch had taken about 8 months to get off the ground but once it was raring to go they had an influx of workers and kids and it was turning out to be a great success. Especially the rodeo's that drew in massive crowds.

After a very scary incident which involved one of the workers on the ranch getting seriously hurt by a bull, and there being no doctor in town, Alex had stepped forward again. She had donated money to create a state of the art medical centre equipped with an emergency room that could treat patients better until a helivac could arrive.

Working with the Town Council, who she gave generously to, they were able to put together enough of a package to offer incentive to get a doctor to town. They ended up getting two for the price of one, a husband and wife wanting the quieter life along with three young children. All had settled in well to the community.

Hank and Judy had semi retired, they took off every summer for a month on holidays. Hank still kept an eye on the farm but Callum and Beau were running it more and more. With the help of Olivia of course. She was loving it, the winters sucked but she loved it too much.

* * *

Later that night Olivia and Tyler were lying in bed cuddling. Olivia sighed

"I love you Tyler"

"Love you too babe" Tyler kissed her brow pulling her in tighter "I thank the day you decided to push that damn car to the limits and ended up breaking down"

"Me too" Olivia smiled "Best dumb idea I've ever had"

Tyler chuckled and rolling onto her lover went about showing her exactly how much she still loved that dumb idea.

THE END


End file.
